


Changed, But Still Me

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Drama, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 126,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: Rule number one - Never Hunt Alone. Dean should have paid more attention to the rules this time. But he didn't, and now he has to live with the consequences, for the rest of his life. He only fears that Sam won't be willing to accept this change. Life just got a lot more complicated.
Comments: 192
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear readers and welcome back for another journey with the Winchester brothers. This story was written for my writer sister who lives across the ocean. She is a Dean girl and this story centers on Dean, but don’t worry Sam is in it too along with some old faces and some new characters I have created. I hope you will enjoy this AU creation of mine. I want to thank a dear friend and fellow reader VegasGranny for her input, suggestions, keeping me on track, and support with this story. She was a tremendous help making it so much better. You rock girl! I do like comments and it let’s me know you are interested in the story. Stay safe wherever you are. NC**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN and this is my own creation. Any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

“Dean! Damnit! You can’t go out there hunting alone,” Sam yelled as he limped after him, not able to keep up because of the cane he was using. He had been hurt in their last hunt and they had gone to Bobby’s so Sam could rest and heal.

“It’s fine, I’ve hunted plenty of times alone Sammy. Besides, you’re in no shape to go. Hell, you can’t walk without a cane right now. Guess I need to start calling you Gimp,” he chuckled at his joke. “We’ve been tracking this werewolf for months and I’m not letting this new lead go cold,” Dean told his brother.

“Bobby, talk some sense into my hardheaded brother, or better yet, knock him in the head with a two by four and maybe knock some sense into him.”

“Don’t think it would do any good Sam. You know if your brother has got his mind set on something; there’s no stopping him. No matter how much of an idjit move it is.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Bobby,” Dean grunted rolling his eyes. He was checking his weapon’s bag to be sure he didn’t need to restock before heading out. A hunter had called him with a lead on a case they had picked up several months ago and had not been able to finish. The werewolf had gotten away several times before they could take it down. He wasn’t going to let this new lead go without checking it out.

“Any time dumbass,” Bobby sneered at him. He knew it was no use arguing with Dean when he had it in his head ,he was doing the right thing.

“Will you at least call me and let me know what’s going on or text me,” Sam begged when he saw there was no changing his brother’s mind.

“Don’t be such a mother hen, Sammy,” Dean huffed slightly annoyed with his little brother. He looked up when Sam didn’t say anything and saw him flash that damn puppy dog look at him and caved. “Fine, I’ll keep in touch.”

“Thanks bro,” Sam whispered, hanging his head and smiling shyly, knowing he played the only card that would make Dean come around. It worked every time and he wasn’t above using it when he needed to.

“I’m heading for Colorado, I’ll call when I get there and get a room,” Dean told Sam as he gathered his bags and headed to the Impala, opening the trunk to put his bags inside. He gave a final wave to Sam and Bobby before cranking his Baby and heading out.

“Is he going to be okay Bobby?” Sam asked watching his brother drive away not knowing that Fate was going to throw a wrench into their lives, and he wouldn’t be seeing his older brother again for over two months.

“I hope so son, I hope so…” Bobby mumbled softly patting Sam on the back before turning to go inside leaving Sam standing on the porch.

Sam moved to sit in the swing at the end of the porch, not wanting to go inside yet and wanting to get off his sore leg. He propped his cane against the railing as his body deflated. He gently began to rock the swing with his good leg as his mind went back to the hunt he had gotten hurt on. It would have been much worse if Dean hadn’t knocked him out of the way and took out the vampire that had him down about to bite him.

Dean was always stepping in to save him, but he wondered if Dean needed saving one day, who was going to do it. What if he wasn’t around during that time when he should have been? Sam’s mood swung really low and depression reared its ugly face as he kicked himself for letting Dean go off alone. He knew he was a great hunter, but even the greatest could end up dead. He pulled his cell out and pulled up his brother’s number, his finger hovering over the call button, but couldn’t make himself do it.

With a heavy heart and troubled mind, Sam got up and limped back inside to find Bobby and talk to him. Maybe he could ease his mind some or lend him a car to go after his dumb ass brother. He could always depend on Bobby to be the calming factor between them, even when they were young. He kept them in line, but also gave them the sense of worth and stability. He was their anchor that kept them grounded and that beacon of light that always guided them home.

**spn**

Dean didn’t like leaving Sam behind, as he gazed in the rearview mirror seeing him standing on the porch with a forlorn look on his face. He knew he would be safe with Bobby and could rest and geek out while he healed. They had been separated before, but for different reasons, some their own doing and others created by outside forces. They had not had an easy life growing up, and Dean was ever protective of his younger brother and still was.

He settled down and pulled the directions up in his head deciding to drive straight through to Gunnison, Colorado even if it was over a thirteen hour drive. If he had to, he’d stop somewhere and grab an hour or two of sleep along the way. He was determined not to let this lead go cold. He didn’t know when they would pick the trail up again or how many more innocents would die if he didn’t stop this monster.

He turned on the radio and found a station to his liking to fill the silence of the car. Dean couldn’t help glancing occasionally to the empty passenger seat beside him, feeling like he had left a part of himself behind. It always felt wrong when they were apart, but he wasn’t risking Sammy’s life on a hunt when he was healing from injuries. Dean wouldn’t have his head in the game worrying about him and that was the start for disaster. You had to be fully focused and have no distractions if you wanted to walk away from a hunt. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat of the music letting the miles roll behind him. It was him and his Baby, heading for their next hunt.

Dean had to stop twice for gas, restroom and snack breaks, before he pulled in the outskirts of Gunnison, Colorado. It was late, so he stopped at a motel and got a room for the night to get some rest before starting on the lead another hunter had called him about. He corrected himself when asking for a double and changed it to a single room since he was alone. He took his key for the room and moved the car to the back of the office building. Dean got out and grabbed his bags before going to the door to let himself in. He paused in the doorway for a moment after flipping on the lights and looked it over. It was smaller than he was used to, but it was only him. He shrugged thinking it would do. It was clean and didn’t smell, so that was good for him.

He dropped his bags in a chair and dug around for some sleep pants and his bathroom bag, before heading for the open bathroom door. He did his routine and dropped his clothes on his duffle before going to the bed to pull the covers back. Dean turned off the lights and climbed into the bed, settling down as he willed his mind to stop driving. He took some slow breaths and tuned out the noises he wasn’t used to hearing. He wiggled around and turned on his side as he let the darkness sweep him away on a cloud of nothingness.

**spn**

After finding a parking spot in front of the sheriff’s department, Dean got out of the Impala and adjusted his tie as he walked toward the doors. He pushed it open and stepped inside letting his eyes adjust to the different lightning. He stepped to the counter and to the deputy sitting behind it.

“May I help you?” the deputy asked sizing Dean up.

“FBI, Agent Nash, if I could speak with your sheriff please,” Dean told him flipping his badge out for a moment for him to see.

“If you’ll wait for a moment,” the deputy answered picking up his phone and punching a couple of buttons. He turned away and spoke quietly for a moment and listened before hanging up. “Agent, if you’ll have a seat over there, the sheriff will be out shortly.”

“Thank you, Deputy.” Dean glanced behind him seeing the plastic chairs sitting against the wall. He moved to take a seat and wait. When his cell beeped, he had a message, Dean pulled it out and checked it to see it was from Sam. He read it and typed an answer back before putting it away. His brother could be a pain in the ass when he went into protective little brother mode.

It wasn’t long before a tall man, around mid-thirties, stepped from a door behind the deputy. He spoke to the deputy and turned to look at Dean for a moment before stepping toward him.

“Hello Agent, I’m Sheriff Davis. How can I help the FBI?”

“Can we talk somewhere in private?”

“Sure, follow me back to my office.”

Dean did as he was told and followed the sheriff through the door and into a squad room and on to an office sitting to the back of the large area. He took a seat and waited for the sheriff to get comfortable before talking.

“My partner and I have been tracking a serial killer for several months trying to catch him. The leads have led me here to your town. You have had several murders in the past week that, how should I put this, have got you stumped. You’re probably thinking a wild animal killed them,” Dean spouted as he watched the sheriff’s expression change and grow wary.

“And where is this partner of yours?”

“He was injured on our last case and is resting up. If I could get a copy of your reports on the two victims and see the bodies will be very helpful.”

“So, you’ve seen killings like this before?”

“Yes, the killer is working his way across the country and this may be my chance to stop him.”

“Anything we can do to help we will. But you have to keep us in the loop if you find any additional evidence.”

“I can do that.”

“I’ll have someone making you copies of the files and you can see the bodies at the morgue in the hospital basement.”

“Any help will be appreciated Sheriff.”

“Don’t you think it would be a good idea to have backup with you? If this person is this dangerous, it wouldn’t hurt to have a few more guns by your side.”

“If it looks like I need the backup, I’ll call in another agent. So, where is the hospital from here?”

“Take a right out of the parking lot, go through three lights and turn left. You’ll see the signs for it.”

“Thanks,” Dean replied getting up.

“I’ll show you back to the front. The files should be ready in a few minutes for you.”

“That’s fine,” Dean said getting up and waiting for the sheriff to show him out.

“Don’t forget, you need to contact us if you find any new clues.”

“I will,” Dean told him, the lie flowing off his lips.

This was his hunt and he wasn’t involving the locals in it. They didn’t have a clue how to deal with this kind of threat and he didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed and left reviews. I am glad I got your interest and hope you will be around for the rest of the journey. I do like comments. NC**

* * *

The morgue in the hospital basement was easy to find and Dean pulled his suit coat tighter as the cold air hit him in the face. He tried not to breathe through his nose and opened his mouth slightly to suck in some cold air. The lights were super bright, and he squinted as he looked around seeing the autopsy stainless steel tables sitting slightly off center of the middle of the room. He looked toward a side door that opened and a gray haired, older man stepped through and faltered for a moment in surprise before moving toward him.

“May I help you, young man?” he asked stopping in front of Dean.

“Yes sir, I’m with the FBI, Agent Nash; I’d like to see the two murder victims from the past week,” Dean replied, flipping his badge out for him to see for a moment.

“I see, and the sheriff knows you’re here?”

“Yes, gave me directions as a matter of fact.”

“Alright then. Honestly, not much to see,” the coroner explained as he walked across the room to the rows of doors that had the dead bodies behind them. He looked at the tags closely before pulling out two of them. “Both victims had their chests ripped open and their hearts were torn from their bodies. I’d say they died within seconds of that happening.”

“And any clues to what did that?”

“Not a clue except it had razor sharp claws. The cuts were clean and precise almost like a scalpel was used.”

“Could I get a copy of your reports while I examine the bodies?” Dean asked sure now what he was going to see.

“Of course.”

“Any thoughts on the killer?” Dean questioned as he turned away.

“Best guess, some type of animal or a deranged killer that has fashioned the ultimate killing weapon. What I don’t understand is why only take the heart.” He strolled away before Dean could reply and went to the filing cabinet to get the reports.

Dean found gloves and slipped a pair on before moving to the first covered body and pulling the sheet down to the waist. He grimaced when he saw the gaping hole in the man’s chest. He could see the claw marks around the edges and knew he had been killed by the beast they had been tracking the past few months. Sam was confident it was a werewolf and each victim confirmed it. He looked closer at the wound and ran a finger over the edge of it before moving to the second one and pulling the sheet back to check the body. It only took a glance to see this body had the same wound as all the others he had seen.

Dean huffed out a breath knowing he wouldn’t get any more information here and turned to see if the coroner had copied the reports for him. He stepped to the desk at the door and waited for him to return. Dean’s mind was working on what to do next when the coroner reappeared and handed him a file with the reports.

“Thank you, sir,” Dean said.

“You are welcome agent. I hope you find what is killing people and stop it.”

“I am going to try,” Dean assured him. He headed out and took in a deep breath of clean air once he was outside and moved to the Impala. He was going to drive back to the motel and go over all the reports to see if he could pinpoint the werewolf’s hunting grounds and stake it out. He was tired of the beast getting away from them and wanted to put an end to its killing spree.

**spn**

Dean sat the bag of food on the table and grabbed some clothes to change out of his suit. He stepped into the bathroom and did just that, hanging his suit up for the next time he needed it. He slipped on his outer shirt and buttoned it before stepping from the bathroom. He moved to the table and opened the bag to pull out a sandwich and fries. He stuck a few fries in his mouth as he removed the wrapper from the sandwich and took a bite. Dean chewed slowly as he opened the folders and started reading the reports. He sipped on his drink to wash the food down as he read.

Once he had finished eating, he had read the reports through one time and was going back over the major points again. He compared the two reports side by side and saw the bodies were found close together in a part of the town that had abandoned and collapsed buildings. Dean knew that would be a perfect place for the werewolf to lay low and to dispose of its victims. The only reason they were found was because of some teenagers exploring the place stumbled across ravaged bodies and called the cops.

It was just after lunch and Dean wanted to go check the last places the two victims were seen alive and see if anything stood out or seemed out of place. There were two more days of the full moon cycle and that meant the werewolf had two more chances to kill again. He grabbed his jacket and the page with the addresses before snagging the keys for the Impala and heading out of the room.

**spn**

The Impala cruised down the street and Dean looked for a parking spot where he could leave his Baby and it be okay. He finally found a place and parked her halfway between the two abduction sites. He got out and looked around, watching people walking up and down the sidewalk. None paid any attention to him as he moved through them, stopping occasionally when his spider senses went off.

He casually looked around and knew someone was watching him, but he couldn’t spot them. He continued down the sidewalk and walked by the sidewalk café the first victim had been seen coming out of and just below the building was a dark alley that would allow someone to lure a person, kidnap them, and no one would be the wiser. Dean turned to cautiously walk down the shadowed alleyway noticing dumpsters randomly scattered up and down it, but it still allowed room for a vehicle.

He crossed the street and started down the other side heading toward the business the second victim had visited right before he disappeared. It was three blocks away and the same setup was there, an alley where a vehicle could be parked, making it easy access for the killer. He checked out the alley and almost pulled a gun on a homeless person who was dumpster diving.

“Hey man, do you come here a lot to go through the trash?” Dean asked the man. He was sure he was a vet with the fatigue jacket and camo pants.

The homeless guy eyed Dean and kept his distance, not sure if he should talk to him or not.

“I’m just looking for some information,” Dean offered pulling a twenty from his pocket and holding it up for him to see.

“Three or four times a week, I can find cans to sell and sometimes some food.”

“How ‘bout a week ago? Did you happen to see anyone parked in the alley? Or anything strange happen around here?”

The guy frowned as he thought over the questions before he answered. “There was a tan car parked in the way that day, I think. It stayed there for a while and then two guys got in and drove away.”

“Do you know what kind of car it was?”

“Ford, four doors, was all I really remember. I was too far away to see much.”

“Thanks for the help,” Dean nodded holding the money out for him.

The guy took it and stuffed it in his pocket before picking his bag up and heading deeper into the alley away from Dean.

With nothing else to see in the area, Dean headed back to the Impala and decided to grab an early dinner so he could stake out the area where the bodies had been found. It would be getting dark in a couple of hours and the moon should be out. He wanted to find a safe place to leave his car where it wouldn’t get broken into or car jacked. Dean looked around again, that same eerie feeling coming over him and he was sure there was someone out there trailing him and watching.

After finishing his dinner and consulting a map of the town, Dean found a spot about four blocks from the abandoned buildings that would suit his needs and parked under a streetlight. He got out and made sure he had silver knives and an extra clip of silver bullets to play it safe. He looked around and didn’t see anyone walking, but there were a few cars driving down the street that bordered the parking lot he had found.

The shadows were long and getting darker as he moved silently among them, listening and watching for any unusual sounds or someone lurking around. He was almost to the body dump when a noise like someone dropping a pipe caught his attention. He pulled out his gun and checked to be sure a round was chambered before moving forward cautiously. He kept glancing behind him to be sure no one was sneaking up on him as he moved forward.

Dean’s body stiffened and his senses suddenly went into hyperdrive when he heard a low growl close by letting him know he was no longer alone. Instead of being the hunter, he may just have become the hunted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There are twists coming so hold on. I hope all are surviving the ordeal we are going through with this virus. Thank you to all who are taking this journey with me. Comments would make my day. Stay safe. NC**

* * *

The growl came again, echoing in the dark alley and before Dean could tell which direction it was coming from, he was attacked and knocked into the crumbling brick wall of a building. He was stunned for a moment but caught a glimpse of a large, muscular, man-size creature with a mouth of long, sharp fangs, facial hair, glowing eyes, and clawed fingers. The full moon was casting enough light to make it seem like it was dusk instead of late at night.

His reflexes were slow from the possible concussion he received, making it hard to focus, and he was grabbed again to be tossed across the alley where he rolled several feet before being stopped by a dumpster. A scalp laceration was bleeding and running down the side of his face from his contact with the cold metal. He could feel the sting from the werewolf’s claws where they had shredded his shirt and jacket leaving gouges in his skin.

Dean tried to crawl away and reached for the dumpster to pull his aching body up as he fought with every ounce of determination so not succumb to the blackness that was threatening to pull him under. He pushed away and brought up his revolver that was luckily locked in a death grip and had not gone flying away lost, when he was attacked. He got two shots off, but none hit his target. As he tried to see with blurry eyes and take aim, Dean was knocked sideways by a powerful clawed arm. He felt the claws tear into his bicep and couldn’t help the cry of pain that past his lips. He was grabbed up like a rag doll and shook hard enough to click his teeth together and cause more disorientation.

One thought raced through his mind at that moment and that was he had to stop the beast from killing again, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to do it. His head lolled to the side and the darkness crept ever closer. He didn’t feel the fangs as they pierced his shoulder and released the venom that would change his life forever. Dean shoved the revolver between them and pulled the trigger twice sending two silver bullets into the beast. It howled in rage and surprise as it stepped back and raised a clawed hand to finish Dean off.

He wavered back and forth on wobbly legs as he fired the last two silver bullets into the werewolf’s chest, hitting the heart. Dean’s legs couldn’t hold his battered body, and he crumbled to the ground. He saw more blurry figures moving toward him, but he didn’t have the strength to raise his gun, but it wouldn’t have done any good since he was out of bullets. His body felt numb and unresponsive as he tried to shift it. Dean felt fingers on his neck and heard muffled voices from far away as his eyes shut the outside world out. He felt the empty gun being pried from his stiff fingers that he couldn’t release on his own.

“We need to take the body,” a voice said as he patted Dean’s pockets looking for keys. He stopped when he found car keys and a motel room key. He looked at the room key to see where the hunter was staying.

“What about him?” another voice questioned looking down at Dean’s bloody, torn body.

“I know of him; I will deal with the young man. Meet me at the Sleep Inn on the outskirts of town.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am. Fate has plans for him.”

Dean tried to fight when he felt his body being moved but he was too weak and losing his battle with consciousness. The stranger easily hefted him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and headed down the alleyway toward where Dean’s car had been left. He sniffed the air and scanned the area to be sure there were no witnesses to the battle or had come because they had heard the gunshots.

**spn**

Once he got to the Impala, he placed Dean in the back and got in the driver’s seat to take him back to his motel. He was going to leave him there to heal with a note that had his cell number and a brief message. He knew what had happened to the hunter and could sense the change already taking place inside of him as his body was being healed.

The Impala slowed as it neared the motel and signaled to turn into the parking lot. The stranger pulled around to the back and found the room number on the key. He parked and got out to open the motel room door first and went back to the car to get the hunter. He pulled him up and eased him over his shoulder once again to carry him inside. The stranger deposited Dean’s unconscious body on the bed and gave him a quick once over to be sure he was going to okay.

The stranger found a pen and motel stationary to leave a note but stopped when he heard a buzzing noise coming from the hunter. He went to the bed and felt in the coat pocket finding a cell. He opened it and saw a text message from a Sam, _‘The other Winchester brother,’_ he thought. He pulled it up and read it seeing Sam was concerned about his brother and hadn’t heard from him recently. He wanted to know if he had found the werewolf yet and if he needed help _. ‘It’s done,’_ the stranger typed deciding Sam shouldn’t be worrying about Dean and didn’t want him coming to look for Dean in his condition.

The stranger put the cell on the table with the note that read, _‘Call me when you are ready’,_ and took one more look at Dean as he lay on the bed, his body twitching unconsciously. He shook out a blanket and draped it over his body.

“I’ll be waiting,” he whispered before turning to leave.

**spn**

Shadows chased him through the woods as he ran faster trying to outrun them. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought it might explode, and his breathing was coming in short, hard pants. Sweat ran down his face in rivulets as he rolled his head from side to side trying to dispel the nightmare. His body felt like it was on fire and he couldn’t seem to pull himself out of his mind to wake up. He shivered uncontrollably as his muscles tightened and released, only to tense up again.

It seemed like small electrical shocks were racing down every nerve in his body. Heat radiated from his body and he fought the blanket covering him. His body screamed in pain from his attack and from the venom that was spreading inside of him. The lacerations and gashes were slowly mending themselves as he fought for control. His mind was being overwhelmed with what was happening to him and he fell deeper into a comatose state.

His mind drifted to a safe place and he saw his brother walking toward him. He was on a sandy beach with gentle waves lapping at his bare feet. Dean knew this was a dream and let it play out. He waited patiently for Sam to approach him and stop.

“Hey bro,” Sam spoke.

“Sammy, you’re not usually in my dreams,”

“I was worried about you.”

“Something happened…” Dean started as he fought to remember.

“You need to wake up.”

“Can’t…Too hard…Hurt…” Dean mumbled as he wiped a hand down his face and frowned. What was he forgetting? What was his mind hiding from him? He looked out across the ocean at the waves breaking offshore trying to find that thread that would take him back.

“Don’t give up Dean, I’m waiting for you,” Sam told him.

Dean looked back toward Sam to see he was gone, and he was alone on the beach.

**spn**

“Sam are you alright?” Bobby asked when he walked into the kitchen lost in thought. When Sam didn’t answer him, he called to him again. “Sam?”

Sam startled for a moment, looking up at Bobby like a lost kid. His brow creased for a moment trying to pull his thoughts together as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat before trying again.

“It’s Dean,” Sam got out.

“Did you hear from him again?”

“No, not since the text saying, _‘It’s done,’_ ,” Sam replied. “Something just feels off. That’s not like Dean. He would tell me more than that and when he was coming back.”

“Did you try calling him?”

“Went straight to voicemail. I can’t get ahold of him.”

“You know your brother Sam. He may be hole up somewhere with a bottle or maybe he found some female company.”

“I thought of that, but Dean would tell me this. You know how he likes to boast about his conquests. He promised me to stay in touch,” Sam mumbled. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this Bobby. If I can’t get in touch with him by tomorrow, I’m going to go looking for him.”

“Sam, you can barely walk. You’re in no condition to spend all day in a car to go find him. I’ll make some calls in the morning and see if there’s anyone who can go check on Dean for you.”

“Thanks Bobby,” Sam replied his shoulders sagging as he went to the coffee pot trying to decide if he wanted a cup or maybe just a bottle of water.

“Why don’t you head on to bed? You look like you could use a good night’s sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Sam sighed. He went to the fridge and grabbed a water before heading toward the stairs. It was slow going, as Sam limped his way up them clutching tightly to the railing and gritting his teeth as a dull ache moved up his leg. He let out the breath he was holding when he reached the top and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom first and then to the bedroom.

Sam got a pair of light sweats from his dresser and changed his jeans. He left on his tee shirt and pulled the covers down on his bed. He sat on the side of the bed and looked to the empty one across from him. He still couldn’t get that nagging feeling out of his head that something was wrong with Dean. Sam cussed his injury that kept him from going after his brother and dialed Dean’s number again. He knew it was late, but he would be happy to get yelled out by Dean just to learn he was okay. He listened to it ring and transfer to voicemail, swearing as he hung up and tossed it madly to the nightstand.

After a few deep breaths, Sam reined in his anger to try and calm himself before laying down. He stretched out on the twin bed as he worked on relaxing using a technique, he had taught himself. It took a while, but Sam’s mind finally calmed enough for him to drift into a light sleep. His mind drifted away, and it wasn’t long before an image started taking shape and his brother appeared in front of him.

“Dean,” Sam whispered hopefully as he gazed at his brother. “Dean, wait,” he called to him, stepping his way as Dean turned from him and walked away. Sam mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over trying to find his brother. His sleep was restless, but he didn’t fully wake.


	4. Chapter 4

The night wore on and Dean’s fever spiked dangerously high making him sweat profusely, soaking the sheets of his bed. The stranger had hung a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on his door and gone by the office to pay for a couple more days for him. He figured the hunter would either be coming out of it or he’d be dead from the taxation on his body as the change took place inside of him.

Dean fought his demons as his body healed from the damage that had been done by the werewolf. The hours pasted slowly, and it wasn’t until over twenty-four hours later that the fever broke, and Dean stilled. His breathing evened out until he was finally able to rest as his body accepted the changes that had taken place. Cells reformed and new tissue was regenerated. His muscles were beginning to grow stronger and all his senses became enhanced. Physically, he was a completely different man, mentally and emotionally he was the same man but now had an inner beast he had to learn to control. He was still Dean Winchester, with a little tweak.

The blackness was slowly lifting from his mind that had been clouding it since he lost consciousness. Dean groaned as he tried to make his body obey him and tried to open his eyes. He finally got a leaden hand lifted enough to get it to his face and wiped fingers across his eyes trying to get the crud from them. His mouth and throat were dry and scratchy, and he could hardly make enough salvia to swallow. Dean licked his chapped, cracked lips, tasting blood. He got his eyes open enough to know he wasn’t in the alley anymore and from the feel, he was laying on a bed. He tried to get his mind to work and remember what had happened to him.

He smelled sour sweat and body odor clinging to him and he felt nasty and damp. His hand groped for a half empty water bottle sitting on the nightstand and fumbled with it, before he got it to his chest. Dean ripped the top off and lifted his head barely enough to guzzle the room temperature water, choking and gagging on what went in his mouth as the rest ran down his neck and soaked his pillow. He let his head drop back on the wet pillow and sighed as he got his mind working. He wasn’t sure of all that happened, but he knew there was no way he could have driven back to the motel. Someone else brought him here and left him, but he didn’t know who.

His own stink had him rolling over and pushing to a sitting position on the side of the bed. His head spun and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to stop the room from shifting sideways. His stomach churned and he had to fight the nausea that was building. Bile rose in his throat that he choked back down. It took him nearly ten minutes before he was stable enough to risk trying to stand on weak legs. Even with the change taking place inside of him, he was still too exhausted to feel the full affects. It took all his willpower to keep himself upright and stumble to the bathroom, grabbing the wall for support.

The bright light hurt his eyes for a moment, until they adjusted. Dean reached in the shower and started the water, letting it heat up. He looked down at his shredded clothes and ran a hand over the damage as it registered, he wasn’t in pain and there should be blood, but all he saw was what was dried on his clothes and skin. His mind wasn’t working well enough to understand the meaning of this.

Dean let his clothes drop to the floor around him and after adjusting the water temperature, stepped under the hot spray. He planted his hands against the wall and let the hot water beat on his head and run down his body. The water turned red around his feet before swirling down the drain. He reached for shampoo to wash the dirt and blood from it. He rinsed and repeated it again to be sure it was clean. After soaping down a washcloth, he ran it over his body, washing away the sweat that had coated him. Once he had rinsed, Dean looked down at his chest and his arm, looking for wounds, but there weren’t any.

His mind tried to comprehend why he wasn’t injured. Dean shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry with. He stepped from the tub and wiped a hand over the mirror to clear the mist and looked at himself. He saw thin, almost invisible scars on his chest and turned slightly to look at his head, arm and left shoulder.

It seemed time stood still as he gazed at his reflection. He used the towel to clean the mirror so he could see better. Dean slowly raised a hand to his shoulder, afraid to touch the marks. He leaned closer to the mirror and could see the scars of a bite mark that had healed. He let out a hard breath, not realizing he had been holding it. Dean leaned against the sink and hung his head because he knew this had come from the werewolf. Sometime during their fight, he had gotten bitten and didn’t even know it. Bitter tears filled his eyes and he tried to make himself look again to be sure he wasn’t imagining it. He couldn’t look at his reflection for fear of what he would see. Dean sunk to the cold tile floor and hugged his body tightly as he tried to just make himself take a deep breath.

When his body shivered uncontrollably from the chill of the floor, Dean finally pulled himself up and stumbled back to the other room. Even though the sheets smelled of his sweat, he climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers over himself to try and bring some warmth back into his body. He heard a buzzing noise from somewhere in the room but didn’t bother to even look for the source.

His mind was shutting down again, trying to deny what he had seen. He wanted it all to just be a horrible dream and he would wake up at Bobby’s with Sam complaining about some random thing. Cold shivers ran up and down his body as he huddled under the blankets pulling them tighter around him. He couldn’t stop the tears that leaked from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. There was a horrible tightness in his chest making it difficult for him to breathe and his head pounded so hard he thought it was going to explode. Dean let his mind fall back into the darkness, wanting to escape the world around him. What had happened was more than he could deal with right now.

The day came and went, and Dean did not move from the bed as he drifted between the two worlds of consciousness and unconsciousness. Images played in his mind as it tried to piece together the events that had happened previously. He moaned and shook as the pain once again coursed through him with the memories. There were gunshots that echoed through the alley. The beast had been hit and had fallen. Something moved in the shadows and voices spoke that he didn’t know. He shifted in his sleep but couldn’t pull himself from the memories. An urgent need to pee finally aroused him enough to fall from the bed and stumble to the bathroom. Once he was done, Dean washed his face with cold water and dried it.

He stepped back into the other room and searched his duffle for clothes to put on. Once he was dressed, he dropped into a chair at the table and noticed the paper laying there. He picked it up and frowned as he read the brief message and stared at the cell number. It didn’t make sense to him and his mind was too muddled to figure it out. He stuffed it into his pocket and decided it was time to leave here. He needed some place isolated where he could think.

Dean knew he couldn’t go back to Bobby’s, not now, not after what had happened to him. He couldn’t face Bobby or his brother and hide the truth. He could not burden them with a choice that he had to make. This was something he was going to have to carry on his own. As he packed his duffle, a place came to mind that wasn’t that far away. He had only been there once or twice but knew no one would think of him going there. After gathering his bathroom things, he took everything to the Impala and packed it.

His stomach growled insistently, and he wondered how long it had been since he last ate. Dean wasn’t even sure what day it was or how long he had been at the motel. He cranked the Impala and pulled out deciding to stop at a fast food place on the way out. It would do until he got to where he was going.

**spn**

The cabin came into view, as Dean slowly drove the Impala up the almost nonexistent driveway and stopped in front of it. He sat in the car for a moment and looked at the place noticing it didn’t look like anyone had been there in a long time. He looked at his cell and the numerous missed calls and voicemails from his brother. At the moment, he couldn’t deal with him, so he sent a text saying he found another possible case and was going to check it out since it was close by. He told him not to worry if he didn’t hear from him for a while that he might not have cell signal and he would check in with him when he was done and to see how he was healing. He hated lying to him, but he couldn’t think of another way to keep Sam away for now.

Dean didn’t want Sam out looking for him and didn’t want to worry him, but this was something he needed to handle alone. Once he was done, Dean removed the battery from his cell so he couldn’t be traced. He knew his brother and how he thought, tracking his cell would be his first idea.

He got out and walked up the two steps to the porch and started looking around for the hidden key. It took him a minute before he found it and unlocked the front door. Stale air greeted him, and he left it open to allow fresh air to go inside. Dean’s nostrils flared as he took in the odor noticing how distinct it was, like he could smell each molecule. He gave the inside a brief once over before heading out the back to turn on the power and water. He went back inside and to the basement to switch on the breakers, so he’d have hot water and a fridge. Rufus, another hunter owned the cabin, but allowed others to use it when needed.

After finding a broom, Dean knocked down the webs hanging from the ceiling and swept the dust from the rooms. He opened windows to allow the air to circulate throughout the house. He found some old rags and used them to wipe the dust from the surfaces of furniture, counters, walls and stove. He took the sheets and blankets outside and shook them out and hung them on an old clothesline to air. There was an old vacuum cleaner in a closet he used to vacuum the mattress and pillows.

Once he had the basic cleaning done, Dean brought his bags inside and put away the food he had gotten on his way in. He ran the water to get the air out of the lines and checked to be sure there were no leaks anywhere. By the time he was done, it was getting dark outside and gathered the things off the line and took them inside to make the bed. He washed the coffee pot and a few dishes to use before sitting down for a break. Doing this manual labor took his mind from the impending problem he was facing and the insurmountable decision he was going to have to make.

When the coffee was ready, he poured a cup and grimaced at the taste. It was not the same, nor were the cravings that were starting to bother him. He pulled a steak from the fridge and sat a frying pan on the stove. Once it was hot, he placed the meat in the pan and let it cook for a minute on both sides before taking it up and placing the steak on a plate.

Dean’s mouth started to water when he got a whiff of the barely cooked steak. He cut off a bite and watched the blood rum from it, but that didn’t stop him for eating it. He cut another bite and before he knew it, he had devoured the steak, leaving only a small bone that he gnawed and sucked on before dropping it back to his plate. He sat back in the chair for a moment before getting up to take his plate to the sink to wash it.

The cabin seemed to close in on him and he went outside and sat on the porch, gazing out into the night. He could hear the sounds of the night creatures as they ventured from their homes to enjoy their time. He listened closely and realized how clear and sharp the sounds were, like he had super hearing now. He sat there and let thoughts dance through his head for a moment wondering what else had changed. Dean reached over and picked up a log for the fireplace and gripped it at each end before easily breaking it into. He looked at the two pieces with wide eyes for a moment before tossing them back into the wood bin.

Dean contemplated his situation and knew he had to make a decision, but for tonight, he was going to try and sleep and face it in the morning. He got up and headed back inside and to the bedroom he had cleaned. He needed rest more than anything right now. He just hoped he got it and the nightmares would not intrude.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed and reviewed. I hope you will like where I take this story as Dean’s journey is about to begin. I do love comments. Stay safe. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: There is mention of suicide in this chapter, if it is a trigger start reading after the ****.**

**A/N: Dean knows what he has to do, but can he? Thank you for taking this journey with me. I hope you are enjoying this AU. I do like comments and like to know your thoughts about my story. NC**

* * *

The early morning light was filtering into the cabin through dusty windows as the hunter sat at the kitchen table. Before him lay a revolver and a box of silver bullets. He had been staring at them for a long time as he worked up the courage to do what he decided would be the best solution to his problem.

Dean never thought he would go out like this. He figured a monster would take him out one day, but never thought it would be his own hand that would do the deed. He blinked back the tears as he thought of his brother and how this was going to affect him. He had set up a delayed email that would be delivered in a few days so Sam would know where to find him, and him and Bobby could come and bury him. He wanted Sam to have the Impala because it had been like a home to them their whole lives and the only constant in it. Oh, if only his Baby could talk, the tales she could tell.

His hand trembled as he reached for a silver bullet and felt the tingle that the silver had to his skin. It wasn’t painful, but more annoying than anything. He picked up the revolver with his other hand and popped the cylinder out to load it with bullets. With each one, the tightness of his chest got worse to a point he could hardly breath. He slapped the cylinder closed and stared at the gun for a moment before turning it on himself and placing the barrel to his chest over his heart.

Dean closed his eyes and pulled in a painful breath as he cocked the gun and slowly started tightening his finger on the trigger. Without warning, an animal roar spewed from his mouth and the gun was shoved to the side and the bullet went through the wall of the cabin. He looked down in confusion as he dropped the gun on the table and couldn’t pick it back up. The beast within him was taking over and not allowing him to end his life.

“No! No!” he growled out as he fought with it. “Have to…Can’t live…” he clutched his head tightly between his hands and tried to breath as the fight continued to rage inside of him. He stumbled from the chair, toppling it to the floor as he headed for the front door.

Not even knowing what he was doing, Dean ran into the forest as fast as he could, dodging trees and branches that clawed at his face and clothes. He didn’t stop until he was on a cliff that overlooked the valley below. He was panting hard and made a run for the edge to throw himself off but was again stopped at the edge. The loose soil crumbled under his feet as it fell to the jagged rocks and forest below.

*****

Dean backpedaled slightly as one of his boots went over the edge and he started losing his balance. He cartwheeled his arms and threw himself back before he went over. He drew in a long breath and let out a roar of anger and rage that echoed down the cliff to the valley below. He started pacing back and forth as the dark rage fought for an outlet. Dean stopped at a large tree in the small clearing and began to pound it with his fists until they bled. As the rage let go, he stopped and leaned his head against the tree and moaned in helplessness and desperation.

“Why won’t you let me end it?” he cried softly. “How can I go on knowing what I am?” Dean stifled his sobs as he looked down at his bleeding hands to see they were already healing. He startled when a soft voice spoke inside his head.

_“This does not have to be the end for you. If you can learn control, you can see the benefits and use them.”_

“I’m a monster; I have become what I hunt. I will not allow myself to hurt people.”

_“Embrace who you have become. Are you really changed or just improved? You are strong enough to overcome.”_

“I don’t know if I can,” Dean whispered to himself as his breath hitched.

_“Use what you have been given. Become one with the beast. You will find your path, if you let yourself.”_

Dean pushed himself away from the tree and looked around. His nostrils flared as he picked up the new scents that were floating in the air. They were all new to him and he tried to name them, one by one. He listened to the twigs breaking in the forest around him, the scampering in the trees, the calls of birds throughout the forest, the buzz of insects and the soft sound of water cascading over rocks. He looked out across the vastness of the forest below him and saw hawks and what looked like an eagle soaring on the updrafts as they sailed across the valley.

All of his senses were heightened, and he tried to adjust to these newfound abilities. Dean stepped back to the edge and just stood there taking it all in. His mind spun as he tried to comprehend and accept what he was feeling. The different emotions played out inside of him as he started calming down and controlling his breathing.

Dean took stock of everything and could feel the beast calming inside of him. It was right, he was still Dean Winchester and a Winchester never gave up. They fought to their dying breath for what was right. If he allowed himself to embrace this new change, maybe he could learn to control it and could make a difference. Hell, he knew vampires who didn’t drink human blood and lived in peace. He turned to head back into the forest and hike back to the cabin. The wheels in his head were turning and he knew there were things he had to prepare for and that meant a trip into the nearest town to a hardware store.

**spn**

Bobby looked up from his reading and gave the young hunter a once over as he made his way into the kitchen without his cane. He saw the pinched look on his face and knew he was in pain and trying his best to hide it.

“Where’s the cane?” Bobby asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He knew Sam should be using his cane even if he thought he didn’t need it.

“I’m doing okay without it,” Sam replied, his voice tight and almost a growl as he snapped at Bobby.

“Watch your tone boy,” Bobby said sternly.

Sam’s face dropped and he hung his head before answering. “Sorry Bobby.”

“What’s going on Sam? Besides worrying about yer brother?”

“I can’t help it. I got this text from Dean that he was going to check out another possible case without me again,” Sam sighed worry and hurt in his voice. “I’m getting this funny feeling that something’s going on with him he’s not telling me.”

“You know how yer brother can get at times. Maybe he just needs a little space to sort things out and he knows you’re not ready to hunt again yet. Maybe that’s why he found another case, you know he can’t stay still for long. He’s always been like that.”

“I know, but if anyone knows Dean it’s me, and this doesn’t feel right.”

“Did he tell you anything about where he was going or what he was investigating?”

“No, it was brief and not much details.”

“You know yer brother can take care of himself Sam. If he needs us, he’ll call us.”

“What if he can’t?” Sam questions. “What if he gets in over his head and can’t call us?”

“Why don’t I try reaching out to him later? Maybe he’ll talk to me.”

“Thanks Bobby, maybe he will.” Sam poured a cup of coffee and doctored it to his liking before joining Bobby at the table. He sipped from the cup and let his thoughts wander to his brother wondering where he was and what he was doing. He grunted as he pushed himself up from the table to go into the living room. He came back with his laptop and sat back down.

“What are ya doin’ Sam?” Bobby asked as he saw the look of anticipation on his face.

“I’m going to see if I can track Dean’s cell,” Sam replied booting his system up and waiting for it to come on. He went online and pulled up a program to track cell numbers. Once he typed in the number, his finger hovered over the enter key not sure if he wanted to do this or not. Concern won out and he hit the key and leaned back, waiting for it to process. “Damnit!” Sam blurred out when it came back with no location.

“I’m taking from your reaction that didn’t work.”

“Yeah, either he turned his phone off or it’s not working,” Sam mumbled as he pulled the laptop closer and started to type quickly as he kept his eyes on the screen. “Okay, the last place that it pinged was in a town in Colorado called Guinnson. That was the lead another hunter called in to us and Dean had to check it out.”

“Didn’t you say he sent you a text from there?”

“Yeah, all it said was, _‘It’s done’._ I think he would have told me more than that. It didn’t sound like him.”

“He didn’t call anyone else in to help did he?”

“I doubt it. Dean would have wanted to do this on his own. He was getting obsessed with not finding the monster we thought was a werewolf, before it killed more people.”

“He always was a stubborn sonovabitch,” Bobby sighed. “Just like yer Daddy.”

Sam didn’t respond because he knew what Bobby said was true. He guessed it was in the Winchester genes because he had heard all his life how much he was like his father, but he couldn’t see it at first. He couldn’t stop that nagging itch in the back of his mind that his brother was in serious trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The beast inside of Dean would not let him take the easy way out. Now Dean has some decisions to make and how he is going to proceed. Thank you to all who are taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**

* * *

The first thing Dean did when he got back to the cabin was pull up his email account and delete the one to his brother. He knew when Sam was better, he was going to come looking for him and had to figure out a way to delay him until he was sure about his situation and was sure he wouldn’t be a danger to Sam. He couldn’t let Sam be around him while he was still not in control. Dean knew eventually he would have to confess to him what happened because he was going to make him promise if he couldn’t control the beast that Sam would kill him before he hurt innocent people. That was one thing he could not live with and would make his peace with dying.

The full moon cycle was over and wouldn’t come around again until next month. He had less than four weeks to get prepared, but in between then and now, he was going to look for a hunt. Dean wanted to test his limits and see just how useful they would be for him.

Since the cabin was a good base for him, he was going to set up the basement for the days he would need to be locked down. He didn’t think anyone would bother him here since most hunters steered clear of the place because they didn’t like Rufus and his attitude. Plus, only a selected few even knew the place existed.

After Dean showered and put on clean clothes, he checked the basement to see what working tools were down there before leaving. He locked the cabin and headed into a nearby town to find a hardware store. He found parking and grabbed a buggy once he was inside and headed for the hardware department to look at chains, eye bolts, locks.

He planned on chaining himself in the basement to be sure he didn’t harm anyone when the change took place and that meant finding the strongest chain and locks he could buy. It wasn’t ideal but would have to do for now. Dean found the section he needed and looked at the rolls of chains, testing the thicker ones for strength. Once he decided on what he needed, Dean pressed a button nearby to summon a clerk so they could cut the length he needed. He moved down to the locks and studied each one before adding three to his buggy. His last stop was to pick up concrete drill bits, safety glasses, and work gloves.

Before leaving the town, he went by a butcher shop and bought beef and pig hearts and steaks. The thought of eating these things raw, turned his stomach, but he had a deep down craving that was growing and would not be ignored. This was all new to him and he was trying to understand each aspect of his change as they arose. He knew this was not going to happen overnight, he needed to take it slow and cautiously.

When Dean got back to the cabin and his purchases unloaded and put away, he went to the basement to decide the best place to set up his bonds. He began to move boxes, old furniture, and crates around to give him the space he needed and swept and mopped the area to make it suitable for his needs.

He took the eye bolts and used a heavy duty drill to make holes in the cement floor so he could screw them into it. He threaded the length of chain through both bolts and tested it to see if it seemed secure. This, he would use for his wrists and lock them with the locks to keep him from escaping. It was dusk by the time he was finished to his satisfaction and hoped it would be enough.

Dean went upstairs and looked in the fridge at the meat he had purchased. With trepidation, he took out a beef heart and placed it on a plate. He grabbed a beer and sat it beside his plate at the table. He took out silverware and went to the table to sit. Once the smell of the raw heart filled his nostrils, Dean grabbed it up with his hands and bit into it, tearing a huge chunk off. He chewed it quickly and took another bite, willing himself to not think about what he was eating. Once he was done, he looked down at his bloody hands that were trembling slightly. Dean grabbed his beer and opened it taking several large swallows before stopping. He grimaced slightly by the different taste it had now but finished the bottle off anyway. Even if it didn’t taste like it should, he wasn’t giving it up. After seeing that everything was going to stay down, he got up and rinsed the plate before retrieving his laptop.

With his laptop booted up, Dean began to search for a case within a two hundred mile radius of the cabin. He wanted to use it as a base for now so he would have an isolated place to work on taming the beast without worrying about someone seeing him or endangering anyone. He didn’t find anything on his first search and set up a program to alert him of any reported incidents that might be a case.

Dean knew he had to be careful when he hunted because there were hunters out there that would kill him without hesitation if they found out his secret. He was going to steer clear of the usual hunter hangouts and be sure to stay away from those hunters he knew. His body was tired and still adjusting to the changes going on inside of him. He decided to call it a night and get some rest and see what tomorrow would hold for him.

**spn**

Dean’s sleep was not a restful one as dreams plagued him throughout the night. It wasn’t until the early morning hours that he finally rested without dreaming. He woke to the sounds of the day creatures coming from their hiding to roam the day as the night creatures took their leave. He lay in the bed and just listened to all the sounds around him for a few minutes before getting up.

Dean went to the kitchen to start the coffee and got out bacon and eggs to cook. He pulled out a frying pan and turned on the burner to fry the bacon. The smell didn’t appeal to him anymore, but he was determined to not let that stop him from eating his favorite food. After the bacon was almost done, he poured off the grease but left enough to scramble three eggs. With his food done, he took his plate to the table and brought up the program he left running during the night.

As he ate, Dean scrolled through the articles that were bookmarked to see what looked the most likely to be a case. Halfway through the finds, he found an article about deaths in a town four hours from the cabin where the blood had been drained from the victims. The locals thought they had a serial killer with some weird fetish for blood. It sounded like there was a vampire loose in the town and it was feeding on the town folks. This would do for his first hunt and now the text he sent to his brother wouldn’t be a lie.

Once he had the kitchen cleaned and packed the remaining hearts and steaks on ice to take with him to curb the craving that he still felt and that was getting stronger. He grabbed his bags and took them to the Impala. Dean locked the cabin and hoped not to be gone but for a few days.

**spn**

Butte, Montana was about five hours away and would be an easy drive, so he could probably get there sooner. With that in mind, he steered the car down the driveway and toward the main road. If he was honest with himself, Dean was anxious to do this hunt. He knew he was one of the best hunters out there and with his improved senses and enhanced abilities, he should make an unstoppable foe against the monsters he hunted. If he can channel the beast within him, he could use it for good and not let it make him evil. He knew there was much to learn and he absently went to a pocket in his jacket and fingered the scrap of paper that had the number on it he had found in his motel room. He wasn’t sure who this person was that left it or why he did, but he wasn’t ready to call it yet, but had a feeling it would be soon.

Dean shook his head slightly and returned his mind back to driving and concentrated on the road ahead of him. He needed to focus on the hunt and put aside everything else for now. He wanted to prove to himself that he could control the beast within him and not let the it control him. With that settled, he relaxed and rolled his tense shoulders to loosen them and turned on the radio to fill the silence in the car. He drummed his fingers along with the music, feeling he was at a crossroads and trying to decide which path to take.

**spn**

Dean was close to Butte and decided to stop at a gas station to fill the Impala so he wouldn’t have to worry about that once he got to the town and could begin checking out the case. He pulled into a gas station and up to a pump to stop. He got out and headed inside to pay cash for the gas and was surprised when someone he knew was coming out. He tried to get by him without being recognized but wasn’t that lucky.

“Winchester, what brings you around here?” the hunter asked stopping him.

Dean stopped and looked at the man as he flared his nostrils and smelled liquor, body odor, and stale cigarette smoke on him. It took a minute before he could put a name to the face.

“Cobb, I could ask you the same thing,” Dean replied. “You don’t usually stray so far from home. I’m surprised you’re still alive.” He was a hunter that Dean had crossed paths with when he had hunted with his Dad and never liked the man. He was a loud mouth drunk and a lousy hunter back then and Dean didn’t think that had changed over the years.

“Was helping out another hunter on a hunt and I’m heading back home.”

“Okay, bye,” Dean told him turning to leave.

“You here for a case?”

“Just passing through, like you.”

“How come I don’t believe you? You want some backup? I’ve got time.”

“Nope, I’m good,” Dean replied getting irritated with the guy.

“You always were an uppity little shit, even when you hunted with your Daddy. Both of you thought you were so much better than the rest of us,” Cobb sneered at him as he stepped in his way, not letting him go into the store.

“That’s not exactly right dumbass. My Dad and me knew we were better than you and didn’t like the way you hunted. The last partner you had, you got him killed. Why don’t you head on back to your hole in the woods and stop hunting before you get someone else killed?” Dean berated him as he straightened his full height and glared at him, daring him to say anything else. Cobb had been black balled by most hunters and no one would work with him anymore. It didn’t help that Dean and John had a hand in doing that after he let his partner get killed by a windigo.

“You’ll get what’s coming to you one day, mark my word!” Cobb yelled at him and slunk away like the coward he was. Dean noticed he was limping now and that was new.

Dean stood outside the store and watched him leave, before going inside to pay. He went back out to pump the gas and looked around to see if he saw Cobb anywhere. He wouldn’t put it past the jerk to follow him and he didn’t want that. Once he was done, Dean headed back out to the highway and kept an eye on the cars behind him trying to spot the old beat up truck Cobb drove. He didn’t catch site of him and hoped that was the last he would see of the sorry bastard. Dean let his thoughts go back to the possible hunt he was going to check out and didn’t think about Cobb anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean had reached the outskirts of the town and was heading toward the main part when several police cars passed him with their sirens and lights flashing. Thinking this wasn’t a good thing, he turned around and followed them for several miles until they turned off the road and stopped beside another police car. He pulled in and parked out of the way. Before getting out, Dean grabbed an old cigar box and found his fake FBI credentials and pocketed them.

There were deputies milling around near the edge of the forest and he could see something covered on the ground nearby. He headed that way thinking it was another dead body.

“I’m sorry you can’t be here,” a deputy stopped him.

“FBI, who’s in charge here?” Dean asked flashing his badge and looking at others spotting a middle-aged man who seemed to be giving out orders.

“Sheriff Gibbs, he’s over there,” the deputy pointed and allowed Dean to pass.

The sheriff looked up as Dean walked toward him and frowned as he looked him over.

“Sheriff Gibbs, FBI, Agent Ross,” he said holding out his hand to shake his. He kept his facial expression neutral as he took in the odors around him.

“FBI uh, don’t think I’ve sent in a request for any help from you guys. A bit informal, aren’t you?” he asked eyeing Dean’s clothes.

“That may be so Sheriff, I just go where I’m sent. I don’t question my boss’s orders,” Dean shrugged. “I saw the cop cars and followed them, so I didn’t have time to change. I read about the murders in the paper; is this another one?”

“Looks like it, the coroner is on his way to check it out.”

“Mind if I have a look?”

“Guess it won’t hurt; Davis, gloves for the agent here,” he barked out to a deputy standing nearby.

The deputy ran to a car and came back with gloves he handed to Dean. Dean nodded his thanks and slipped them on before kneeling at the sheet draped body and pulling it down. He saw the body of a young woman whose throat had been ripped out. She was pale and there was very little blood around her body. He pulled the sheet down to her waist and saw bite marks on her arms. He leaned closer to study the bites and could see the fang marks. He turned her hand over and saw a stamp like you would get from a night club on it. He took out his cell and snapped a photo of it thinking a club would be a great place for a vampire to pick its prey. He examined the throat wound and picked up a scent that could only be the vampires. He drew in a long breath so he would know it again if he smelled it. Dean covered the body and stood, turning to the sheriff.

“She’s not been dead long,” Dean commented.

“Yeah, maybe a couple of days or so,” the sheriff replied.

“I’m going to head into town and stop by your office to pick up copies of your reports and I’ll need to see the other bodies,” Dean explained. “Think you can call ahead and have them ready for me?”

“I can, but why is the FBI interested in these specific murders? It’s not like we’re the only place that has murder victims.”

“I’ve seen this type of killing before and have tracked the killers down. I guess you could say I’m a hunter that tracks the worse of the monsters. You will keep me informed if you find anything else?” he asked holding out a business card to the sheriff.

“Of course, and I expect you to do the same.”

“I will. Do you have an ID on this victim yet?”

“She had no identification on her. I’ve not gotten any missing person reports in the past two days, so no, not yet. We don’t know if she’s a local or someone passing through.”

“Alright Sheriff, I’ll be in touch. Have a good day,” Dean nodded before walking back toward the Impala. The wheels in his head were turning faster and he wondered if any of the others had stamps on their hands. From what he saw and smelled there were two vampires in the area. He needed to find their hunting grounds and stop them before they killed again.

**spn**

The sheriff was true to his word and when Dean stopped by the office the deputy at the front desk had copies of the files for the other deaths waiting on him. He thanked him and asked for directions to the morgue. Once he had them, Dean headed for the hospital across town where the morgue was in the basement. He found parking and went in the back entrance, following the signs until he found it.

The cold air slapped him in the face, and he grimaced when the smell of death, harsh chemicals, and some one’s too strong aftershave invaded his nose. He coughed and covered his nose for a moment before stepping further into the room. The intense smells seemed to bother him way more than when he was human.

It was laid out like all the other morgues he had visited in his lifetime. There were three shiny, stainless steel tables set in the middle of the room for autopsies, couple of desks against one wall, filing cabinets nearby, and the far wall held the corpse behind closed doors. He looked around for a tech since he knew the coroner was on his way to the site of the last body.

“Hello,” Dean called stepping toward two doors that led off from the room. “Anyone here?”

“Coming,” a male voice answered from behind a door and a young guy stepped out carrying some supplies. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, Agent Ross, FBI,” Dean said holding out his badge. “I just left the sheriff at another crime scene and I need to see the bodies of the other victims.”

“Okay, sure,” the tech said sitting the supplies on a desk and picking up a clipboard. He scanned down the list of names and headed across the room to a wall that had small doors that hid the bodies of the dead. “Let’s see, there’s four of them, hope you have a strong stomach, it’s not a pretty site.”

“I’ve seen worse.” Dean looked around for gloves and grabbed a pair to put on. He waited as the tech pulled four of the trays out and stepped aside. “I’ll need the autopsy reports on all of them too.”

“Alright, it’ll take me a few minutes to pull the files and copy them.”

“That’s fine, I’ll examine the bodies while you do that.”

“Sure.” The tech walked away and started going through the filing cabinets looking for the reports. He disappeared into one of the rooms to make copies.

Dean pulled the sheet down on the first victim and stared at what had been a nice looking, young woman, except her throat was torn to shreds. She was very pale, and the torn skin was raw and jagged. He couldn’t get any scent from her since she had been washed. He picked up a hand and saw the same mark as on the victim in the woods. He covered her again and moved to the next body.

This one was different than the other two. His throat was not torn out, but there were puncture marks on his arms where it looked like something was inserted. Dean frowned and knew this was from needles being inserted to drain the blood from him. It was a slow death, but he wasn’t sure why the change unless the vampire wanted to have a supply of blood on hand. He moved on to the next one.

It was a young male, who bore signs of bites in several places on his body and chunks of flesh were missing around the neck. It was messy and Dean was sure this was a different vampire. It was starting to fall into place. The vampire had made a newborn and was teaching him how to drain a body. That was why he saved the blood of the one victim to feed the newborn. This just got more interesting.

The last victim was a female, mid-thirties, not bad looking if her throat hadn’t been gnawed on. It was more precise and not as ragged as the first one he looked at. This had to be the older vampire’s work. Dean flipped the sheet over the body and growled deep in his throat. He needed to find this pair and put an end to their reign of killing.

“Here you go,” the tech said to Dean holding out a folder with the reports.

“Thanks. I think I’ve seen all I need to here.” Dean turned and left, going out the way he came in. He stopped once he was outside and drew in some long clean breaths to rid himself of the smell of the dead. He didn’t realize how sensitive his senses had become until walking into the morgue. He headed for the Impala and was going to get a room at a motel in town to rest because he had a feeling, he was going to a club tonight.

Dean made one quick stop before going to the motel. He ran into a store and bought two disposable phones to replace his other one. He knew they couldn’t be traced and would give him a way to contact Sam and keep him in the dark and away from him.

He found a useable motel and got a single room on the bottom floor in a corner away from other guests. After he got his bags and ice chest inside, Dean started going over the files checking to see if the victims had visited a night club around the time of their deaths. He pulled out a heart from the ice chest and began to eat it without even thinking about it. By the time he was through the files, Dean had narrowed the clubs down to two that were popular in the town.

Dean decided to grab a nap and then shower and change before packing up and heading to the clubs to stake them out. It was still early so he could get four or five hours of sleep before heading out. He knew their scents and that meant he could find them if he got close in a crowd. He kicked off his boots and laid down on the bed. He was working on a plan in his head as he willed his body to relax and rest.

* * *

**A/N: Dean gets to test his new abilities on two vampires to see what he can do. The hunt is coming up. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I hope you are enjoying it. I like comments. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean cruised slowly down the street looking for a place to park the Impala. He had found the addresses for the two clubs and with a fifty-fifty chance chose the one that only one of the victims had visited. He decided the vampire would try the one less used to find their next meal. He had to circle twice before finding a place to leave the Impala that looked safe. He had packed his belongings and turned in the room. Dean knew if he found the vampires and took them out, he needed to get out of town and not hang around. That had been instilled in him by his father all those years ago and he rarely broke that rule.

Once he parked, Dean got out and headed to the club. He paid the cover fee and stepped into the loud, crowded, large room. There was a bar that ran halfway down one wall with several bartenders behind it. Tables were scattered around the room and booths lined one wall. There was a space for dancing off to one side and it was filled with couples swaying to the music that was being played by a DJ on a raised platform. He was bouncing to the music coming out of the speakers mounted around the room.

Dean made his way past the people milling around and to the bar to order a beer. He had to wait for the bartender to notice him and scanned the crowd before placing his order. With beer in hand, Dean moved to a two-person table that was against the wall where he would have a good view of the room and the people coming and going. He sipped on his beer and settled down hoping he had chosen right and there wasn’t going to be another death tonight.

As the night wore on, more people came into the bar and it started getting crowded. Dean’s eyes roamed the room checking out each new person to come in. He had a feeling that he would know the vampires if and when they came in. How, he wasn’t sure, but he knew it.

He had brushed off several females who wanted to join him but did accept the beers sent his way. He had drunk four and wasn’t feeling any affects from the alcohol. He was wondering if with the changes taking place inside of him meant he couldn’t get drunk. That would be a bummer, but it also meant he wouldn’t have to deal with hangovers anymore. As the night wore on, Dean was wondering if he had chosen wrong or the vampire wasn’t on the hunt tonight.

A guy walked into the club and when Dean looked at him, he knew this was who he was waiting on. The guy was dark haired and had pale skin. He was dressed in dark jeans and shirt and had on a leather jacket. He was probably considered handsome to women, because he had a mysterious air about him. Even from where Dean was sitting, he could see the women all turning to look at him and some even moved his way, like moths to a flame. Dean sipped his beer but never took his eyes off his target. He didn’t know how long it would take him to pick his meal for tonight, but he couldn’t let him out of his sight.

The vampire moved deeper into the club, speaking to women who came up to him. He found a table and women fought to sit with him. Drinks were brought to him and Dean could see him whispering to different women who laughed as he smiled at them. He was the center of attention and some of the men were not liking it.

Dean watched it all play out in front of him and moved to the bar to be closer. He wasn’t sure how long the vampire would play the field before choosing his victim or victims. If there are two of them, he knew the newborn had a ravenous appetite for blood and couldn’t control it. A newborn had to be taught to control the blood lust or they could go crazy and take out an entire town.

The vampire had been in the club for less than thirty minutes before he shooed most of the women away and left two at his side. He whispered to them and Dean concentrated on hearing his words. He tuned out all the noises around him and looked at the vampire as he spoke. Words started coming through to him, _‘Would you like to go somewhere less noisy?’_ One of the women answered quickly, ‘ _I’d love to go.’_ The vampire cooed to her. _‘I know a place where we can be alone…’_ That was all Dean needed to hear and made his way to the door where he could watch them leave and follow.

The vampire got up with two of the women and draped his arms around each one. He steered them toward the door amongst the complaints of the other women when they saw he was leaving. He dodged other patrons and passed Dean who fell in behind him. He wasn’t sure where the vampire would take the women and hoped he would stay on foot.

The vampire walked away from the club with the two women in tow and headed toward an alley that ran between two office buildings. It was shadowed, dark and smelly and not many ever traveled down it during the day much less at night. The women were slowing now and started to get frightened as the hold on them tightened to where it almost hurt. They could barely see from the dim lights at the end of the alley shining down it.

“Where are we going?” one whined looking around at the dumpsters, trash, and darkness.

“It’ll be fine, we’re going to have dinner,” the vampire told them.

“I-I-I think I-I want to go back,” the other woman cried out dragging her feet to slow them.

The vampire didn’t hear or smell the hunter following behind because of the stench from the alley and the fear rolling off the two women, until he spoke up.

“I don’t think they want to go with you,” Dean commented loud enough for the vampire to hear. “It’d probably be a good idea to let them go.”

The vampire whirled around dragging the women with his movements. He zeroed in on Dean and sneered.

“Who are you to interfere with what I chose to do? Mind your own business and learn your place. I’ll deal with you next.”

“Well, I gotta tell you, that’s not going to happen,” Dean replied casually, not reacting to his threat.

“Mark,” the vampire spoke loudly.

Dean felt the presence before seeing him. A body hurled himself at Dean with a loud growl. He quickly sidestepped and allowed the forward motion of the vampire to send him to a stumbling halt. He tried to attack again but Dean was ready and fended him off allowing Dean to grab the new born around the neck with one arm and use the other to grab its head, giving a firm jerk to the side that severed the spinal cord, tendons and muscles holding it in place. Dean smiled when he heard the snapping and crunching of cartilage and bone. He let go and the head hung to the side with only skin holding it on. Dean was amazed with the extra strength he now had and could feel the beast stirring within him. He was stronger, faster, and could see in the darkness now.

“No! No! You killed him!” the older vampire screamed in rage as he tossed the women away and bore down on Dean.

Dean was relaxed and waited, letting the vampire come to him. The vampire reached for a switch blade hidden in his jacket and flipped it open. He lunged at Dean with slashes and stabs with almost a dancer’s grace, but the vampire only connected once with his knife, slicing across Dean’s cheek, going deep enough for blood to trickle down his face. Dean dodged another thrust with the knife and grabbed his arm tossing him headfirst against a dumpster. The vampire hit hard and reached for the side to pull himself up and looked back at Dean and saw the knife wound closing itself, healing before his eyes and the bleeding stopped.

Realizing he’d lost his blade somewhere beneath the dumpster, he threw himself at Dean again and Dean parred his blow, hooked his arm and broke it at the elbow, before throwing him to the ground. Before the nimble vampire could get back up again, Dean dropped down onto his chest, holding him down as he pulled out a wicked looking blade. He put the blade to the vampire’s throat and press down on it using his entire weight. He looked into the vampire’s eyes as he suddenly pulled the blade across the neck. He quickly leaned back so not to be splattered by most of the blood spray when the head fell away. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket to remove his and the vampire’s blood.

Dean wiped his blade and hands on the vampire’s shirt and stood looking around for the women. They were both moaning and struggling to get up from where they had been thrown. He opened a dumpster and tossed the two bodies and head inside before turning back to the women.

“Here, let me help you,” he told them moving to help them up. “Let’s get you out of here. Next time I’d be a little more cautious with who I go off with.”

“What happened?” one asked looking around for the guy that had brought her into the alley.

“The monsters are dead,” Dean told them leading them back to the end of the alley. “The club is down that way. Go on now, go find some nice guy this time. Be more careful.”

Dean pushed them gently toward the club and turned to walk away to where he had parked the Impala. He heard them call to him but didn’t respond. He was through in this town and wanted to get out of here before the bodies were discovered. He unlocked the Impala and dropped into the passenger seat and cranked her up. Dean headed out of town and back toward the cabin thinking that went better than he expected. He liked having these new muscles he could flex when fighting the monsters.

* * *

**A/N: Dean’s first hunt went well, and he was proud of himself for taking out two vampires and saving the damsels in distress. One point in his favor. I do like comments. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

The Impala ate up the miles and Dean pushed her to get to the cabin. He knew he had to come up with a plan for why he wasn’t going back to the salvage yard that Sam would swallow. He figured Sam would need at least a week or two to completely heal and that would put it at his first full moon and the change he was going to have to endure. He was not looking forward to that and hoped the chains would hold him.

He cut his time down to less than four hours before he was pulling up the driveway to the cabin. His mind had been working hard and thought he had a plan now. He would send Sam an email and tell him a small lie so he wouldn’t worry. He stopped at the cabin and got out stretching his tired body from sitting for so long. Dean grabbed his bags and unlocked the door to go inside. Not feeling sleepy yet, he got out his laptop and started composing an email to his brother.

_‘Hey Sammy,_

_Finished the hunt and it was a win. No problems on my end, only a couple of minor scrapes. I won’t be coming back just yet. I ran into an old friend I haven’t seen in years and we’re going to spend some time together. She has a place on a lake and we’re going to be catching up. With you out of commission, I might as well take a little down time too._

_No need to worry, I’m fine. You just take care of yourself bro. I plan on having some fun, you should do the same. Don’t know how long I’ll be playing house, but I will check in on you while I’m gone, either by text or email._

_D’_

Dean read over the email several times to be sure Sam would get the meaning behind it and not fret about him not coming back. This should buy him a few weeks or so and he could find another case to check out to give him an excuse to be away for longer. He would work it out. Dean hit the send button and closed out of his email account. He was winding down now and headed for the bedroom to get some rest.

Tomorrow would be another day and he was starting to feel confident in himself and these new abilities that he had not asked for, but he now had. It couldn’t be taken from him or cured, so he would make the best of it and turn the page to a new chapter of his life.

**spn**

The next two weeks went by quickly with Dean making minor repairs around the cabin, doing a better cleaning, and testing his limits as the cycle of the full moon drew closer. He could feel the pull, the need for the beast to be released, a primal urge that was building deep down inside of him, and he hoped when it did come out, he could survive it.

Every three or four days he emailed Sam to be sure he was doing okay and to let him know things were good with him. He saw Bobby had sent an email and responded with a brief reply that he was fine and to take care of Sammy.

He had added an extra lock to the basement door going outside and put bars on the small windows to be on the safe side. He bought a new door to replace the one leading from the kitchen to the basement that was solid wood and had reinforced metal in the center. Dean triple checked the chains and the eyebolts drilled into the floor to be sure they would hold. He brought down an old sleeping bag and pad to make a place for him to settle when he changed. He wasn’t sure what exactly to expect and this scared him, but he was determined to make it through it.

**spn**

It was only a couple days now before the full moon and Dean went into town and to the butcher to buy more beef hearts, roasts and steaks. The pig hearts didn’t seem to appease him, so he didn’t bother buying more of them. He was going to put some downstairs in a Styrofoam ice chest so he would have something to eat to ease the hunger during the change and hoped that would keep him from trying to break free to hunt.

After Dean got back to the cabin, he put away his purchases and went to sit on the front porch as the sun was slowly sinking behind the trees and darkness spread across the land. His mind wouldn’t calm because he could feel the stirring inside of him. It was like his body was already sensing the coming full moon and was preparing for it. He listened to the world around him with a new respect as the night started coming to life and he felt a connection to it.

Without even realizing it, Dean got up and walked out into the forest, disappearing among the trees. His heightened sight made it easy for him to see as he took in the many scents and sounds. It was mind boggling what he could sense now and stopped when he reached a small clearing. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky and absorbed it all as if it was the first time. Dean smiled to himself as he accepted all of it, feeling a soft breeze on his face like the feathers of angel’s wings brushing against it. He stayed in the forest for a while longer before turning and heading back to the cabin. Dean felt a peace inside of him now. He wasn’t sure how the change was going to affect him, but he wasn’t afraid anymore. If things didn’t work out…

**spn**

The early morning hours brought with it the creatures of the day, as the night ones scurried back into their dens, nest, holes, caves, wherever they went when the sun came out. Dean strolled into the kitchen and set a pot of coffee to brewing as he looked at the calendar on the table. He was feeling anxious and couldn’t go back to sleep when he woke and decided he might as well get up. He had purchased the calendar on one of his trips into town since it showed him the signs of the moon, sunrise, sunset, length of day, and other things. He had been crossing off the days, counting down to the one he had circled which was today. There would be a full moon tonight. It was supposed to rise at seven forty-five tonight and set at five forty-eight the following morning. That would be the time of the transformation that he needed to prepare for.

The coffee pot dinged it was ready and he turned to pour a cup, trying to decide what he should do. He pushed from the counter and pulled his laptop in front of him as he sat down at the table. He pulled up his email account and saw one from Sam and clicked on it. He was checking in with him to see if things were still okay and if he was having fun with his _friend_ and to let him know he was almost back to one hundred percent. Sam thought maybe another week and he’d be good to go. Dean knew he was hinting at wanting him to come back and get him.

Dean was glad Sam was at least being honest with him that he needed a little more time before he would be fully healed. He thought he could probably milk a couple more weeks with Sam’s injury, telling him he wanted to be sure he was good to go and that he’d found a hunt or two that was down south that he wanted to check out before heading back his way to pick him up, if he thought it was safe. Dean would not endanger Sam because of what he had become.

As a last resort, he would fake his death and disappear. He would become a ghost and stay off the radar of those who knew him. He thought about the phone number on the scrap of paper still in his jacket pocket and of the stranger that rescued him from the alley. He felt like the guy could be a potential resource, or at least not an enemy. If things went to hell, he would save that as the final resource.

Looking at the email one more time, Dean hit reply and typed a short message to Sam that all was fine and not be too eager to get back out there until he was completely healed. Dean told him he should hit a bar in town and hookup with some girl and get laid. He was sure that would go over well with him. He chuckled as he typed it seeing Sam’s bitch face expression in his mind when he read it. He ended, letting Sam know he would email him in a few days.

He closed his laptop and went to the fridge, pulled out a piece of meat that he was going to throw in a frying pan for thirty seconds on each side just to warm and eat it. Dean thought eating raw meat would repel him, but he was finding it easier each time he consumed it. It also seemed to feed the beast within and keep it calm and quiet for a while.

It didn’t take but a couple of minutes and he transferred the meat to a plate and poured another cup of coffee before going back to the table to sit and eat. He had bought and frozen hearts and meats so he wouldn’t have to go into town as often. Dean forced himself to slow his eating and not act like an animal devouring it in a few bites. His manners may not have improved, but he wasn’t going to let them slip away. He may be changing, but he wasn’t going to throw away what humanity he still had. Once he was done eating, Dean took his dishes to the sink and washed them.

He turned on the radio to chase away the quiet in the cabin. Dean gathered his dirty clothes deciding to do laundry. He was trying to stay busy and not dwell on what he was going to be facing tonight when the moon rose. The washing machine and dryer were in a laundry room off the kitchen. They were old and hadn’t been used in a long time. Dean checked to be sure the water was on to the washer and there were no leaks before putting in his clothes and setting the dials to turn it on.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out the front door and into the woods behind the cabin. He began to hike toward the mountains, walking among the trees and dodging around brush and closely growing trees. The air was cooler in the forest with the thick branches overhead blocking out most of the sunlight from above. He flared his nostrils and drew in all the scents from around him. There were so many scents that it almost overpowered him, and he stumbled slightly before pulling back and gaining his balance.

Dean stopped at the bank of a fast-moving stream and found a rock to sit on. He looked out across the water as it rushed over rocks that created pools of slower moving stretches further down. He uncapped the water and drank several long swallows before stopping and sighing softly.

The breaking of twigs behind him had his body stiffening and he turned slowly to see what was heading his way. He stood when a large, male, gray wolf stepped from among the trees and stopped to stare at Dean with wise eyes. It was approximately six-foot-long from nose to tail, stood about four feet tall, and weighted about one hundred and sixty pounds. The fur was sleek, shiny, with a blend of shades of gray, white, and black. It was muscular and had long, sharp fangs filling its mouth and long pointed ears that twitched now and then as it listened to his surroundings.

Afraid to move, Dean remained still and watched it as the wolf studied him for a full three minutes before it took a step toward Dean. The wolf tilted its head sideway and panted, his tongue hanging out and almost looking like he was grinning at Dean. The wolf trotted past him down to the water’s edge and began to lap the water until his thirst was quenched.

“Hello there fellow. You’re really a big brute, aren’t you?” Dean mumbled to him not making any sudden moves. He didn’t seem like a threat to him but didn’t want to take any chances.

The wolf’s intelligent eyes swept back over him for a moment longer. It was like he was connecting to the wolf on a spiritual level. He wondered if it was because of him being so close to his first change and the beast was coming forward and making itself more prominent.

The wolf yipped at him before turning and trotting off into the forest, leaving Dean standing by the stream still in awe of what just happened. It was getting close to lunch and he knew he should be heading back to the cabin. He needed to put his clothes in the dryer and get them done before it was time for him to lock himself down in the basement. Dean got his bearings and headed back into the trees making his way back to the cabin.

After transferring his clothes to the dryer, Dean found his journal in his duffle and settled on the couch in the living room to record the hunts he had been on and to put down his feelings about what happened with the werewolf hunt. He wanted to document everything that happened up until now. It was a way to let Sam know what happened if something happened to him before he allowed himself to join him again.

* * *

**A/N: Dean’s getting ready for his first change. I hope you are enjoying the read and this AU. I do like comments. Please leave one. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Dean is going to go through his first change, and he hopes he survives it. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments would make my day. NC**

* * *

Dean looked around the rooms of the cabin knowing it was time for him to head to the basement and lock himself down. He had showered and changed into sweats and an old tee shirt not sure what was going to happen to him. Before heading down the steps, he got his laptop and pulled up the email he had typed and set it up to send in two days unless he stopped it. It would alert Bobby about what happened and what he would need to do. With that done, he grabbed the stretch adhesive bandages from the counter to wrap his wrists so the chains wouldn’t chaff them.

He opened the door to the basement, picked up the Styrofoam cooler he had packed the hearts and roasts in, and squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath before trooping down them. Dean turned on a lamp he had brought down that was sitting on the work bench for light instead of using the too bright florescent ones.

Dean had moved anything that could be used to free him once he was chained out of reach. The only things he left close were the cooler and sleeping bag with pad. The locks had numbers on them that corresponded to a number on the key that opened it so it wouldn’t take so long to get them off. He took them, unlocked each one and sat them on top of the cooler so they would be ready to use. 

After wrapping his wrist with the adhesive bandage, he wrapped a chain around it and secured it with a lock. He finished with the other wrist and took the keys to the locks, dropping them in a metal box that he secured with a combination lock. Once that was done, Dean put the box on a shelf behind him thinking when the change took place, he wouldn’t be able to unlock it and get the keys. He was thinking the primal, animalistic, nature of the beast wouldn’t allow for logical thought, at first anyway. He would only feel the need to feed, he hoped.

The digital clock sitting across the room ticked off the time as he pulled on the chains and made sure they were tight enough and he couldn’t slip out of them. He looked to the window and saw darkness was upon the land and the moon would be coming up in ten minutes or so.

It started as a sharp pain in his head that had him groaning and rubbing his temples. His body began to tremble uncontrollably. He started feeling flush and it felt like every nerve in his body was firing all at once. Intense pain radiated through him and all his senses were hypersensitive. His heartbeat sounded unbearably loud to his ears, his breathing like sandpaper in his chest and even the dim lamp on the workbench was too bright for his newly changed eyes. The annoying ticking of the clock made him cringe and all he wanted to do was smash it to pieces to silence it. Dean sank to his knees and a growl started deep in his chest and began to build. He rocked back on his heels and threw back his head and howled loudly, his voice echoing through the basement. It felt like fire was racing through his veins as his temperature rose and sweat ran down his face. His tee shirt was damp with sweat that coated his body.

Dean fell to all fours and arched his back as his muscles expanded and bones shifted sending waves of excruciating pain through his body. Facial hair grew on his face and his ears changed shape and were more wolf like, as his teeth grew and changed into fangs. His tee shirt split down the back as his shoulders buffed out and he fisted his hands open and closed as his nails hardened and grew into thick, sharp claws. He held his chained hands to his face seeing the dangerous claws and flexed his fingers as he tried to pull free.

He thrashed and snarled viciously trying to break the bindings that were holding him. Not able to do that, he kicked at the sleeping bag and began to tear it apart, sending a shower of fluff and down into the air to float lazily around him. He jerked the pad from the floor and shredded it into chunks, letting them fall around him. He threw the ripped bag aside in frustration. His eyes glowed in the dim light of the room as he looked around before slowly pushing himself up onto his feet. His vision was sharp and needed little light in order to see.

He smelled several different human odors in the basement that had him shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the foul and nauseating stench. He growled and flared his nostrils when he caught the scent of fresh blood nearby and it drew him like a magnet. Dean moved to the Styrofoam cooler looking at it for a moment before smashing it with his foot and spilling out the meat. He threw aside the pieces of the cooler to get to the meat that was making his mouth water with the aroma. He growled in disgust with his disappointment that it was dead carrion and not a live kill, but hunger didn’t make him picky.

Dean sunk his fangs into a heart and enjoyed the feel of the blood running into his mouth and down his chin. When that was gone, he picked up a large roast with both hands, his claws sinking in to hold it securely and tore into it with gusto, tearing huge pieces from it, chewing and swallowing before continuing. He swatted pieces of the cooler aside looking for any missed meat but didn’t find any. He paced as far as the chain would allow, growling deep in his chest. He was agitated, hyper, and began to fight the chains again until he had exhausted himself and dropped to the torn sleeping bag to rest.

He listened to the sounds around him but heard nothing and that told him there wasn’t anyone else around. He was alone in this room that was shadowed by the glow of the lamp. Dean calmed as the beast was slowly pushed back down and sank deeper into his mind.

The moon was gone now, and Dean was laying on the floor as his body began to change back to the way it should be. His nails retreated, his teeth became normal, his facial hair disappeared, his muscles and bones shrunk back to his regular size. He groaned as the transformation reversed itself and he looked human again. Dean turned to his side and his breathing evened out as he drifted to sleep, exhausted from the ordeal his body had gone through.

**spn**

It was several hours later that he started to stir and slowly set up groaning softly from sleeping on the cold, hard floor. Once he saw that he was okay, Dean stood and reached for the metal box that held the keys for the locks. He opened the combination lock and pulled out the keys. He matched the key to a lock and removed each one, stowing them in the meatal box for their next use.

Dean rubbed his wrists after removing the adhesive bandages and saw the impression of the chain on them. They were slightly bruised but had already begun to heal. His legs were wobbly but held him as he moved to the work bench to turn the lamp off. The cooler was shredded and lay off to the side, and the sleeping bag and foam pad were destroyed, the insides covering the basement floor, but he would clean that up later.

He needed water, a shower, clean clothes, and his mouth needed a good brushing. Dean pulled his tee shirt off his arms and held it up seeing it was ripped down the back in several places. He trooped to the stairs and trudged up them to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what to do first as he tried to process what had happened to him last night.

He remembered the pain and shifting in his body, but most of it he couldn’t bring up in his overloaded mind. He stopped in the kitchen and looked around; his thoughts filled with mixed emotions. Dean grabbed a water and headed for the bathroom. He did a double take when he saw the dried blood on his face and chest. This meant he had eaten the meat when he changed and maybe it had helped control some of the rage inside of him. He drank half the water and got the shower ready before dropping his sweats and briefs.

The water felt refreshing as he stepped under the hot spray and stood there for a minute letting the water run over his body removing the sweat and blood. Hid head was pounding, and his body felt strange, like it wasn’t his anymore. He didn’t see any damage to his body from the change, but he did feel exhausted. Dean wasn’t sure if that was because it was the first time and when it happened again it would get easier or not.

Once he had finished his shower, he dried his body and cinched the towel around his hips before heading to the bedroom for clothes. He dug clean ones from his duffle and dressed before going into the kitchen and dropping into a chair at the table. He pulled his laptop to him and went into his email account to delete the email before it could be sent. With that done, Dean sat back in the chair and tried processing what happened the night before, at least what he could remember of it. He knew he needed to clean the basement, but just wanted to sit there for a while and not think, not move, not do anything.

**spn**

Dean shook out the garbage bag and looked around at the basement. He moved to what was left of the Styrofoam cooler and began to pick the pieces up, tossing them in the bag. He took a broom and swept the shredded pad and piles of white stuffing from the sleeping bag into a pile and used a dustpan to gather it up and deposited it into the bag. After he finished sweeping, Dean mopped the blood off the floor from where it leaked from the cooler. He picked up the mop bucket and garbage bag to take upstairs and out the back door. He dumped the bloody water and put the garbage bag in a trash can.

He stood out on the deck and looked out into the woods when he picked up the scent of a human. He stiffened and eased back into the house going straight to his weapon’s bag and arming himself. Dean headed out the front door and silently slipped into the woods, stalking whoever was out there. He worked his way around the person who was making a lot of noise as they moved through the woods. Once he was behind the person, Dean crept closer trying to determine their intentions.

“What are you doing out here?” Dean asked when he got close enough to be heard, trying not to sound threatening.

“Holy crap!” the guy jumped and spun around to look at Dean. “Where did you come from?”

“I live nearby, again what are you doing out here?” Dean asked, his patience growing short and a bit of territorial emotions coming forward.

“I was hiking and got off the trail somewhere. I’ve been trying to find my way back.”

“Follow me; I’ll lead you to the trail,” Dean told him turning and heading in the opposite direction the guy had been walking. He didn’t wait to see if he was following because he could smell the hiker behind him and wrinkled his nose in disgust. They walked for nearly thirty minutes before Dean stepped out onto a hiking trail leading down to the trail head. “It’s about four miles that way to the trail head.”

“Hey thanks man,” the guy said. He threw him a wave as he hurried down the trail, glad to be on the right path again.

“Dumb ass,” Dean mumbled under his breath before heading back into the woods toward the cabin. He kept a steady pace all the way back and let himself in the back door. He went to the fridge for water and pulled a pack of ground beef out deciding to make a couple of burgers to eat. He found if he fried them just enough to brown the outside that it made it easier for him to eat it when he was in human form.

Dean looked at the clock as he patted out two burgers and put them on to cook. The time was drawing closer for him to lock himself down again. He refrigerated the remainder of the meat, flipped the burgers in the frying pan and got his plate to take them up a few seconds later. He made two burgers and moved to the table to eat. He washed them down with a couple of beers and sat back in the chair, not sure what he should be feeling right now. He felt sort of numb all over and his mind was a whirlwind.

With his journal in front of him he added another entry of all he could remember about the change, even if it wasn’t much. He wrote about setting up the basement and what he did to lock himself down. He was honest and wrote about his feelings and how he was processing everything. It felt good to write it down and get it out of his head.

He had made it through his first change without any issues, but could he do it again tonight? He didn’t know what to expect with each change and if he would remember more and if it would become easier. Dean had to take it one step at a time and learn as he went alone. At least now he knew he could survive the change, and that was a good thing. With only two more days of the full moon cycles left, Dean hoped they would be easier with each one.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean headed down the steps to the basement carrying a bowl with more meat and hearts in it, since he had destroyed the Styrofoam cooler the night before. He sat them within easy reach and took the adhesive bandages from before and wrapped his wrists, adding an extra layer. The chain lay where he dropped it and the locks were sitting nearby in the metal box. Dean picked up one end of the chain and put it around his wrist before picking up the lock to snug it into place. He did the same with the other wrist and stored the keys in the metal box, locking it and placing it on the shelf.

The rising of the moon was fast approaching, and Dean paced nervously back and forth because he could feel the beast eager to get out again. Almost to the minute, the fire began to race through him, and he could feel the change beginning. He fell to the floor and cried out with the pain of the transformation as his body changed once again. It didn’t seem to take as long this time, like his body was learning the process and adapting.

Once he was fully turned, Dean growled and gnashed his fangs together, fighting the restraints once again. When the odor of blood drew his attention, he pounced on the bowl to grab a hunk of meat and rip it in to before shoving half of it into his mouth. He growled deep down in his chest as he chomped on the dead meat thinking a fresh kill would taste so much better. His mind hungered for the taste of a warm heart that was dripping with fresh blood to appease the intense hunger inside of him.

When the meat was gone, Dean howled his anger at being chained and threw himself backwards, fighting the restraints that held him. When he felt a slight give, he fought that much harder, wrapping the chain around his hands and bracing his feet to pull with his every ounce of power he had.

The eye bolts began to move from the floor and stretch until with one final jerk they came loose, and the chain slipped out, freeing Dean. He threw back his head and howled his victory before heading for the door leading outside. He threw his full weight against it several times until the locks began to pull loose and finally pop out of the wood. With the chain dragging on the ground beside him, Dean tore the door open and stepped out into the night feeling freedom at last. He looked up into the sky at the full moon and howled into the night, letting it echo through the clearing.

He ran for the woods and disappeared into them, letting his hyper senses tell him what was out there. He was suddenly jerked to a halt when the chain snagged on some fallen branches making him growl angrily and tug at it to free it. He started again and the chain caught on a rock that was partly buried in the ground stopping him again. He tossed the chain over his shoulder to get it out of the way before moving on.

He traveled deep in the vastness of the forest, letting the wind blow on his face as he picked up the scents of the other night animals. If he could rid himself of the chain on his wrists, it would have been perfect, but the locks would not give, nor would the chain break.

A smell caught his attention and his predator instincts took over. He held his head high and flared his nostrils as he took in the scents floating on the air trying to pinpoint his prey. His movements were precise and honed as he continued forward, aware of all that was around him. He could hear the snuffling and grunting ahead of him and moved in from the side that gave an easier path.

He could hear the heartbeat of the prey and slowly pulled the chain from around his neck and let the loop fall to the side. He froze as he sensed the change of the breathing ahead of him and launched himself at the boar as it thrashed and struggled under him, pulling him through the forest for a short distance. The chain wrapped around the front legs of the boar slowing its escape. He was straddling the beast and used his clawed hand to tear out the boar’s throat, stopping him from his forward motion. He untangled the chain that had caught on the boar’s feet and tossed the boar onto it’s back, so the soft underbelly was exposed.

Dean used his clawed hands to rip through skin and bone to expose the heart. He gripped it with both hands and pulled it from the still warm body sinking his fangs into the warm muscle and tearing a chuck off, savoring the sweetness of the kill.

Warm blood leaked from his mouth and ran down his chin and chest as he devoured the treat like it was candy. Not satisfied, he tore hunks of meat from the fat boar and stuffed himself with his kill. Once he was sated, Dean threw back his head and howled loudly at the full moon, listening to it echo through the trees around him. It wasn’t long before he was answered by a slightly different howl of a wolf that was far away. He left what he couldn’t eat and began to wander through the woods following his scent back toward the way he had come.

**spn**

An aroma caught his attention and he sniffed deeply knowing the smell and veered off his course back to the cabin. He moved silently through the trees until he found the source of the aroma. He stood in the shadows of the trees and investigated a clearing ahead of him seeing a campfire blazing and three people sitting around it. One was an adult and the other two were young boys. There was a tent behind them, and he could hear them talking and laughing as they roasted marshmallows and drank hot chocolate.

Every instinct inside of him told Dean to attack and rip the beating hearts he could hear thurmping, from their chests. He closed his eyes as images forced their way into his mind of two brothers growing up together. He could feel a sacred bond between them and used it to escape the need to kill these humans. He watched the older boy draw the younger closer to his side as he looked into the forest wanting to protect his little brother.

He growled and snapped at himself as the beast fought the human side of his mind and soul. His hunger had been appeased with the boar kill, so he wasn’t driven by it now. He fought for control, not willing to let the beast hurt these humans. His claws dug into the tree bark, leaving deep gouges as he fought the internal struggle going on within him.

With a final snort and growl, he turned away and ran into the brush, away from the humans and their scent. The man at the fire looked out into the darkness with concern for a moment, but when he didn’t hear the sounds that caught his attention any longer, he relaxed and continued telling his ghost story to his sons. The father and sons didn’t know how close they came to being killed by a werewolf.

**spn**

The sun was starting to come up and the moon was gone as Dean rolled over and looked around realizing he was in the woods. He sat up and saw the chain were still around his wrists and his hands were coated in blood and dirt. He saw the streaks of blood running down his chest and on his tee shirt and a coldness swept through him.

Dean didn’t remember what had happened last night. He wasn’t sure how he got loose, and he had no idea if he had killed someone when he did. The blood told him something had been killed, but what? He slowly stood and got his balance before looking around trying to determine where he was. He recognized the stream nearby and knew the cabin was only a couple of miles away. Dean started the trek back to it with a heavy heart and concern as he tried to pull any memories up of last night.

The cabin came into view and he went around to the back and saw the door to the basement hanging by one hinge and went inside. He got the keys for the locks and opened them, looking down at the eye bolts and the damage to them. He put the door back in place and propped a two by four against it to hold it there until he could fix it.

He hurried up the stairs and went to the sink to scrub the blood from his hands, guilt weighing him down. He knew he needed to find out if there were any reports of animal attacks last night and he needed to go back to Lowes for additional supplies. He was going to get heavier eye bolts and some quick drying concrete mix to reinforce them. And he needed new hinges for the basement door and locks. He was going shorten the length of chain so he wouldn’t have as much leverage to break free.

It was early still, and Dean knew he needed to shower and change of clothes before heading into town. He knew he might have to wait a few days or a week to see if there were any missing person reports or deaths for the surrounding area. Plus, he would need to restock his meat supply for the upcoming month. He was on edge and his nerves were shot because he didn’t want to think about the possibly of killing an innocent person when he was under the influence of the beast. 

**spn**

The ride into town seemed to take forever as Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands and finally made them relax. He was going to Lowes first and get what he needed because he wanted to give the concrete time to set up before tonight. He was anxious to get tonight over with and not worry about the change for another month.

Dean went by the butcher and picked up hearts and meats. He had made a request for beef hearts the last time he was in there and was happy that the butcher had ordered extra for him. The butcher didn’t question his purchases and told him when he wanted more to text him, and he would put the order in. Dean thanked him and headed back to the cabin to fix the basement before tonight.

When he got back to the cabin, he pulled around to the basement door and parked. Dean got out and headed for the front door with his bags of meat. He sat them in the fridge for now until he could freeze part of it later. He went downstairs and moved the wood to pull the door out of the way. He went out to the car and got his supplies from the trunk.

After he got the old eyebolts up and out of the way, Dean sweep up the bits of dust and debris so the surface would be clean. He made the small holes and screwed the new eyebolts down into the floor as tight as he could get. Once that was done, Dean mixed up the quick drying concrete and reinforced them, smoothing it out. He ran the chain back through the eyebolts and used bolt cutters to remove a small portion of it, so he wouldn’t have as much leverage. A huge relief swept through him when he saw the hide and stiff hair caught on the chain. There was enough there for him to tell he had killed some type of animal while he was free last night and not any human. He raised the link of chain to his nose and sniffed deeply of the blood and was sure it wasn’t human. Still he was going to watch online for any reports of a killing in the area.

With that done, he worked on the door, replacing the hinges and locks and added another lock at the top, hoping it would be enough to keep him inside. After he was done with that, he headed back upstairs, and a thought occurred to him. He found his jacket and pulled out the scrap of worn paper with the number on it studying it for a moment. He dug his cell out and dialed the number, listening to it ring, as his anxiety level spiked.

* * *

**A/N: The second change didn’t go as planned and the beast got a taste of freedom. Thank you for taking this journey with me. One more change and Dean will be okay until the next full moon. Decisions will be made of what to do next. Comments would be great. NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_“Hello,”_ a male voice answered after five rings.

Dean was silent for a moment as a memory of that voice came back to him. He could not see a face, but he knew the voice. After clearing his throat, Dean was finally able to speak.

“Hello,” Dean replied cautiously. “You gave me this number about a month ago when you carried me out of the forest back to my motel.”

_“I remember very well, how may I help you young man?”_

“I’m on the last day of my first change and…Well…Are you…I mean you know what happened to me…I’m a…” Dean stuttered, trying to find the right words to ask the question.

_“A werewolf?”_ the voice supplied for him. _“Yes, you were tracking a rough werewolf from my clan and so was I along with a couple of other clan members. Unfortunately, you found him first and you were bitten.”_

“Yeah, it was a crappy experience for me.”

_“Do you have some questions?”_ the voice coaxed.

“I wanted to know could I sedate myself and if it would affect the beast too? Could the sedation keep me calm enough that I won’t try to break free?”

There was silence from the other end for a moment before he spoke _. “Yes, but it will take more than the adult dose to tame the beast enough to stop it from breaking free.”_

“What if I take a dose before the change and spike the meat, I leave out to eat after the change? Will that work?”

_“It probably would. It’s really is a trial and error situation with each individual person bitten. Some can handle it better than others.”_

“Does it get easier or less painful?”

_“Yes, I can help you train to learn to control the inner beast and the pain will lessen with each transformation. If you like, that is. It is your choice. I can not force you to do anything. I am the leader of my clan and offer this to those who need it, like yourself.”_

“Thank you for talking with me, can I ask another question?” Dean told him feeling a little more encouraged that he could seek help from this stranger who was like him. He seemed like a reasonable person, considering he was a werewolf.

_“Of course.”_

“Why did you help me? You must know I’m a hunter and what I do.”

_“I do. I actually know of your reputation and have heard about the Winchesters from other sources. It doesn’t hurt to have an ally like you on our side.”_

“After this change, can I contact you again and maybe meet?” Dean asked. He was surprised to know that the werewolf leader knew of him and Sam and their reputation.

_“I would be happy to meet, and you are welcome to come and visit out Community. You might be surprised with what you find.”_

“I would like that. We’ll see how things go.”

_“Be safe brother,”_ he told Dean before hanging up.

Dean hung up and felt better now, hoping the sedation would work for him tonight. He knew he had some drugs in the first aid kit he could use. He got up and went to dig the bottle out thinking he should spike the meat so it would be ready and an hour or so before chaining himself up, he would take a couple of pills so they could start working.

With a plan in place, he recorded what he was going to do and his talk with the leader of a clan of werewolves in his journal, wanting to track each step of his progress. Dean thought it was important to do this for his peace of mind at least and to keep his sanity.

Dean grabbed his laptop and got online to check the newspapers for the area just to see if there was anything on any killings, to be on the safe side. Once that was done and he did not find anything, he checked his email and found one from Sam recapping what he had been doing and hinting around wanting to join him again. He decided to wait until the next day to answer him.

Dean pulled up the search engines he used for finding cases and scrolled down the list, thinking he would find a case to check out. He bookmarked several possible ones before closing it down and checking the time to see how much longer he had since he needed to change clothes before heading for the basement.

**spn**

Dean was starting to feel sleepy from the drugs and grabbed his bowl of spiked meat and headed down the stairs to the basement. He used new adhesive tape to wrap his wrists, since the others was bloody and dirty, before chaining them. He locked the keys away, slid down onto a blanket he had brought down, and waited for the change to start.

He was relaxed and almost asleep when the first of the change started, making him fall over and his body started to jerk, and spasm and his cries turned to growls of rage as it continued until he was transformed. He shook his head from the effects of the sedative and pulled himself up, straining against his chain until he smelled the blood from the meat. He snorted in disgust as the memory of the fresh kill from the night before came back to him. Even though the meat was not a fresh kill, he grabbed it in his clawed hands and started tearing it apart as he devoured it.

When Dean was done, he paced and wrenched at the chain, the beast wanting to be free once again. With the additional drugs in his system, Dean started to feel the effects and began to stumble as he tried to keep his balance. His vision blurred and he could not stay on his feet much longer. He finally fell to the wadded blanket on the floor and curled up to sleep the night away. He rolled and tossed, and his legs worked up and down, as he dreamed of running free.

It was just getting light outside when Dean began to stir and opened his bleary eyes to look around seeing he was still in the basement and the eyebolts had held. He pushed himself up from the floor and got the metal box to get the keys and remove the chains. The sedatives were still partly in his system, so he stumbled up the stairs and headed for the bedroom to get some more sleep. His body felt heavy and his mouth dry from the drugs. After sipping water from the bottle on his nightstand, he laid down and turned away from the light coming in the window. It was not long before he was asleep, letting the drugs wear off.

**spn**

It was close to lunchtime when Dean rolled over and stretched his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders, and looking at the time. He sat up on the side of the bed and removed the bandages from around his wrist. He massaged them for several minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom. He relieved himself, brushed his teeth a couple of times, and washed his face and hands before heading for the kitchen to get something to eat. He pulled out bacon and eggs, deciding to make breakfast. He started a pot of coffee before fixing his food.

It seemed a burden had been lifted from his shoulders now that the time had passed, and he could breathe again, until the next full moon came around. He thought about his conversation with the werewolf leader and wondered if he should contact him again before he chose a hunt or after. Maybe he would get the leader’s location and see if there was anything close by to check out. He decided to give himself a day to do nothing but relax and let his body adjust from the changes it had gone through.

He took his journal out on the porch to write about this last change and how the sedatives had helped and the dosage he took so he would have a record of it. He would adjust the dosage slightly the next time to see what worked the best for him. Dean added a section on finding the hide and hair in the chain, so he was sure he hadn’t killed anyone when he got loose. He told of his plan to keep Sam away for a while longer before coming clean and telling him what happened.

The day was overcast, and Dean could smell the storm that was brewing and heading his way. He sat back and listened to the world around him with a new perspective, letting it all sink in. He could hear the distant thunder as it moved closer and the sky started getting darker with rain filled clouds. The sun’s rays were blocked now, and the day grew gray. He gathered his things and headed inside as the first huge drops of rain began to drop from the sky spattering on the ground and pinging on the tin roof of the cabin.

Dean grabbed a beer and turned on the television and tuned in one of four channels the old set got. A Spanish soap opera was playing, and he stretched out on the couch to watch it and enjoy the beer, though it did not taste any better than the first time he had one.

The pounding on the roof got harder the closer the storm got. He could not help himself and before he knew it, he was asleep as the storm raged around him and he lost the television signal. He rolled over when thunder roared outside shaking the house and lightening followed right after, making its way from the heavens to strike the ground outside. Dean grunted in his sleep and smacked his lips but did not wake. His sleep was peaceful and the best he had gotten since being bitten.

The television was emitting white noise and static until the storm finally passed and the station came back. The rain slacked to a light drizzle until it finally stopped, and raindrops dripped from the leaves to the ground below. The air had cooled from the storm and when Dean woke, he felt the chill and dampness in the cabin as he shivered slightly. He saw darkness had descended outside through the screen door and went to close the front door and lock it.

He went into the kitchen and looked at the time on the clock as he contemplated what to do. This cycle of the full moon was over now, and he had survived it. He knew there was so much more he needed to know and knew the best source would be the stranger who saved him. He knew his mind was made up before he searched for his cell.

There was a call he needed to make, and it was going to be a tough one for him. He pulled up his contact list and scrolled down to S, letting his finger hover over the call button. He drew in a few slow breaths knowing he needed to do it. Dean had not spoken with his brother since he went on the hunt for the werewolf over a month ago. He pressed the button and listened to the cell ringing at the other end.

* * *

**A/N: So, Dean has contacted the stranger and is going to get his help. But first, he needs to talk to Sam and give him a cover story, so he won’t come looking for him. We find out more about the leader and the clan in the upcoming chapters. I do like comments. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was in the kitchen fixing a chef salad for their dinner when he heard his cell ringing in the other room. He wiped his hands and hurried that way to find his coat and dig it out. He glanced at the caller ID and didn’t recognize the number but answered it anyway.

“Hello,” he said cautiously as he listened to someone breathing on the other end and froze when he heard an answer.

_“Hi ya Sammy,”_ Dean greeted him warmly, not realizing how good it was to hear his voice.

“Dean!” Sam gasped as he struggled to sucked in a sharp breath. “What’s going on? Man, it’s good to hear your voice. Are you still playing house, or has she kicked your butt out?” he teased.

_“Naw, nothing like that. Good to hear your voice too. How are you doing?”_

“Good, better than good, I’m about ready to get back out there. I’ve healed and Bobby has me working out to get my muscles back into shape. Are you coming back to get me soon?”

There was silence at the other end for a moment and Sam frowned, puzzled why Dean wasn’t answering.

_“Look Sammy, there’s something I need to do first.”_

“Well, come and get me and I’ll help or at least go with you.”

_“This is something I need to do alone. Sorry bro, but you can’t come with me this time.”_

“Dean, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Sam asked concern showing in his voice. Dean wasn’t telling him something and this worried him. He knew his brother, and this wasn’t like him.

_“No, no, I’m fine. It’s nothing dangerous. Look, you just stay with Bobby and help him. I’ll keep in touch and I’ll see you when I can. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn’t worry.”_

“Oh, yeah, that really helped,” Sam replied sarcastically. “Are you in some type of trouble? Your _friend_ wasn’t married, or something was she? I don’t understand why I can’t go with you.”

_“No, things will be okay. I’ll email you in a day or two. Don’t know how cell reception will be. Just do as your big brother says. Things will work out bro. I’ll be seeing you soon. I promise. Take care Sammy.”_

“Dean, wait, Dean!” Sam fussed as he heard the call disconnect. “Damnit!” He pulled up the number and looked at it, wondering why Dean was calling on a burner cell. 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Bobby asked as he came in the front door and saw the look of frustration on his face.

“I just got a call from Dean,” he huffed madly.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“He said he had something he needed to do and would keep in touch by email again. I don’t know Bobby. He sounded strange, like he was hiding something.”

“You know how yer brother can get sometimes Sam. Maybe he just needs a little space.”

“But he had that when he was with this girlfriend of his. If that’s really where he was,” Sam mumbled as the wheels in his head started to turn and he wondered if Dean had been telling him the truth about there being an _old friend_.

“I’m sure he has his reasons Sam. Don’t fret so about it. Didn’t you say it’d be another week before you felt comfortable going back out on hunts?”

“Yeah, but I still think something isn’t right with him. I just don’t know what.”

“If Dean was in trouble, he’d let us know. You know he can take care of himself. Is dinner about ready?”

“Almost. I was just finishing it up when Dean called.” Sam turned and headed back into the kitchen to finish their dinner as he thought about the conversation with his brother. He couldn’t shake this feeling that Dean was in trouble and needed him. He would give him a couple of days and if he hadn’t heard from him…Well, he was going hunting for a big brother.

“Rufus called wanted to see if I could take the phones for a week. Think you can do that?” Bobby asked him, trying to take his mind off his brother. He could see the worry and concern in his eyes and thought he’d send Dean an email and see what was going on with him.

“What Bobby?” Sam asked when he realized Bobby was talking to him and he hadn’t heard what he said.

“Can you man the phones this week for Rufus?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem. I’ve just about finished the research for Mackie too. Does he want it emailed or called about it?”

“Send him an email, that way he will have it written down and won’t forget half of it.”

“Okay, I’ll get that done after we eat.” Sam divided out the salad into two large bowls and sat them on the table. He laid a sleeve of cracker between them and fixed two glasses of iced tea. His mind was still thinking about Dean as he sat down and absently picked at his food.

“Sam, it’s not going to do anyone any good if you drive yourself crazy with worry. You talked to him, that’s a good sign. He’ll be back before you know it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just we’ve been together for so long; it just seems weird to be apart this past month.”

“I’ll put some feelers out with the hunters I trust and have them be on the lookout for him if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thanks Bobby, it would,” Sam nodded, relaxing a little with that. Bobby was right, Dean was one of the best hunters and could take care of himself, Sam thought. Maybe it was nothing and he was blowing it all out of proportion. He sighed and forked some salad and began to eat. 

**spn**

Dean ended the call with Sam calling out to him. He looked at the cell hoping Sam would do as he asked and stay with Bobby until he came to get him. He thought maybe sending Bobby an email to tell him to keep Sam there and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid. He knew his brother and if Sam caught any scent he was in trouble, he would come looking for him.

The next call was easier, and he waited for the stranger to answer.

_“Hello Dean,”_ the male voice answered after four rings. _“Did things go as planned?”_

“Yeah, I think so. At least I didn’t break loose. Can we meet? There’s things I’d like to know from you and maybe you could help me.”

_“I’ve been waiting for your call. Where are you?”_

“White Fish, Montana.”

_“You’re about ten hours away. I will meet you in a small town southeast of you called Miles City. Call me when you’re near and I will give you the name of a place for us to meet.”_

“I’ll head out early in the morning.”

_“That will be fine. I’ll get things ready for you. Goodbye Dean, and I’m glad you decided to call.”_

“I don’t even know your name,” Dean questioned quickly before he hung up.

_“Mason,”_ he said. His voice was soothing and calm and almost comforting to Dean.

Dean heard the line go dead and hung up. He sat there a moment as he let everything sink in. He had taken the first step in finding help and learning more about himself. It felt good and lessened some of the burden he was carrying. He had accepted what happened to him and decided it didn’t have to stop him from hunting. It actually gave him a better advantage with the added senses and strength. 

A hunger was building, and he went to the fridge to dine on beef hearts and steak, even though he couldn’t forget how the fresh kill had tasted to him. It had been satisfying and calmed the beast within him. He had found a few seconds in the microwave to knock the chill off the meat and warm the blood helped some, but it still wasn’t the same. 

There were so many questions popping up in his head that he wanted to ask, he wasn’t sure he would remember them all. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He didn’t know much about how a pack or clan worked and if he would even be accepted or not. It brought up feelings of wanting to belong and to be with others like him. But he couldn’t push away the face that invaded his thoughts, of his little brother smiling at him. No matter what, he planned to join up with him again and tell him the true. 

It would be up to Sam to decide if he could live with it or if they should go their separate ways. He would do whatever Sam wanted and he could only hope for the best.

Dean began to make a mental list of what he needed to do before he left. He would need to close the cabin down and turn off the water and switch the breakers off except for the one to the fridge. He needed to leave that on for the frozen meat he was storing there. He would close the shutters and lock everything knowing he would be coming back in a few weeks. This was a good place to ride out the changes and now he had a better understanding of what happened to him. He hoped with help from Mason, it would be easier for him to control it and maybe be able to remember things. 

After finishing his meal, even thought it was dark outside now, Dean went out and locked all the shutters in place so he wouldn’t have to do it in the morning. He checked the breaker box to be sure the fridge one was labeled so he’d know which one to leave on. He disconnected anything else electrical to be on the safe side and once that was done, headed to the bathroom to shower and change for bed. He would be up early to get started and hoped to be in Miles City by late afternoon, if traffic was good.

This was the start of a new chapter in his life, and he hoped he wouldn’t be traveling it alone.

* * *

**A/N: Dean convinced Sam to not look for him for now. Sam knows something is going on with him, but he doesn’t know what. What will Dean find when he goes to meet the stranger who saved him? Comments would make my day. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Dean is going to meet Mason and will get to see the Community where he lives. He is in for a surprise and will be learn more about what he really is. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I do love comments. NC**

* * *

It was after three pm when Dean stopped just outside of Miles City, Montana, at a gas station to fill up and call Mason. From the last road sign, the city was about fifteen miles ahead. He got out and gassed the Impala before moving it to a parking spot and going in to find the restroom and grab a drink. After getting back in the car, he sent a text to Mason letting him know where he was and asking where he wanted to meet. He opened his drink and took several swallows and looked down when his cell pinged he had gotten a text message. Dean pulled it up and read the instructions on where to meet and started the car to pull out of the lot and back onto the road.

Thirty minutes later, Dean exited off at the designated exit and pulled to a stop light. He looked both ways and saw the diner Mason mentioned on the left and signaled to turn that way. When the light turned green, Dean turned, and pulled into the diner parking lot. He found a place to park, got out, and headed for the entrance. He was jumpy, anxious, unsure and excited all at the same time. He could feel his hands shaking at his side and clenched them into fists to stop it.

Once he got inside, Dean darted his eyes around and saw Mason sitting toward the back in a booth. He knew it was him without being introduced. He sensed it and was drawn to him. He waved the hostess away and headed toward him, sliding into the booth on the empty side.

“Hello, you made good time,” Mason greeted him. His voice was soft spoken and calm, but still held an air of authority to it.

“Traffic was light,” Dean replied finally getting a good look at the werewolf leader. He seemed to feel his anxiety calming as he studied the stranger that helped him that night in the woods.

Mason looked to be in his mid to late thirties, with shoulder length, dark hair that had gray sprinkled through it. His eyes were bluish gray with flecks of gold that reflected the wisdom of the ages in them. He was handsome and had a five o’clock shadow across his jawline that made him even more a looker. He looked to be around six foot, two, or a little taller and probably weighted about a hundred and eighty pounds. Dean could tell he was all muscle and very fit under the dark tee shirt and striped button up shirt he wore.

He seemed intelligent, regal, refined, he had a leadership quality about him, but did not seem a danger or theat. Dean was not sure what to make of him yet, but he seemed to feel a connection to him. Maybe it was because of them being the same, he did not know.

“Good afternoon, what can I get you to drink?” a waitress asked stopping beside Dean and waiting for his order.

“Sweet tea is fine,” Dean told her seeing Mason already had a drink.

“I’ll be right back with that and a basket of rolls,” she said jotting it down on her pad. 

“Have you eaten here before?” Dean asked him.

“Occasionally,” Mason replied.

“What is good?”

“Most of the entrees are good. Depends on your tastes.”

“I’ve always been a cheeseburger guy,” Dean replied giving the menu a glance wondering if he could eat the food after his diet of the raw meats.

“You get used to it,” Mason told him like he was reading his mind.

Dean glanced up at him and tried not to frown his puzzlement. Before he could reply, the waitress came back with his drink and rolls.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, I’ll have a double cheeseburger, rare, with steak fries and a slice of pecan pie.”

“And for you sir?”

“Rib eye steak, rare, and baked potato with butter, please,” Mason replied handing her the menu.

“I’ll get this in for you and it’ll be ready shortly.”

Dean took a small plate and took a roll from the basket. He opened it and slathered butter inside before taking a bite. He chewed slowly trying to decide about the taste that was not like it used to be. He took another bite and frowned slightly by it. Silence hung between them and Dean hoped the food came soon so he could use the excuse of eating for not talking. After finishing the roll, Dean sipped on his tea and wrinkled his nose, thinking it had too much sugar in it. 

“You are learning that foods taste different now. In time, your body will accept the new tastes and you will pick what you like and don’t.”

“Umm…Yeah, I’m seeing that. How do you do this?”

“I’ve had years to learn Dean. It takes strength, willpower, practice, and patience, which I think you possess. You have to want it, to make it happen. You have to take control.”

“I can learn to control the changes…” Dean stopped when he saw the waitress heading their way with their food.

“Here we go,” she said. She sat the tray down and put plates in front of each of them before stepping back. “Is there anything else you need?”

“I think we’re good,” Mason told her, being polite. 

Dean looked down at his food for a moment before picking up the burger and taking a cautious bite. He could taste a hint of blood in it, but it was cooked more than he liked now. He glanced at Mason out of the corner of his eyes and saw him cut his steak and take a bite. It was all he could do to swallow the distasteful food, but he forced himself. 

He looked around at the other patrons in the restaurant, trying to block out all the scents that were almost overpowering him. He fought for control and thought he was going to have to get up and leave. Since being bitten, he had stayed away from people as much as he could and only dealt with those he had to. 

“Take a few deep breaths and control your breathing,” Mason whispered to him.

Dean darted his eyes up to Mason and let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. He complied and sucked a couple of breaths in and out. It seemed Mason’s soft words stilled the bubbling anxiety in him. He nodded slightly and looked back at his plate.

He squirted a blob of ketchup beside the fries and stopped for a moment as flashes of his bloody hands raced through his mind. He quickly blinked several times and tried to cover his action by dipping a fry into it and eating it. He tried one without the ketchup and found it tasted better and chose to eat them that way and avoided the red blob.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence, Dean only eating half his pie since the sweetness did not appeal to him anymore. He reached into his pocket for some money, but Mason stopped him. He took the bill the waitress brought and laid a credit card in the folder to pay.

Dean was surprised by this, but he did not say anything. They waited for the waitress to return and Mason signed the slip, adding a tip for her.

“Shall we go?” he asked Dean as he got up.

“Should I follow you?” Dean asked getting up to follow him.

“No, I’m riding with you.”

“Okay, sure. It’s the black Impala.” Dean headed for his car and opened it so Mason could get in.

“Nice car. You have taken good care of it.”

“It was my Dad’s; he gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday.”

“Turn right at the road and head north on 59. When you get to Jordan, you’ll take 245 toward Brusett. We have a Community about sixty miles outside of Brusett.”

“How have you been this close to people and no one hasn’t found you?”

“We keep to ourselves and give no one a reason to bother us. I guess we’ve been lucky.”

“And I guess it helps you don’t kill humans.”

“Of course. Our Community is mostly self-sustaining, and we have a huge wilderness to hunt in if we choose. You’ll be staying with me while you’re there and I’ll try to answer any questions you have. I hope I can make this transition easier for you.”

“That would be great. So, are you the leader or boss of this Community?”

Mason chuckled before he answered. 

“Yes, I am the head of the clan, so, I guess that makes me the leader.”

“How many live in your Community?”

“Let’s see,” Mason thought. “We’ve had three new births in the past month so that would put us at almost two hundred.”

Dean jerked the wheel when he heard the number and the fact that there were babies. He looked over at Mason with surprise and awe.

“You have babies?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, I’m a pureblood and so are the majority of the members of the Community. And so are you.”

“Wait…What…I’m not sure I understand.”

“Why don’t we talk about it when you’re not driving?” Mason suggested when he felt Dean’s tension.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Dean concentrated back on the road as his interest spiked and he wanted to know more about what Mason was talking about. How was he a pureblood, whatever that was, and how did they have babies? He turned on the radio and found a station to fill the silence in the car. 

**spn**

Mason settled down and only spoke to be sure Dean remembered his directions. After by passing Brusett, there were no other signs of civilization until they turned off the main road and continued for another couple of miles. He slowed when a guard house came into view. The road was blocked by a gate and he stopped at the house. A man came out and Dean rolled the window down. The man leaned down and looked in the window, seeing Mason. He nodded to him and went back inside to open the gate. Dean eased through and followed the winding road through the forest for about five miles before the trees began to thin.

As the car moved out of the trees, Dean looked out across a valley that lay ahead of him. He could see houses, farms, pastureland, small stands of trees, and toward the center was the main collection of buildings. As he continued forward, he started seeing houses set back off the road and the closer he got to the center of the Community, the more populated it was. Most of the houses were simple and midsize. He did not see elaborate, huge mansions anywhere.

“My house is going to be coming up shortly on the right. It’s the one with the roses planted out front,” Mason told him as Dean drove down what seemed to be the main street.

Dean was looking around at the houses impressed with the cleanliness and neatness of everything. He saw people walking down the sidewalks, shopping and saw a playground that had different ages of kids playing. It looked like any other Community across the country, but yet, he could feel a difference here. Without even being told, Dean knew that all these people were werewolves.

He saw a large, two story house sitting back from the road with roses planted in the front yard. He turned up the driveway and pulled to a stop beside a garage. They got out and headed for the front door that was thrown open by a young girl who ran to Mason and threw herself into his arms.

“Daddy! You’re home!” she cried happily hugging his neck.

“Hello, little one. Have you been good for Momma today?” Mason asked as he kissed her cheek.

“I have,” she replied. She noticed Dean standing nearby and eyed him shyly, hiding her face in her father’s neck while still peeking at him.

“Marta, this is Dean. He’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hello,” Dean told Marta, giving her a small smile.

“And this is my wife Mia,” Mason introduced a lovely, woman with curly, red hair and green eyes that was pregnant. “Mia, this is Dean, the guest I told you about.”

“Hello Dean, welcome to our home,” Mia greeted him as she hugged Mason.

“Nice to meet you ma’am,” Dean replied.

“Please call me Mia, Dean. We’re not formal around here.”

“Hop down honey, I need to show Dean his room and let him freshen up.”

“Come on sweetie, Daddy needs to take care of our guest.”

“Bye Daddy, bye Dean,” Marta waved as she skipped off with her Mom.

“The guest room is up the stairs and on the left and it has an attached bathroom for your use.”

“Alright,” Dean replied following him up the stairs and to the left where a door stood open. He looked around at the room and saw the bathroom through a door off to the right.

“I’ll leave you to rest and freshen up and when you’re ready, come downstairs. I’ll be in my office.”

“Thanks.” Dean waited for him to leave before looking around and checking out the bathroom and using it. He came back out and sat down on the bed testing the mattress. This was nothing like he expected, but he was not sure what he thought it would be like. He sat there for about fifteen minutes, gathering his thoughts before getting up to go back downstairs in search of Mason.


	15. Chapter 15

The house was quiet as Dean made his way back downstairs and stopped at the bottom looking both ways before venturing to the right looking for Mason’s office. He passed a family room and went down to the next door that was partly open and scented him before getting to the door. His emotions were all over the place and he felt anxious and unsure if he had made the right decision to come here. His palms were sweaty, and he wiped them on his jeans before entering the room.

“Come in Dean,” Mason called to him warmly.

Dean stepped into the office and gave a brief look around seeing one wall had bookcases filled with books. A large desk sat in front of the windows and a small couch butted against another wall. There were two chairs sitting in front of the desk and Dean took one of them. A sense of calmness seemed to sweep over him as if being near Mason took away his worries and fears. It was like in the restaurant when he so uptight and then relaxed when he was near him. Dean wondered if he had this effect on all the clan members.

Mason had papers laid across the desk that he was reading and signing some. He sat back and looked up at Dean for a moment before speaking.

“I know you must have many questions, but first, let me give you a brief history of our Community. Would you like something to drink?” Mason asked nodding toward a decanter of an amber looking liquid.

“Sure,” Dean shrugged. He hadn’t tried any liquor since being bitten, only beer and water and decided to give it a shot.

Mason got up and poured two glasses, passing one to Dean. He sat back down and sipped on his drink. Dean accepted the glass and swirled the liquid around before sniffing it and smelling its deep aroma. He could smell the alcohol and ventured a small taste, letting it coat his taste buds. It didn’t taste the same, but there was still a burn down the back of his throat as it settled into his stomach. It seemed he could taste every ingredient that was in the liquor. He wasn’t sure whether he liked that or not. 

“This Community has been here for over two hundred years. I am a descendant of the original purebloods that founded it. It is my heritage to be the leader of this place and will pass it down to my offspring. Purebloods are werewolves that are born that way, not bitten. There are several families like mine still here today. We are all descendants of the original founders. All this land you see around us and as far as you can see was bought up until we owned this entire valley to the Fork Peck Lake on one side and to the reservation on the other. That is another way that we keep ourselves hidden. There is plenty of land for us to spread out without being encroached on by the outside world.”

“You said I’m a pureblood, but I was bitten,” Dean interrupted him, a bit confused.

“By a pureblood, so that makes you one of us. The rogue werewolf was from here, I’m sorry to say, he was a pureblood.”

“What made him go rogue? I mean, this looks like a great place to live.”

“Like humans, there are bad seeds among the clan too. When we found out he had killed a human and fed on victim, it was a death sentence for the rogue. He ran and we tracked him, unfortunately you found him first.”

“Yeah, lucky me,” he replied sarcastically, but changed his tone as he continued. “Is there a cure?” he asked hopefully, thinking if they had been around this long, they might have found a way to reverse the curse.

“No, sadly, once you are bitten it is in your blood and cannot be removed.”

“I was afraid of that,” Dean huffed in anger and disappointment, but settled when he looked up at Mason.

“We are not wild animals or monsters like most would think. We have a school, clinic, businesses like most towns, even churches and a fire/police department; we just have a different diet and can change our form. We are civilized and have our own laws and rules that everyone abides. All the clan obeys the laws and rules or face the consequences. Being a pureblood also allows us to change when we like. It does not have to be a full moon. Once you’ve mastered the beast within you and can control it, you can transform when you like and not only on the full moon.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“So, how do I that?”

“Why don’t we start with showing you around tomorrow after you have rested. I hope you understand this is not something you learn overnight. It will take time and patience. I’ll start to show you some techniques in the afternoon that will help you. You are a member of this clan because of what happened; if you choose to be. There will be work found for you to do. No one is lazy around here or a freeloader. We all work for the clan, for the good of the Community.” 

“Do I _have_ to live here?” he asked cautiously.

“No, you will be welcome anytime and if you need our help, we will be there, as I hope you will be there for any of us. If you don’t stay, you can never tell anyone about this place. It is one of the first rules that you must abide by.”

“Of course,” Dean said without hesitation. He already felt the bond of the pack stirring within him. It was like a puzzle piece fell into place now but staying here was not going to be an option. He had Sam to think about and would not leave him to hunt alone. It was still too deeply ingrain in him to take care and protect his little brother, no matter who he had become.

“Can I ask what happened with your first change?” Mason asked startling Dean from his thoughts.

“I fixed a place in the basement of a cabin I was staying at. I chained myself down there. To be honest, I don’t remember much but the pain and it felt like I was on fire. The second night, I got loose and made a kill. It was some type of animal. At least I didn’t hurt anyone, I think. The third night, after talking with you, I drugged myself and it seemed to work,” Dean told him. “Does it get better? I mean, if I can control it?”

“It will, but it still won’t be pleasant. Because of your escape and not remembering, I will have to put you on probation until we are sure you did not kill a human to feed. That is our one law that **cannot** be broken by anyone, not even myself. You will have to stay at the house unless you are with me. It shouldn’t take us long to get the information, so don’t be alarmed. It is how we stay civil and keep ourselves from becoming monsters. We fight every day to control our desires and our needs.”

“I think I’ll turn in, long drive and all,” Dean told him feeling like his mind was going to explode and now he had this looming over his head. What if he did kill someone? That would mean his death. There was so much going through it, he needed time to process everything. His head was starting to hurt, and he needed to be alone.

“Of course, I’ll see you in the morning. Mia will have breakfast ready at seven.”

“Okay.” Dean got up and headed outside to the car to get his bag and went upstairs to the bedroom. He did his routine in the bathroom and changed into sleep clothes before turning the bed down and climbing in, but not before snagging his laptop and pulling his email account up. He sent a message to Sam that he was okay, not to worry and he would contact him in a few days. When that was done, Dean typed a quick one to Bobby asking him to keep Sam there and don’t let him come looking for him. He had to be away for a while and would see them soon. He logged out and set it aside.

Dean switched off the lamp and got settled, listening to the new sounds around him. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sam’s face smiling at him. He tossed and turned in the bed, even though it was comfortable, not able to calm his mind. It took hours before he was able to fall into a restless sleep.

**spn**

Dean woke suddenly and looked around not recognizing his surroundings at first until he remembered where he was. He was in the mist of werewolves, but he was not afraid. He pushed himself from the bed and went to the bathroom to shower, hoping it would wake him more, before dressing and heading downstairs.

Dean stopped midway on the stairs and saw Marta sitting at the bottom. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

“Momma said I could wait for you and show you where the kitchen is,” she said in her childlike voice.

“Thank you, Marta. That’s kind of you.” Dean stepped down and let her take his hand and lead him through the house to the back where the kitchen was located.

“Good morning Dean,” Mia greeted him. She was at the stove finishing breakfast when they came in. “There is coffee there, help yourself.”

“Thanks,” Dean replied taking a cup and pouring coffee into it. He sipped on the strong brew, thinking this was a coffee blend, before moving to the small table to take a seat. 

“Mason will be back shortly, he had to run an errand. I hope you like bacon and eggs. We’re pretty simple around here.”

“That’s fine, can I help?”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Mia took up the bacon and beat the eggs before pouring them into a hot pan. She stirred them as they cooked and when they were done, took them up. She moved the plates to the table and poured juice for Marta and herself. 

A few minutes later, Dean heard a door close at the front of the house and smelled Mason as he entered and headed their way.

“Good morning Dean. I hope you slept well.”

“As well as can be expected and thank you for the hospitality.”

“It is our pleasure. After we eat, I’ll give you a tour of the town. I think you will be impressed.”

“I already am. What you’ve got here…” Dean started but couldn’t put into words what his was thinking. It was overwhelming that a place like this could exist and no hunters had ever found it. He accepted the plate and put bacon and eggs onto it and took a piece of toast. He started eating, trying to make polite conversation when talked to, but otherwise remained quiet. Back in the recesses of his mind, there was still that nagging question, _‘Did he kill someone when he got free,’_ because that was going to decide his future and he couldn’t help but feel the doubt and uneasiness that brought.

* * *

**A/N: Dean learns more about the clan and himself. He’s finding the community is a lot like a human community. We will find out more about his community. Comments make my day. NC**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean got into the passenger seat of Mason’s SUV and fastened his seat belt. He waited as Mason got in the driver’s seat and started the car.

“I thought we’d start at the farms and work our way back into town,” Mason told him. He pulled down the street and headed out of town toward the less populated areas of the valley. 

Dean looked out across pastureland and saw herds of cows grazing in the fields. He put two and two together deeming this is where they got their meat, they raised their own. He also saw sheep and goats in other fields, thinking they liked variety. There were fields of wheat for hay and corn, waiting to be harvested to feed the animals during the winter months.

“And what you’re thinking is correct. We grow our own meat on the farms, along with other produce. Some of us hunt elk, deer, boar, and other large game animals when we can. We have large walk-in freezers to store the meat for the clan. Over the years, upgrades have been made and it is an efficient operation. The animals are well cared for and the killing is done in a humane way. We do not want any animal to suffer and we only kill what we need for a given week so the meat is always fresh, well, as fresh as we can make it.”

“Sounds like you’ve perfected it.”

“So, besides hunting, do you have any skills?”

“I’m pretty good under the hood of a car,” Dean offered. He didn’t mind getting his hands dirty, but he wasn’t shoving shit or milking any cows. He had to draw the line somewhere.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Probably could use someone to work on vehicles and farm equipment at the garage. We’ll swing by there after this.”

“Do any humans come here?” Dean asked.

“Yes, we get deliveries and sometimes we have to call in specialist for jobs, but not very often. We have members of the clan that work in surrounding towns, but no humans come here to work. We take as many precautions as possible to keep our community safe.”

“So, do members buy houses around here or rent them or are they free?”

“Nothing is free, we do expect the members to contribute to the Community in some way. There’s no honor if it is given to you,” Mason stated firmly. “If they’re not family homes, most rent so if they need larger places can move into one. The houses are kept in good condition and updated when needed. We tried to provide for our members because we’re all in this together as one big family. Werewolves are meant to be in packs, to have the social contact of their own kind. It goes toward being civilized and being able to have control. We do have those who have ventured out into other cities; this place is not a prison Dean. We come and go as we please, but once you are a member of the clan, the laws are expected to be upheld, no exceptions.”

“Good to know.” Dean gazed out the side window as he mulled over what Mason had said. He didn’t realize they had changed direction and was pulling up in front of a large hanger that had the sliding doors open. 

“Come Dean, I will introduce you to the foreman for the garage. If you like, you can come here in the mornings to work and after lunch train while you are here.”

“Okay,” Dean replied getting out and heading with him toward the opening. He looked around with interest when he saw work trucks, farm equipment and even motorcycles sitting around the inside of the hanger. He could see workbenches and toolboxes scattered around and in the back were new tires and what looked like racks of parts.

“Rich, can I see you for a moment?” Mason called to a man that was behind the wheel of a car. He had it idling and revved it a few times before he saw them. “Rich this is Dean, he’s just joined us and says he’s good with mechanics.”

“Is that so?” Rich asked eyeing Dean.

Dean took in the large man who looked to be in his forties with short, brown hair and eyes and solid body. “You’re running it too rich, need to adjust the carb and sounds like there’s a plug not firing right,” Dean said nodding his head to the car Rich had got out of.

Rich looked back at the car before a smile broke out on his face. 

“Rich, and just what I was thinking. Welcome Dean,” he greeted, holding out his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean replied taking his hand for a strong handshake.

“I thought I’d send him over in the mornings and you can put him to work while he’s here,” Mason offered.

“Glad to have you. We open at eight.”

“I’ll be here,” Dean nodded. This was something he didn’t mind doing and was looking forward to getting his hands dirty.

“Shall we go Dean?” Mason asked.

“Sure.” 

They headed back to the SUV and Mason continued back toward town to show Dean other parts of the Community that he might be interested in.

“This is our hospital and clinic,” he said. Mason had stopped in front of a white building that had a one level section in the front and two levels in the back. “The clinic is the front part and the back part is the hospital. We have a small operating room, radiology, lab, and five beds on the second floor for patients.”

Dean looked at the place for a moment and frowned before asking, “I thought being a werewolf we healed ourselves.”

“In most cases that is true. But there are circumstances where medical intervention is needed. If you have a compound fracture or bad break, that will need to be set to allow the healing process to work. Otherwise you might end of lame or crippled. If your appendix ruptures, that will require surgery or kidney stones, C-Sections, blood clots, collapsed lung, or impalement, to name a few things. We’re not supermen or women, and plus the children have their illnesses and need vaccinations to deal with.”

“But if we do heal, how do you operate?” he inquired, his interest peaked.

“We have an agent that is administered through an IV that will slow the healing process enough for the surgery to be performed and then once it’s out of your system, you are back to normal.”

“Guess I’ve got a lot to learn,” Dean huffed wiping a hand over his head as he looked at clean, neat building.

“Any questions you have, feel free to ask me. Why don’t we swing by the school, and then I think we should stop and eat? I can sense your need to feed.”

Dean startled for a moment when he realized there was a hunger building inside of him, he hadn’t yet noticed. He absently rubbed a hand over his stomach but didn’t say anything.

“You will be able to control that with time also. You’ll know when you need to consume raw meat and when you can get by with regular food. It is different for all of us.” Mason drove down the street toward a one-story brick building that had a playground on one side and an athletic field on the other. He pulled to the curb and stopped.

“This is our school. We have all twelve grades here and offer college courses online.”

“The kids, how do they handle the change being so young?”

“With purebloods, the gene is dormant until the reach age thirteen or later. Then, they will have their first transformation. We teach our children our history and what they are. We don’t hide this from them. They see their parents change in a controlled environment, so they will know what to expect. We prepare them so they are not frightened of it. Our children are our future and any member will give their lives to protect the young,” Mason explained looking at the school for a moment in thought. “Shall we visit one of the diners we have in town?”

“Sure, any place is fine with me.”

“We’ll go to my favorite one. It’s only a few miles away. We have tried to lay the town out for the benefit of everyone to make things easier. All our businesses are located in the center of town in a five-block radius. We have a small bus line to help them get around. A lot of the clan have bikes that they ride when they can, and they carpool for work and school. We discourage cars unless they are really needed. It helps with keeping the pollution down in the valley. We want to give our children a clean environment to grow up in. You’ll see we have what most towns have only on a smaller scale. We use wind turbines and solar panels to help generate our power so we’re not as dependent on outside power sources. We try to be as environmentally friendly as possible.” 

**spn**

After leaving the school, they headed toward to business district and looked for a place to park. There were several parking lots located for convenience. Dean got out and looked around at the businesses. There were clothing stores, hardware store, bakery, post office, furniture stores, restaurants, grocery store, thrift stores, bookstore, coffee shops, and some he wasn’t sure what they sold by the names. He even saw at the end of the block was a building that had Sheriff Department on it. He followed Mason down the sidewalk trying not to feel self-conscious being around the people they passed. He picked up so many different scents that it was almost overpowering and tried not to show his discomfort.

“You will get used to it,” Mason told him. “It will get easier. It’s just you haven’t been around so many of your own kind before.”

“Okay,” Dean mumbled trying not to stare at any one person.

“Here we are. They have the best food in town.” Mason opened the door to a restaurant and allowed Dean to go in first. 

“Mason, good to see you!” a robust man called to him from behind a counter. 

“Hello Herb, looks like business is going well.”

Dean looked around and saw it looked like any normal diner he had ate at and followed Mason as he took a table at the window. Most of the tables had customers who were eating a variety of food items.

“Hello Mason, what can I get you to drink?” a young waitress asked.

“I’ll have coffee Sophie.”

“And for you…” she asked eyeing Dean with curious eyes.

“Sophie, this is Dean.”

“Dean, what can I get you?” she asked, her voice changing to one more interesting toward him.

“Coffee’s fine,” Dean choked out as he saw a look of desire and lust in Sophie’s eyes. He drew in a breath and caught a hint of pheromones wafting off her.

“Coming right up,” she replied, turning and walking away adding a little more swing to her hips.

Dean wasn’t sure what to say, if anything and if he was anywhere else, he would have come back with a hit on her and maybe got a date. Here, things were different, and he didn’t know the protocol about asking someone out or what it might lead to. He didn’t want to get tangled up in something he couldn’t get out of.

“Would you like me to order for us?” Mason asked, trying not to laugh because he could read Dean’s face knowing what he was thinking about the boldness of Sophie.

“Yeah,” Dean said clearing his throat. “That’d be good.”

“Here you go, two coffee’s; do you need cream or sugar, Dean?” she asked drawing out his name.

“No, black is fine,” he said quickly picking up his coffee.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, Sophie, we’ll have Herb’s special, light on the sauce on one of them.”

“I’ll get this right in for you.” She turned and headed to the window for the kitchen and put the order in. Dean watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she went around to other tables, serving coffee or drink or bringing out food. She was easy on the eyes and had that perky personality that made people smile and make them happy.

“She’s single if you wanted to know,” Mason chuckled his merriment.

“What?...No…I mean…I have more important things to do right now,” Dean stuttered, flustered by his remark and could feel his cheeks getting warm. This was not like him; this was more Sammy’s style. 

“It’s okay Dean, we even have a couple of night clubs around here for those who like that kind of thing. Mia and I used to go until she got pregnant again. You _are_ allowed to have fun too.”

“Here you go,” Sophie announced a bounce in her voice. She sat a tray on a stand and began to remove plates from the tray to sit in front of them. She finished and folded stand to leave. “If you need anything else let me know.”

“Thank you, Sophie,” Mason told her with a small nod.

Dean looked down at his plate and was surprised to see two raw beef heart with a light sauce over them. He sniffed slightly and found the aroma was appealing. He took his fork and knife to cut a bite to try. An array of flavors exploded in his mouth and he looked up at Mason with surprise.

“This is really good.”

“We have found over the years many different ways to enjoy our food rather than plain,” Mason replied. 

“I’ll have to get some recipes,” Dean mumbled as he devoured his food faster than was normal.

Mason chuckled at Dean’s appetite and knew it was because of him being newly turned. It would be like that for a while until he was more in control.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled wiping his mouth, not realizing how fast he ate.

“It is fine Dean, it’s normal and nothing to be ashamed of. Would you like more?”

“No, I’m good,” Dean told him. He was surprised when Sophie came by and sat a slice of pie in front of Dean.

“You look like a pie person Dean. It’s on me,” she cooed flashing her warm smile at him as she trailed her hand up his arm. 

“Thanks,” Dean said. He couldn’t help but blush again with her gesture and keep his eyes downcast. He looked down at the large slice of pie not sure what to do. “Would you like half?”

“No thank you, it’s all yours.”

Dean picked up a spoon and cut off a bite to taste. He remembered the other pie he had tried and hoped it was better. He didn’t want to hurt Sophie’s feelings by not eating it. He was pleasantly surprised that the taste was appealing.

“I guess you learned how to make pie taste good too,” Dean nodded his approval.

“Like I said, we have learned quite a number of new things over the years. It does keep us from getting in a rut, I guess. We do like to add variety to the mix.”

Dean smiled as he finished his pie and sat back wiping his mouth. It felt good to have that itch of hunger appeased for a while, at least. This town was so much more than he ever dreamed of and wondered if there were other communities like this somewhere in the country that was hidden away like this one was. It still amazed him that this place could exist all this time and no hunter had run across it, that is, that he knew of. 

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying learning about the Community. Dean is finding it very interesting and has a feeling of belonging. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Mason’s first attempt to help Dean doesn’t go a planned and leaves Dean shaken and stressed. Will he be able to find another way for Dean to learn to control the beast? Thank you for deciding to read my story. You know I like to know your thoughts, please comment. NC**

* * *

“This is our gym, spa, and Community center. We have one on both sides of the town to make it easier for members to access,” Mason explained when he stopped in front of a large two-story building. “It has a gym, pool, meeting rooms, spa, computer stations, tennis courts, basketball court, and climbing wall. There’s a playground for the kids out back.”

“Sounds like a nice place,” Dean commented.

They got out and headed inside through the double glass doors that led to a foyer where halls branched off it. Mason led Dean to the gym part and into a room with weights, exercise machines, inside running track, and small smoothie bar.

“Let me get Mitch and Lee, they were the ones with me when we found you in the forest.” Mason walked away and Dean looked around the room and at the ones working out. They all seemed very fit and only gave him a glance before going back to working out. 

“Dean, this is Mitch and Lee, they help run this place and offer classes to those interested.”

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Dean greeted them shaking their hands. They were his size, and very fit and muscular. 

“You’re looking better than the last time we saw you,” Mitch commented.

“Yeah, nice to see you on your feet,” Lee added.

“They can help you with the physical part of the training and will be willing to spar with you.”

“Thanks,” Dean said cautiously, not sure if it would be an even match with him as the underdog. He really wouldn’t want to meet either of them in a dark alley.

“Why don’t we head over to the spa part and we’ll get started with some basic relaxation techniques.”

“Spa?” Dean questioned, knowing what spa meant to him, but not sure if it was the same here.

“It’s okay, you won’t be the only male there,” Mason chuckled when he felt Dean’s caution.

Dean followed Mason through another set of double doors that led to a large area which had been divided into smaller rooms. He could see through the glass windows set into the walls of the rooms. One had people doing what looked like a form of yoga, and another there was a class in Ti Che, by the sign on the door, and another had an exercise class for pregnant women.

“If you’ll step in here Dean,” Mason instructed him opening a door to another room.

Dean stepped inside and craned his neck, looking around. There was an oriental screen set up dividing the room and cubbies with what looked like clothes in them. Two hampers sat beside them and there were two shelves of bath towels filling them. He looked to a tank of some kind sitting to the side and could tell it was full of water.

“What is this?” Dean asked.

“This is a sensory depravation tank. It will help you to connect to your inner self and to gain control over the beast. It is one of the fastest and best ways to start your training.”

“Others use this tank?”

“Why yes, it’s a good relaxation technique.”

“Umm…Not sure that’s sanitary.”

“No needs to worry. The water if continuously being filtered, cleaned, and treated. There’s a thirty-minute wait between each person too.”

“What do I have to do?” Dean asked.

“There are different sizes of trunk here and towels to use for when you get out. Change and get in the tank. It is a saltwater solution, so you’ll float. I will turn off the lights and set the time for twenty minutes to start. Just relax and look inside your mind. It may feel weird at first and you might need to have several sessions before you start seeing some results, but we’ll take it slow and one step at a time.”

“Alright. I guess it can’t hurt. At least I can’t drown,” he tried to joke to hide is uneasiness. 

“I’ll leave you to change.” Mason stepped from the room to allow Dean to change and get into the tank.

Dean looked around for a moment before moving to the stacks of trunks and looked for his size. He stepped behind the screen and found a chair to sit in to take off his boots and socks. He removed his other clothes and slipped on the trunks being sure they fit.

He moved to the tank and carefully stepped into it, surprised the water was body temperature. After sitting in the water, Dean leaned back just as the lights dimmed and let his body float. It was a strange feeling at first and he couldn’t relax, but after a few minutes he let his mind free, and it felt like he was floating in a calm sea. 

Dean let his mind wander and it began to open more, accessing places that Dean had locked away years ago. He twitched in the trance like state he was in as the old memories were released into his mind. Dean fought them as best he could but couldn’t stop them from replaying in his mind. 

_The hooks bit deeply into his chest and shoulders holding him above the heat and darkness below him. He had screamed until his voice was gone, but no one came to rescue him. Dean could feel the hooked muscles began to rip and tear with his weight and the pain was unbearable. Hot lances of pain shot through his entire body and every nerve in his body was on fire. He opened his mouth and a silent scream poured from it taking his breath away. Unconsciousness pulled him away as he was lost in the ebony darkness._

_Dean woke in a gray room with his naked body bound to a rack so tightly he couldn’t move. He looked around in the dim light and saw the table that held the worse kind of torture tools unknown to man. His eyes darted around the room for his torturer that he knew had to be near. His blood ran cold in his veins when he heard footsteps coming his way. He twisted and jerked to no avail, trying to free himself before they stepped into the room. If they came here, he knew what was going to happen._

_Dean arched his neck trying to see behind him when he heard a harsh laugh from someone he couldn’t see. His heart was pounding so hard, he could swear his chest was moving with it. He sucked in a sharp breath when a body moved closer to where he could see._

_“Alistair,” Dean gasped out in fear when he was able to see the face._

_The demon grinned an evil grin as he stared down at him before turning to the table and picking up a nasty blade from it and twirling it around in his hands._

_“Do you want to get off the rack today Dean?” the demon asked. “All you have to do is take up the blade and torture the souls sent here.”_

_“No! Never!” Dean rasped out as he watched Alistair step back to his side. Before he could say anything else, the demon plunged the blade into his shoulder and twisted it savagely. Dean couldn’t stop the cry of pain that passed his lips as he pulled it out. Dean hissed in a sharp breath and tried to stop the scream of agony building in his throat. The knife trailed down his chest cutting into the skin, allowing blood to drip down his chest and side. The more he cut the deeper he went until Dean’s body was covered in a layer of blood. He moved closer to the head of the rack and used the tip of the knife to flick out an eye and left it hanging on his cheek. “Stop! Stop! No!” Dean wailed not caring how pathetic he sounded._

_Things faded and he looked around not sure where he was and then saw his brother bent over a demon drinking its blood like a vampire. He looked up at Dean with blood smeared around his mouth and a thin streak running down his chin._

_It changed again and he was laying on the floor of a motel room with broken glass surrounding him, as his brother loomed over him, his fist drawn back to hit him again. Sam shoved him away and walked out of the room to be with a demon over his own brother. Dean’s heart broke and he knew he had lost his brother._

_“Sammy, No! No! Don’t do it! Don’t’ go…”_

Dean began to thrash in the tub and yelled out loudly as he tried to sit up without swallowing the water from the tank.

Mason threw open the door and rushed in looking at Dean who was masked with fear, shame, anger and anxiety. He was panting hard, barely able to get his breath as he sat waist deep in the water. He rammed the memories back in the box and locked it back so they wouldn’t cloud his memories anymore.

“Why don’t you rinse off and get dressed. I’ll wait outside,” he said softly, stepping back out of the room to give him some privacy. 

Dean tried to slow his breathing and draw in deeper breaths so the dizziness would go away. It took him ten minutes before he was able to stand on wobbly legs and carefully step from the tank, holding tightly to the side. He made sure he wouldn’t faceplant on the floor before stumbling to a shower stall set up in the corner. He started the water and let it warm before stepping up the spray and letting it run over his head, rinsing the saltwater out. Dean braced his hands against the wall as he let the water run over him for a few more minutes before shutting it off. He reached out and grabbed a towel to dry with. 

Dean ran the towel over his head to stop it from dripping onto his body and then worked it over the rest of his body. Once he was dry, he slipped on his briefs and then tee shirt. He sat back a moment to catch his breath before putting the rest of his clothes and his socks and boots. Dean headed for the door and stepped into the main room.

“It seems you’re a more complex man than I first thought Dean. Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Mason questioned him when he emerged from the room.

“No,” Dean said too quickly and looked away guiltily. What had surfaced was something he couldn’t talk about; it was too overwhelming and devastating. He couldn’t talk to anyone about that. Dean felt it again, a sense of calmness trying to blanket him, but he pushed it aside with a mighty shove, not wanting to feel that way right now.

He never saw Mason study him when he didn’t seem to calm and relax, but he tensed more and put up walls around him so no one could invade his mind. Mason had never seen anyone capable of doing that and knew there was something special and different about Dean. 

“Why don’t we head back to the house, maybe you’d like to rest before dinner?”

“Fine with me,” Dean said heading toward the front doors not waiting on Mason. He needed to get out of here and somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts. He wanted to ask questions about what he had experienced, but he wasn’t in the right mindset to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

When Mason pulled into the garage, Dean got out and headed into the house and toward the kitchen. He didn’t hear Mia call to him as he headed out the backdoor and into the back yard. He found some chairs under a tree and dropped into one of them to work through what had happened.

“What’s wrong hon? Dean seemed preoccupied,” Mia asked when her husband joined him in the kitchen and hugged her. He rubbed a hand gently over her swollen stomach as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

“I’m not sure. I think the tank brought up some unsettling memories for Dean.”

“Oh, the poor boy. And you knew nothing about them?”

“Dean is a private person who doesn’t give his trust freely. I told you he was a hunter and the one who took out the rogue.”

“Yes, I remember. Can you help him?”

“I don’t know, depends on Dean. He is not a man who accepts help easily. He is an honorable man, but very troubled.”

“Why don’t you take him something to drink? I made some lemonade for the kids.”

“I think he might want something a little stronger dear.”

“Well, what are you waiting on? You’ve been the leader of this clan since you were eighteen. You’ve got the wisdom of the ancestors in you. Go see if you can help him,” she encouraged giving him a push out of the room.

“You’re right, maybe he’ll at least let me calm him this time,” Mason sighed, heading to the study to get a couple of glasses of whiskey. He took the glasses and went out the backdoor looking around until he spotted Dean out under the shade tree. He walked that way and spoke so he wouldn’t surprise him. Mason knew enough about hunters that you didn’t sneak up on one. He was sure Dean had some sort of protection on him and didn’t want to be attacked.

“Thought you might like a whiskey,” Mason offered holding out the glass when Dean stiffened but didn’t turn.

Dean knew Mason was trying to make noise, so he’d know he was there. He looked slideways at the glass being held out to him and took it. He didn’t complain when Mason joined him. Dean sipped on the whiskey wishing he could drink enough to get drunk or at least pass out. He was waiting for Mason to question him again and looked his way when he didn’t say anything. Dean knew he was curious about what had happened to him at the spa.

“I don’t know what happened when you were in the tank Dean, but I know it was something you must have suppressed because of the trauma of it. I’m not asking you to tell me what it is, but I want you to know if I can help in any way, I will be glad to. I think being a hunter, you have more history than most would have and that may be a disadvantage for you. All I ask is don’t let it consume you and take you over. You are dealing with your own beast along with your own demons. Sometimes it does help to speak to an outsider, if and when, you are ready,” Mason told him. “I don’t know if you will choose to try the tank again or not, but if you do, only do it when I am there to supervise and help you.”

Dean didn’t interrupt his spill, but he did listen to him. What he was saying made sense and right now he wasn’t sure of trying the tank again after what he had experienced. The burdens he carried were heavy and weighed him down, but for now they would stay his and his alone. 

“We can try some other way to help you connect if you like,” Mason offered when Dean didn’t say anything. “I’ll leave you for now to your thoughts.” Mason got up leaving Dean alone. “I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.”

Dean didn’t respond as he listened to Mason walk away. He looked out toward the slowly sinking sun and watched the last rays stretch out across the land. This was a great view from the hill where the house sat, and he took it all in. His troubled mind started to ease, and he finished his drink. 

It wasn’t long before Dean felt young eyes on him and looked up to see Marta standing just out of his reach looking at him with curious brown eyes flecked with gold.

“Mama said not to bother you,” she said softly. “Am I bothering you?”

“No, Lady Bug, you’re not bothering me,” Dean told her giving her a half-hearted smile. 

She moved closer to him and looked the way he was looking at the sunset.

“Why don’t you have a seat and watch the sunset with me?”

“I’d like that.”

He couldn’t help but let himself smile at her and her innocent ways, wondering if Mason had sent her out to check on him. She concentrated on the horizon as the sun sunk lower in the sky. Dusk was starting to fall around them, and Dean looked out into the yard seeing soft lights starting to come from the ground around them.

“Look Lady Bug, fireflies are beginning to come out,” Dean told her. He pointed to the little lights that started blinking on and off and began to fly around.

“They’re like little fairies,” she whispered, getting up to stand by him. Marta held out her hands and wiggled her fingers trying to beckon them to her.

Dean felt her small body lean against his leg for a moment and watched in wonder when some of the bugs flew around her fingers like she was calling them. 

“Look! They like me,” she whispered excitedly. 

“I see, I see,” he chuckled reaching to lift her onto his knees so she could sit on them. He felt the start of an inner calmness and wondered if Marta had her father’s gift.

They stayed like that watching the fireflies until the sun finally sunk below the horizon. An outside light came on at the house casting the backyard into shadows and Mia called to them that dinner was ready. Dean took Marta’s hand and they walked to the backdoor and into the house.

**spn**

The next morning, Dean woke from a light sleep not feeling that rested since he tossed and turned half the night. He tried to keep the nightmares at bay, but some snuck in anyway. He got up with a heavy sigh and headed to the bathroom to shower. The hot water seemed to help wash away some of the weariness from his body.

He was expected at the garage this morning and didn’t want to be late. After putting on clean clothes, Dean grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to find Mia had prepared a travel cup of coffee and breakfast sandwich for him.

“Do you remember how to get to the garage Dean?”

“Yeah, thanks for the food, but you don’t have to cook for me.”

“I have to make breakfast anyway, so it’s no bother. Mason said he would meet you at the gym after lunch.”

“That’s fine, I’ll see him there. Thanks again,” Dean nodded taking the cup and sandwich and heading for the Impala. He cranked her and backed up to head to the other side of town to the garage. He was looking forward to working on some vehicles to help clear his mind and let him think. There were decisions to be made and he had just over three weeks until the next full moon.

He thought about staying here and letting Mason help, but the change was something private and he had to get a handle on it if he was going to survive in the world. Dean was a hunter; it was what he did, and he couldn’t give that up knowing there were innocent people out there that he could save. He’d give this place the rest of the week and look for a hunt somewhere around before heading back toward the cabin.

Another thing he needed to do was go get Sam and tell him what had happened. He needed to know and decide what he wanted to do. It wasn’t fair to him to keep him in the dark any longer. No matter what he decided, Dean would learn to live with it.

It was five to eight when Dean eased the Impala up to the hanger and parked to the side. He finished his coffee and got out to head inside and look for Rich to see what he should do. He paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the different lightening so he could look around and finally spotted him at a desk in the corner of the place.

“Hello Rich, I’m ready to work,” Dean greeted him.

“Good to hear. There are coveralls in the back if you wanna change before getting started. The restroom is through the door in the back and there’s a breakroom back there with snacks, soda, water, coffee if you want anything. Why don’t you start with those two trucks on the end? One has a seized water pump and the other needs the belts changed. You can use the tools from the toolbox marked three and parts are in the back, just sign out what you take so we can keep track of it.”

Dean looked around as Rich talked and nodded his understanding.

“Sounds good.” Dean headed for the door he pointed to in the back and went through it. He found coveralls of different sizes folded neatly on a shelf and found his size. He saw a sign for the restroom further down and walked down the short hall. There were lockers in the restroom to store his clothes. He changed and stuck his head into the breakroom to check it out. A table held a coffee pot and everything for coffee and there was a fridge he assumed had the sodas and water. On a rack were all kinds of snacks to choose from and it looked like it was all free. He thought that was interesting but didn’t complain.

Dean went to the toolbox and opened it, looking at the tools before going to the truck. He looked into the engine bay and saw the broken fan belt hanging in place. He pulled it loose and headed to the back to find a new one in the racks of parts.

There was a computer terminal sitting at the first rack and he read the instructions on how to find a part and log it out as used. He looked back at the truck for a moment before hitting a key on the keyboard to bring up the screen. Dean typed the information needed and hit enter. It wasn’t but a few seconds that the screen showed the location of the part and asked if you needed to use it. After noting the rack and bin number, he typed yes and hit enter before going in search of the fan belt. 

Once he found the new belt, Dean headed back to the truck and got what tools needed to install it. He looked up when someone turned on a radio and music echoed through the place. At least it was something he could listen to and nodded his head to the beat. When he had the belt back on and checked that everything looked good, he went around and started the engine, satisfied with his work.

“You can pull it outside Dean, out of the way,” Rich called to him before he got out. 

“Sure thing,” Dean replied. He put the truck in gear and slowly moved it through the open doors and pulled it over to the side to park. He went back inside and went to the other truck looking it over before finding the tools needed to remove the water pump. He had to add a little umph to getting the bolts loose and saw how his added strength helped with that. 

He went into the racks again finding a new water pump and completed the installation process. When he started the truck, he listened to it run and heard an off sound. Dean moved to the running engine and laid his hand on it as he listened, trying to determine where the noise was coming from. After killing the engine, he grabbed a sparkplug wrench and pulled the lead from a sparkplug so he could take it out. Dean looked at it for buildup and to see if was worn. He adjusted the gap and filed it slightly before replacing it and pulling another to do the same. Once they were back in place, he started the truck again, listening and smiled when the noise was gone. He moved the truck outside and parked it by the other one.

“Rich, I’m finished with the two trucks. What next?”

“You’re only here until twelve, why don’t you do an oil change of the Dodge over there? Nice work by the way.”

“Thanks, I’m going to grab something to drink and I’ll get on it.”

“That’s fine, take a fifteen minute break. I’m not a slave driver.”

“Alright.” Dean headed for the restroom and then the breakroom. There were a couple of other guys in there getting something to drink and he nodded a greeting. They were polite but didn’t engage him in conversation which was fine with him. He was the newbie around here and guessed he was low man in the pecking order. It was like any other situation where you were the new guy, people had to get to know you.

He looked in the fridge for a bottle of water and grabbed some crackers from the rack. He took a table by himself and munched on his snack as he thought of the afternoon and wondered what Mason would have him do today. He was not ready to use the tank again, after his first experience, but maybe there were other ways to help him gain control. 

He kept an eye on the time and got up to throw his trash away and head back into the hanger to finish his assigned job. By the time he had the oil change done, it would be time to leave. He figured he’d stop at the diner where he ate with Mason to grab some lunch since it appealed to him. 

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking this journey with me. Had surgery and now on the road to healing. I do like comments. NC**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean stepped into the gym/Community center and looked around not seeing Mason, so he headed deeper into the building. He headed for the spa area first, to see if he was there, thinking he might be waiting there for him.

“Dean, how was your first day of work?” Mason asked stepping from a room.

“It was okay. Felt good to get my hands dirty working on an engine again.”

“And did you eat lunch at the diner?”

“I did, I’m hooked on the Herb special. It does quell that inner craving.”

“He does do a tasty heart in sauce, and I see you made it out without Sophie attacking you,” Mason replied chuckling lightly. “We can be a little…Aggressive, when it comes to that sort of thing.”

“I’m starting to see that,” Dean replied awkwardly as he blushed slightly. He was not sure how sex would work and didn’t want to test the waters yet. That was something that could wait until he had better control of himself.

“Good news, you are cleared and off probation. There was nothing reported in the area you mentioned or anywhere around there. You only killed a wild animal like you thought.”

“That is good to hear,” Dean nodded, relieved he was right about that. That was one burden he did not have to carry anymore.

“Why don’t we try something different this afternoon?” Mason suggested motioning for Dean to enter the room he came out of.

“I guess,” Dean said cautiously. “But no more water baths.” He stepped through the door into a smaller room with mats on the floor and chairs positioned around the wall. The blinds were drawn making the room dimly lit. He stopped for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the change in lighting.

“I thought we’d try some relaxation techniques today. If you can calm your mind, you can delve deep into your psyche and find the beast. And maybe you can connect with it or at least start the process. I will talk you through it and be your anchor if you need.”

Dean turned to look at him for a moment when he mentioned anchor because he knew who his anchor should be, but he wasn’t here. A sadness washed over him as he swallowed hard and stuffed his emotions away. He would be seeing his brother soon; he was going to make sure of that.

“Why don’t you sit here,” Mason offered moving a chair out to the center of the room for him.

Dean sat down and wiggled around getting comfortable. He let his arms rest on the arms of the chair and worked on relaxing his body. He watched Mason walk to a table and start a pendulum moving. A soft thump-thump filled the room as the hand swept from one side to the other in a steady motion. Dean could not hear any other noises but the pendulum and then the soft, calm voice of the leader, Mason speaking to him.

“Alright, Dean, close your eyes and listen to the rhythm of the sound. Breath in and out, nice and slow. Relax your body, nothing is going to harm you, you’re in a safe place. Let your mind go blank, slow breaths, thump-thump,” Mason whispered as he watched Dean trying to do as he asked. He could see resistance in him not wanting to let go, to stay in control. “Don’t be afraid to allow it to happen Dean. Nothing is going to happen that you don’t want to.”

After Dean closed his eyes, he tried to do what Mason wanted, relax and breath evenly. He could sense and smell Mason beside him and heard his soft words. He loosened his shoulders and concentrated on the pendulum sound and the steady noise it was making. As he focused on it, he could feel his heart beating in sync with it. Dean started to feel a lightness to his body and Mason’s voice seemed to move farther away and grow softer, but he could still hear him. It seemed like the voice was in Dean’s mind now guiding him and encouraging him.

“Look inward Dean, you need to search deep down in your mind for the beast. It’s waiting on you, the control is in your reach, you must want it. Nothing in your mind can harm you. There may be memories that will upset you, don’t linger on them. Push past them and go further, you can feel the surging in you. It wants to be free…” 

Dean turned inward as images flashed by, some good and some bad. He pushed past them, not dwelling on them, like he was told, and seemed to grow calmer as he felt a slight pressure on one shoulder. Mason had laid a hand carefully on Dean’s shoulder when he sensed and saw his body stiffen slightly in distress.

“Move past those memories you don’t want to see, delve into the darkness and you will find it waiting….”

It happened suddenly and startled Dean when he found the beast. He could sense the hunger, the desire to be free, the anger building and when he touched it, was like touching a live wire, propelling him away and out of the trance he was in. Dean jerked and tensed every muscle in his body as his eyes flew open and he sucked in huge mouths of air.

“It’s okay Dean,” Mason assured him squeezing his shoulder gently. “That wasn’t bad for the first time. You made contact with the beast and most don’t get that far this soon, I’m impressed.”

Dean’s hand was shaking as he raised it to wipe his face. He concentrated on slowing his heartbeat and wet his dry lips trying to process what he had felt. There was something about the beast, it was like he knew it already, but just could not understand it yet. It was not alien or foreign to him like he thought it would be.

“Here, why don’t you sip some water?” Mason offered holding out a bottle.

A bottle of water was held in his line of sight and he took it to drink. He flinched when a sharp pain shot through his head for a moment before slowly fading away. His breathing and heartbeat had slowed now, and he listened to the thump of the pendulum as it grew clearer now, once his ears popped, until Mason stopped it.

“Why don’t you sit here for a few minutes and gather your thoughts? I will get one of the guys to spar with you for a bit and show you some exercises you can do on your own. You have about two hours before Mia will have dinner ready.”

“Alright,” Dean mumbled drinking a little more water. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw nearly two hours had passed since he sat down in the chair. This surprised him because it felt he was only under for fifteen or twenty minutes. He thought about how it felt to touch the beast within him and found it was not as frightening as he thought it would be. Even though the sensation did not last long, Dean had a better understanding and feel for it and was determined to control it. He sat there a little longer before getting up to find who Mason wanted him to spar with.

**spn**

Dean fell into a routine over the following days. He would go to the garage and work until lunch, hit the diner in town for lunch, and then the gym/spa in the afternoon, unless Mason had something else he wanted him to do. Life seemed simple here, and the clan all worked to make it a good place to live. It felt good when other clan members greeted him by name and made him feel welcome. He felt he belonged here now, and it felt good.

Dean went with a couple of the guys from the gym on a hunt north of the town in the wilderness. Since Dean did not have control of changing, they used bows, not guns, to make their kills, telling him it gave the animals a fighting chance. He was rusty with the bow but did manage to help take down a large boar. They bled their kills in the wilderness before hoofing it out with the carcasses. The animals’ bodies were taken to the processing plant to be skinned and made ready for consumption. He was surprised at how human it all seemed. And it seemed nothing was wasted.

He continued his training and spent time meditating since he didn’t need Mason there now, he had learned to put himself into the trance like state and since he had found the beast, it was easier to get back to it. Each time he made contact he was able to keep it a little longer. He still could not pinpoint what was so familiar about it. It seemed to be just out of his reach and each time he almost had it, it disappeared. 

**spn**

It had been nearly two weeks since he first came to the werewolf Community and he was starting to sense that itch coming on and knew he needed to find a hunt. Dean had been thinking about it for a day or two and knew he had been out of the game long enough. He still had not gained complete control over his beast, but there had been progress made.

Mason stepped out onto the back deck and spotted Dean sitting in a lounge chair looking up at the stars.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked being polite.

“It’s fine,” Dean answered. He knew it was time to tell him his plans. There was no use putting it off any longer.

“I sense you have something on your mind Dean, would you like to talk about it?”

“Being here has been enlightening and it has helped me so much. I can’t thank you and your wife enough for letting me stay here in your home and feeding me. But it’s time I got ready to leave. This place is great, and I could see myself settling down here, but I’m a hunter. It’s in my genes and I can’t just stop doing it. There are still monsters out there killing innocent people and I can stop them. I’m good at it, maybe one of the best, and I need to get back into the game.”

“I’m surprised you’ve stayed this long Dean. I could feel your struggles and knew you were probably going to leave soon.”

“Yeah, well, I need to see my little brother too. It’s been too long since we’ve been together. I need to tell him the truth and let him decide if he wants to still stay with me or kill me. He’s all the family I’ve got left, besides our surrogate father, and it’s my responsibility to look out for him and keep him safe. I’ve done it all my life. It’s ingrained in me to protect him, no matter what changes have happened to me. I’m still Dean Winchester.”

“And if he decides to leave or kill you?”

“Guess I’ll figure it out when and if it happens.”

“You will always have a home here and we are your family now too. You don’t ever have to be alone Dean. I know you must do what’s right for you, and I understand. I am here if you need to talk or need my help, I hope you will call me.”

“Thanks, I’ll remember that. I’ll stay one more day to tell the others goodbye. I’m going to find a hunt and email Sammy to let him know I’ll be seeing him soon.” Dean got up from the chair and strolled toward the back door to go inside. He headed for the stairs and to his room. He opened his laptop and let it boot up before going into his email account. He hit create and stared at the screen as he tried to compose an email to his brother. He thought about it and composed it in his head before starting to type.

_‘Sammy,_

_Things took a little longer than I expected, but it’s all good. I’ve found one more possible hunt nearby that I want to check out before coming to get you. I want you to be one hundred percent before you get back into hunting. I know I’m sounding all mysterious and crap, but everything is fine. I’m fine. I have some things to tell you and it needs to be said in person. I’ll send you a text when I’ll be heading your way to get you. I’ve missed bro._

_Your awesome big brother,_

_Dean’_

He sat back and read over it a few times before finally hitting the send button. Dean was concerned about how Sam would react to what happened to him. He was sure Sam would not kill him, but he didn’t know if he would still want to hunt with him. He sighed deeply before pulling up his search engines and looking for a case. Dean planned on staying one more day so he could tell Rich and the guys at the gym goodbye. He did not want to just up and leave without an explanation.

After the programs compiled a list, Dean started scrolling through it to see if there were any possible cases nearby or between the Community and the cabin. He read through a few and found something that might be worth looking into. It was only five hours from where he was at and headed in the right direction. He dug out a pen and pad to take some notes before closing his laptop down and getting ready for bed. He was not looking forward to telling the friends he had made here goodbye, but he could not abandon his brother either. Dean was sure this would not be the last time that he visited the Community and the new family that he had now.

He wanted Sam by his side in this new chapter of his life. He just hoped Sam would want the same.

* * *

**A/N: Dean knows it time to leave before his next change and to hunt, and he wants to tell Sam what happened. Things will get complicated before getting better. I do like comments. NC**


	20. Chapter 20

Dean looked around the room one final time to be sure he hadn’t missed anything. It was sad to be leaving but he knew it was time. He needed a case and he needed to see his brother. Dean headed downstairs and found Mason, Mia, and Marta in the kitchen waiting on him. 

“I’m glad you came to get our help Dean,” Mason told him shaking his hand. “We are here when you need us or need a place to stay.”

“Me too. Mia, thank you for cooking for me and letting me stay here. Good luck with the new baby,” Dean told her giving her a hug. He knelt to Marta’s level before speaking. “And you Lady Bug, you take care of your new baby brother or sister, okay?”

“I will. Will you come back to see me?”

“Of course, I will,” he assured her as she hugged his neck. “Goodbye everyone.”

“Where are you off to this time?” Mason asked as he walked Dean to the front door where he picked his bags up and headed outside to the Impala.

“Salmon, Idaho,” he said. “There’s been some strange occurrences happening there and people are ending up in comas. Doctors can’t find the cause of it and don’t know what to do.”

“Sounds ominous, but I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Hope so.”

“I hope you will stay in touch and keep up your training. I know a full moon is coming up and if you do want to return here you can.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m going to try it one more time on my own. I’ve got to figure this out myself and how to handle it.” Dean set his bag in the trunk and closed it. “Take care.”

“I got these from the doctor for you to use on your next change, I hope they will help,” Mason said. He held out a bottle of pills for Dean to take. “They should help calm the beast within you. Put them in the meat you take down with you. If you have any problems or questions, please call me.”

“I will. Thank you for all you’ve done for me.” Dean pocketed the pill bottle and gave a final wave before dropping into the driver’s seat, cranking his Baby, and pulling down the driveway to the main street. He headed for the road that led out of town to head southwest toward Salmon, Idaho. He had about a ten-hour drive ahead of him and thought he’d stop somewhere along the way to spend the night. That way he could get into Salmon the next morning and get started on the case. 

**spn**

“Bobby can I borrow a vehicle?”

“What’s going on Sam?” he asked eyeing the bag he was holding.

“I got this weird email from Dean a couple of nights ago and I don’t know Bobby, but there is something wrong. I tried emailing him back and calling but can’t get in touch with him. I thought at first it was just Dean needing to get laid, but I’m not so sure now. I can feel it in my gut that there’s something not right. I’m not waiting around any longer for him to come back; I’m going to look for him.”

“Do you even know where he’s at or any idea where to look?”

“I have a general area.”

“Guess there’s nothing I can say to stop you?”

“No, there’s not. He’s my brother Bobby, and I haven’t seen him in nearly two months. I’ve got to do this. I’ve got to know if he’s alright. I should have left sooner, but I told myself I was just being paranoid, but I don’t think I am.”

“Alright son, I understand,” Bobby sighed knowing the bond the two brothers had and was surprised it had taken this long for Sam to do this. “There’s an old Dodge out there that’s running, it’s not a pretty sight, but should get you around.”

“Thanks Bobby,” Sam nodded eagerly. 

“The keys are in the garage where I keep them. Sam, you call me and let me know what’s going on.”

“I will.”

“I’ll put out a few feelers with some hunters and see if anyone has seen Dean lately.”

“That’d be great.” Sam headed to the garage to find the keys and start his search for his brother. He kicked himself for not pressing Dean more to find out where he was and what was going on. 

The Dodge needed a new paint job and had several dents in the fenders, but he smiled when he cranked it up. The engine sounded good at least. There were some tears in the upholstery in the backseat and the dash had a crack, but he could deal with that. He pulled away from the salvage yard and headed toward the interstate that would take him west.

Sam had used all the knowledge that he knew to try and find Dean’s location from his emails. The cell numbers he didn’t have any luck with, but he was able to get a general area of where the emails were sent from. He was heading toward Montana and hoped to find his brother or at least pick up his trail. Sam was determined to find out what was going on with his brother.

**spn**

Dean stepped out of the motel room with his bag and headed for the Impala. He had stopped for the night and was about two hours away from Salmon, Idaho. He figured by the time he got there, the day shift for the hospital would be there and settled down.

Th traffic was moderate and picked up the closer he got to Salmon. He was running into the early morning work traffic but was lucky there were not any accidents that slowed it to a stop. He pulled into the town limits and stopped at a gas station to change into his suit before looking for the hospital. He was going in as CDC and see what he could find out about the coma patients. 

He found the hospital and the visitor parking lot. Dean slipped his suit jacket on and straightened his tie as he walked toward the front doors of the building. He stepped through the automatic doors and paused long enough to find the information desk and headed that way.

“May I help you?” an elderly volunteer asked when Dean stopped in front of her.

“Yes ma’am, I hope so. I’m looking for the doctor who’s over the coma cases that have been brought in,” Dean told her. “I’m with the CDC.”

“I’ll get someone to help you,” she said. She picked up a phone and made a call while Dean waited to the side.

Dean looked around the lobby at people coming and going while he waited. It wasn’t long before a middle-aged man in a suit walked toward him.

“Hello, I’m Stu Miller, head of the hospital, how can I help you?”

“Nice to meet you. I’m with the CDC, Steve Nash. I’d like to see the coma patients and talk with the doctor overseeing the case,” Dean told him flashing his badge.

“Yes of course, but how did you find out about the cases. We’ve not called the CDC yet.”

“Someone called my boss and I got assigned the case. I don’t question my boss, you know, just go where he sends me.”

“Alright, the patients are quarantined on the third floor if you’ll come with me, I’ll take you there.”

“Thanks. Can you tell me when the first patient came in?”

“I think a week ago, but the doctor can fill you in on everything we know so far.”

“And who might that be?”

“Dr. Houston, she’s the head of neurology. Good doctor, but whatever this is has got everyone stumped.”

Dean followed Miller to the elevators and listened to him talk. He had found over the years it was better to let a person talk without asking a lot of questions; it gave him more information than trying to question them. They got on the elevator and went to the third floor. 

“The patients are down this way. I’ll have Dr. Houston paged so you can speak with her.”

Dean stopped at a wall that was half glass where you could see into the room. He saw five beds with patients of different ages, race, and sex laying in the beds. They had IV’s, oxygen, and monitoring equipment attached to them. He looked at the monitors until someone spoke behind him.

“Hello,” an older woman said making Dean turn around.

“Dr. Houston?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Steve Nash, CDC,” Dean introduced himself shaking her hand. “What can you tell me about these patients?”

“Well, they were brought in already in comas and we’ve ran every test we could think of and can find no reason for it. There’s been no trauma, injury, nothing; all the tests came back normal except there was a minute trace of a muscle relaxant, suxamethonium, in one of the patients but not the others. I’ve told this to the police, and they are following up on it. The only thing I have found is their brain activity has dropped drastically and in a couple is almost nonexistence. I have no idea what could cause it.”

“Did the brain activity continue to drop while isolated?”

“No, not that I have noticed.”

“And there’s nothing medical that you can come up with to cause this?”

“No. It’s like their minds are gone and all that is left is the shell of a body. How long they will be able to continue; I don’t know. No one knows how long they were like this before they were found and brought in either. I hope the CDC can help.”

“I’m going to try Doctor. Have the cops linked the patients in anyway? Did they know each other or visited the same places?”

“No, we haven’t found any connections.”

“Who was the first victim?”

“That would be Susie Thompson. She was brought in about a week ago by her boyfriend. He had been out of town and when he came back couldn’t get a hold of her and went to her apartment. He found her and called an ambulance.”

“Were there any injuries or unusual marks on any of them when they came in?”

“Now that you mention it, the admitting doctor noticed some circles along the hairline around their head, but they went away after a few hours.”

“And no one knows how they got them?”

“No, not from talking with friends and family.”

“Did anyone by chance get photos of these marks?”

“There should be some in the charts, but I can’t release anything to you without the families’ consent, since the patients are unconscious.”

“Are there any family members here?”

“In the waiting room down the hall, we’re not letting anyone in to see them since we don’t know if whatever they have is contagious.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Dean ended, heading down the hall to the waiting room. He wanted to get copies of those marks to see if it would help him identify what had attacked the patients. With what he got from the doctor and seeing the patients, he didn’t know what kind of monster he might be looking for.

* * *

**A/N: Dean is on the hunt for a monster and Sam is on the hunt for his brother. Hope you like the creature I found to use for the hunt. It will still be a few chapters before the brothers unite. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments are great. NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Dean figures out what he is hunting and tries to come up with a plan to take it out. Sam isn’t waiting any longer and goes in search of his brother. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Comments would make my day. NC**

* * *

Dean had gotten a motel room and was going over the hospital records of three of the five patients in isolation at the hospital. The relatives of the last two were not at the hospital while Dean was there. They had gone home to shower and grab some clothes and were coming back later. He had the three files laid out on the table side by side and was going over them trying to see something that would link them. He picked up the photos and studied them closely, trying to figure out what could have caused the strange markings. 

He snapped pictures of the photos with his cell and started to send them to Bobby but stopped. If he did, Dean was sure Sam would see them and he knew his brother and was sure he had come looking for him. He did not want that since it was so close to the full moon cycle. He did not want Sam around him when it happened. Instead he pulled up Sam’s favorite website for searching out supernatural creatures and typed in key words of what he knew so far and hit enter. He hoped this might point him in the right direction and he would not have to contact Bobby.

Dean sat back and rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to decide what to do next. He had interviewed the family members that were at the hospital and was going to track down the other two patient’s families to see if they had any additional info he could use later. 

He checked the time and decided to go by the police department to see if they had learned anything. The police were brought in after the second patient was admitted gathering evidence and help with trying to find what had happened to the patients. 

Dean headed to the bathroom first and came out to grab his jacket before heading out the door. He had found the address for the police department earlier and got a map to find it. It was across town, near the courthouse and would take him about twenty minutes to get there.

The traffic was not heavy yet and Dean was able to get to the station without any trouble. He found the visitor parking and took a space. He headed inside and stopped at the front desk, waiting for the officer to get off the phone. 

“May I help you?”

“Yes, I’m with the CDC and am looking into the coma patients that are at the hospital. Could I talk with whoever has been investigating the cases?”

“Of course, I’ll get Detective Harper to help you,” he replied getting on the phone and calling to the back.

Dean did not have to wait long before a middle-aged man stepped through the door behind the desk and step toward him.

“Hello, Detective Harper, how can I help you?” he asked.

“Steve Nash, CDC,” Dean greeted him, flashing his credentials for a second. “I’m looking into the cases at the hospital of the coma patients. I wanted to see if the police had found out anything about the cases. Did the victims know each other or cross paths in anyway? Do you have any leads of the cause for the comas?”

“Why don’t you come back to my desk and I’ll go over what we’ve found, which I have to tell you isn’t much.”

Dean followed the detective into a squad room and to a desk near the back and took a seat in a chair by it. The detective took a seat and tapped on the keyboard in front of him for a moment staring at the screen.

“We were called in after the second person was brought into the hospital with the same symptoms. Before we could get started on the cases, another one was admitted. They were all put into isolation and the docs are trying to determine how this started and if it’s contagious.”

“And you didn’t find any links between them?”

“No and I have looked at everything from friends, to work, restaurants, hobbies, family, and we can find nothing that stuck out. A couple knew each other in passing but really weren’t friends. We’ve pretty much hit a dead end here. I just hope there are no more victims. From what the doctors are saying they don’t know how long any of the affected ones will last.”

“I spoke with a Dr. Houston earlier and she told me. She said one patient had traces of a muscle relaxant in their system. Did you find anything on that?”

“No, never found a prescription for any drugs of that type for any of them. But that alone wouldn’t be causing this, so we’re still trying to work the case with what little we have.”

“Could I get copies of your reports so I can review them?”

“Sure, just give me a sec and I’ll print them off,” he replied tapping keys. “Gotta tell you not much here but maybe it’ll help.”

“Thanks for the help.”

“If you need any assistance, just call me. Here’s my cell and work number,” he told Dean handing him a card.

“I’ll do that.”

“The printer’s in the other room, they should be done by the time we walk out there.”

“Good. Can you recommend a good place to eat around here? Thought I’d grab a meal and head back to the motel to work.”

“There’s a great steakhouse about four miles away heading toward the other side of town called Big Bob’s. Can’t find a better steak around.”

“I’ll check it out, nice to meet you detective.”

“Same, I hope you can find something we didn’t. I don’t want to see any more victims being admitted to the hospital.”

“I’m going to try.” Dean accepted the printed pages and let the detective lead him back to the front so he could leave. He was going to grab a map of the town and see if locations of patients’ homes, where they were found might shed some light on this case. He dropped into the Impala and cranked her to head to the steakhouse. Dean was feeling that itch and knew he needed meat, even if it was not completely raw, it would help the craving for now. He had six more days before the full moon cycle and wanted to get this wrapped up and head for the cabin.

**spn**

The detective was right, the steak was awesome and having it as rare as he could get it, really hit the spot. He pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in front of his room. Dean gathered the police reports and got out heading for his room. He wanted to check his search to see if anything had turned up yet.

Dean opened the door and decided to change into his sleep clothes since he did not plan on going out again tonight. He was going to go over everything again and hoped something stood out that he could follow up on tomorrow. After changing, he went to the laptop and woke it to see if there were any results.

He pulled up the results and stopped on the second names listed, a Buspara. It was a creature from Europe that had a human form, but when it attacked, its fingers would turn into suction cups so it could suck out the memories of its victims. Once it had drained them, they were a lifeless shell that would linger for weeks until they finally died. Dean cussed under his breath because he was sure he had found his monster. He clicked on a few keys and looked at pictures of the fingers and knew they matched the photos from the hospital. There was not a lot of information on the monster, but he did find what he needed; a headshot would kill it.

Now, all he had to do was to find this Buspara and end it. It had already killed five people and he did not want there to be a sixth. He moved the laptop and spread the town map out so he could start marking locations hoping to find some central spot he could check out. With his heightened senses, Dean was sure he could tell the monster when he found it. When he had taken out the vampires, he noticed they had a rotten, dead smell to them, since they were actually dead to begin with. He hoped it would be the same with the Buspara. 

It was getting late by the time Dean finished with the map and his eyes were going crossed. He decided to head for bed and finish in the morning when he could think straighter. He flipped off the lights and pulled the covers down to crawl into bed, turning off the lamp beside it. 

He was tired but his mind would not let him sleep. Dean knew he had to find this monster and kill it and tried to think who it could be that all five patients would know. He tossed and turned on his side as his thoughts drifted to Sam and hoped he was taking care of himself and would do what he asked and wait at Bobby’s. He still did not know how he was going to tell him what happened. This could destroy their relationship forever. 

**spn**

Sam was tired and he was ready to stop driving for a while. He had gotten to Brusett, Montana and decided to get a motel room for the night before starting his search for his brother. This area was where he had traced Dean’s emails to. The town was small, and he chose a small motel on the outskirts. When he checked in, he asked if anyone fitting Dean’s description had stayed there in the past couple of weeks, but they would not give that information out. So, he approached it another way, he asked the clerk if he had seen a black ’67 Impala pass through recently and was told he hadn’t. 

Sam was disappointed but knew it would not be that easy to find his brother and he was not giving up. He paid for a single, catching himself when he first asked for a double. Sam took the key and moved the car to the back of the office where the rooms were spaced around a U shape with openings at each connection. He saw vending machines at one and an ice machine at the other. He parked in front of his room and grabbed his bag before going inside.

The room was small, but at least it smelled clean and there were not any nasty stains on the carpet or in the bathroom. He sat his bag in a chair and grabbed sleep clothes to change into before going to the bathroom. He did his routine and dropped his clothes on the chair before turning off the lights and climbing into bed.

Sam lay there as he thought about the email from Dean and what he had not said. There was a reason he was not coming back to Bobby’s, but he had no idea what it could be. The one time he talked to him on his cell, he seemed a little distant and allusive. He was not acting like himself and even if he had met a girl, he would not have been gone that long. He knew his brother and staying in one place that long, even if he was getting great sex, was not him. 

He turned to his side as he tried to make his mind shut down so he could rest. He knew there had to be a good reason for Dean’s actions, he just hoped he could find him and get him to tell him what they were. If he had been hurt, Dean would not hide that from him. No, it was something else, he just could not see it yet. Sam began to drift off with memories of when they were kids playing in his mind. He planned on checking around town and the surrounding area to see if he could find Dean or any sign of him. The triangulation gave him coordinates for an area outside of town he wanted to check before moving on. He was not sure what was out there, but he planned on finding out. 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The hunt is on and Dean has found his monster. Sam is closing in on his brother and will be finding him soon. I know it seems to take forever, but the reunion scene was the first thing I saw when I got this story idea. Hang in there only a couple more chapters. I hope you are enjoying this AU. Comments would be great. NC**

* * *

Dean woke with a startled jerk the next morning as the remnants of a dream still played in his head. He was running through the woods chasing something that he could not quite make out, but the shape looked familiar. He was in wolf form and he smelled the fear ahead of him and knew he had to catch it. The vision faded away and he lay there taking some deep breaths as he worked on relaxing his tense body and calming his mind.

Once the tension was gone, he got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt good as he stepped under the hot spray, letting it beat on his neck, shoulders and head. He stood there for a few minutes before reaching for his shampoo to wash his hair. He did not realize how much it had grown in the past couple of months and felt a little shaggy. Dean finished his shower and stepped out to dry off. He cinched the towel around his hips and stepped into the main room to find clean clothes. He dressed and tossed the towel into the bathroom. 

The room had a small coffee pot and he dropped one of the coffee/filter combos into the basket and went into the bathroom to fill the pot. He filled the machine, slipped the pot back in place and turned it on. The machine started to hum and hiss as it made a pot of coffee filling the room with the rich smell.

Dean moved to the table and looked down at the map still laying spread out on top of it. He let his finger trace the X’s he had marked on the map as his mind wandered for a moment, like there was something there just out of his sight. He frowned slightly trying to put it together but was disturbed when the coffee pot dinged it was done. He stepped back to the dresser and took a disposable cup, filling it with hot coffee. Knowing it was too hot to drink, he sat it on the table and took a seat pulling the map closer.

He looked around on the table and found a red pin. Carefully, Dean drew a line connecting the X’s of where the patients lived and found a black one to connect where the patients had been found. Once that was done, he leaned closer and looked to see what was in the overlaying areas. He marked a couple of businesses to check out since they were assessable to all the patient. He picked up the cup and blew across it before taking a tentative sip, trying not to burn his tongue. It was strong, just how he liked it. He grabbed a pad to write down the addresses and directions wanting to be there when they opened to check them out. 

Dean grabbed his jacket and was going to the diner in one of the overlaying areas since he decided to get breakfast and scope it out at the same time. Maybe it was a waitress or waiter or another employee working there that was the Buspara. He took his coffee with him to drink on the way, wanting to get his caffeine fix going. He went to the Impala and got in, being careful not to spill it, and cranked her up to head across town to the diner. 

**spn**

The diner was crowded when he stepped into the foyer and looked around for a moment before making his way to the bar and taking a stool at the end where he could see the dining area. Most of the patrons looked like people on their way to work stopping to grab breakfast.

“Coffee hon?” a waitress, who was older than the others asked holding a pot of coffee and waiting for Dean to answer.

“Yes, thanks,” Dean nodded turning his cup over.

“Here you go, I’ll give you a minute and be right back to get your order.”

“That’s fine,” Dean replied picking up a menu to look at. He looked around at the workers hurrying by and flared his nostrils slightly trying to catch any strange smells or sense anything with any of the people around him. It was hard to sort the food smells from the other, but he finally managed to do it and got nothing.

“You ready hon?” the waitress asked as she stopped by him again.

“Yes, I’ll have the meat lover’s plate, all rare and easy over eggs.”

“I’ll get this right in.” She turned and scribbled on her pad before slipping it on a turnstile for the kitchen and went to take care of another customer. 

Dean sipped his coffee, thinking it was not bad compared to other place’s he had visited in his life. He was happy that coffee was starting to taste okay now that he had been drinking it for a while since he had been bitten. Other things were still not tasting great, and he tried to avoid those foods.

He got the feeling this place was a bust and he was not going to find anything here. There was way too much stimulus for him to stay for long. He hoped his food came out quickly so he could leave. He tried to shut out and ignore what he could until then.

The waitress returned with his food and refilled his coffee cup and checked to see if there anything else he needed.

Dean thanked her and said he was fine. He took half a piece of toast and dipped it into the egg yolk, breaking it and coating the bread taking a bite. He cut off a piece of sausage and put it in his mouth, chewing quickly. Dean finished his meal, feeling full, but not really satisfied. The waitress brought his check and he glanced at it before pulling a couple of bills from his pocket, leaving her a nice tip since she kept his coffee cup full and checked on him a couple of times to see if he needed anything else. 

He wiped his mouth and got up to leave. Dean was happy to get out in the fresh air and clear his senses before getting in the car. He was going to the next place on his list, which was four miles away. When he pulled up to the curb, he saw the business was not open yet and would not be for another two hours. He looked down to the next one on his list and knew it should be open. It was a convenience store about five miles away. He was going to check it out next. He would fill the Impala and see if he sensed anything there. 

**spn**

The drive there was uneventful, and he pulled up to a pump and stopped. Dean got out and slid a card into the gas pump and went to the back to fill the Impala. He never thought about the card being traced back to him by Sam. He looked around and did not see anything unusual outside the business that threw any red flags. Once he was done, he moved to a parking spot at the front of the store and got out to go inside. 

As soon as he stepped into the store, the scent hit him in the face making him stumble slightly before he caught himself. He put a neutral expression on his face and tensed as he looked around to see who was in the store. There was a young woman grabbing coffee and a Danish, a middle-aged man buying a lottery ticket, a couple of teenagers grabbing drinks and snacks and the person at the cash register. 

Dean moved slowly into the store and scoped the people out. He went to a display and picked out a bag of jerky before heading toward the front. He studied each person ahead of him but could not zero in on the scent until he was next at the cash register and then he knew. The young man at the register looked up and spoke to him.

“Is this it?” he asked taking the bag of jerky.

“Yep,” Dean grunted knowing he had found his monster without a doubt. The clerk smelled off with a hint of staleness and rot. His hand itched to draw his gun and blow him away, but people were coming and going from the store. He was going to have to wait until the store closed and take him out then. Dean paid for the jerky and made himself leave the monster for now. He did not think it would be attacking anyone during the day where it could be seen.

Dean took the bag and headed out to the car. He dropped into the driver’s seat, swearing to himself that he had to leave it alive. He fought the anger building inside of him and gripped the steering wheel tightly to rein it in. Once he had calmed enough, Dean cranked the Impala and headed back to the motel to pack and check out. He was coming back to stake the place out in case the clerk left. He pulled out and sped away from the convenience store wanting to get back. Now that he had a target, he started working on a plan to take the Buspara out.

**spn**

Sam woke slowly and stretched still feeling tired but got up to take a shower. He wanted to get started on checking the town and the other location outside of town. If he did not find anything here, he would try to figure out where to go next. 

Sam pushed himself up and headed for the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. Once he had used the commode, he adjusted the temperature and stepped into the tub. He had to bend down a little to get his head wet since the shower head was too low. Once he got his hair wet, he shampooed it and washed his body and rinsed before turning the water off and grabbing a towel. He dried off and ran the towel through his wet hair before stepping out and going into the main room for clean clothes. 

Sam packed his bag and gave the room a quick glance before heading out of the room to the Dodge. He threw his bag in the back and got in to crank it. He decided to try a diner that was not far away for breakfast and ask if anyone had seen his brother. He pulled from the parking lot and merged in with the traffic to drive to the diner.

The parking lot was half full as he found a place to park. Sam got out and headed for the front doors and waited for a hostess to seat him in a booth. He looked over the menu while waiting on a waitress to take his order. 

“Good morning to you, young man,” an older woman greeted him with a smile.

“Morning,” Sam replied, smiling back.

“What can I get you to drink?”

“Coffee is good with cream, and I’ll have the Blue Plate Special with scrambled eggs and fresh fruit.”

“I can do that. I’ll get this in and bring your coffee.” She headed to the window and the turnstile adding his order with the rest. She grabbed a pot of coffee along with a small pitcher of cream and headed back to Sam’s table. “Here you go. Your food will be out shortly.”

“Ma’am, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, young man, how can I help you?” she asked pausing and looking at him with a motherly expression.

“I’m looking for my brother that might have been in here a few weeks ago. Here’s a photo of us together.” Sam pulled a photo up on his cell and showed her the picture.

She looked at it and took the cell from Sam to get a better look as she thought about it. 

“I think I remember seeing him in here with another gentleman probably two weeks ago and they left together. I can’t be sure, we have had a lot of customers come through here since then, but I do believe it was your brother.”

“Do you know who the other man was?” Sam asked excitement in his voice.

“I believe he lives in a private Community outside of town, but I’m not sure. The gentleman does not come in often and he has that sort of air that you remember, plus, he’s a good tipper. Sorry, I can’t be of more help.”

“No, that’s great, you’ve been very helpful,” Sam assured her. He wanted to get up and leave right now but forced himself to remain sitting and to eat breakfast. He needed the nourishment before going to check this lead out. His hands were shaking as he picked up his doctored coffee and took a sip, trying to calm himself so he could eat. This was his first big lead and hopefully has put him one step closer to finding his brother. 


	23. Chapter 23

The roadside pull off was back in some shrubs and trees and gave Dean a good view of the convenience store across the way and he watched the comings and goings of the place. He could occasionally see the clerk moving around inside stocking shelves and loading the coolers. He had picked up a couple bottles of water and a sub to eat later so he would not have to leave the stakeout. He had glanced at the open/close sign and saw the store closed at ten during the week and midnight on weekends. He had a long wait but was not sure if the clerk stayed the entire time or only worked part of it and did not want him to get away to attack his next victim. 

Dean was sure each of the victims had visited this store and the clerk had randomly picked them out of the patrons to attack. The monster might have struck up a conversation with them and got to know them even. When it was ready, it attacked and stole all their memories, leaving behind a comatose shell that would not survive its assault.

The day went by slowly and Dean was getting restless and antsy. He got out several times to walk around in the trees nearby trying to appease the beast as it rolled around inside of him, wanting to be free. He was lucky the spot he found could not be seen by traffic from the road while still giving him a view of the store. He checked his gun to be sure he had a full clip and it was ready to use. He ate his food and drank the water before it started getting dark. He decided to stroll in just before closing and be sure there was no one else in there before confronting the monster and taking it out.

When darkness claimed the land, Dean moved freely through the trees checking the route out, so he would know the way back once the deed was done. His sight heightened as it grew darker and he had no problem seeing. He walked quietly through the woods stretching and getting the stiffness from his body, preparing for action, and checking the time.

Dean headed for the doors of the convenience store fifteen minutes before it was time for it to close. He stepped inside and tensed when his nose filled with the disgusting smell again.

“We’re closing in ten minutes,” the clerk called to him.

“That’s okay, I just want a six pack and I’ll be out of here,” Dean replied. He moved to the back of the store where the coolers were located. “It’s been a lousy day and I could use a couple of cold ones.”

“I hear ya.”

Dean made a big deal about looking in the cooler section trying to decide what to buy. He smelled the clerk getting closer and was getting ready to turn when he felt a needle prick in his neck. He jerked quickly and did not get the full amount of the drug injected as he backhanded the Buspara, sending him backpedaling into a rack of snacks and making the display, crash to the floor scattering the bags everywhere.

The sedative started taking affect within seconds and Dean knew he needed to stay alert but was wavering. His vision was blurring, and he was losing the use of his legs and arms, and he saw a dark shape move toward him. He stumbled to his knees and suddenly Dean felt something strange attaching to his face around his hairline. Dean was trying to make his arms work but they were not moving. He could feel a sort of numbness starting at the top of his head as the attack on his mind began.

Knowing he needed to stop this, Dean touched the beast inside of him and let it free. With a mighty roar, the beast was unleashed and slammed a fist into the Buspara’s chest breaking the hold of the suction cups with tiny pops that sounded loud to Dean’s sensitive hearing. It flew backwards into another shelf knocking things off around it and gasping as it tried to breathe, barely able to pull air into its lungs. The punch had broken its ribs and sternum, jabbing one rib into a lung deflating it. The Buspara coughed up blood as it tried to get to its feet. Streaks of red ran down his chin and neck, soaking into the neck of his white shirt.

With a shaky hand, Dean pulled his gun and fired, missing with the first shot, but was able to hit the Buspara four times, two in the head and two in the chest before stopping. He let the beast stay where it lay, as he pushed himself from his knees and stumbled to the checkout counter. He saw the security recording devices behind it on the lower shelf and pulled it all out onto the floor, where he stomped it into shattered junk, destroying the equipment so there wouldn’t be a recording of what had happened.

Dean knew he needed to get out of there before someone that might have heard the shots called the cops. He pushed the beast down enough to take partial control and headed for the door, being careful not to leave any prints. He flipped on the closed sign and stumbled out the door toward the woods.

He staggered from one tree to the next to keep upright as he made his way through the small grove back to the Impala. Dean was going to find some place to park and lay low while the sedative wore off and he could drive without wrecking. He fumbled with the keys and dropped them as he tried to get the door unlocked. Once he got himself into the driver’s seat, Dean cranked the car and pulled away from the convenience store and carefully drove about five miles until he found an old closed garage to park behind.

Dean collapsed sideways onto the front seat and passed out, the beast sinking back into the back of his mind now that he was safe, knowing he was not needed. The sedatives drove him under into a dreamless, comatose state, leaving him floating in a sea of nothingness.

**spn**

The gate appeared ahead of him and Sam slowed the car and rolled to a stop as the door of the gatehouse opened and a muscular middle-aged guy stepped out that was armed. He looked at Sam for a moment before moving toward the window he was trying to roll down. It stuck partway down, and Sam had to jiggle and jerk it a little to get it the rest of the way down.

“Can I help you?” he asked in a deep voice.

“Umm…Yes, I’m looking for my brother. His name is Dean Winchester and I was told he may have come here with someone from this Community.”

“Wait here.” The guard went back inside and got on the phone calling someone. 

Sam watched and waited patiently wondering why he was not allowed to pass. He was curious why this Community did not have signs naming the place or why it was gated with an armed guard. What were they trying to hide? He looked back up when the guard stepped back out.

“If you’ll pull over there and park, someone will be out to see you and answer any questions you have.”

“Thanks,” Sam said cautiously backing up and pulling over into a parking spot by the rock wall. He cut the car off and sat back to wait not sure how long it would be. He fidgeted and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he watched for a car to come his way. He got out and leaned against the fender of the Dodge so he could stretch and not feel as confined.

Thirty minutes later, Sam stood tall when an SUV drove slowly down the road toward the exit on the other side of the gatehouse. The SUV paused an arm reached out to insert a card to raise the gate blocking the way and drove out and around to where Sam was parked. He watched as a man that emitted authority got out and walked over to him.

“Hello, I’m Mason, can I help you?” he asked in a calm, strong, deep voice.

“Yes, hello, I’m Sam Winchester, and I’m looking for my brother, Dean. Have you seen him or has anyone where you live seen him?”

“Samuel, it is nice to meet you. Yes, Dean was with us for the past couple of weeks, but he left five days ago to check out a possible case.”

Sam startled and looked at him in shock when he realized he knew they were hunters, wondering why Dean would share this information with him. He was sure this Mason guy was not a hunter; he did not have the look of one and Sam was sure he would recognize it. What Sam did not understand was his connection to his brother.

“Where did he go for this case?” Sam asked not sure why he was getting a strange, wary feeling about Mason. There was something not right about him, but he could not figure out what it was.

“He was going to Salmon, Idaho. Something about some comatose patients that had been admitted to the hospital.”

“Why did my brother come here?” Sam questioned. “How did you meet him? Why did he stay in this community for so long?”

“You need to talk to your brother about that. I can’t break his trust and I think he needs to be the one to explain it to you.”

“Is Dean okay?” Sam asked his voice getting harder because he did not like being in the dark when it concerned his brother.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you more Samuel. Dean had his reasons for being here, I need to respect his privacy.”

“If you won’t tell me more, I guess I need to head for Salmon, Idaho, and see if I can track him down,” Sam sighed, not happy that he couldn’t get more out of the guy. 

“I wish you luck young man. I do know Dean was going to come back to you in another week to get you.”

Sam looked at him to see if he was telling the truth and did not think he was lying. He seemed sincere and honest in what little he had told him.

“Well, thanks for what you did tell me,” Sam said pushing away from the car and getting back into it. He fussed with the window until he got it up and reminded himself not to open it again.

“Samuel, do be careful,” Mason offered before heading back to the SUV and getting in. 

Sam watched him pull up to the gate and waited for it to open so he could drive through. He disappeared down the road and Sam pulled up a map to see the quickest route to Salmon, Idaho. He saw it was another long drive and he would be getting there late and would need to get a motel room again or try to sleep in the car which would be a tight squeeze for his long frame.

With a heavy sigh, Sam headed out away from whatever was behind that gate where his brother had been staying. He had so many unanswered questions and wanted to know what was going on with Dean. The theories were buzzing in his head making it start to hurt and he rubbed his temples for a moment as he concentrated on the road. Sam hoped to catch up with Dean in Salmon, but if he did not, hopefully there would be some clues to where he went next.

Sam pulled out his cell and glanced down at his contacts pulling up Bobby’s number. He dialed and listened as it rang.

_“Sam, have you found Dean?”_ Bobby asked when he answered.

“Hey Bobby, not yet” Sam told him. “I found out he went to Salmon, Idaho for a possible case.”

_“That’s good, right?”_

“Yeah, I hope so, but it was days ago, he could be gone by now.”

_“You think he’s heading back this way?”_

“I don’t think so Bobby. There’s something going on with him and I don’t know what it is.”

_“Alright son, let me know what you find and if I hear anything, I’ll call you.”_

“I will Bobby. Bye.” Sam hung up and slipped the cell back into his pocket. He settled down and fell into line with the other cars heading down the interstate west in hopes of finding his brother in Salmon, Idaho.

**spn**

Dawn was breaking across the land when Dean started coming around. The sedative had worn off, but he was feeling woozy and cotton mouthed. He grunted and groaned as he sat up in the front seat and looked around. He wiped his eyes and cranked the Impala, knowing he needed to leave this town before stopping somewhere to get something to drink and eat. 

He put the window down to let fresh air in as he pulled from behind the building and headed out of town. He headed north toward White Fish as he tried to bring up what had happened last night. Some of it he remembered, but there were blank spots he could not fill in. Dean decided to let it drop for now until his head was clearer, and his mind was not filled with fog. 

After thirty miles, Dean pulled off at a gas station and went in to use the restroom and grab a coffee. He stopped at the fast food joint across the street and got in the drive through lane to get breakfast sandwiches. He wanted to get back to the cabin today, so he would have a few days before the full moon cycle started. He got back on the road and pushed the Impala after finding other travelers moving at a fast pace, falling in behind them. 

Dean figured he could get back to the cabin in about four hours or so and would have time to relax a couple of days and document the hunt and log the information about the new monster. He still had meats in the freezer and with the drugs Mason had given him to use, hoped this time when he changed would be less violent and easier to get through.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: The hunt almost went south, but with the beast’s help Dean was able to take out the monster. Sam will be catching up with him after one more chapter. I know everyone has been wondering when that would happen. Comments would be great. NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Everyone has been so patient for the brothers to get back together. It will be in the next chapter. I hope you have been enjoying this AU and the path I took. It was fun to write and create. NC**

* * *

The drive north was going smoothly, and Dean decided to stop in Kalispell to pick up some milk, bread, and eggs, and fill the Impala before heading on to the cabin. He would be happy to get back to where he was isolated and did not have to deal with people for a while. He never knew how annoying they could be until now. He had not quiet mastered filtering out other peoples’ emotions yet and it was annoying.

After getting his groceries, Dean headed for the cabin as a storm passed over soaking the landscape. He pulled up to the cabin and gathered his things before making a dash for the porch. He sat his bags down and dug the key out to open the door to go inside. Dean took his food to the kitchen first and then went downstairs to turn on the breakers. He braved the pouring rain to get the water turned on out back. Once he hung his coat to dry, he took his bags to the bedroom and unpacked.

It felt good to be back in familiar surroundings. After grabbing a beer, he flipped on the television to see if there was anything on the few channels that he picked up. He settled on an old western and relaxed on the couch sipping his beer. He was restless and could feel the stirring inside of him that wanted to be free. He had the volume on the television turned down low and closed his eyes as he listened to the rain outside. He controlled his breathing and turned his mind inward to seek out the beast once again. He had not taken the time to mediate the last few days and felt the need now.

He knew the beast had saved his life in the convenience store and helped him get away from the scene. Dean was cautious as he probed his mind feeling a closer connection to the beast than the first time. He could not shake the feeling that there was something familiar about it, but he still had not been able to figure out why. He could feel the power and rage as he touched the beast. It was not fighting him like before and did not pull away this time. 

“Soon,” Dean mumbled to himself as the beast trembled with desire. “Very soon.”

He pulled back and opened his eyes to see the movie was over and some other random program was on. The rain had slacked up and darkness was falling outside. It still surprised him the amount of time that would pass when he was under. He got up, deciding to get ready for bed and write in his journal before going to sleep.

Dean headed for the bathroom to do his routine and then stepped into the bedroom to change. He turned down the covers and positioned the pillows so he could lean against the headboard. He picked up his journal and a pen and turned to a blank page to begin writing. It helped him to document his experiences and of course he kept records of the cases he worked and the monsters he took down. Dean liked to keep track of the monsters, old and new, so he would have the information for future use.

He read what he wrote and made a few extra notes here and there on things he had left out. Dean leaned his head back and frowned when he thought about other hunts and realized there were small fragments missing from his memory. He knew this had to do with the last monster he took down and was glad he was not missing that much memory. He tried to focus harder but only gave himself a headache. Not wanting it to get worse, he stopped and laid his journal aside and adjusted his pillows so he could lay down. He worked on relaxing and letting his mind wind down and not dwell on anything. Tomorrow night would start the full moon cycle and he had to prepare himself.

**spn**

Sam pulled into the town limits of Salmon trying to decide on a motel for the night. He pulled into a Motel 6 and to the lit sign that said office. He got out and headed for the door, looking up as a bell rang over his head when he entered making him frown. 

May I help you?” an older man asked from behind a counter.

“I’d like a room for the night, double…” Sam started but paused when it struck him, he did not need a double.

“Is something wrong sir? Do you want a double?” he asked slowly when he saw Sam falter.

“No, a single is fine,” he replied pulling a credit card from his wallet to pay. He was road tired and was ready for a bed and a good night’s sleep but did not think he would get either until he did some research first. Sam needed to know if Dean had been here and if he might still be around. He filled out the paperwork and took the room key so he could move his car around to the back in front of the room.

He got out and grabbed his bag from the back before opening the door and stepping inside. Sam did not pay much attention to the room since he had more important things on his mind. He dropped his bag in a chair and stepped into the bathroom.

When he came out, Sam took off his jacket and pulled his laptop from its bag. He sat up at the small table and booted it up, drumming his fingers on the tabletop while the desktop came up. He went online and searched for articles that might shed some light on what brought Dean to this town.

He scrolled down the list and almost to the end before he stopped when he found an article about the comatose victims that had been admitted into the hospital. Sam read on about how the doctors were stumped as to what put them in a coma. Another article told that two of the victims had succumbed to their illness and there was no hope for the other three. There were a couple of other ones that just repeated the information of the first one, still stating nothing had been found to help the comatose patients.

Sam was sure this was it. This was what brought Dean here. He looked further and found one about a convenience store clerk being murdered at the end of his shift. He had been attacked and shot numerous times, but were baffled to find nothing had been taken, not even the money from the cash register. The clerk’s body was not found until the next day when someone called the cops because they saw the body through the glass door. The security equipment had been smashed and they had no leads to who might have committed the crime. Sam did not have any doubt that the death was his brother’s doing. He did not know what monster he had been chasing, but it had to be the store clerk. 

At least Sam knew he was on the right track and his brother might be here or he had probably left after killing the monster but might be close. Where he would have gone was the question. He closed his laptop and decided the best thing for him to do was go to bed and try to rest. He needed to be sharp to figure out where his brother would have gone from here. 

Sam changed clothes and got into bed turning off the lamp before settling down. He took a few deep, slow breaths trying to cleanse his body and calm his mind, but he still felt like he was driving. He rolled over and punched his pillow a couple of times as he buried his head into it again. 

Sam listened to the strange noises that surrounded him and zeroed in on a soft ping, ping, ping, coming from somewhere outside his room. The longer he listened to the soft noise, the sleepier he became until he drifted into a light sleep. It was plagued with dreams of his brother in different situations, but none ever ended, they just moved on to another possible scenario. Sam tossed restlessly, but never woke. The dreams finally faded away and he slept a little deeper the last half of the night.

**spn**

Morning light was streaming through the curtained windows when Sam pulled himself from sleep. He lay there letting his body wake for a few minutes before making himself get up and take a shower. He was going to drive around the town to be sure he did not spot the Impala still in town. He thought it was unlikely Dean was still here, but he wanted to be sure. 

After he showered and dressed, he decided to call Bobby to let him know what he had found. He pulled up his contacts and found the number, pressing dial and listened to it ring.

_“Sam, how are things going?”_ Bobby greeted him.

“I found out where Dean was a few days ago. He was working a case in Salmon, Idaho. I’m not sure what, but I’m sure he killed the monster and has left.”

_“So, what are you going to do?”_

“Drive around town to be sure he’s gone and look to see if there are any other hunts nearby, he might check out.”

_“At least you’re on his trail. Are you doing okay?”_

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanna find him and be sure he’s okay.”

_“I know son, if I hear anything, I’ll give you a call.”_

“Alright Bobby. I’ll talk to you later.” Sam hung up and packed his bags to leave. He decided to give it an hour or so of checking out the town before finding a café with Wi-Fi to see if anything popped nearby that Dean might be interested in. He headed to the car and put his bags in the backseat before dropping into the driver’s seat. He left the motel and drove around to some other motels and restaurants looking for the Impala. He knew Dean’s hangouts when he was on a job but was not having any luck. Sam though he had found him when he spotted a black Impala, but it turned out to be someone else. 

When his stomach started to growl, Sam decided to have lunch before deciding his next move. He found a diner and took a table in the back so he could have some privacy. Once he ordered, Sam got online and used his favorite search engine to look around for possible cases. The first search did not turn up anything promising, and he huffed his disappointment. He closed out of the site when he saw his waitress coming with his food. 

Sam was eating his lunch when his computer dinged that one of his programs had found something. He had set up a program to track Dean’s credit cards, cell numbers, and the Impala’s license plate number. He used one hand to open the program and see what it found. He scanned the screen and saw a credit card had been used in Kalispell, Montana a couple of days ago. That would put it around the time that Dean left Salmon. He was not sure what he would be doing up there.

Sam’s cell vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Bobby was calling him.

“Hello Bobby,” Sam answered.

_“Sam, I just got a call from a hunter friend and he said he saw Dean in Kalispell, Montana a while back. He disappeared before he could talk to him. He didn’t get the message about me looking for him until a couple of days ago and had to finish a hunt before he could call.”_

“I just got a hit on one of Dean’s credit cards that was used in Kalispell a couple of days ago.”

_“You know what’s up that way, don’t you?”_ Bobby questioned.

Sam thought a minute as he focused on the name and where it was on a map of Montana. He sat up straight when it dawned on him what was up there. Whitefish was where Rufus had a cabin that they had used once or twice and would be the perfect place for Dean to lay low.

“I’m heading to Whitefish Bobby. I’ll call you later,” Sam said hanging up before he could say anything else and closed his laptop. He quickly stored it and ate the last bite of food and drank his coffee before pulling some bills out to leave as payment. He gathered his things and headed for the front door knowing where he needed to go. There was a spring in his step now and Sam was sure Dean was at the cabin, but why he would not tell him still puzzled him.

* * *

**A/N: Sam has found Dean and is on his way to him. Things will not go as planned. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Comments will be great. NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The meeting between brothers finally happens. Hope you like it and would like to know your thoughts. A huge thanks to VegasGranny for her help in pre-reading chapters and giving me her insight and suggestions. You rock. Please comment. NC**

* * *

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Sam drove through Whitefish. He had been stuck on the highway for nearly three hours due to a wreck that blocked both lanes in the direction he was heading. There was not anywhere to get off, so he sat there with all the other travelers and waited for it to be cleared and the traffic to start moving again.

He headed on through town and found the two-lane road Rufus’ cabin was located on. He drove slowly so he would not miss the turnoff or the driveway that was hard to see in the daytime much less at dusk. A thrill of anticipation ran through him when he pulled up to the cabin and saw the Impala in the headlights. With the car here, then that meant his brother was here too. He stopped and got out, glancing up at the full moon that was just coming out. He thought it was amazing, and so bright against the ebony sky. It looked like you could almost reach up and touch it.

Sam headed for the cabin door and tried it, finding it locked. He knocked and waited for Dean to answer. When he did not come to the door, he tried again, but still Dean did not respond. Sam pulled out his lock pick kit and picked the lock to let himself in. The front room was lit by one lamp sitting in the corner, but no other lights were on, casting the house in shadows as the light of the full moon poured through the windows.

“Dean,” he called. “It’s me, don’t shoot.” Sam looked around puzzled to where his brother could be and headed down the hall to check the bedrooms, flipping on the light to see his brother’s bags sitting in a chair, but still could not find him. He glanced in the other bedroom across the hall, but it was empty. The bathroom door was opened, and he could see he was not in there. He headed into the kitchen, turning on a light, and saw a beer bottle sitting on the table and knew Dean was somewhere around. Sam was sure Dean had not taken a hike with it getting dark, that was not like him.

Sam froze when strange noises got his attention coming from the basement. He went to the door and tried it but found it locked. He heard it again as he pressed his ear to the door and wondered if something had happened to Dean and he had gotten hurt in the basement. He picked the lock and opened the door looking down the steps to the shadowed basement, hearing groaning that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Dean?” he called cautiously when he saw the dim glow of a light coming from below. Someone one growled out some unintelligent words that he could not understand. Sam slowly made his way down the steps and stepped onto the basement floor. He saw a figure hunched over on the other side of the room in the shadows and moved toward it. “Dean, hey man, what’s go…” Sam started as he moved closer to his brother. He could hear what sounded like cries of pain from him seeing something seemed to be happening to him. He could see his body twitching and jerking but he still had his back to him. He stared in shock when he saw the back of Dean’s shirt split apart as his body seemed to change before his eyes.

It happened so fast, Sam did not see it coming when suddenly Dean whirled around and launched himself at his brother. Sam put up his arm to defend himself as he stumbled backwards until he collided with the workbench, knocking tools, weapons, and various items onto the floor around him. He could not understand what he was seeing as Dean howled angrily and fought the chains that were holding his arms, trying to get to Sam. Sam could see an animalistic hunger in his greenish brown eyes as he growled and gnashed his fangs together.

Sam couldn’t breathe, his mind couldn’t grasp what he was seeing, he couldn’t move as he stared in horror, finally forcing his muscles to release and he fell toward the stairs, half crawling, half running until he got to them. He took them two at a time and raced up the steps as the wails and howls followed him, echoing around him. Sam slammed the basement door shut and locked it, leaning heavily against it for a moment as he tried to suck in deep breaths of air. He could not think, he was at a loss of what to do. He finally pushed a cabinet in front of the door to block it and looked around trying to decide his next move. He could still hear the noises in the basement and did the only thing he could think of, what he was trained to do, protect himself. The hunter in him took over.

Sam ran for the bedroom and found Dean’s weapon’s bag. He pulled out a gun, checking that it was loaded with silver bullets and headed back into the kitchen. He pulled a chair over in front of the basement door and sat down before his legs gave out. He had the gun clutched tightly in his hand as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen in the dim light. Did his eyes play tricks on him? Did he actually see his brother change into a monster? Something that they hunted and killed? If he had not been chained, would Dean have killed him? What was he supposed to do now?

So many thoughts were racing through his head, it made him lightheaded and near passing out as shock set in. He fought the blackness that clouded his vision, not wanting to slip away and shook his head back and forth, even though it made the pounding worse, but at least it kept him from blacking out and drove away the black spots floating in his line of sight. His ears were roaring, and he felt like he was in a tunnel and all his senses were betraying him.

It could not be true. That could not be his brother. That was a werewolf, he knew that, but it was wearing his brother’s face. Sam’s body began to tremble as he heard another animalistic howl that sent chills up and down his spine. He was shaking and it was getting hard to breath, but he could not move. He had to stay there, no matter what. Sam tried to hold it together as his body grew cold and shook uncontrollably but he kept a tight hold on the gun in his hand. He was cold but sweat popped out on his forehead and he wiped it away on the sleeve of his shirt. His mouth was dry, but he did not think his legs would support him if he tried to get up to get some water. His vision blurred and he squinted them shut, trying to clear it. He focused on the noises in the basement, trying to tell if Dean had gotten loose.

It was not long before he could not hear any sounds from the basement. The angry growling, howling, and wailing had stopped and nothing, but silence came from down there. Sam leaned forward and strained to hear, but the howls and wails of rage were gone. He was not letting his guard down as he looked down at the gun in his hand. His mind was numb and not working as he started trying to process what he knew. He took some deep breaths to try and calm himself and to make sense of this.

He knew that was his brother in the basement and that he had changed into a werewolf. That could only mean one thing. When Dean went to check the lead on the werewolf they had been tracking, he had found it and killed it. But somehow, he had gotten bitten during the fight. It was the only explanation Sam could come up with. He had started acting strange right after that and would not come back to Bobby’s and disappeared for over two weeks without much of an explanation. He was sure now the girlfriend thing was a ruse.

Sam could not stop the misery and utter fear he felt as he clenched his jaw and fought the tears that filled his eyes. They ran down his face and he could not stop them. That was his brother down there and he had turned into something they hunted. If Dean got free, could Sam stop him? Could he reason with him? If it came down to it, could he kill his brother? There was so much rolling around in his head that he could not make sense of it all. 

He did not understand why Dean had not confided in him sooner. His fear started to turn to anger because he could not believe Dean would keep something like this from him. He should have let him help him so he would not have to go through this alone. He could not image what went through Dean’s mind when he realized what had happened to him. He knew his brother and was sure he would have tried to kill himself than to be like this, but something must have stopped him. He could not comprehend what Dean must have been going through all this time and the toil it took on him. If he figured right, this was the second time he had changed. Sam began to wonder what had happened the first time.

The night wore on and Sam did not move from his post at the basement door. He would not let himself sleep. His body was sore and stiff from being tense all night. His eyes were bloodshot from being awake all night and from crying. His hand was cramping from his tight grip on Dean’s gun that he could not release. He looked toward the window in the kitchen and saw the dim light of dawn as the sun stared rising. He still did not move when he heard a soft knock on the basement door and his brother’s voice from the other side.

“Sammy, let me out,” Dean’s voice called softly to him. “Sammy, I know you’re out there.”

Sam heard him knock again but could not answer him as his throat constricted or move from the chair. He swallowed hard, trying to work up enough salvia to wet his dry mouth and speak. He parted his lips, but only a gurgle came out that was barely audible. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Dean…” Sam croaked, his throat tightening as he tried to speak. 

He knew Dean was human again. That is what happened after the moon disappeared and the sun came up. He would not be dangerous to him now, but he still could not make his body get up and let him out. Unshed tears filled his eyes as he heard the knock once again. Sam was not sure he was ready to face his brother after what he saw last night. He was a freaking mess and did not know what to do. Doubt, fear and uncertainty rolled around in his head, not able to take his eyes away from the barricaded basement door. It grew quiet and Sam could not hear his brother anymore. He leaned forward with the gun pointed that way, wondering what Dean was doing. 


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This was not the way Dean wanted Sam to find out and now he must deal with the fallout. What will Sam decide? This was a hard couple of chapters to write and I hope I did them justice. I do like comments. NC**

* * *

Dean stood on the other side of the basement door and tapped on the wood as he called out to his brother. His shoulders were slumped and his voice soft as he listened for movement on the other side of the door.

“Sammy, let me out. Please Sammy.”

He had woken from the last change and knew something was off. The lamp was knocked over on the workbench and there were things laying in the floor in front of it. His chain would not let him reach that far so he could not have done it. He sniffed the air and found a scent of something, no, someone. His heart almost stopped beating in his chest when he drew in a long breath and realized he knew that scent. It was his little brother’s. He was here in the cabin and that only meant one thing, he had seen him last night when he changed.

Dean tried to pull up the memories and got bits and pieces of what happened. He knew Sam found him as he was changing and ran for his life, and he could not blame him. He knew seeing him transforming like that had to have been a shock for Sam.

“Dee…” Sam croaked out in a whimper. 

If Dean had been human, he would not have heard his brother’s weak trembling voice.

Dean closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the door and sighed deeply. He could sense Sam on the other side of it and could smell the fear and sweat wafting from him. He ached inside when he heard Sam’s strangled voice call his name. This was not how he wanted Sam to find out about him. He wanted to sit down and explain everything in a calm, nonthreatening way. He could only imagine what Sam was thinking of him right now. Dean did not know if he would shoot him or talk to him or just leave.

Not wanting to upset Sam more than he already was, Dean headed back down the steps and went to the basement door and started to unlock the locks and remove the reinforcement he had added and opened the door to step out into the sunlight. He drew in a few deep breaths and walked around the cabin to the backdoor. He started to go in but realized there was blood on his hands and probably his face from eating the drug laced meat last night. He went over to the garden hose and turned on the water to wash his face and hands off, using his tee shirt to dry them. He did not want Sam to see him that way. They had seen each other covered in blood before, but it was because of a hunt and taking down a monster; not like this. After unlocking the door, he slowly pushed it open and stepped into the kitchen.

Sam quickly stood, his balance wobbling, and he almost fell when the backdoor opened and his brother stepped into the kitchen. He used two hands and aimed the gun at him, not sure what to do. He looked like his brother now, but Sam knew there was a dangerous beast luring deep within him. 

“Sammy,” Dean greeted his brother cautiously since Sam had Dean’s gun pointed at his chest. He could see the fear, doubt, despair, confusion, and uncertainty, in his face as he stood there not sure what to do. He could hear Sam’s heart pounding hard and his breathing growing faster. “It’s okay Sammy. I won’t hurt you; you’re my brother.” Dean held his hands up to show he meant no harm as he slowly took a step toward him. He could see the gun waver in Sam’s death grip but kept his eyes on his brother’s face. “I know you’re confused and scared. Man, this wasn’t how I wanted you to find out. What you saw last night…I’m sorry it happened, but I can’t change it. After this cycle, I was going to come get you and we’d have gone somewhere quiet and I was going to tell you.” Dean took another cautious step forward. “Why don’t you let me have my gun back? We don’t want it going off accidentally now do we?”

Sam tried to listen to his calm, soothing voice as Dean spoke to him, but all he could see was the monster version of Dean lunging at him, claws and fangs trying to kill him. His mind was past overload and he was not comprehending what Dean was saying.

He took a step back as Dean took a step forward until his back hit the counter and he could not go any further. The gun felt heavy in his hands now and he felt them tremble with his exhaustion as he tried to keep it steady. Sam could not take his strained eyes off his brother and could see streaks of what looked like blood on his damp hands he was holding out in front of him. His tee shirt hung off one shoulder where it had ripped with the change. He noticed his hair was longer than he usually kept it and he had not shaved in a few days. There was an air of difference about him that Sam could not understand in his current state. Dean came closer with his arms held up and Sam fought his fears as he watched him carefully put his hand on the top of the gun and push it away from being aimed at his chest. 

Dean did not want to just violently yank the gun from Sam for fear he would accidently pull the trigger and he did not want to frighten him any more than he was already. Plus, he did not want to get shot since the gun was loaded with silver bullets. He carefully and slowly lowered his left hand and gripped the top of the gun moving the barrel away from him so if it did go off, it would miss him. He used his other hand to gently pry Sam’s fingers from around the butt of the gun. They were stiff and unyielding, but he was finally able to loosen them enough to pull the gun from his grasp. He laid it behind him on the kitchen table out of Sam’s reach and gently held Sam’s cold hands in his warm ones. 

Sam’s fingers were like claws as he rubbed and massaged them trying to loosen them up. He could feel them trembling in his grasp and trying to pull away but did not say anything about it. Dean kept his face neutral and calm, not wanting Sam to see the hurt of his rejection he was feeling right now or spook him anymore than he already was. He could tell Sam wanted to step away from him, like he did not want to be this close to him.

Every muscle in Sam’s body was screaming for him to run, to fight, to get away, but his heart was telling him to stay. This was his brother; he could see it in his eyes. He flinched when Dean took his hands and began to gently rub and massage them trying to straighten his cramped, bent fingers. Sam tried to pull away, but Dean would not let him. His body was tense, and he was on edge ready to flee from him. He watched Dean’s fingers rub his own and could feel the warmth began to flow in them again. He heard Dean talking to him, but only comprehended part of what he was saying. 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered trying to get his attention as he stopped rubbing his hands. Sam was looking down at his hands as he rubbed them and not at Dean. “Hey bro, I need a shower and change of clothes. And I think you need to lay down and try to rest for a few hours. I know you didn’t sleep last night. We can talk later once you’re feeling better and maybe a little clearer headed,” Dean suggested. “You can use my bed since the other bedroom’s not made up.”

Sam raised his eyes to look at him finally and still could not make himself say anything. He opened his mouth and licked his lips, but he could not get any words out, his mind just seemed to shut down and refused to work. He could only look at his brother’s face and see the concern and worry in his eyes. He was able to nod a shaky yes, he agreed with him. He was not in any shape to have a conversation with him yet. He needed to be able to think and not let fear take him over.

“C’mon bro, you’ll feel better after some sleep.” Dean turned him in the direction of the hall and gave him a gentle push to get him moving, and guided him down the hall to his bedroom, keeping a grip on Sam’s jeans as he stumbled slightly as he tried to walk. He led him to the bed and let him sit down. “I’ll just get your boots off, so you’ll be more comfortable.” Dean knelt in front of Sam and took off his boots and as he stood, Sam stretched out on the bed, laying on his side, never taking his haunted eyes off Dean. He had his hands clutched tightly to his chest, now relaxed from their previous clawed form, and curled his long body slightly. Dean grabbed a blanket and draped it over him. He went to his bag and got clean clothes and snagged his boots before leaving Sam alone in the bedroom. He pulled the door partly closed to allow him some privacy.

Sam did not resist when Dean suggested he lay down and on wobbly legs let him lead him to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and watched Dean remove his boots before laying down. His body was cold, and he curled up hoping to warm it. When Dean covered him with a blanket, he clutched it tightly to his chest and watched him move around the room gathering clothes and boots before leaving him alone. Once he was gone, Sam gave in to the exhaustion he had been holding in and let the tears fall from his eyes to wet his pillow. He turned his face into the pillow and could smell his brother’s scent on it and noticed the difference to the smell than what he was used to. How was he supposed to deal with this? How do you come to terms that your brother is now a werewolf? He lay there staring blankly at the wall, his mind refusing to form coherent thoughts, to let him sort things out until his fatigue just pulled him under, into the unfeeling darkness of sleep.

**spn**

Dean closed the bathroom door and placed his clothes by the sink. He started the water running and finished ripping off his torn tee shirt and dropped his sweats. He adjusted the water before stepping under the hot spray and letting it wash over him. If only he could wash away all the feelings that were surfacing and invading his thoughts. He had two more nights of changing to deal with and he had to get Sam out of here. He did not want him going through what he had experienced last night because it looked like it about destroyed him. 

He was Sam’s big brother and was supposed to look out for him, take care of him, and now all Sam saw was a monster. He pressed his hands against the shower wall and hung his head letting the tears fall and mix with the water running down his face. He sought restraint of his emotions and shoved them deep as he found control once again. Dean quickly washed his hair and body and shut the water off. He dried himself and stepped from the tub to put on his clothes. 

Dean stepped into the hallway and pushed his bedroom door open enough to drop his sleep clothes inside. He looked to the bed and saw Sam had not moved since he had laid down. He could see the top of his head sticking out from the blanket clutched tightly around him. Dean moved silently as he approached the bed and took another blanket to drape over his curled form. He looked down at him again as Sam moaned softly and curled even tighter into a ball, before turning to leave.

They had a lot to talk about if Sam would give him the chance. He was not sure he would even stay once he woke up, but that was okay. It would be his choice and Dean would not force him to do anything. Maybe it would be better if they separated and went their own ways? He went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for something to do. He was not hungry as his stomach churned, but the beast would have none of it. It wanted to be fed. He gave in and pulled a bowl with raw meat from the fridge and went to the sink. He opened the bowl and pulled the meat out leaning slightly over the sink as he bit off a chunk and ate it. Blood dripped between his fingers and into the sink, leaving a red trail on the white surface. When he was done, he washed his hands, mouth, and sink before turning to pour a cup of coffee.

Dean went out on the back deck and took a seat in a lounge chair to watch the day come alive and to think. He had to have a composed, soothing, positive approach toward his brother. He did not want this to be the end for them. Dean did not know if he could take that because there would be a huge hole in his soul, and he would never feel complete again. He sipped his coffee and tried to work out in his mind what he was going to say. He hoped to quell Sam’s fears and once he was thinking logically, maybe Sam would be understanding and they could work this mess out. 

Snapping of twigs at the forest’s edge caught Dean’s attention and he froze, watching as a doe cautiously stepped to the tree line and looked around, searching for danger. A young fawn moved out beside her and started eating the sweet clover that grew along the tree line. He could smell their scent and fought back the urge to attack since it was a mother and baby. Even in his current form, he could not kill the gentle creature, leaving the baby alone in the world. He chuffed out a growl and they quickly disappeared into the trees. His keen hearing picked up muffled sounds from the bedroom, but did not go investigate, giving Sam his privacy. If they got worse, he would go check on him. It would work out; he was sure of it; it had to. 


	27. Chapter 27

It was mid-afternoon before Sam finally started to wake. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and tried to figure out where he was when suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was at Rufus’ cabin and he had found Dean, but it was not Dean, or was it? He lay there a few minutes trying to decide what he needed to do. He could smell the stink on him and decided the first thing would be get a shower, but that meant getting up and going to the car for his bag and that would mean seeing his brother again. Sam did not know if he was up to that just yet. Anxiety began to build, but he knew he could not put it off any longer.

He sighed as he sat up and saw his bag sitting by the door. He thought Dean must have brought it in while he slept. With that problem solved, Sam pushed the blankets back onto the bed and got up. He picked up his bag and opened the door enough to look out but did not see his brother anywhere. He used the wall to keep his balance, since he was still tired and woozy, and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. There were clean towels laid out by the sink for him and he knew it was Dean taking care of him like he always did. This made his heart ache and brought back the memories of their youth and how Dean was always there for him, being as much a father or more, than their own Dad had been. 

He stripped out of his clothes and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature. When it felt good, Sam stepped under the spray and let it beat on his face for a moment before wiping his hands over his eyes to get the water off. He winced when the water hit his arm and looked at it frowning, and then he saw two scratches on his lower arm that were not deep, but the hot water made them burn. His knees almost buckled when he realized where they came from. Dean had tried to grab him in the basement, and he put his arm up to protect himself. It sunk in at how close he came to being hurt by his brother. He knew Dean did not mean it, he was not himself and he could not hold this against him. Sam took the soap and washed the scratches good to be sure they would not get infected.

He turned and wet his hair to shampoo it before washing his body and rinsing. He shivered slightly, still not feeling warm after the bone deep cold from the shock he experienced last night. He shut the water off and reached for a fresh towel to dry with. He scrubbed his head for a moment to towel dry his wet hair before stepping out and hanging the towel over the rod. Sam found some cream and put it on the scratches to be on the safe side.

Sam dug around finding clothes and decided to slip a hoodie on, hoping it would help warm his cool body. He brushed his teeth and frowned when his stomach growled loudly wanting to be fed. He grimaced and rubbed it knowing he had to face his brother sooner or later. He nervously rubbed his hands down his jeans, out of habit, and picked up his bag to drop off in the other bedroom. He was not surprised that the bed had been made and was ready for him to use. He sat his bag on the bed and wandered toward the front of the house looking for Dean.

He found the living room and kitchen empty and looked toward the door to the basement. The cabinet had been moved back to where it belonged and the door was closed, but not locked. He faltered as he started to reach for the knob to turn it. Sam was not sure he was ready to go down there again and turned away. A piece of paper propped up against a coffee cup got his attention. He picked it up and saw his brother’s handwriting and read it.

_‘Sammy,_

_Gone for a short hike, make yourself at home._

_Dean’_

Sam looked around and heard his stomach again grumbling it needed food. He went to the fridge to see what he could find to eat and stood there for a moment. There was not much to choose from, so he pulled out eggs and milk, sitting them to the side. He picked up a white plastic bowl, wondering what was in it, and pulled the lid off to look. Sam sucked in a sharp breath when he saw several hearts nestled in a small pool of blood. When the smell of blood hit him, he gagged and slammed the lid shut and quickly threw it back into the fridge, pushing the door shut. He stumbled to the sink and gripped the counter as he drew in some cleansing breaths, thoughts of eating gone now. He jerked around when the backdoor opened and Dean stepped into the kitchen.

“Sammy,” Dean greeted him, staying where he was as he took in Sam’s pale face and rapid breathing. He could almost hear his pounding heart and frowned. “What’s wrong bro?” Dean asked.

“Fridge,” Sam wheezed out as he worked on calming his breathing. 

Dean looked toward the fridge as his brow creased. He saw eggs and milk sitting on the counter and looked at the fridge again not making a connection. He looked back at Sam with a puzzled look and waited for him to continue.

“Bowl,” Sam said. His color was starting to come back slowly as he focused on breathing slower. 

It dawned on Dean what he was talking about now. There was a bowl in the fridge with beef hearts in it and Sam must have opened it looking for something to eat. He sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment, not sure what to say. 

“Sorry Sammy, I didn’t think about…” Dean started. “That,” he finished. He stared to step toward Sam but stopped when Sam moved away from him. He looked away so Sam would not see the upset and wounded look in his eyes. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll fix you some eggs and toast?” He moved away from Sam keeping his distance, as he went to the stove and pulled out a frying pan to use. 

Sam watched Dean warily as he started to step toward him and could not stop himself from sliding away before he got too close. He felt bad when Dean quickly looked away, but not before Sam saw the hurt in his eyes. He was not sure why he did it; it was a reflex he could not stop. 

“Okay,” Sam mumbled moving to the table and taking a seat as he watched Dean move around the kitchen making him some eggs and toast. He fought his rolling stomach and coughed and cleared his throat.

“Do you want coffee or water? Don’t think you need a beer yet. And it is still early.”

“Coffee is good,” Sam replied trying to make his voice sound normal and not uptight. 

Dean plated the eggs and toast first and sat them in front of Sam with a fork and napkin. He went to the coffee pot, still mostly full from brewing much earlier, poured a cup and popped it in the microwave to heat up. He added milk and sugar like Sam liked it and sat it near his elbow.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Dean cautioned him. He watched Sam fiddled with his eggs and spoke. “Want me to leave so you can eat?”

“No!” Sam said too quickly and kicked himself for it. “It’s fine,” he added trying to cover his rudeness and awkwardness. 

“Are you feeling better?” Dean asked taking a seat at the table as far away from Sam as he could. He could tell he was not comfortable with him too close and could not blame him after what happened last night. Dean had gotten a water from the fridge and was peeling the label off as he tried to decide how to proceed. He was not sure Sam was ready for their talk yet and the afternoon was slowly ticking away. “Sammy, after you eat, why don’t you head into town and get a room for a couple of nights. You can come back in the morning and stay the day.”

Sam froze with a fork of eggs hovering at his mouth and looked up at Dean who was staring hard at his water. He frowned and tried to find the reasoning behind his statement. 

“Why?” Sam asked finally breaking the silence.

“Because the full moon cycle has two more nights before it’s over, and….” Dean faltered at the end. “You shouldn’t be here when I...”

Sam straightened up in the chair and glared at Dean. 

“I’m not leaving,” he stated strongly, his mind already made up. Dean had shut him out of what was going on with him and he was not going to let him be alone anymore. 

Dean looked up into Sam’s angry face and his darkened to match it as he bristled. 

“Yes, you are,” he retorted, emphasizing the words.

Sam pinched his lips into a thin line as he stared his brother down. They had a staring contest, neither one wanting to give in. Sam finally looked down at his plate as he poked angrily at his eggs and put the bite in his mouth, chewing quickly. He sipped on his coffee and pushed the plate away, not hungry anymore. 

“I’m serious Sammy. I don’t want you here tonight.”

“I should be here Dean. I’m your brother.”

“I’m not going to argue about it,” Dean stated firmly. He got up and rounded the table making Sam get up quickly and try to step away.

Dean grabbed his bicep and pulled him toward the front door. Sam tried to get away, but Dean’s grip was like steel and he could not break it. Sam started sputtering and stuttering when he found himself suddenly pushed out the door and it slammed in his face. He heard the door being locked and chained as he stood on the stoop with his mouth hanging open, not believing Dean had done that. A few minutes later, as Sam paced from one end of the porch to the other, the door opened, and Dean put Sam’s bag on the porch and re-locked the door without a word. 

“I’m not leaving!” Sam yelled through the door as his anger flared. He could not believe Dean just threw him out of the cabin. He huffed madly and balled his hands into fists. “Dean! Let me in!” Sam called through the door as he banged on it. He listened but did not hear Dean moving around inside. “I’m not leaving, and you can’t make me!” Sam stepped to a rocking chair sitting on the front porch and dropped into it crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. He absently pushed his foot making the rocker go back and forth as he fumed.

Dean stood inside the cabin as he listened to his brother pounding on the door and yelling at him. He did not answer, thinking he would give up and go into town and get a room. He should have known better, Sam was a Winchester, and had a stubborn streak just like him. He glanced out the side window and saw Sam had sat down in one of the rockers on the porch, rocking gently. 

He went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes and put them away. He wiped the stove, table, and counters down before glancing around making sure everything was clean. Dean went to the bathroom and gathered the dirty towels and stopped by his bedroom to get his dirty clothes. He was going to do a load of laundry to keep busy while he waited for night to come. He went downstairs to clean up the mess Sam had made the night before and to get it ready for tonight. He needed to reinforce the side door again so if he got loose, he could not get out.

Dean was not sure what he would do if Sam did not give up and leave. He did not want to leave him outside all night, but he did not want to let him stay either. The risk was too great, and it sickened him to think he might accidently hurt Sam. Dean had not quiet mastered the beast yet and was not sure he could stop him from attacking Sam. The medicine Mason had given him to spike his meat had worked well last night. He knew the pills did not take long to take affect and knocked him out after ten or fifteen minutes once he ate them. 

With the basement back in order again and the door fixed, Dean trudged up the stairs and went into the living room to peak out the window and saw Sam’s head over the back of the rocking chair. It had been several hours now since Dean had locked him out. He was not moving now, and Dean did not know if he was asleep or not. He looked at the time and saw he had a couple more hours before the moon came up and fought internally with himself on what to do about Sam. He could not leave him out there all night, could he? He really would not be any safer out there than inside. Dean huffed a sigh as he shook his head, deciding he might as well give in. The only way to get Sam to leave was knock him out and drive him out of here, which Dean knew would not go over very well with him. 

He went to the door and unlocked it and stepped out onto the porch to let Sam back in, but there would be some rules he had to obey.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the reunion. Thank you to all my readers for hanging in there for it. Gotta say Winchesters can be stubborn. I wanted Sam to go to a motel, but he refused, so, we will see what happens on the second change in the next chapter. He’s found his brother and he’s not leaving him. Comments do make my day. NC**


	28. Chapter 28

Sam had dozed off in the rocker after he finally calmed down. He had been watching and listening to the wildlife that was playing in the trees around the cabin and waiting for Dean to come to his senses and let him back inside. His eyes got heavy as he fought to keep them open. His body and mind had not completely recovered from the shock he had gone through the night before and wanted more rest. It was not long before his eyes remained shut and his head rolled slightly to the side. His eyes moved back and forth under his lids as he dreamed, and his facial muscles twitched slightly. 

Sam was trapped in a dimly lit room, but he was not alone. He could hear growling coming from the shadows as he pressed his body tightly against the wall, hoping not to be found. He could see a darker shadow moving toward him and held his breath as it moved closer. He could hear heavy breathing and closed his eyes when the hot breath blew against his neck, sending a shiver down his back. He wanted to run, but his muscles were locked in place. He wanted to open his eyes but was afraid of what he would see.

The front door was unlocked and opened making Sam jerk awake and his dream fade as he looked up with bleary eyes to see his brother standing nearby. 

“You win, and you’re right, I can’t make you leave unless I get physical and I don’t want to do that. But if you are going to stay, you _have to_ do exactly what I tell you,” Dean told him in a stern no nonsense voice.

“Of course, Dean, whatever you say,” Sam nodded quickly standing and getting his balance. He smiled tentatively at him and reached to get his bag to take back inside. He tried not to smirk because he knew Dean would give in.

“You need to eat something beside a few bites of eggs and toast,” Dean announced walking toward the kitchen. “I’ll fix you a steak and baked potato.”

“No, really Dean, it’s okay, I can fix some soup or sandwich for myself,” Sam objected, not sure what Dean ate now, besides the hearts he saw in the fridge. He did not know enough about a werewolf’s diet except they liked human hearts, but he was sure Dean didn’t eat those, he thought, thinking of the hearts in the fridge and glanced that way before shaking his head to dispel that thought.

“Sammy, they were beef hearts that you saw in the bowl,” Dean said, like he was reading Sam’s mind. “It’s the clan’s most sacred law that you **cannot** break. You cannot kill a human to feed on them. If you break that law it means a death sentence for the werewolf, no matter who it is, even the leader of the clan.”

Sam mulled over what Dean said trying to make sense of it. What clan was he talking about and they had laws and how did he know that? His confusion must have shown because Dean continue.

“I’ll explain it all tomorrow when we have more time. I have to chain myself down before the moon comes up, but I have time to cook for you.” Dean busied himself in the kitchen taking out two steaks and seasoning them. He washed and poked a fork through the skin of two potatoes before putting them in the microwave to cook. 

Sam sat at the table and let Dean do his thing, not wanting to get in the way and to study him trying to see any changes in him. He was glad Dean caved and let him back in. His was starting to feel a little more comfortable around his brother and was working through the fact he was a werewolf now. He watched as Dean got down two plates and sat a frying pan on the stove for the steaks.

“Dean, can I ask you something?” Sam queried.

“Sure Sammy, what?”

“Umm…Do you…Well, do you eat raw meat?”

“Yeah, Sammy, but not all the time. When it’s not the full moon cycle, I will sear my meat just enough that it’s not raw and yes, I can eat other things if I like. New to this too, you know, and it does take a little getting used to. But during this time, the craving for raw meat is more powerful. I have to feed the beast,” he shrugged trying to be honest with him. He saw no reason to lie to him about anything now that he knew the truth. 

“Oh, I see.” Sam stayed quiet for a bit while Dean worked on the meal and then asked another question. “Does it hurt when, you know, it happens? I mean, you sounded in pain last night when I....”

“Last night was not as painful as the first time, but yeah, it’s painful when my body goes through the change. Bones shift and move and my muscles expand and grow, hurts like hell for a few minutes until the change is complete. Not quite as bad changing back though. Not sure why, never really thought about it.”

Sam did not ask any more questions for now, though he had so many stacking up in his mind. He could wait until tomorrow when they would have more time to talk it out. He hoped Dean would be honest with him, like now, and tell him everything.

Dean checked the potatoes when the microwave beeped and put them on for another two minutes. He put the frying pan on to heat adding a little oil and butter so the steaks would not stick. He knew his would not take long and was going to cook Sam’s first.

“You still like your steaks medium?”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine,” Sam answered. “So, you take yours rare now?”

“The rarer the better,” Dean chuckled, trying to make light of his eating habits.

Once the pan was hot, Dean placed Sam’s steak in and listened to it sizzle as it browned. The aroma of the cooked meat filled the kitchen and Sam could not stop his mouth from watering as he licked his lips. He was hungrier than he thought and heard his stomach growl softly. Dean finished Sam’s steak and moved it to the cutting board to rest and put the other steak in to sear only. Once his steak was done, Dean plated the food and got out butter and shredded cheese for the potatoes.

“Okay, grab a couple of beers Sammy and let’s eat,” Dean told him taking the plates to the table.

“I can do that,” Sam said. He went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, ignoring the extra bowls stacked in the back of the fridge and what they contained. Baby steps was what he was going to have to take as he learned who his brother was now.

They sat at the table and fixed their potatoes to their liking. Sam cut a piece of steak and ate it, thinking it was the best he had eaten. He watched Dean cut his steak and saw the blood that ran from it and looked away, thinking it did not bother him as much now. He added butter to his potato and mixed it a little before taking a bite. He noticed Dean let his chunks of potato soak up the blood from the steak before he ate them. There was a small amount of juice running from his steak and he tried it finding it flavored the potato. He ate more of his potato like that and sighed as he started feeling better with food in his stomach.

“Alright Sammy,” Dean said when he saw he was finished too. “It’s getting late and I need to go to the basement. You wanna clean up the dishes for me?”

“Sure Dean, no problem,” Sam nodded stacking the plates and silverware. 

“I need to fix my meat if you prefer not to watch.”

“No, actually I want to see.” Sam was curious to what he did to get ready for the transformation. He thought it would be a good idea to start learning ways to help if he ever needed to.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, what do you do?” Sam nodded with confidence.

“I have a medication that will knock me out after I turn, and it keeps me out the rest of the night. I put it in the raw meat I take down with me to feast on after I’ve changed. It’s not as good as a fresh kill, but it will appease the beast until the medication kicks in.”

“Never thought of that. Is that why you calmed down last night?”

“Yes, if you had been ten minutes or so later, I would have been knocked out. Once I gain more control over the beast, I won’t have to do this, but we can talk about it all tomorrow. I’ll explain it to you.”

Sam took the dishes to the sink and started the water running as he turned to watch Dean. He removed two bowls and took a pill bottle from the cabinet. He cut slits in each piece of meat, a heart and a roast, to insert a pill in each one. Once he was done, Dean put them in one bowl and sat the empty one for Sam to wash. 

“I’m going downstairs now, so, no matter what you hear, you **do not** come down there. Lock the door behind me and maybe you should lock yourself in your bedroom too.”

“Are you sure I can’t do anything to help?” Sam asked, not wanting to show how uneasy he still felt about the basement as he looked at the door but wanting to show his support for his brother.

“No, I can manage,” Dean assured him picking up his bowl of meat before going to the basement door. He opened it and turned back to Sam before stepping onto the stairs. “Lock it behind me and whatever you hear, **do not** come down there. I don’t want you in harm’s way, got it?”

“I got it Dean, I’ll stay up here,” Sam huffed thinking Dean was treating him like a child as he repeated his warning again. “I’ll get everything cleaned up and will see you in the morning.”

With a nod, Dean closed the door and headed down the steps into the basement. He heard Sam lock the door behind him and throw the second lock he had installed. He took off his shirt, leaving an old T-shirt on that he did not care about getting torn up. Dean knew he needed to pick up some more T-shirts at the thrift stores so he would have them for the next change. He did not want to tear up his favorite ones and did not want to be shirtless either. Dean chained his wrists once again and waited for the transformation to happen.

He paced back and forth as he waited for the moon to rise. Dean could hear and smell Sam upstairs and hoped that did not entice the beast to try and break free. Even though it was only his second change, Dean was starting to connect to the beast and still could not shake that nagging feeling he knew it. He watched the time tick off until he felt it starting to happen, bones began to shift, and muscles began to grow. He groaned in pain and arched his back as the transformation began.

The beast was coming forward and taking control. 

* * *

**A/N: That went better than expected and both brothers are coming to terms of what had happened. Sam is curious to know more about his brother and how he has changed. Dean just wants to be sure Sam is safe from him until he has control of his inner beast. More to come in the next chapter. Comments would be nice; they make my day. NC**


	29. Chapter 29

Sam did as his brother asked. When he was done cleaning the kitchen, he headed to the bedroom he would be using and grabbed his bathroom bag to do his nightly routine. He changed into sleep clothes and closed and locked his bedroom door, even bracing a chair under the knob. He knew Dean could not get out of the basement unless he unlocked the basement door from the outside and set his cell to wake him with sunrise was the following day. He did not want him to stay down there any longer than needed. 

He pulled the covers back and saw Dean had laid another blanket at the bottom of the bed if he needed it. The air was cooler tonight because a storm was brewing outside. He looked toward the door when a muffled howl echoed from the basement and knew it was starting. He still could not stop himself from shivering slightly with the wild, unbridled sound, but told himself, that was still his brother and he needed him more than ever right now. He would not turn his back on his brother, no matter what.

Sam dug into his bag and found a writing pad and pen. He adjusted his pillows so he could lean against the headboard. He tried to ignore the noises coming from the basement as he started writing down questions he wanted to ask his brother. He did not want to forget anything and wanted to know everything. He did not even notice when the sounds ceased, and it grew quiet in the house. He looked down at the pad and saw he had filled two pages with questions and figured that was a start for now. He yawned as he put the pad and pen on the nightstand and adjusted his pillows so he could lie down. Sam wiggled around and got comfortable and stopped when he realized how quiet it was now. The pills must have done their job and Dean was in a drug induced sleep. With that thought, he closed his eyes and calmed his mind so he could sleep, hopefully it would be a restful one, better than the night before. 

**spn**

An annoying buzzing made Sam roll over and smack at his cell the next morning. He looked at the time through his partly opened eyes and let his head fall back on his pillow. He lay there for a few minutes letting his body wake up before pushing himself to a sitting position on the side of the bed. Knowing Dean was probably waiting on him, he found his clothes and changed before moving the chair and unlocking his door.

Sam headed into the kitchen and to the door and listened for a moment before glancing at the window to see the light of the new day. He unlocked the two heavy duty locks and slowly opened the door but did not see his brother. He craned his neck to try and see down the stairs, but it did not help.

“Dean, the door’s unlocked,” he called listening for an answer.

“I’ll be up in a moment, mind not looking when I come up?” Dean replied.

“Okay, sure,” Sam answered, not sure what he meant by that. He went to the coffee pot and started making coffee and kept his back to the basement door when he heard the footsteps coming up. He could sense Dean in the room as he passed through and continued down the hall, he figured to the bathroom. He heard the shower start and knew Dean was cleaning up.

Sam went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, butter, and milk thinking he would make some French toast for their breakfast. Sam placed the finished toast in the oven to stay warm as he waited on Dean. He searched the cabinets for syrup, thinking if they were staying here for a while, he needed to do a supply run. He was not sure what Dean’s plans were after tonight when the last cycle of the full moon happened. After that, he knew Dean would be okay for another three weeks or so until the next one came around. He was cleaning up the last of the French toast mess when Dean strolled into the kitchen showered and dressed in clean clothes.

“You’ve been cooking Sammy?” Dean questioned as he sniffed the air catching the aroma of the cooked food.

“Yeah, French toast,” Sam said. He grinned as he pulled the platter from the oven and divided the toast between two plates before sitting them at the table. “Hope you don’t mind?”

“Naw, I’m good,” Dean replied, giving him a half smile, and pleased that Sam seemed to be getting comfortable around him now. He took the syrup and poured a generous portion over his toast before passing it to Sam.

“I see some things haven’t changed,” Sam chuckled as Dean cut into his drowned toast and began to eat it. 

“Wha’?” Dean asked, talking around his mouth full of food like he always did.

Sam had to laugh and shook his head as he cut a bite, dipped it in a small amount of syrup, and ate it. He knew they were going to talk, but he could not wait to ask. “Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean asked looking up with interest at his brother. 

“Why didn’t you want me to see you this morning when you came upstairs? I’m simply curious. You were back to normal. I mean, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” he rattled on trying not show his uneasiness and flustered moment.

“And you’re supposed to be the smart one,” Dean chuckled as he wiped a bite of toast through the syrup and ate it dripping syrup down his chin. 

“What? I don’t get it?” Sam frowned as he tried to figure out what Dean was talking about.

“Sammy, what are you always telling me? When I eat, I’m messy and don’t have any table manners. Well, when I change, any manners I do have, go out the window and I’m a total slob. Don’t really use napkins when I’m…Satisfying the craving for the beast.”

Sam’s brow furrowed as the wheels in his head were spinning and it finally occurred to him what Dean was talking about. He was eating raw meat and that had been soaking in blood. He was sure Dean was not using silverware and that meant using his hands that would get bloody as well as his face.

“Oh!” Sam nodded when he got the picture. 

“Took you long enough,” Dean teased.

“Did not,” Sam pouted, and he gave Dean a bitch face.

Dean could not help laughing at him because he knew that face and had been on the receiving end too many times. Sam reached over and punched him in the arm and grumbled under his breath. Dean froze for a second when he realized this was the first brotherly touch Sam had offered him since he got to the cabin. A warm feeling filled his chest and he quickly looked down at his plate before Sam saw the tears in his eyes. 

“It wouldn’t have mattered Dean. We’ve seen each other covered with blood and gore, worse than the blood from a couple pieces of meat, lots of times over the years. It’s not like killing monsters is a neat job. I would have been okay with it, honest.” Sam tried to sound as sincere as he could to assure Dean, he was telling the truth.

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean replied his worry seemed all for nothing and Sam was right. They had been covered in much worse than a little blood, but he had still felt self-conscious about it this morning since this was Sam’s first time seeing him like that.

They finished their meal and stacked the dishes in the sink before getting refills on their coffees.

“So, do you want to sit in the living room to do this?” he asked Sam. “It may be a little cool outside for you since the storm came through last night.”

“Yeah, the living room is fine,” Sam agreed quickly, anxious to do this. “Wait, I’ll be right back,” Sam said. He hurried down the hall to his bedroom to get the questions he had written out last night. Dean was waiting for him and Sam followed his brother into the living room and waited for him to take a seat in an overstuffed chair before he sprawled out on the couch facing him. He looked down at the notes in his hand and up at his brother.

“You giving me a test Sammy?” Dean asked eyeing the paper for a moment. “You know I don’t do well on them.”

“It’s just some questions I wrote down last night,” Sam mumbled, a little embarrassed that he even did it now.

“It’s okay bro, I still have a lot of questions myself and it’s happening to me. So, where do we start?”

“How ‘bout the beginning? I know you left me at Bobby’s to follow up on a lead about the werewolf we had been tracking. I guess go from there. What happened?”

“I found him, we fought, I killed him, but not before he was able to bite me,” Dean continued, pulling his tee shirt neck down showing the bite mark on his shoulder. 

Sam leaned forward so he could see it better and could see the fang marks on his skin. They were faint, but still noticeable if you really looked.

“Turned out we weren’t the only ones tracking that werewolf. His clan was after him too, because he broke their law, I mentioned to you yesterday. If a werewolf kills a human to feed on them means death, period. No whoops, no second chances, no apologies and I won’t do it again, you forfeit your life,” Dean paused as he let that sink in for both of them. He looked up at Sam and saw the serious look on his face as he absorbed the information.

“Wow, I never knew there were laws like that for werewolves,” Sam mumbled as he rolled that around in his head.

“Not all werewolves have laws or are in a clan, we’ll talk about that later.”

“He tore me up pretty bad and I passed out. The leader and a couple of others from the clan found me. He took me back to my motel, paid for a couple more nights and left his number. I did not know I was even bitten until I took a shower. I thought that was it for me. I was ready to eat a bullet…” Dean stopped as he got a faraway look in his eyes thinking about when he tried to take his own life.

Sam sat up straighter and stared at his brother with wide eyes and concern when he heard that. He swallowed hard and could not stop the tears that filled his eyes. He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat because he just realized how close he came to losing Dean by his own hand. 

“What happened?” Sam whispered, trying to control the tension in his voice.

“I tried, man, I really tried because I knew what that bite meant for me. But the beast inside of me wouldn’t let me do it. Guess it knew what was better for me than I did,” Dean huffed a laugh as he shook his head and settled back in the chair. “I tried again when I was up on the mountain and still it stopped me.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have come to you!” Sam questioned trying to keep the anger from his voice. “I’m your brother Dean…I would do anything for you…Hell, you should know that by now.”

Dean looked down at his hands, not knowing how to respond to Sam. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Sam asked again in a softer, worried voice as he darted his eyes up to Dean’s face.

Dean bit his lower lip as he tried to sort out the words to say to his brother to make him understand his reasoning. 

“I was ashamed Sammy,” Dean whispered as he clasped his hands together. He did not know if he could say it out loud, because when he did, it made it even more real. “I screwed up, okay? I went in without backup and paid the price. I’m a seasoned hunter, one of the best, and knew better, but I acted like a rookie. I was embarrassed,” he confessed, his voice laced with regret for his actions. “And…I couldn’t face you after what happened…I didn’t want to burden you with maybe being the one to have to put me down. And I was afraid of hurting you…I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting you Sammy.” Dean cleared his throat and could not look up at his brother as tears welled in his eyes and one slipped down his cheek that he quickly wiped away. 

Before he could say anything else, Dean felt familiar arms going around him and pulling him into a tight hug. He stiffened and tried to pull away, but the arms only tightened, and Dean finally gave in and hugged back. The brothers stayed in each other’s embrace for several minutes until Dean pushed Sam back and wiped his wet face.

Sam straightened up and let his back pop and chuckled at how loud it sounded. He wiped a shirt sleeve across his face to dry it and sat back down on the couch.

“Know this Dean, no matter what, I will be here for you. I don’t care that you’re different now and eat raw meat and howl at the full moon,” he laughed. “You’re still my big brother and I’m not going anywhere. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. We’ll figure this out together bro, you and me. You’re not alone. We can make it work. One day at a time. Are you with me Dean?” Sam explained, being as serious as he could.

Dean looked sideways at Sam as he leaned forward to look at him, hope and encouragement in his eyes. He could not believe Sam was being that understanding and willing to stand by his side even with what he had become. He gave him a half smile before replying.

“Yeah Sammy, I’m with you,” he answered giving him a nod and small smile. “There is one upside to this new me though.”

“What’s that?” Sam sat back on the couch and let out the breath he had been holding and smiled back at him. 

“Seems I can heal myself from most injuries without medical attention. Mason said there were some things that would need tending to, but for the most part my body will take care of itself.”

“That is a handy thing to have and good to know,” Sam replied. This was an interesting new talent for his brother and in a way, he was glad he had it. It would help protect him from injury while they hunted.

No matter what, that was his brother sitting there and he would do whatever he had to, to help him get through this.

* * *

**A/N: Sam is accepting of his brother and makes him see he will be there for him. I hope you enjoyed the bro moments. Thanks for reading. I do like comments. NC**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: The brothers continue their talk and Sam finds out more about the new Dean. Thanks for coming along on this journey. I do like comments. NC**

* * *

Dean had gotten up and grabbed some waters for them while Sam went to the bathroom figuring it would be better not to be too wired by the caffeine since they were trying to talk. He settled back into the chair and opened his water to sip it while he waited for Sam to come back. They still had a lot to discuss and they had to decide where to go from here.

“Thanks,” Sam offered dropping onto the couch and grabbing his water. He took a couple of sips before asking another question to get Dean talking again.

“What happened with your first change? I suspect it must have been hard.”

“Intense, extremely painful, I was scared shitless, and I didn’t know really what to expect. I mean, we both know about werewolves from what we’ve read in Bobby’s books and Dad’s journal and our own experiences with them, but that was a whole other ballgame. I thought I was dying or at least I wished I could. I had fixed the basement up to chain myself down there because I didn’t want to hurt anyone. After I changed, I don’t remember much, but the next morning the place was a wreck, you should have seen the down feather lining from the sleeping bag I ripped apart laying everywhere. It looked like an Armageddon pillow fight happened down there,” he laughed seeing it in his mind.

“Guess you had fun cleaning it up?” Sam laughed with him. He could feel them relaxing back into their usual routine and could feel the bond again and was happy about it.

“Yeah, I cussed the whole time,” he snorted. “The next night was worse, not with the pain, but I broke loose and was roaming the woods. I woke up a few miles from the cabin and there was blood on my hands, clothes and face. I didn’t know what I did, and it about killed me. But then, I found hide and animal hair on the chain and figured I had killed some kind of wild animal. Mason checked the…”

“Wait!” Sam stopped him, a look of surprise on his face. “Did you say Mason?”

“Yeah why?”

“I met a Mason when I was trying to track you down. He told me you were heading for Salmon, Idaho to check a possible case. I thought there was something peculiar about him, but guessed I was more worried in finding you. It was at a gated community in Montana.”

“He’s the leader of the clan, Sammy. The one I now belong to, it seems. He’s the one that carried me out of the woods when I was attacked by the rogue werewolf.”

“Hold it, back up here,” Sam argued holding his hands up in confusion. “You belong to a clan? What does that even mean?” he asked his voice getting higher and louder. 

“Take it easy bro, let me finish and then if you have questions you can ask them,” Dean insisted.

“Alright,” Sam replied pulling his emotions in and waiting for Dean to continue. 

“As I was saying, Mason reassured me he would check the news and internet but didn’t find any missing persons or unusual deaths in the area, so I know at least I didn’t hurt anyone. I reinforced everything downstairs before the last night and called Mason, not knowing who he was and asked if I could sedate myself. He gave me some advice and it worked well. The next day I left the cabin and met with him in Montana and he took me to the Community. Now, about werewolves and clan stuff - It's different with _‘mongrels’_ , but Mason's a pureblood and I was bit by a pureblood.”

“So, what’s the difference?”

“A pureblood is born a werewolf, not bitten. He told me his ancestors founded that place a long time ago and they have kept it secret from the world. All the people there are werewolves and none of them kill people. They have farms and raise their own meat to eat. Since I was bitten by one of their clan, it automatically makes me a member of the clan and a pureblood too. Still a little unclear on how that works, but I went with it.”

“But you’re not going to, like give up hunting, and go live there are you?” Sam asked cautiously. He could not see his brother tied down to one place like that and was not sure he would be welcome there.

“No Sammy, don’t worry, hunting is still in my blood and I don’t plan on stopping any time soon. Mason was helping me to connect to the beast within me so I can learn control over my transformations. Being a pureblood allows me to change at any time, not just on the full moon cycle. That is, when I can master my inner beast.”

“You keep talking about the beast inside you,” Sam interrupted again and paused for a moment as his mind processed all that he knew. “What if you being a hunter has something to do with it? I mean you are a predator in a way and the werewolf part is resonating with that aspect of your normal self. It just reinforces and builds off it, making it stronger. That’s always been a part of you, so maybe it’s not really a beast, but an enhanced version of what was inside you all along.”

Dean leaned back in the chair and frowned as he mulled over what Sam had said. Maybe that was why he felt an inner connection with the beast. It had always been a part of him and with this new knowledge made him see things clearer. This might be the turning point that he needed to gain the control he needed. 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” Dean smirked.

“So that is where you were those couple of weeks that you disappeared?”

“Yes, I stayed with Mason at his home and I worked in the garage fixing vehicles and farm equipment half a day and trained the other half. Everyone has a job and contributes to the Community. They don’t allow any freeloaders to live there. If you drove through it, you would think it was any other small town we’ve visited over the years. But it was much cleaner and kept up. There were no slums or homeless people or crime actually.”

“What type of training did you do?”

“One on one with a trainer and I tried a sensory deprivation tank, but that didn’t go too well, so Mason had me doing deep meditation, sort of going into a trance. I’ve been able to find the beast and have been making some progress. He told me it will take time and not to get discouraged. You would like it there, it’s right down your alley. They were organized, efficient, structured, and coordinated, kind of like you bro. Mason told me I could stay there, if I wanted, but you know me, I don’t like being in one place for too long.”

“It does sound nice. So, tonight is the last time for this month. What are our plans afterwards? You know there’s one other person you need to talk to,” Sam told him.

“Who?” Dean asked as it came to him when Sam said the name.

“Bobby, of course” Sam said. “He’s been as worried as me about you and you can’t keep something like this from him.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean sighed as he thought about Bobby. “Guess we’ll be heading for Sioux Falls after tonight.”

“I’ll call him and let him know we’re coming home.”

“Okay Sammy, you do that. But I’ve got a question for you.”

“Sure, what Dean?”

“The last hunt I was on in Salmon was a monster I’ve never heard about before. It was a Buspara. It looked human but its fingers would turn into suction cups and it would suck the memories from its victims, leaving them in a comatose state.”

“Yeah, I read about them in the newspaper articles. Two of the patients have died and they weren’t holding any hope out for the others.”

“Damn!” Dean spat. “I was hoping when I killed it, they might come out of it, but guess that’s not the case.”

“Yeah, well, someone told me a long time ago that we can’t save everyone, no matter how hard we try. What’s your question?” Sam asked getting him back on track.

“Before I could kill it, it took some of my memories from me. I know Dad’s dead but what happened to him? What killed him?” Dean asked giving Sam a serious look.

Sam drew in a sharp breath when he realized what Dean was asking. How was he going to tell him that their father gave his life to save him when they were looking for the yellowed eyed demon.

Dean saw the frightened look on Sam’s face and knew there was something he was not saying. He saw Sam would not look him in the eyes and spoke again.

“Sammy, talk to me. Look bro, it’s already happened, and nothing can change it,” Dean said. “He died because of me, didn’t he?”

“He saved your life,” Sam said softly, looking at his clenched hands that were laying on his legs. “You were dying, and he did the only thing he could, he made a deal.”

Dean frowned as he let what Sam was saying sink in. He had already grieved for their father, but it still hurt to hear it again. He thought about it for a moment before asking his next question.

“Something horrible happened to me back then didn’t it? I have some fragmented memories of torture, and being rescued by someone, but I don’t remember the details. Can you fill them in?”

“What else don’t you remember?” Sam asked cautiously.

“There’s a few things here and there, but I don’t think anything major is missing. I was able to kill the Buspara before it sucked out too much.”

Sam looked him in the eyes as he started to talk, “You saved my life by making a deal that sent you to Hell. You were there for four months by our time, but it was forty years in Hell time. Seems time passes differently down there than on earth. You were tortured endlessly and were rescued by angels.”

“Are you serious?” Dean asked not believing his words.

“I am. But to be honest, that’s a good thing. Those memories being gone is a burden you don’t have to carry anymore. You had nightmares for months and the guilt and condemnation you felt almost destroyed you Dean. I suggest you don’t dwell on it and let it go bro. Just let it go,” Sam begged desperately.

Dean felt the walls closing in on him and jumped up to head outside to the front porch. He stopped for a moment before stepping off the porch and disappearing into the forest as Sam came out of the cabin behind him.

“Dean!” Sam called but did not get a response. He decided not to go after him, thinking he needed the space and knew he would be back when he had calmed down. With a heavy heart, Sam turned and went back inside to wait on his return. He needed to call Bobby and let him know he had found Dean and they would be heading his way in a day or two. He would not tell him anything about Dean, because that was not his place, it was Dean’s story to tell.


	31. Chapter 31

Sam looked at the clock in the kitchen and out the kitchen window before pacing to the front door and looking out the screen door. He pushed it open and stepped onto the porch to scan the woods looking for his brother. It was getting late and the sun was almost down. He was worried about Dean and that he would not make it back in time to chain himself downstairs. 

Not seeing or hearing anything, Sam hurried back inside and went to the fridge. He stilled himself as he pulled two bowls from the fridge and found the bottle of pills in the cabinet. He got a pair of gloves from the first aid kit and slipped them on, readying himself to spike the meat like he had seen Dean do.

After opening one bowl and pulling out a heart, he used a knife to make a slit and pushed a pill inside. He winkled his nose at the feel of the heart through his gloves but continued. Sam hoped Dean would not have to drug himself for too much longer and that he could gain control. He took a small roast out of the other container and did the same. When that was done, he put the meats in one bowl along with another heart and steak, not sure how much Dean would want and went to the basement door. Taking a deep breath, Sam opened the door and stilled himself as he slowly started down the steps. He could not help the shiver of fear that ran down his back as he remembered a few days ago what he had experienced.

Sam looked at the chains laying on the floor and how they were attached to the eyebolt. He spun around when he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Dean hurrying down them.

“Where have you been?” Sam demanded. “I fixed your meat. You’re cutting it close here, the moon will be up in fifteen minutes.”

“Time got away from me. Thanks for fixing the meat,” Dean told him stripping off his jacket and shirt.

“What can I do?”

“Get the locks ready,” Dean said quickly wrapping his wrist with the stretch bandages before picking up the chains. “Lock the chains around my wrists and take the keys with you.”

Sam did not argue and did as Dean told him, taking the locks and fastening the chains in place. He stepped back as Dean tested them for security. He had the keys clutched tightly in his hand and could feel the metal digging in the palm of his hand as glanced at the clock.

“Go on Sammy, I don’t won’t you down here when it happens,” Dean told him. “It’s not safe yet and I don’t want to take any chances.”

“I’ll come down in the morning and let you lose Dean,” Sam replied. He backed away to the stairs and hurried up them, double locking the basement door behind him. He looked out the window and could just see the moon as it started to rise. Deciding he would be better off in the bedroom, he headed down the hall to the bathroom first and then to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He was going to read for a while before turning in.

Sam looked to the door when he heard his brother’s howls from the basement knowing the change was happening. It seemed strange that just a few days ago, he was petrified of them and now, they seemed normal to him. He had accepted this change in his brother and was getting used to thinking of him as a modified version of the old Dean.

It was not long before the wild noises from the basement quieted down and Sam listened for a few minutes before going back to reading his book. It seemed that Dean’s sedation didn’t last as long this time or maybe he was imaging it, either way, Sam was glad this was the last night Dean was going to have to go through this until the next full moon. Sam thought about what Dean told him about purebloods and put his book aside and grabbed his laptop so he could do some research on purebloods. He wanted to find out all he could about them to get a better understanding of what his brother had become. The more knowledge he had, the better he would be able to help him. He was interested in the part that a pureblood could turn at any time, and not just on a full moon. 

After a few hours, Sam decided to call it a night and turn in. He set his alarm on his cell again and turned off the lamp by his bed. He settled down into the mattress and pulled the covers around him, hugging them to his body. He took a few deep breaths as he let his body relax so he could go to sleep. It came easier tonight than the past two nights, and his mind was calmer than it had been in the past week. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep, letting the darkness carry him away to Neverland.

**spn**

Sam rolled over and looked at his cell. He squinted and rubbed his eyes so he could see better. It was almost time for it to go off and he pushed himself from the bed and sat there until he saw the keys laying on the nightstand. Memory came back of last night and he realized he needed to go unlock his brother from the chains. He did not bother changing yet and grabbed the keys, hurrying barefooted into the kitchen to the basement door. After unlocking it, he cautiously started down the steps, craning his neck to see his brother.

“Dean, hey man, are you okay?” Sam called to him before stepping onto the cold floor and shivering as he walked across it barefoot. “Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean groaned back.

Sam moved closer to his brother who was laying on the floor as he grunted and cussed while trying to untangle the chains to get up. He watched him rise looking for any signs of the beast but did not see it. He was his brother again.

“Are you okay?” Sam questioned staying just out of his reach.

“Yeah Sammy, nothing a hot shower and clean clothes won’t fix,” he replied rolling his shoulders and stretching his body. “Awe man! This was one of my favorite T-shirts!” he complained when he looked down at the torn shirt hanging off his shoulder.

Sam held out the keys and studied him, seeing the blood smeared across his face and covering his hands and down the front of his T-shirt. He looked like someone off a horror show, but his eyes were clear and alert. 

“Thanks bro and thanks for last night, fixing the meat and all. I know it wasn’t fun for you,” Dean told him. “What’s wrong with your arm?” Dean asked smelling the cream they used for injuries on Sam’s arm. He started to reach for it, but Sam pulled it away and hid it.

“It’s nothing,” Sam replied trying to act natural. “It’s fine. I didn’t mind fixing the meat. Honest.”

“What aren’t you telling me Sammy? Did I do that?”

“Really it’s just a couple of scratches, barely bled at all,” Sam finally admitted.

“Can I see? Please.”

Sam huffed but stepped closer and held his arm where Dean could see. He felt Dean’s warm hands on his arm and let him move it as he examined the scratches seeing Sam was right, they were not deep.

“I’m sorry Sammy. You know I would never hurt you if I had been in control.”

“It’s okay, just forget about it. There was no harm done. Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Sam told him, seeing Dean nod okay but could tell it still bothered him.

“I’m heading to the bathroom for a shower,” Dean declared seeing Sam was okay and did not seemed jumpy around him. He hated he had injured him, even if it was only minor, and was determined never to do that again. He would gain control of his beast, hopefully sooner than later.

“I’ll change and start some coffee.”

“Alright, see ya in a bit.”

Sam let Dean head up the stairs first and then followed. He looked back into the basement at the chains and hoped maybe by the next full moon Dean would not be needing them. Now that this cycle was over, he wanted to see what Dean wanted to do. He knew they needed to go see Bobby and tell him the truth, but that was up to Dean. Sam was not going to force him; he knew he would do it in his own time. 

The water was running in the bathroom as Sam stepped into his bedroom to change. He put on his clothes and socks, covering his cold feet and slipped them into his boots. Sam headed back to the kitchen and put the coffee on to perk, trying to decide about breakfast. Maybe he would wait until Dean was finished and see what he would like. He sat two cups by the coffee maker and stood by the sink to look out the window as the world came to life with the rising of the sun. 

**spn**

Sam was sitting at the table drinking his coffee when Dean came back wearing clean clothes and with damp hair. He went straight to the coffee pot and poured a cup before joining Sam at the table.

“I didn’t know what you might like for breakfast, so I waited,” Sam offered.

“That’s fine. Maybe we’ll close the cabin and head out toward Sioux Falls today,” Dean replied. “You can check to see if there might be a case along the way to look into.”

“I can do that,” Sam nodded, pleased Dean was willing to leave. 

“Well, after I drink my coffee, I’ll start on the cabin and you can do your thing on the laptop.”

“Okay, maybe I can find something easy that won’t take much time.”

“Don’t jinx it Sammy. You know what you think is a simple case can turn into a major disaster.”

“That is true, but maybe we’ll get lucky this time,” Sam replied shrugging his shoulders innocently.

“Now you’ve done it. We’re jinxed for sure,” Dean sighed throwing his arms out to emphases his words.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“I’m going to pack my bag and grab my laptop,” Sam grunted giving Dean a bitch face and pout as he got up.

Dean chuckled at his antics and sipped on his coffee deciding what he should do first. He was not sure when they would be back here and wanted to be sure it was locked up tight until it was needed again. He got up to head for his own bedroom and pack to have that much done. It felt good to tease his brother and him do the same. That was showing himself he had not changed that much after all, he was still Dean Winchester, just with some modifications.

**spn**

“You’re not going to believe this,” Sam called to Dean as he came through the kitchen from turning off the water.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I found a hunt for us. It’s in Newcastle, Wyoming, on our way to Bobby’s.”

“Why are you so sure it’s a hunt?” Dean asked stopping at the table.

“The articles I found tell the local police have a rash of deaths that they can’t explain. The bodies were drained of blood and a couple had their throats torn out.”

“It’s got to be a hoax; vampires wouldn’t be that bold or stupid unless they wanted to be found out.”

“My thinking exactly. It could be someone pretending to be a vamp to hide a murder or something.”

“So, I guess we’re heading to Newcastle to be sure,” Dean shrugged. He could not help the slight excitement that was building with the aspects of a hunt. He hoped it was some vampires, he could do with a good fight to burn off some excess energy. He was starting to understand now why werewolves wanted to run and hunt for the thrill of the chase.

It felt good to be back with his brother and to have a case to check out. This was how it was supposed to be. 

* * *

**A/N: The brothers are back on the hunt and things are going well between them. Thank you for taking this journey with me. There will be a twist coming up I hope you will like. I do like comments. NC**


	32. Chapter 32

It was late when Dean pulled into Newcastle, Wyoming and found a suitable motel for them to stay at. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat of the Impala. He had followed Dean in Bobby’s car to Billings, Montana where they met up with Mackie, another hunter, and friend of Bobby’s, who took the car and was going to drop it off at the salvage yard so they wouldn’t have to worry about driving two cars. Mackie did not ask any questions and was happy to help. He had known John Winchester and respected him as a hunter and had hunted with him and the brothers. He knew they were two of the best hunters out there.

“Hey Sammy, I’m going in to get a room,” Dean said. He gave Sam’s knee a shake rousting him before getting out of the Impala.

Sam jerked awake and looked around with bleary eyes, trying to see where they were. He yawned widely, only wanting to go back to sleep, but made himself stay awake to wait on Dean. His eyes were almost closed again when he felt the shift of the car as Dean got back inside and moved the car around to the back of the office and parked in front of a room.

“Not going to sleep out here all night are ya?” Dean teased pushing on Sam’s shoulder. “There’s a nice comfy bed just waiting for you,” he cooed before getting out and going around to get their bags.

“Ye’h,” Sam slurred fumbling for the handle to open the door and almost let himself fall from the car before catching himself. He shook his body and got woke up enough to weave his way inside and went straight to the bathroom first before coming out and shucking his boots and jeans and climbing into bed. He was still catching up on sleep deprivation from earlier and the shock of finding out what happened to his brother.

Dean did not say anything as he watched Sam moving around on automatic pilot. He got his bathroom bag and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed himself. He figured they could get five or six hours of sleep before the town would be waking up and they could get started on the case. It felt good to have Sam back by his side again and to know he had his back. It might not be like old times anymore, but it still felt right. 

After turning off the lights, Dean slipped into bed and settled down listening to the sounds around him. He had to get used to being around more people again and having a heightened awareness of everything. Dean zeroed in on his brother’s soft snores, as he snorted and turned over. He focused on only him and it was not long before he could hear Sam’s steady heartbeat. He matched his breathing and let that lull him to sleep while he closed out the rest of the world.

**spn**

Sam woke to the smell of coffee and food as he sat up and looked around the room. He saw his brother sitting at the table drinking coffee, eating something and looking at the laptop. He stretched his long frame before sitting up on the side of the bed.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Sam asked willing his mind to start working and pushing out the fog that wanted to cloud it.

“Thought you might need the extra sleep,” Dean replied around the mouth of food he was chewing. “Got you breakfast, you need to eat.”

“Thanks, I hope,” Sam mumbled getting up and heading for the bathroom first. He came out and took the other chair at the table and pulled a disposable coffee cup his way. After adding some creamer and sugar, he sipped on it and looked at the laptop trying to see what he was doing. “Dude! Don’t get grease on the keyboard!”

“I’m not, I licked my fingers,” Dean retorted making a big deal of licking his fingers and wiping them on a napkin before tapping at the keys.

“What are you doing anyway?” Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the bag closer and looked inside to find a breakfast sandwich and a cup of fruit. He pulled them out and was happy with Dean’s choices. 

“I’m checking out all the articles in the local papers and what I could find online about the deaths,” Dean replied. “Everyone is screaming about a serial killer mimicking a vampire and draining the blood out of the victims. Not sure what the local cops think, they’re not saying much.”

“So, how are we going to know if it really is a vampire?”

“I’ll be able to tell,” he noted with confidence. “Don’t forget, I’m powered up now, I can hear your heartbeat and I don’t know what you were dreaming this morning, but it got you hot and bothered.” Dean arched his eyebrow at his brother as he gave him a curious look.

“Wha’…I wasn’t…It…” Sam stammered, too flustered to talk as he felt his face get hot. He did not really remember much of the dream, but it did get steamy. He darted his eyes away and concentrated on his food, avoiding his brother’s steady, mischief gaze. 

“When you finish, we’ll hit the police station and see what we can find out.” Dean threw his trash away and picked up the suit bag to go change into his suit to play the part. He knew he could tease his brother more but did not take advantage of it. 

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief that Dean dropped the subject and finished his meal. He needed a shower before putting on his suit and glanced at the clock to see he had time. Once Dean came from the bathroom, Sam grabbed up his clothes and took his place.

The shower felt good and finished waking him up. Sam towel dried his hair and ran his finger through it to comb it. He looked in the mirror and decided to do a quick shave to look more the part of an FBI agent. It did not take him long and he looked at his face in the mirror, turning it from side to side deciding he was good. 

“You ‘bout done primping in there?” Dean yelled through the door.

Sam gave the door a bitch face and slipped on his shirt, buttoning it up and draping the tie around his neck. He tied it and adjusted the collar of the shirt before stepping to the door and opening it. He found Dean pacing the room, anxious to get going. Sam could feel a different energy around Dean. He had always gotten excited about their cases, but this was more, he seemed thrilled and eager to get started.

“Good, let’s go,” Dean told him grabbing his suit coat and slipping it on. He picked up the car keys and room key before heading out the door, not waiting on Sam.

“Man, where’s the fire?” Sam called struggling into his own suit coat as he hurried to catch up with Dean. He found him in the running car and barely got in before he was driving away.

“I already got directions to the police station and hospital, so we’ll go there next to see the bodies.”

“Over achiever, today aren’t we?” Sam noted.

“Just want to get this case solved so no one else dies,” Dean replied. He pulled out into traffic and headed for the sheriff’s department that was across town. Since the bodies had been found in the county, they were the lead investigators on the crimes.

**spn**

The deputy behind the counter looked up as Dean and Sam stepped into the foyer of the station and paused to look around.

“May I help you gentlemen?” he asked thinking they looked official.

“Yes, FBI, Agents Shaw and Planet to see the sheriff,” Dean told him pulling out his badge while Sam did the same.

“Right,” he drawled out before picking up the phone on the desk and calling to the back. He spoke softly for a moment before turning his attention back to the brothers.

“Take a seat agent; the Sheriff will be out shortly.”

Sam looked around and saw the plastic, uncomfortable chairs sitting against a wall and moved to sit in one while Dean joined him. His eyes roamed around the room taking in the bulletin board hanging on the walls displaying random things. He casually glanced back at the deputy who was looking at them but went back to his paperwork when he saw Sam had caught him staring. 

Fifteen minutes later an older man dressed in a uniform stepped out of a door behind the deputy. He looked toward the brothers as they stood sizing them up before moving their way. He looked distinguished, with short, salt and pepper hair, trimmed mustache, and trim body. He carried himself with authority and intelligence.

“Sheriff Walker, how may I help the FBI?” he greeted them.

“Sheriff, Agent Shaw and my partner Planet. We’re here to look into the strange deaths you’ve had in your town the past few weeks,” Dean replied shaking his hand and being careful not to squeeze too tightly. Sometimes he forgot he was stronger now.

“Why don’t we talk in my office? If you’ll come with me.” The sheriff led them through the door and into a squad room with desks scattered around the area. They could see plaques designating, conference room, interrogation room, break room, and the last one was the sheriff’s office. “Have a seat.”

Dean and Sam sat in the two chairs facing the sheriff’s desk and waited for him to settle and speak.

“I’m surprised to see you made it here this fast. I only sent the request for help in last night.”

“Deaths like this get noticed pretty quick and our boss likes to be ahead of the game,” Dean told him.

“What can you tell us about the victims Sheriff?” Sam asked wanting to change the subject.

“Normal, upstanding citizens from what we can tell. It looks like they were randomly chosen, wrong place, wrong time kind of deal. Can’t find anyone that had any beef with any of them and there’s only a couple of casual connections between two of them, but not with the others.”

“The way they were killed, Sheriff; the blood was drained from their bodies. Was there any found at the crime scenes?” Sam asked.

“No, hardly any. We’re thinking they were killed elsewhere, and their bodies dumped around town.”

“Did you find anything unusual at the crime scenes?”

“No, not that we could find. The coroner thinks they were still alive when their blood was drained from them. What sick bastard does that?”

“Can we get copies of your reports and we’d like to see the bodies if you’ll let the coroner know.”

“Of course, maybe you can see something we missed. I want this sicko stopped before he takes another life.” He picked up the phone on his desk and called to the squad room to have copies of the reports printed for them.

“We do too, Sheriff and we’ll do our best to stop him.”

“In your line of work, have you seen stuff like this before?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other knowing they had seen much worse for that matter but was not going to tell him that. 

“There have been some gruesome killings Sheriff. Like you say, it goes with the job.”

“Were there any witnesses to any of the abductions?” Sam asked.

“No, all five were in a location with no cameras or other people around. The bodies were dumped at night and the best we found was a homeless person saw some type of vehicle speed away from one crime scene. We’ve not had any new leads pop up since the last victim was found. It feels like we’re spinning our wheels.”

“I hope we can help Sheriff,” Sam said.

“One of the deputy’s is getting those files for you, you’re welcome to wait in the squad room. There are coffee and doughnuts in the breakroom, help yourselves.”

“Thank you, Sheriff, coffee sounds good,” Dean nodded. He stood and shook his hand noticing how tired he seemed and figured a case like this would do that to a person.

“Sheriff,” Sam said.

They stepped from the office and headed into the open door of the breakroom to find coffee and several boxes of pastries sitting on the counter. Dean poured a cup of coffee and took a napkin to snag a bear claw from one of the boxes. He took a huge bite smearing the sticky coating across his face. 

Sam grimaced when he saw it and handed him more napkins before pouring a cup of coffee for himself. They took a seat to wait for the files so they could head to the morgue. 

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**


	33. Chapter 33

With the case reports in hand, the brothers headed for the hospital and to the morgue to see the bodies of the victims. Dean maneuvered through the traffic and pulled up to the small three-story hospital and found a place to park. They got out and headed inside to search for the morgue. Not seeing a sign, Sam asked at the information desk and got directions and they headed for the elevators in the back of the building. 

The elevator doors opened to the basement level and Sam stepped off first seeing a sign that pointed them toward the morgue. They followed them to a set of double doors and pushed through feeling the change in temperature of the air. One door was labeled cold storage and the other morgue.

The air in the next room was colder and smelled of death and disinfectants. Dean faltered in his steps when he drew in a breath and coughed hard. The odor was almost overwhelming to him and he was not sure why. Possibility because the beast and him were becoming one now and he was using all his senses at a higher level now.

“You okay?” Sam asked sensing at his brother’s discomfort and the strange look on his face.

“Give me a sec,” Dean grunted clearing his throat and looking up when a man in scrubs stepped through a door across the room. 

“Are you the FBI guys the sheriff called about?” he asked.

“Yes, Agents Planet and Shaw,” Sam greeted him.

“Doc Holliday and no, no relations,” he said. “I’ve already pulled out the five bodies you’ll want to be looking at and was just making copies of my autopsy findings.”

“You’re efficient,” Sam commented.

“Not my first rodeo. I’ve dealt with the FBI before when I lived in Denver. Moved out here to get away from the crazy and it seems to have followed me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go finish with those reports.” Holliday stepped back and headed back into the room he had come out of.

Dean and Sam looked across the room at the five trays with covered bodies waiting on them. They passed the stainless-steel tables that sat in the middle of the room and stopped at the bodies. Sam looked around and snagged gloves for them.

Dean pulled the sheet down on the first body and saw a young man’s, pale face. He lowered it to the waist so they could examine him. Sam rolled the arm slightly and nodded at the large needle mark in the bend of the elbow knowing this was how the blood was drained from him. Dean leaned closer to look at the ragged edges of his ripped out throat.

“At first glance, it looks like a vamp attack, but why the overkill?”

“Check another one,” Dean said. His nostrils flared as he tried to pick up on the scent of the vampires.

Sam turned to the next tray and pulled the sheet down the body and grimaced.

“This one is worse, chest is torn open, not sure if any organs were removed or not. We’ll have to check the autopsy report.”

“Was he drained?”

“Yeah, put the needle in his neck, maybe it’s faster there?”

“There is definitely more than one vampire,” Dean told him as he looked over the other body and leaned in to smell it.

“You think a nest?” Sam had pulled down the sheet on the third one and shook his head madly. These were way beyond overkill.

“No, three, maybe four at most. These bastards don’t care if they leave evidence behind or their kills.” Dean was looking at the fourth body now and frowned in disgust. “It’s getting worse.”

Sam looked over from where he was standing by another body and stepped toward Dean to see this body was ripped almost apart.

“Not sure I even want to see the last one,” Sam huffed, wondering about what type of vampires they were dealing with. 

“Here you go agents, my reports,” Doc Holliday announced as he stepped back into the room and walked toward them. 

Dean snapped off his gloves and accepted the folder from the coroner and shaking his hand. 

“Thanks for your help,” Sam told him as he pulled his gloves off and tossed them. 

“I hope you find whoever is doing this. They are monsters and it seems to be getting worse with each victim.”

“We’re going to try our best,” Dean assured him.

Dean headed out of the morgue and did not slow until they had gotten outside where he could breathe in several deep breathes of clean air. He hoped that experience would not happen again, or it was going to be an issue. He unlocked the Impala so they could get in.

“What do you think? Should we check out the crime scenes or look for likely sites for them to hold up during the day?” Sam had picked up the folder for the autopsy reports and scanned them, not really finding anything they did not already know from looking at the bodies.

“Let’s grab a map of the town and mark where the victims lived, were they were taken from, and where the bodies were dumped. Maybe that will give us some clues and we can get out of these monkey suits.”

“Yeah, sounds good to me too. Does it seem like these vamps are acting weird? I mean than others we have taken out.”

“Yeah, they’re bold, brash, violent, not really trying to hide the blood draining and not getting rid of the bodies where they wouldn’t be found. I’m getting a bad feeling about this case.”

“If we do find them, we better go in doubly armed and be very careful.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Dean replied starting the car and pulling out onto the main road. He headed back toward the motel as he started plotting things in his head. He was not worried about himself as much as he was about his brother. Sam did not have the luxury of being able to heal like him, so he would be in danger. If he could do this alone, he would, but knew Sam would never allow it. He pushed that thought from his mind and concentrated on what he could do. No matter what the situation, Dean would always put Sam’s safety above all else. Even with the change, it was still ingrained in him to keep his brother safe.

**spn**

Sam reached for his gun when he heard rattling at the door, but relaxed when Dean pushed it open to step inside with their lunch. He was juggling drinks and bags as he pushed the door closed.

“Chows here,” he said.

“Good, I’m hungry,” Sam greeted him, moving the papers out of the way so Dean could set the food down. He caught a whiff of the food and his stomach growled loudly making Sam look up in surprise.

“Gee Sammy, your stomach sounds louder than I do when I change,” Dean teased. “You better feed it and quick!”

“Funny, ha, ha,” Sam spat out sarcastically. He pulled a wrapped sub toward him and checked the initials on the outside to be sure it was his. He pulled the paper back and took a huge bite, savoring the flavors as he closed his eyes and sighed happily. 

“These are good subs,” Dean mumbled as he ate his or more devoured it and opened a second one. 

Sam looked on as Deans started his second sub, wondering if his appetite doubled now that he was pumped up and needed the calories. He ate his slowly wanting to taste it, at least, but did not scold Dean on his eating habits knowing it would not do any good.

“Did you find anything on the map?”

“Maybe, I found a couple of abandoned farms outside of town and there’s some empty warehouses on the other side of town that might make good hideouts too.”

“Well, if you ask me, I’d say it’s the warehouses. I don’t think these vamps want to put too much effort into finding their victims. They’d want to be close to the source. Show me where they’re at,” Dean told him gathering his trash to throw away.

“Sure.” Sam reached behind him and got the map he had marked with the information they knew and placed the folded paper next to Dean. “Here’s where the warehouses are. I checked them out and they’ve been empty for several years now. Some are used for storage, but mostly they’re just standing abandoned.”

Dean studied the map and glanced at the other X’s seeing a couple of them were not that far from where Sam had pointed out the warehouses. He noticed the warehouses were only set back a couple of blocks from the business district that had several restaurants and clubs in a two-block radius. It was a perfect setup for the vampires to find their victims and get them back to the warehouses without anyone being the wiser. 

“Should we go check them out before it gets dark and they start looking for another victim?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, maybe we’ll get lucky.” Dean got up from the table and glanced around for his jacket.

Sam threw his trash away and followed his brother, grabbing his jacket as he headed out the door. He dropped into the passenger seat and adjusted his long legs in the wheel well and watched the scenery flow by as Dean drove them to the warehouses. He felt anxious and apprehensive since this was his first time hunting with Dean in his new form. He was not sure what to expect since he was enhanced now. This did give them an advantage against the monsters, he hoped. Sam really wanted to see his brother in action and see how he fit in now. He knew not having any enhanced powers would be to his disadvantage, but he was still a damn good hunter.

* * *

**A/N: The brothers have zeroed in on the possible location of the monsters, now to see if they are right. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments would brighten my day. NC**


	34. Chapter 34

It took Dean longer to find a safe place to leave the Impala since there were a lot of people out during the day. Once he found a suitable parking lot, they got out and Sam took a gym bag to pack weapons thinking it would be good to not be seen toting machetes. They headed away from the crowds and businesses and made their way down a long service alley that would put them out near the warehouses.

Dean took the lead and headed for the first of the buildings, moving around it to find a side door. Before he tried to get inside, Sam took out the machetes and passed one to Dean. They both took syringes of dead man’s blood and stored them in their pockets and made sure their handguns were loaded and ready. The guns would not stop a vampire, but it could slow it down maybe long enough to use another weapon.

Sam leaned down and picked the lock while Dean kept watch to make sure they were not discovered and then he eased the door open enough so he could slide inside. He stopped after just a couple of steps and drew in a deep breath, taking in the scents inside the building. All he got was stale, musty odor, dead animals, spilled oil, and mildew smells. He knew there was no use even looking in here and wasting time, so he motioned Sam to head back out and try another one.

As Dean neared the last warehouse on this side of the alley, he smelled the blood and knew this was the one they were looking for. The closer they got the strong the odor and he caught the scent of the vampires inside the structure too. He motioned Sam to slow and hugged the wall as he moved forward slowly and checked to be sure there were no guards around or any traps.

Dean used hand signals their Dad had taught them to communicate and headed around the side looking for the larger loading dock entrance that might give them access to the inside without being seen. Neither knew the layout of the inside but hoped they could take the vampires by surprise.

Sam make quick work of the locks to get them in. Dean went in first and paused by the door, waiting for Sam to join him and to let their eyes adjust to the dimness surrounding them. This was an open area that had dusty, collapsed, cardboard boxes scattered around on the floor. 

Dean crept forward toward the door leading deeper into the building. He stopped and looked through the small, dirty window to see what was ahead of them. The way ahead was even darker, and he could not make much out. Very carefully, he pushed on the door to see if the hinges were going to squeak and let the breath he was holding out when they did not. He eased through and held it for Sam to join him.

Both brothers had their machetes ready to use as Dean led the way past several dark offices. The floor was dusty and littered with scraps of paper and dust bunnies. Spider webs hung from corners and light fixtures, lifeless above their heads, only moving slightly with their passing. 

They came to a split and Dean looked one way and then the other determining by the smell which way they should go. He nodded right and eased down the wall toward the other end. It was lighter at the end and opened into a larger area that was cast in shadows by the light coming from the dusty skylights overhead. 

Dean looked around the corner into the room and saw a chair sitting on one side that had ropes hanging on the arms. There was a table sitting nearby that had what looked like medical supplies for taking blood. The floor around the chair was dark from blood stains and Dean knew this was where the victims were held and drained of their life’s blood. 

On the other side of the room there was a ratty, torn couch and someone sleeping on it. A table with four chairs sat near the couch and four cots were positioned randomly around the room, with sleeping bodies. There was a scattering of trash, random clothes, empty blood bags, several ice chests pushed against the wall, and broken beer bottles littering the area. 

Dean motioned to Sam to take the one on the couch as he moved toward the ones on the cots. He stopped at the first one and clamped a hand over the vampire’s mouth and drew the machete quickly across his neck, almost slicing the head off. He moved back quickly trying to avoid the spray of blood and hit a stack of beer bottles knocking them over. He growled in anger when one of the vampires woke up and saw him.

“Wake up!” he screamed rousting the others. “We’re under attack!”

Sam froze for a moment and looked down into the eyes of the vampire on the couch. As the vampire tried to roll off the couch to get away, Sam dropped a knee onto his abdomen and pinned him so he could hack down hard, severing the head. He jumped up and turned to be tackled by another vampire. They both went down, Sam hitting the floor hard and losing the grip on his machete.

“You killed my brother!” one of the vampires yelled at Dean and charged him.

Dean planted his feet and waited for the vampire to come to him. He grabbed an arm and threw him into the table and chairs. The vamp struggled up from the broken mess only to be met by a baseball like swing of Dean’s machete. He watched the head bounce across the floor and stumbled slightly when another vampire jumped on his back and tried to bite him. 

Dean felt the weight on his back and his anger rose as he reached back and grabbed the vampire by the jacket to jerk him over his shoulder, but not before he bit Dean. With a growl and roar of the beast, Dean threw him to the floor and stomped on his chest breaking ribs and crushing his organs. He swung the machete and connected with his neck only partly going through it. Dean reached down as his nails turned into claws and swiped it through the other side of the neck ripping through skin, muscle, ligaments, arteries and grabbed a hand full of hair to jerk the head off.

“Dean!” a scared voice cried from behind him.

When Dean heard his name, he swirled to see Sam was pinned down on one of the cots and a vampire was hovering over him bearing down on him. His mouth was open, and fangs were exposed as he zeroed in on Sam’s neck. The vampire was holding Sam’s head to the side so he could have easy access to the throbbing vein in his neck.

The beast burst forth from inside Dean more fully and he let it happen. Facial hair started growing, his eyes turned deep green with specks of brown highlighting them, as an animalistic roar filled the room. Dean was on the vampire and grabbed him by the back of the jacket and threw him into the wall, breaking huge sections off. The vampire crumbled to the floor and tried to push across it as Dean stomped toward him. His rage was insatiable when he saw the vampire was still alive. He reached down with a clawed hand and grabbed him around the throat, lifting him off the floor where his feet were dangling above it. His other clawed hand dug into his chest to help hold him up as he took his anger out of the vampire.

“No one hurts my brother,” he snarled out as he squeezed his claws into the vampire’s neck ripping out a huge chunk of flesh. He did it again and the head was barely hanging onto the body with a strip of skin. Dean tossed it aside and turned toward Sam who was watching it happen with wide eyes. Dean had not turned completely, and he was sucking in hard breaths as he reined in the beast once he saw Sam was okay.

“Dean?” Sam asked cautiously, not sure what to do. He raised his hands in a nonthreatening gesture as Dean started to change back. He had blood covering the front of his clothes and hands and splattered on his face. He looked scary and deadly, but Sam was not afraid. “Thanks man, you okay?”

“Give me a second,” Dean grunted as he leaned over resting his hands on his thighs as he reined the beast back in. He had finally made a strong connection and could feel his control over it now. His nails changed to normal and his facial hair disappeared. He moaned softly with pain that coursed through every cell in his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced air in and out of his lungs before slowly straightening up and looking at his brother again, his eyes green again. “I’m good.” Dean rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he let the human side take over.

“Wow! You did it,” Sam whispered in awe.

“Yeah, I think I did,” Dean agreed. “Didn’t completely wolf out but really didn’t need to.”

“I don’t care what it was, you saved me.”

“Of course I did, always will bro. Why don’t we get out of here?”

“Might want to get rid of the jacket dude. Don’t want people calling the cops on you.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Dean nodded looking down at his jacket front. “Guess I need a shower.”

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Sam shrugged brushing off his own clothes. 

Dean took the lead and headed out of the building the way they came in. When he got outside, he took off his jacket and folded it inside out. He looked around and found a spicket at the side of one of the warehouses and broke the lock so he could wash his hands and face, drying them on his jacket. Dean did a brief inspection of the vampire bite and was satisfied that it was already healed barely leaving a mark.

Sam moved closer to inspect his shoulder too and curious to see Dean healing from the bite. He washed the machete’s off and stored them in the bag before they continued to the Impala. No one seemed to take much notice of them as they tried not to stand out. 

“After I shower, we need to pack up and head toward Bobby’s. We’ll stop somewhere for the night away from here.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said. He dropped into the passenger seat and settled as Dean cranked the Impala and headed back to the motel. Things did not go exactly as planned, but they killed the monsters and only got minor scrapes and bruises. 

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking this journey with me. I hope you liked the brother’s first hunt together. Now on to Bobby’s to tell him about Dean. I do like comments. NC**


	35. Chapter 35

Dean was up first and went out to get breakfast for them, letting Sam sleep in. By the time he got back to the motel, Sam was up and showering so they could continue to the salvage yard. Dean had driven them partway across South Dakota before stopping at a motel for the night.

“Hey Sammy, foods here,” Dean called through the door, rapping on it to get Sam’s attention.

“Almost done,” Sam replied.

Dean heard the water shut off and went to the table where he had set the coffees and bag of food. He sat down and dug out his part and began to eat, his appetite voracious this morning. He would have liked some raw meat, but that would have to wait until he got to Bobby’s. He would stop at the grocery store in Sioux Falls and get a few meats to snack on.

“Did you save me anything?” Sam asked letting a cloud of steam escape when he opened the bathroom door and saw the wrappers in front of Dean.

“In the bag,” Dean nodded as he finished off the last of his food.

Sam took a seat and fixed his coffee before pulling out his food to begin eating it. “Can I ask how you did it?” he asked after chewing and swallowing his bite of food.

“Did what?” Dean asked sipping on his second cup of coffee.

“You were able to control your change and didn’t freak out.”

Dean looked at him for a moment and he thought about his answer. He wiped his mouth and leaned back in his chair.

“I really don’t know; it was like instinct took over and it just happened. When I heard you and saw you were in trouble…Well, all I could think about was saving your ass. The beast and I became one I guess, and we accepted each other.”

“Nice, it was interesting to see.” Sam studied his brother for a moment trying to detect any difference in him and thought he saw something in his eyes and body language but did not say anything.

“So, are you using me as a science project now?” Dean asked arching an eyebrow and trying to keep the smirk from his lips.

“What? No, no, I’m just curious,” Sam stammered and realized Dean was teasing him. “Jerk.”

“Bitch. Finish up so we can leave.” Dean got up and stuffed his sleep clothes in his bag and went into the bathroom for his tote to pack it. He sat his bag on the bed and found the remote to watch television while he waited for his brother.

Once Sam had finished and packed, they headed out to the Impala to finish their trip and visit with their surrogate father. Dean needed to tell him what happened and let him make the decision whether he would want them there or not. It would be his choice and Dean would abide by it. He would not force anyone to be around him that did not want to be. He knew Bobby would not tell anyone else about his condition, so he was not afraid to tell him.

Dean just hoped they would not lose the only other home that Sam and he knew, beside his Baby. 

**spn**

“Why don’t you text Bobby and let him know we’ll bring lunch?” Dean suggested to Sam when they got close to Sioux Falls.

“Alright, he’ll probably like not having to cook,” Sam agreed pulling out his cell and tapping on the keys. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see us, well, you especially.”

“Let’s hope he feels that way after he knows what happened to me,” Dean mumbled not caring if Sam heard or not, but he did.

Sam glance at his brother and saw the neutral expression on his face, but he could still read his brother like a book and knew he was worried and unsure how Bobby will take the news. He was not sure if he should assure Dean that Bobby would accept him, no matter what, but in all honesty, Sam was not sure himself. He knew Bobby could be cantankerous, set in his ways, and old school, but he did not think he would turn his back on Dean. Sam caught his lower lip between his teeth wanting to speak, to assure Dean, but held his tongue. He instead looked back out the window at the passing scenery that flew by. 

It was not long before Dean was pulling into the town limits of Sioux Falls and headed for the store first to pick up some meats before stopping at the diner for their lunch. He pulled into the parking lot and found a place to park. They got out and headed inside to pick up some basic supplies to help Bobby out.

“Do you want to get the meats and I’ll grab eggs, yogurts, cheese, and milk from the dairy case?”

“Sure, I’ll meet you halfway and pick up a loaf of bread and a gallon of tea while you’re over that way.” Dean was cutting back on his intake of alcohol since he wanted to stay in control while still being new to having power over the beast. He did not want to accidently release the beast and not be able to keep it restrained. 

“Okay,” Sam nodded taking a cart and heading in the opposite direction of Dean. He found the dairy case and wandered down it, picking items as he went. Once he picked up a loaf of bread, Sam went looking for his brother.

**spn**

Dean drove down the road leading to the salvage yard and smiled as he turned into the driveway, passing through the gates. This place was like a home to him and hoped after he talked to Bobby it still would be. He pulled up to the house and parked. Dean looked toward the house but did not move to get out.

Sam opened his door and got out but stopped when he looked back not seeing Dean. He leaned down and looked inside the Impala to see him still sitting there with his hands on the steering wheel. He could see doubt, concern, and worry on his face, thought he quickly tried to hide it.

“It’ll be okay Dean,” Sam offered hoping to ease some of his tension and stress. He knew this was a huge step for Dean and it was not going to be easy for him to do this. “C’mon, the foods getting cold, let’s go inside.”

Dean cleared his throat before he could speak and pulled his hands off the wheel.

“Right, okay.” Dean drew in a deep breath and opened his door to get out. He stood at the car for a moment before squaring his shoulders and opening the back to grab bags to take inside.

Sam opened the other door and got the rest of them and followed his brother to the door that had opened and saw Bobby standing in the doorway waiting on them. 

“Boys, good to see you,” Bobby said warmly pulling the door further opened.

“Hey Bobby,” Sam greeted him first with a brief smile.

“Sam.”

“Bobby,” Dean said stiffly, trying not to act uncomfortable. “Foods here, let’s eat.”

“Good to see you again Dean,” Bobby replied eyeing him closely and sensing his unease. He did not know what was going on with Dean, but something was.

“You too Bobby, hope you like meatloaf and mashed potatoes,” Dean told him sitting his bags on the table and taking out cartons of food.

“We got salad and rolls too,” Sam offered. He sat his bags by the fridge and quickly put away the cold items before joining them at the table. “You want tea or beer Dean? Bobby?”

“Yeah, I’ll take a glass of tea,” Dean told him as he divided the food among them.

“Coffee’s good for me,” Bobby said.

Sam poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a glass for tea and a beer for himself. He sat down by his brother and passed the drinks out. He pulled a container toward him and opened it before picking up a plastic fork.

“Looks good boys,” Bobby commented taking a bite of his meatloaf. He watched Dean as he picked up a double cheeseburger and took a huge bite. It seemed like he was ravenous, and he watched him devour his first burger and picked up another one. He also noticed how raw the middle of the burger looked. It surprised him that Dean was not drinking beer with Sam.

Sam noticed Bobby watching Dean with a frown and looked at him seeing what he was doing. He kicked him under the table and got an almost growl from Dean as he silently communicated with him for a few seconds.

Bobby saw the exchange and saw Dean slow his eating and take his time with the second burger, eating his fries in between bites and taking large swallows of his tea. He got up to pour another glass of tea when that one was gone and sat back down to finish his food. When he was done, he burped loudly and excused himself as he burped again. 

Sam gave him a bitch face, wondering sometimes how they were related. 

“What? It was good?” Dean shrugged sipping the last of his tea. 

“I think there’s something you need to tell me,” Bobby said. He looked from one brother to the other seeing a look of trepidation on their faces and stilled himself for whatever he was going to hear. He did not know what it was going to be or what pile of shit they stepped in this time, but he knew it was not going to be good.

* * *

**A/N: The brothers have gotten to Bobby’s and now for the reveal. Of course Bobby knows something is wrong and will get it out of them. Please leave a comment. NC**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: We find out Bobby’s reaction to the news in this chapter. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like to know your thoughts. Please comment. NC**

* * *

Sam cleared the trash from the table and put any leftovers in the fridge before sitting back down beside his brother. He could feel the tension coming off Dean as he licked is lips and tried to frame his words the right way. Sam was finding it still easy to connect to his brother, even with the beast that was now awaken inside of him.

“Let me get another cup of coffee,” Bobby told them breaking the silence. “Have a feeling this may take a while.”

“You may want something stronger,” Dean commented making Sam clear his throat and frown at him.

Once Bobby was seated again, he trained his stern gaze from one brother to the other waiting for one of them to talk.

“Well, I ain’t gettin´ any younger so one of you had better start talkin’,” he growled out making both of them shift nervously in their chairs as the glanced sideways at each other.

“Guess it’s me,” Dean huffed. He wadded up the napkin he had been smoothing out and dropped it on the table in front of him. “After I left Sammy here, I went to check on the lead we had gotten about the werewolf we had been tracking. Long story short, found it, fought it, killed it, but there was a hitch,” he paused for a moment gathering the courage to say it. 

“No,” Bobby whispered as he looked at Dean in shock and fear when he realized what Dean had not said.

“I got bit,” Dean whispered. He couldn’t look up at Bobby for fear of what he might see. He felt Sam lay a hand on his arm to support and to encourage him and twitched a smile at him.

“Balls!” Bobby blurred out slamming his hand down on the table making both the brothers jump. “Didn’t yer Daddy and me teach ya better than that? What got into you going in without backup? Damn fool idjit! You’re as stubborn and hardheaded as yer Daddy was.” He pulled off his baseball cap and ran a hand over his head before replacing it. “Guess that explains yer eating habits,” he mumbled shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. “If I thought it’d do any good, I’d jerk a knot in yer head, but I guess we’re past that now,” Bobby sighed as his voice softened at the end.

“I know Bobby,” Dean mumbled in apology hanging his head. “It was stupid, and fool hearted on my part. I knew better, but I can’t change what happened.”

Bobby drew in some slow breaths to calm himself before speaking again. “Why didn’t you come to me sooner son, or your brother?”

“I was ashamed of what happened, and I knew what needed to be done. I couldn’t ask either of you to do it, so I was going to do it myself, but I couldn’t. It would let me. The need to survive was greater and I couldn’t break the hold it…”

“Back up there; what _‘it’_ are you talking about Dean?”

“The beast inside of me. It comes out when I change, and I’ve been learning to control it.”

“So, you’ve been gone two months, what have you been doing all this time?”

“Well, I was still me, so I hunted until the full moon cycle got close and used Rufus’ cabin to lock myself down in the basement. The first night I was scared shitless, unsure what to expect. It was brutal, painful, and I don’t remember much after I changed. The next night I got loose and was lucky I didn’t hurt anyone. I hunted that night and took down a wild animal and ate it. The next day, I reinforced the chains and sought help from their clan leader, Mason, the alpha werewolf.”

“You know an alpha werewolf?” Bobby asked cautiously as he squinted his eyes while watching him.

“The werewolf that bit me was a pureblood and the leader and members of the clan were after him too. He broke their most sacred law, killing a human to feed and it carried a death sentence. Mason took me back to my motel and left me his number. The werewolf I killed was part of his clan and since he bit me, makes me a member of the clan too. We talked and I used sedatives the third night and it was a little easier for me. I used them again on the second change and it worked well. It puts me out after I change and eat the meat I’ve dosed.”

“Do you know about purebloods?” Sam asked Bobby.

“Some, I’ve read about them but wasn’t sure there were even any left around. Never ran across any,” Bobby replied. “So, you can heal and change without a full moon?”

“Yes, to both. I’m just learning about the second part, don’t quite have that down yet. You wouldn’t believe it Bobby, their Community, if you walked down the street is like any other town you’ve been in. They have farms and cattle ranches to raise their food. There’s a hospital, Community center/gym, school for the kids, restaurants, hardware store, banks, they even have churches. Mason said his ancestors founded the town for their people and have kept it secret all these years and have flown under the radar of all hunters. No one’s a freeloader or bum. Everyone has a job and is expected to contribute to the Community in some way. They look after each other and live in harmony. They have laws and rules and enforce them better than any humans do. They police their own and Mason keeps the peace. They keep to themselves and don’t bother anyone else.”

“So, you’ve been there?” Bobby questioned.

“Yes, I went to him hoping he’d help me learn to control the beast. He helped some, but it actually took Sammy almost dying for me to gain that control. I can’t tell you where their Community is located because they trust me when they allowed me to go there. It has to stay a secret and what happened to me has to be a secret too. I know what other hunters would think and I don’t think they would let me live if they knew.”

“I know that, and I wouldn’t ask you to betray their trust. No one will ever hear about this from me.”

“Thanks for understanding,” Dean nodded, letting out a soft breath.

“When did you find out Sam?” Bobby asked looking to him since he had remained quiet through all the talk.

“I found him on the first night of the full moon after I left here. It was after I talked to you and I decided to check out Rufus’ cabin. He was changing when I…” Sam faltered for a moment not wanting to tell him what happened. “I stayed upstairs until the next morning. I was afraid to let him out, but he went out another way and came in the backdoor. It took me a few days to get over the shock and then we talked. He told me everything and, well, he’s still Dean, just enhanced some.”

Bobby sipped on his coffee and mulled over what he had just found out about his adopted boy. He was torn about what to do and what to say. Dean still looked like his boy, but there was a monster inside of him now that could be unleashed at any time. He wondered just how safe Sam was to be with his brother. 

“Dean, mind letting Sam and me have a word alone?” Bobby asked looking up at Dean.

“Sure Bobby, no problem,” Dean replied. He pushed his chair back and got up from the table to head out the back door. Dean was not surprised that Bobby wanted to talk to Sam alone knowing he wanted to question Sam. 

Bobby tracked Dean with his eyes and waited until he closed the door behind him before setting his gaze on Sam. 

“I know Bobby, this is a bombshell an’ all, but he’s good now.”

“Sam, you may think that’s yer brother, but what if he changes and goes after you? What if he bites you or worst, hurts or kills you?”

“He wouldn’t do that Bobby. We went on a hunt together before coming here and he saved me from a vampire. He didn’t completely change either and he was able to control it for the first time.”

“Still Sam, it could be dangerous to be around him,” Bobby cautioned him, concern and worry showing on his face.

“He’s my brother Bobby, I trust him. I stayed with him through the last change and even fixed the meat for him when he was running late. This is all new for both of us and we’re trying to work it out together. Dean told me that Mason offered him a place with the clan if he wanted it. But you know Dean, he’s not going to give up hunting. It’s still in his blood and as long as he’s going to hunt, I’m going to be with him to back him up.”

**spn**

Dean stepped onto the deck but did not stop there; he headed for the back gate that led to forest behind the salvage yard. He stopped just in the trees and looked around taking in all the scents around him. He pulled on the power of the beast just enough to race through the trees at a fast pace. It was exhilarating and felt good to let the beast have a little control and let it run free, feeling the warm wind on his face. He dodged back and forth and jumped over downed trees like it was nothing.

He had never felt this free before and marveled in it. Dean felt so free that he thought he could fly. He ran up a hill to the top and looked out across the top of the trees and saw several hawks floating on the thermals as they glided through the sky so majestic and regal.

Dean released the power when he came to the river and stopped long enough to quench his thirst and decide he wanted to run some more. He spooked some deer and trailed them but knew he could not let the beast out to hunt, not yet. Dean wanted to be certain he had mastered the control he needed over the beast before letting himself completely turn again. He wanted to be in a safe place to try it. He needed a controlled environment so he would not be in any danger of harming anyone. He got his bearings and headed back. It took him longer in his human form, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed the trek back as much as his run through the woods.

He stepped out of the trees and saw his brother’s form striding across the field and figured he was worried and came looking for him. Dean saw Sam stop when he saw him and walked his way to see if things were okay.

**spn**

After Sam finished talking with Bobby, he went to find his brother to let him know Bobby wanted to talk to him again. He looked around the yard and toward the stacks of wrecks but didn’t see Dean. He hadn’t heard the Impala crank up, so he knew Dean had to be on foot.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, listening for an answer that he did not get. “Dean!” he called again. When he got no answer, Sam walked out into the yard trying to decide where to even look. He turned in a slow circle contemplating what he should do. Sam huffed out a breath, before turning to head back to the house. “Hey Bobby, Dean’s not out here right now,” he told him. 

“I’ll be in my office when he gets back,” Bobby replied getting up and heading for his office.

Sam stepped back out on the deck and began to pace the length of it, watching both ways for his brother. He hoped Dean had just taken a walk and was going to appear any minute. He was starting to worry after thirty minutes had passed and was getting frantic when an hour came and went. After two hours, Sam was beginning to panic, wondering where Dean could be and afraid something happened to him. Deciding not to wait any longer, Sam jumped off the deck and headed for the back gate. He started across the field for the nearby forest and was almost there when he saw a lone figure step from the woods and walk his way. Sam let out a breath of relief and waited where he was for Dean to come to him.

“Where you been dude? I’ve been worried,” Sam chastised him when Dean stopped beside him.

“Went for a run,” Dean shrugged. “You worry too much bro.”

“Yeah, well, Bobby wants to talk to us again,” Sam told him. “Why are your jeans wet?” he asked taking in Dean’s appearance.

“Crossed a river. Let’s go.” Dean headed toward the gate as Sam hurried to catch up with him, thinking there was more to it than just crossing a river.

Dean stopped in the kitchen to wash his hands to get the dirt off them. He dried them and headed to Bobby’s office to find him sitting at his desk with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Dean pulled a chair over and took a seat while Sam took the other one and turned it around so he could rest his arms on the back of it. 

Bobby sipped on his drink and looked at the brothers for a moment before talking.

“Care for one?” he offered to them holding up the bottle.

“No thanks, I’m cutting back on the hard stuff,” Dean told him getting a surprised look from Bobby.

Sam shook his head no and waited for Bobby to continue.

“I gotta say, I never thought anything like this would happen to either of you. And now that it has, well, it’s something we’ll have to deal with. You say this Mason is the leader, do you trust him? And what about the other ones in the clan? Were they all welcoming to you? No ill feelings or anything?”

“Yeah, I trust Mason, he seemed like a good guy and never gave me any reason not to. He could have left me in the forest that night, but he didn’t. He helped me. The people I met in the Community all seemed okay and didn’t show any signs of resentment or wanting to harm me.”

“How confident are you that you can control yourself Dean? Like you said, you’ve only done it twice now and had to medicate yourself to control it.”

“Sammy figured it out actually,” Dean said.

Sam straightened up with the mention of his name and saw both of them were looking at him. 

“I just suggested maybe the beast had always been a part of Dean. He is a born hunter after all and has all the instincts of one. You know it’s in his genes and he’s one of the best out there. It just sounded logical.”

“If you don’t feel comfortable with me staying here Bobby, I’ll leave,” Dean offered wanting to give him the choice.

“I didn’t say that son. I’m just wanting to be cautious is all. You understand, don’t you?”

“Of course, Bobby, I get it. I’d be wary of me too.”

“If you feel like you’re losing it Dean, I’ve got the panic room downstairs you can use. I think it’ll hold a young werewolf.”

“Thanks Bobby,” Dean nodded breathing a little easier now. He was not sure which way Bobby would go but was glad he was being reasonable. “I wouldn’t blame you if you kept a gun loaded with silver bullets under your pillow at night. I would if I was in your shoes.”

“Yeah, well, already got that covered,” Bobby replied pulling a gun from his vest pocket and laying it on the desk.

Sam swallowed hard and looked at it with wide eyes and looked over at his brother to see his reaction, but Dean didn’t even blink. He seemed to be taking it all in stride like he expected this was how Bobby would react. He was happy that Bobby was willing to give Dean a chance and wasn’t throwing them out. Things seemed to be going in their favor for a change and he was not going to question it. Maybe Lady Luck was on their side for a change. 


	37. Chapter 37

As the days passed, Bobby kept an eagle eye on Dean, watching him to be sure he did not lose control and did not seem dangerous to them. He had Dean working in the garage on some cars during the morning hours and Dean took the afternoon to mediate and work with his beast, learning control, using the panic room in case he had a problem. Sam would stay outside and watch for a while before wandering off like a lost puppy. He tried to stay busy doing research for hunters and manning the phones for Bobby. 

The brothers took to running in the woods early in the morning and doing a little sparring after Dean finished his training. Dean tried to include Sam in anything he could so he would not feel left out. What he was experiencing was something that Sam could not experience with him or do with him and knew they were both trying to find their fit now. He wanted to be sure Sam knew that he was a part of Dean’s life still and they were still a team.

Bobby had to admit he was seeing a change in Dean that was for the better. He seemed more mature and settled than the last time he had seen him, but he still was not past pulling a prank on Sam if he saw an opening. During those times Bobby saw his Dean again in his face and could almost forget about the other part of him that was the beast.

It was a surprise to Bobby when his guard dogs first got a scent of Dean now that he was not truly human. They became vicious and started barking loudly until Dean growled at them and seemed to communicate to them and showed his dominance. He never seen two more docile animals that whined and rolled over allowing Dean to scratch their bellies and followed him wherever he went when he was outside. He realized the abilities were strong inside of Dean.

The Rottweilers knew the boys from before, but never allowed them to play or touch them, but now after Dean introduced Sam to them, it was like they had become a pack and Dean was the alpha. It was an interesting aspect to think about and to see happen. Dean always made sure that the dogs were not allowed to follow him when he hunted. He did not want them to get the taste of fresh kill and expect it or possibly lead them to attack a human.

There had been numerous days during the weeks the brothers had been staying at Bobby’s that he noticed Dean would start getting restless when the sunset and he would disappear into the night without a word. He would join Sam on the deck and listen for the lone wails that would come soon after Dean left. He knew he was hunting wild pigs that roamed the woods and were a nuisance to the farmers. It was good he was thinning out the population and was not endangering any humans. Dean always kept his distance from farms and roamed deep into the woods to allow the beast its freedom.

Sometimes, they would hear the struggles and squeals of the prey being taken down and the triumph howls from Dean. It did not bother or shock them that Dean hunted like this; he was a predator now and it was in his nature to want a fresh kill once and a while. Bobby took it all in stride as just another aspect of Dean’s new life. He would turn in leaving Sam on the deck to wait for his brother’s return. Sam would not relax until Dean was back and safe from his hunting. He worried about him being out there alone and something happening to him, even though Dean assured him he could take care of himself.

**spn**

Sam looked to the woods, a longing and desire on his face as he listened for his brother. Dean had disappeared when the sun went down, and he knew he was hunting again tonight.

“Are you okay Sam?” Bobby asked seeing the sadness on his face and knew he was thinking about his brother.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam answered, but his voice told a different story.

“You wish you were out there too, don’t you?” Bobby asked.

Sam looked down at his clasped hands and tried to put the words together to answer.

“It’s understandable son, what Dean is now puts him a level above us. I know you would be out there with him if you could. You’re not thinking of doing something stupid are you?”

“What? No Bobby, I’d never do that,” Sam gasped in shock. “Dean would never allow it and besides, I’m not like him. I’m not the predator he is. It wouldn’t be the same for me and, well, I don’t know if I could handle it as well as he has. Sure, there’s aspects I’d love to have, but I’m good with how I am. I’m just happy we’re still together and Dean is…Well, he’s still Dean.”

“That’s good to hear son,” Bobby nodded, relieved with Sam’s response. He stood and stretched before continuing, “I’m heading to bed, it’s getting late. I’m sure Dean will be back soon, and I know it won’t do any good to tell you to head on to bed.”

“I’m good Bobby. I’ll wait on Dean. I wouldn’t sleep even if I went to bed. Not until I know he’s safe.”

“Good night Sam, I’ll see you two in the morning.”

“Night Bobby.” Sam looked out into the darkness once again and strained to hear his brother coming back from his hunt. He usually stopped to wash off at the river before heading on back. Sam liked to hear the details of his hunt because it let him feel a part of it too. Dean would excitedly tell him how he smelled out the prey, stalked it, and planned the ambush to take it down. He liked to paint a picture for Sam of the cunning and skill it took to take down a wild pig. They could be vicious, unpredictable, and dangerous for a human, but for Dean they were fair game. Sam perked up when he saw his brother emerge from the darkness at an easy gait, heading his way. He sped his pace when he saw Sam getting up to waiting on him.

“That was an awesome hunt tonight Sammy,” Dean gushed with excitement as he leaned against the railing and accepted the beer Sam offered. He had cut way back on his alcohol consumption but would have a beer with Sam after a hunt to calm and relax him and to give Sam some one on one time. He tried never to exclude Sam and made him feel wanted and needed.

Sam listened intently as Dean recounted his hunt in vivid details and he could almost imagine himself out there with him, feeling the breeze on his face and taking in the night around him.

**spn**

The house was quiet when Bobby came in from a parts run and he wondered where the boys were. He strolled into the kitchen but did not find them there either. The basement door was standing open and he started down the steps, pausing when he heard voices coming from the panic room. Bobby stepped from the bottom step and moved closer to the open door and listened to the talking inside the room.

“Are you sure of this Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Of course, Dean, I trust you,” Sam replied, excitement in his voice.

“You’re not going to freak out or anything are you?”

“Why should I? I’ve kind of seen you change before, well, for a few seconds anyway.”

Bobby froze outside the door when he realized what they were about to do. He wanted to stop them but could not seem to move. He knew it could be dangerous for Sam but did not think Dean would do it unless he was sure of himself and was surprised, they had not decided to do it sooner. He had heard Sam asking Dean about it several times earlier, but Dean had always told him not yet.

“Okay, just don’t move until I’m finished and don’t touch me until I let you know it’s safe,” Dean explained.

Bobby could not see much of Dean because of Sam’s tall frame blocking his view. He heard Dean grunt and moan softly as he assumed, he was changing. He saw Sam stiffen slightly but did not move from where he was standing. 

Sam had been asking Dean to let him be in the panic room when he changed, but Dean had insisted it was not safe for him yet. He was not going to risk hurting Sam until he was sure he had complete control. Sam kept bugging him for over two weeks until Dean gave in to his request just to stop hearing his begging. That is what put them in the panic room this afternoon. Sam tilted his head slightly as he watched the transformation take place. Dean had found some larger T-shirts at the thrift store in town to wear that he would not rip apart and could wash and use again when he meditated and changed. 

Sam watched intently as Dean closed his eyes and stilled his body as he concentrated on bringing the beast forth. Bones started to shift, and muscles began to enlarge and ripple across his shoulders. Facial hair began to grow on his face and his nails slowly turned into deadly, sharp claws. Dean raised his head and opened his eyes that were now a mixture of green and brown. His lips parted to reveal fangs as he snarled at Sam but not in a threatening way. Sam looked at his brother, impressed with his ability to change, but did not show any fear of him like the first time.

“Cool dude,” Sam whispered to him as Dean stepped a little closer to him growling deep in his chest.

Dean grinned a vicious smile and raised one clawed hand to cup his brother’s face and pat it. He held the beast and drew in Sam’s scent making sure he committed it to memory for the beast and him. Sam raised his hand and put it on his brother’s shoulder and smiled back at him. They bumped foreheads for a moment before looking at each other again.

“See, I told you, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me,” Sam told him, assurance in his voice. 

Dean turned back away and drew in a long breath as he pulled the beast back in and after a few minutes returned to his human form. He wiped his face and adjusted his tee shirt on his shoulders before turning back to Sam. 

“Not bad, right?” Dean grinned slapping Sam on the chest. “I’m hungry, how ‘bout a snack?”

“Ow!” Sam complained rubbing his chest as he followed his brother from the panic room. Sometimes Dean forgot his increased strength. “Hey Bobby, didn’t know you were back.”

“Dean, Sam,” Bobby greeted them as they passed him to head up the stairs. Bobby had gotten used to Dean’s eating habits and his need for raw meat. Dean had been considerate and would eat his raw meal on the deck until Bobby told him it was fine to eat with them. He went back upstairs and found the brothers raiding the fridge. “That was kind of risky wasn’t it?” Bobby offered.

“Naw, Sammy had a silver knife if he needed it and stayed near the doorway in case he needed to get out fast,” Dean shrugged. “Besides, I was tired of hearing him beg.”

“It was pretty awesome,” Sam noted grabbing a yogurt.

“We’re gonna need to make a meat run,” Dean said as he pulled a bowl from the fridge and looked inside and back into the fridge for more.

“If someone wasn’t sneaking food all the time, it would last longer,” Sam chastised Dean rolling his eyes at him.

“I was hungry,” Dean whined pouting at his brother’s words.

“I’ll make a shopping list. Might as well restock while we’re out.” Sam looked around and found a pad and pen and started writing things down.

Bobby just listened to their conversation and banter thinking nothing had changed much with them even after what happened to Dean. Sam was faithful and supportive to his brother and would not let anything break their deep bond. He trusted his brother and knew Dean would do whatever he need to, to keep him safe. 

No matter the changes in Dean, his brother was still his priority above all else.

* * *

**A/N: The brothers have settled in at Bobby’s and Dean is learning more about the beast and what he can do. Hope you enjoyed the talks and learned how each feels. I do like comments. NC**


	38. Chapter 38

“You know the next full moon cycle is coming up in a few days,” Sam commented as he gazed out the window at the passing scenery. “Don’t guess you need to be chained anymore since you have got a handle of your wolf side. I mean you go out hunting without having any problem now. Will a full moon make a difference?”

“I don’t know, but maybe I’ll use the panic room on the first night to see how I do. The changing is a lot stronger then and I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Alright, sounds logical. I want to run by the used bookstore while we’re in town too.”

“Don’t you always?” Dean teased. “Yeah, no problem, we can do that first. I called ahead to have a meat order ready to pick up so that won’t take long.” They headed for the Impala to make the trip into town.

Dean drove down the main street of Sioux Falls and found parking near the bookstore. They got out and were walking down the sidewalk when a voice called out to the.

“Winchesters,” Jody called from behind them.

They stopped and turned around to see the town sheriff heading their way. She was friends with Bobby and the boys and knew a little about what they did by being on the receiving end at one time. She trusted them and whenever she thought something was not right, she’d call them to check it out. 

“Hey Sheriff,” Sam greeted her.

“Sheriff,” Dean said his voice stiff and cautious.

“Didn’t know you boys were back in town. How are you doing?” she asked.

“Fine, yeah finished up a case and taking a little downtime to help Bobby around the yard.”

“You boys haven’t seen or heard anything strange out in the woods beyond the salvage yard, have you?”

“Ummm…No, don’t think so why?” Sam questioned cautiously glancing sideways at Dean who stiffened slightly.

“I’ve had a couple of people report they thought they heard wolves howling and were concerned about their livestock.”

“I don’t think they have anything to worry about,” Dean shrugged acting innocent. “Wolves don’t usually hang around a populated area. Maybe it was passing through.”

“Well, if you do hear anything, let me know. If any animals go missing or get attacked, I might have to call in wildlife to set traps. Don’t need wolves deciding to hang around because of easy prey.”

“Sure, no problem, we’ll keep an eye out and let you know.”

“Thanks boys. How’s Bobby doing? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

“As grouchy as ever,” Sam laughed. 

“Tell him to call me and we’ll get together for lunch sometime.”

“We’ll let him know.”

“Take care boys.”

“Bye Sheriff.”

“Think she suspects anything?” Sam whispered as he gave Jody a smile and wave.

“Let’s hope not,” Dean mumbled back throwing up his hand to her too. “I don’t need someone trying to trap me when I hunt.”

“Maybe you should go a little further north where there’s no farms next time.”

“We’ll see. As long as the farmers don’t have any livestock go missing, it should be okay, but I’ll be more careful.”

“Good. Don’t really want to break you out of the animal shelter,” Sam poked fun at him trying to keep a serious face. “You haven’t had your rabies shots, and I haven’t gotten you a tag yet.”

“Really? How long did it take you to come up with that one?” Dean snorted walking away from a laughing Sam.

“What? It was good,” Sam laughed hurrying to catch up to his brother. 

**spn**

“Here, you take half and I’ll take half,” Sam told his brother as he tore the list he had made into. “I’ll meet you back at the checkout in, say, thirty minutes.”

“Whatever bro,” Dean sighed taking the paper Sam held out and looking at it. He pushed his cart into the store and went looking for the canned soups.

Sam smirked knowing how much Dean hated to shop but thought splitting the list would get them out faster.

Neither brother was paying attention to the man sitting at a table in the attached McDonald’s, watching them as they got their carts and headed into the store. He watched both brothers closely and got up to follow Sam as he shopped. He could not believe his luck when he saw them here. A plan was beginning to form in his mind, and it would not be long before he put it into motion.

Sam went through the produce section picking up some fresh fruit and vegetables. He stopped at the table of bananas and casually looked around when his spidery senses went off. He could not shake the feeling he was being watched but did not see anyone that looked suspicious or was paying attention to him. Deciding maybe he was imaging it, he continued to get the other items on his list so he could meet up with his brother. 

The man stepped around the corner of the rack and watched Sam move away. He headed toward the entrance because he wanted to see if he could find their car and tail them. Cobb had a notion of where they were staying but wanted to be sure. He knew a few lowlifes that would help him for a few bucks. Now all he had to do was wait for Sam to venture out on his own without his brother around and he would spring his trap. The Winchesters were going to pay for what they did to him with blood. Cobb found their car and went to get his and park where he could watch for them and follow to see where they went.

Cobb did not know how long it would take to separate the brothers, but he had all the time in the world to wait for it to happen.

**spn**

“Anything you want me to do?” Bobby asked as he watched the brothers prepare for the full moon that would be coming up in less than thirty minutes.

“No, we’ve got it covered,” Dean told him as he fixed a bowl with meats _without_ the sedatives this time. “Sammy will lock me in if I can’t keep the beast under control. 

“Yeah, we’ve already taken out the weapons from the room to be on the safe side,” Sam told Bobby. “I’ll lock him in if he can’t control it.”

“We better get downstairs,” Dean told them. He twitched and randomly jerked since the need to change was building inside of him. He picked up his bowl of meat and headed for the stairs with Sam close on his heels.

Sam opened the door to the panic room and let Dean enter first. He sat his bowl on the desk and motioned Sam to stay back now. He could feel it getting stronger, much stronger than when he turned on his own. The full moon seemed to entice the beast, making it more powerful as it started rising to the surface. 

Sam watched his brother carefully, tense and ready to slam the door shut if needed. He could hear and see the change beginning as Dean hunched over and panted in pain. He groaned loudly and rolled his shoulders as they began to grow and ripple under his T-shirt. He growled and snapped his fangs when he caught the scent of blood and raw meat. Dean’s greenish brown eyes locked on Sam and eyed him as he sniffed the air and recognized his scent, knowing it from before. With a snarl, Dean grabbed a chunk of roast in his clawed hands, letting them sink into it. He bit off a huge chunk, chewing quick so he could take another bite, watching Sam to be sure he did not try to take his food. 

Sam did not move once he saw Dean had changed. He seemed more wolfish than when he changed previous days leading up the full moon cycle. This interested him and decided to research it the next day. He lowered his gaze when Dean focused on him, understanding the hierarchy of a pack from his research and did not want to seem like he was challenging Dean. He was surprised when Dean moved closer to him and tore off a piece of meat offering it to him. Sam was not sure what to do and took it, giving a quick glance up before looking down at the raw, bloody meat in his hand. He heard Dean grunt once and turned away from him to take a heart and munch on it. 

Once the meat was gone, Dean growled and sniffed around the panic room, pacing from one end to the other several times. He looked to Sam again and growled his distain about being stuck in the room.

“I know, but we decided that you should stay inside tonight and if you were good, you can run tomorrow night,” Sam told him getting a snort from Dean as he started pacing again. “I can stay with you if you like.”

Sudden barking and growling outside the basement door had Sam looking out and going to the door. He opened it and Bobby’s two Rottweilers rushed past him and into the panic room, almost knocking him down. He could hear whining and soft gruffs from inside and went to see what was going on. He found Dean sitting on the floor and the dogs laying across his legs begging for attention. Dean chuffed at them affectionately as he scratched their bellies and snapped his fingers making them curl up beside him. The dogs looked toward Sam when he stepped back into the room and growled at him until Dean snarled and showed his fangs and they tucked their heads between their paws obeying him. 

“Guess they know who the boss is,” Sam chuckled sitting down on the cot tucked against the other wall. “You’re really doing good Dean. I’m proud of you.”

Dean looked up at him with his strange colored eyes and snarled a grin.

“Just don’t let it go to your head bro. How ‘bout some music? I brought my Ipod down.” Sam looked to the table near him and turned it on and adjusted the volume so they could listen to it. Soft music began to fill the room and Dean looked at his brother for a moment before nodding his head with the music and snarled, making the dogs look up and stare at their alpha and then to the other member of their pack. They were not sure what was going on but did not see any danger to fight against and laid back down. Dean was content for about thirty minutes just letting the music flow around him until he had had enough.

Dean grunted and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He drew in some deep breathes as he made a deal with the beast. Being good tonight meant they could run free tomorrow and the next night, so it let Dean have control and the beast eased back into its resting place. The change reversed slowly and with less pain until when Dean opened his eyes again, they were green. He looked to his brother who had watched the whole thing and Sam smiled at him. Dean could see the pride and pleasure on his face that he had been able to control his change even with a full moon.

“How ‘bout shutting off whatever the hell that is, but it not music,” Dean remarked in disgust. 

“I think I liked you better the other way,” Sam sighed stopping his music, but chuckled softly.

His brother was back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Dean’s change and Sam watching it. Wanted their connection to be stronger than ever. I will be throwing a twist in soon that I hope you like. Thanks for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**


	39. Chapter 39

The full moon cycle had come and gone, and Dean was happy with how he was able to handle it. On the remaining two days Sam had let him out to hunt in the woods telling him to go more north this time. He tried to wait up for his return and ended up falling asleep on the couch before Dean came back in the wee hours of the morning. With a little help from his brother, Sam was guided upstairs to his bed and tucked in. Dean took a quick shower and headed to bed too so he could get a little rest.

Sam wandered into the garage where Bobby and Dean were working on a couple of cars to get permission to borrow the Impala. He wanted to run a couple of errands in town and was going to pick dinner up for them tonight.

“Hey, mind if I borrow the Impala to go into town?” Sam asked his brother.

“Sure, but take good care of her,” Dean insisted digging into his pocket for the keys. “No racing the engine or anyone else.”

“Really?” Sam huffed rolling his eyes at his brother and his teasing. He knew how protective Dean was of his Baby and took it in stride. “I’ll pick dinner up for us tonight, so we won’t have to cook.”

“Sounds good Sam,” Bobby told him.

“I shouldn’t be too long; I’ll see you later.”

“You packing?” Dean inquired before he could step from the building.

“No, but I’m only going into town.”

“You know the rules, better safe than sorry.”

“Alright, I’ll grab my gun before I leave.”

“And a knife. You know I taught you better than that.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sam grunted waving him off. He headed for the house to grab weapons and get his jacket. He climbed into the Impala and cranked her up hearing a sputtering at first. “I know, I’m not your first love, but I’m only going into town so behave,” Sam spoke softly to the car. It amazed him that the car seemed to sense when Dean was not driving her and let you know about it. He backed up when the engine settled and headed around the driveway to the main road and turned toward town.

Sam never noticed a car parked off the road just out of sight as he passed it. The goon in the car called ahead that the bird had left the nest and to be ready to capture. After Sam got far enough ahead, he pulled out behind him to follow if he was needed for the job.

Sam was halfway to town when he saw what looked like a wreck and a guy laying on the side of the road hurt. He pulled over not thinking about it being a trap and got out to help.

“Hey, buddy, are you okay?” Sam asked the man when he moaned and tried to move. He knelt to try and help and sensed too late that something was not right. He tried to get up but before he could turn something solid connect with the side of his head knocking him out.

“Let’s get him in the trunk,” Cobb said pushing Sam off his legs so he could get up. Sam had never met him before and would not know him, but he was going to be perfect bait for his older brother. It was too bad their father was already dead; he would like to have tortured him too.

The other car pulled in behind the Impala and the man got out to help. They lifted Sam’s limp body and put him in the trunk of Cobb’s car. He was searched and relieved of his weapons and cell before they tied his hands behind his back. Cobb took a burner cell and snapped a photo of Sam to leave as evidence he had been taken.

“What about the car? Can I have it?”

“No, it’s too noticeable. You’d have hunters on your heels before you got twenty miles with it. It can stay here, but it could use a little redecorating,” Cobb sneered. He took his key and ran it down the side of the car and across the hood digging a deep gouge into the frame. He opened the driver’s door and tossed a note, a burner cell, and the keys inside and locked it. “That ought to get his brother riled up enough to come after us and we’ll be ready. Wish I could stay here to see his face,” he laughed. “Let’s get out of here before someone sees us.”

Cobb got into his car and the other three piled into the other car to head to an old hunter’s cabin in the middle of the state. It was isolated and made the perfect place for them to hold Sam and draw Dean there. They disappeared down the road leaving the Impala parked on the side of the road.

**spn**

Dean looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the garage and frowned wondering why Sam had not gotten back yet. He did not realize as much time had passed since he was elbow deep in the engine of a Ford. 

“I’m going to call Sammy and see where he is. He should have been back by now,” Dean remarked to Bobby as he wiped his hands on a rag.

“This is not like him, he would have called if he was running late,” Bobby agreed. He looked around on the workbench when his cell started ringing and went to get it.

Dean dialed his brother’s number and listen to it ring before going to voicemail. He waited for the beep before speaking, “Hey bro, just checking to see if something’s wrong. You didn’t mess up my car did you? Thought you’d be home by now, call me.”

“Dean, that was Jody, one of her deputy’s found your car parked on the road into town and Sam is nowhere to be found.”

“What?” Dean asked in shock, standing frozen for a moment before he sprang into action. “Let’s go, I’ll grab my spare key.” Dean ran for the house and up the stairs to snag his spare key for the Impala. By the time he was back outside, Bobby had his car pulled around and was waiting on him. They sped down the driveway and onto the main road heading for town.

**spn**

Bobby pulled in behind the Sheriff’s SUV and stopped. Dean was out of the car before it even stopped rolling and jogged toward his Baby. He skidded to a stop when he saw the scratch marks on her.

“Sonovabitch!” he swore in a deep rumbling growl but turned to the more important matter, his brother. He ignored Jody as he flared his nostrils picking up his brother’s scent. He moved away from the car while Jody watched with interest.

“Jody, did you find Sam anywhere?” Bobby asked as he approached looking at the car and then to Dean.

“No, I’ve got deputies looking around in the fields nearby but nothing so far,” she explained. “What’s he doing?”

“What he does best, hunting,” Bobby stated as he watched Dean stop and kneel a couple of car lengths away. He seemed to be examining something on the road and along the side. “What did ya find?” he asked when Dean stalked back to them.

“Sammy was kidnapped. I found his blood on the road and there was a car parked here that was leaking oil. It left a small spot on the road that hasn’t evaporated yet.” Dean went to the car and unlocked it.

“Wait Dean, you shouldn’t be touching anything, this is a crime…” Jody started but backed up when Dean gave her a warning look as his eyes darkened and a deep growl sounded in the back of his throat.

“Better leave him be,” Bobby warned her taking her arm and pulling her away.

“Is there something you want to tell me Bobby?” she asked.

“Nope, the boy knows what he’s doing.”

“They left a note and a cell,” Dean said. He unfolded the piece of paper and read the few words printed on it before leaning closer and smelling it. It was not a familiar scent, but he wanted to be able to recognize it again, to identify the one behind this. He looked at the cell and woke it up. There was a photo of Sam tied up unconscious in the trunk of a car and it was all he could do to hold the beast at bay. He pushed the items into Bobby’s hands and climbed into the Impala, cranked her and did a U turn, speeding back to Bobby’s.

“What does it say?” Jody asked deciding she did not want to stop Dean from taking the car. She knew how close the brothers were and pitied whoever was involved with taking Sam because Dean would not be stopped until he got his revenge. Jody just hoped they found Sam alive.

“ _If you want to see your brother alive again, wait for my call_ ,” Bobby read and looked at the photo on the cell. “I better go after him. There’s no telling what he plans on doing.”

“Should I alert the authorities about this?” Jody asked.

“No, I’ll put word out to the hunters to be on the lookout. I don’t think this is a random kidnapping. Whoever took Sam knows Dean and more than likely is a hunter too.”

“If you need anything, let me know,” Jody told him before he headed back to his car to go after Dean. 

“I will, thanks.” Bobby replied. He was not sure what Dean had in mind, but Bobby hoped he kept a level head and didn’t go off halfcocked.

**spn**

Dean skidded to a stop in front of the house and threw himself out of the car. The dogs ran to his side and sensed something was wrong with their leader. They stayed by his side as he went inside and stopped in the living room trying to decide what to do first. His mind was going in too many directions at one time and Dean closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths to calm the rage and sooth the beast. He needed to think straight if he was going to get Sam back.

After a few minutes Dean opened his eyes and decided his course of action. He went into Bobby’s office and got on his computer to see if Sam’s cell was still active and tried to trace the location. He pulled the program up and typed in the number and waited as it ran. He cussed under his breath when it showed the last location of the cell was about four miles from where he had found his car. Whoever took him had turned it off, but maybe it gave him a direction that they went which was away from Sioux Falls heading west. 

With that being a bust, Dean pushed back and ran his hands over his hair as he made himself stay calm. He heard the front door open and someone came in. The dogs went on alert until they saw Bobby and Dean chuffed to them. They went back to guarding their leader as Bobby stepped into the room.

“What ya doin’ son?” he asked carefully knowing Dean was a ticking bomb wanting to explode.

“Tried tracking Sam’s cell. It was either turned off or destroyed about twelve miles from where the Impala was left heading away from Sioux Falls.”

“We’ll find him Dean.”

“How? Where do we even start? He could be anywhere by now and I don’t know why or who took him,” he spat out in anger.

“Won’t do any good to get angry. Think back, did you meet anyone that you got into a fight or argument with that might want revenge? I realize it may be a long list but it’s a start.”

Dean got up and paced the room as he made his mind work trying to recall the past. 

“I’ll make some calls, get the word out to other hunters,” Bobby said.

“I need a drink,” he muttered heading for the kitchen with the dogs on his heels. 

Bobby sat down in his chair and watched the boy stalk away before pulling out the cell again and looking at the photo. He studied the trunk and not Sam this time pulling a scrap of paper toward him to scribble notes on. He could tell it was an older model, tan car that did not have a safety release for the trunk. It was probably a four door with the size that allowed Sam to fit, but it was a tight fit. He enlarged a section of the photo and saw a couple of containers of oil which went with Dean finding the small puddle of oil on the ground. This gave them something to start with. He would see about pulling up footage of traffic cameras in the area where Sam’s cell was last pinged. 

After pulling an address book from the desk drawer, Bobby started making calls to pass along what he had about the car to other hunters. Maybe another hunter might have overheard someone talking out there that could help. He dialed the first number and listened to it ring. He could hear Dean in the kitchen going through the cabinet looking for the whiskey.

Dean grabbed a glass and found the whiskey stashed in the back of the cabinet. He poured a generous portion and looked at the amber liquid for a moment before throwing it back and drinking it. He had not had much of the hard stuff since he had been bitten but knowing he could control the beast knew he could drink it. He grimaced as the burn trailed down his throat to his stomach where it settled, and the warmth spread through his body. The taste was more pronounced, and he coughed softly trying to decide if he wanted more. Dean knew it would not help and sat the bottle down on the table. He needed to keep a clear head and figure out a way to find Sam and woe to the ones who took him.

Dean would not let this go unpunished when he got his brother back, and the punishment would be even greater if they hurt Sammy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this little twist here and I told you Cobb would be back. Dean is on the hunt and he will be calling in help. I do like comments. NC**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Sam is in a world of trouble and Dean is trying his best to find him. I want to thank VegasGranny for all her help, support, and suggestions with this story. She is awesome. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**

* * *

The air was stale and warm and reeked of heavy exhaust fumes as Sam drew in a shallow breath and coughed suddenly jerking his body and hitting his head on the side of the trunk. He groaned as blackness almost took him under again, but he fought it knowing he needed stay conscious. He stilled and began to survey his situation. Sam realized he was in the trunk of a car and his head was pounding making it hard for him to concentrate. He pulled on his arms but could not loosen the ropes holding him. He stopped moving and focused on slowing his breathing. He could feel the movement of the car and could tell they were on a smooth highway. Sam remembered seeing a car on the side of the road and the body. Someone snuck up behind him and then things went blank. He did not know how long he had been out and hoped Dean and Bobby would be looking for him.

Even though it hurt, Sam was laying on his side and pulled his knees as far up as he could, to bring his feet together to the front of his body and looked to verify where the closest taillight was mounted. He thrust his lower legs forward as hard as he could and used the toe of his boot to kick at the plastic and wiring. His legs cramped but he did it again, kicking harder until it broke out. He poked his foot into it trying to get it bigger, allowing fresh air to come in.

With the hole now made, the noises got louder from the outside and he could tell it was still light outside. He raised his head and looked to see what was in the trunk that he might could use to get another driver’s attention. He trapped some loose papers between the toes of his boots and dragged them to the opening and carefully pushed it all into the broken taillight where it would fall out. He did it again and hoped someone would call the cops if they saw it. Sam hooked a rag onto the toe of his boot and stuffed it into the hole and let his head fall back when it too disappeared from the opening as exhaustion set in. His neck was hurting with the strain, but he could not give up. Anything that he could snag that was within reach of his feet got stuffed through the hole.

When there was nothing else he could reach, he laid back and prayed someone would have seen the litter. He did not know how much time had passed when he felt the car turn. It was not long before the sounds outside changed, and he could tell they were on a different type of road. It was bumpier now and the car was going slower. 

Sam raised his head when he heard what sounded like a siren coming closer and the car was slowing until it pulled off the road and stopped.

“Help!” Sam called as loud as he could. He tried to bang his knees on the trunk lid to get the cop’s attention. “Help me!” he called again, his voice cracking as he went hoarse. He could hear voices outside but could not make out what was being said.

**spn**

The cop checked the license plate on the car he pulled over. It matched the one reported earlier that had trash coming out of a broken taillight. He saw the broken light and got out to walk toward the driver’s side when he heard noises coming from the trunk. The officer put his hand on his gun and approached the driver’s window cautiously.

“Put your hands where I can see them sir,” the cop ordered Cobb.

“Sure officer, what’s the problem?” Cobb asked.

“You need to get out of the car sir and open your trunk.”

“If you insist officer. Don’t know what the problem is,” Cobb shrugged opening his door to step out. His face got dark when he heard banging and a muffled voice coming from the trunk.

“Open it,” the cop insisted pulling his gun and pointing it at Cobb.

“Sure, sure, be careful with that peashooter.”

“Open it.”

Cobb moved to the trunk lock and inserted the key, clicking it and popping the trunk lid. The lid flew up when Sam rammed his knees against it and was blinded by the sudden sunlight. When he could see again, he saw a cop staring at him and a man he did not know being held at gunpoint. 

“Look out,” he choked out as a larger guy attacked the cop, knocking him out.

“Look what you did to my car asshole!” Cobb yelled grabbing Sam by the jacket and jerking him up to slam his fist into his face several times stunning him, splitting his lip and blackening an eye.

“What do we do with the cop?” the other guy asked. “You didn’t say anything about snuffing out a cop. I draw the line there. I don’t need that kind of hassle coming down on me.”

“Lock him in his car. We’ll be long gone before he wakes up and can get out,” Cobb told him. He smashed Sam’s head into the metal of the trunk, knocking him back out and cutting his scalp. He let him drop back into the trunk and slammed it shut. “It’s not much farther to the cabin and Dean Winchester will never be able to find us until I’m good and ready.”

Cobb’s partners grabbed the cop and put him in back of his patrol car and pulled the mike from the radio. They turned off the flashing lights and headed back to their car to follow Cobb again. The two cars pulled back onto the road and left the cop car on the side of the road with the unconscious cop locked in the backseat. 

**spn**

The road to the cabin was bumpy dirt and gravel and hardly traveled. The weeds hit against the bottom of the cars, causing slapping noises and bending and breaking most of the tall ones. The cabin sat in a clearing about sixty miles from Pierre, South Dakota in a forest that was rugged and isolated. It had belonged to one of Cobb’s uncles and he ended up inheriting it five years ago when he passed. Cobb rarely went there but it was the perfect place to set a trap for Dean Winchester. There was no one around for miles that would interfere with them or hear the screams.

The cabin loomed before them and Cobb pulled the car to the side of the porch and parked. He got out and waited for the other car to stop beside him and the guys to get out. He went to the trunk and opened it making Sam moan as he tried to turn his head from the sunlight. Two of Cobb’s partners got Sam out and, on his feet, but had to hold him up since his legs gave way and he started to fall to the ground.

“Let’s get him inside,” Cobb told them going to the cabin door and unlocking it.

They drug Sam inside and untied his hands so they could remove his jacket and shirt. Another pulled off his boots and socks and cuffed his hand in front of him so the cuffs could be strung on a hook and the chain tightened until Sam was hanging in the air with only the balls of his feet touching the floor, putting a strain on his entire body. The chain was secured, and they left Sam there to get the other things out of the cars.

Sam tried to raise his head, but it felt like it weighed a ton and it lolled to the side. He could feel the strain on his shoulders and feet as he tried to even the weight to ease the tension. He could feel something sticky in his hair and when he rubbed his arm against it, felt a sharp pain. He could taste blood in his mouth and one eye was partly swollen shut. Sam’s mouth was parched, and he could barely work up any salvia to moisten it. 

The kidnappers came back in carrying bags and an ice chest talking among themselves and Sam tried to clear his vision enough to see them. He did not recognize any of them and was not sure why they would take him. His vision swam and the pain in his head got worse as the blackness swept over him again.

**spn**

Sam sucked in a sharp breath when a pot of ice cold water was thrown in his face. He licked his lips and savored the wetness for a moment before a fist slammed into his stomach, making all the air gush from his lungs. He tried to get a breath as he glared at his attacker. 

“’bout time you woke up there Sammy boy!” Cobb sneered at him. 

“Go to hell,” Sam rasped out just loud enough to be heard. 

“Just as arrogant as your brother. Bet you don’t feel so high and mighty now do you?” Cobb pulled out a taser and pressed it to Sam’s stomach before hitting the button and sending a jolt of electricity through Sam’s body making him spasm and stiffen. The cuffs cut into Sam’s wrist with his jerking rubbing them raw and sending trickles of blood down his arms. Cobb waited and hit him again with the taser making him jump and clamp his teeth together so tightly Sam thought they would break.

Cobb stepped back and laughed at Sam as his body trembled and he tried to get his breath. He did not know what was worse his wrists and shoulders or his feet and legs that were cramping. His head fell to his chest as Cobb snapped a photo with a cell and walked to a table where the others were sitting, drinking beer.

“How long you holding this kid?” one asked tilting his beer bottle toward Sam.

“Not long, I’ll be sending some pics to his brother to get him riled up and careless before I toss him a crumb and get Winchester headed this way. Oh, he’s going to suffer because his brother is suffering.”

“Winchesters, you mean he’s a Winchester?” the guy who was a hunter asked in shock. “What’s your beef with them? You do know their reputation, don’t you? I don’t know if I want anything to do with this.”

“It started with their old man who thought he was better than anyone else. He turned everyone against me and because of that, I was permanently injured on a hunt because I couldn’t get any backup. They owe me for that and so much more. I’m going to get my pound of flesh. You okay with that?” Cobb snapped at him.

“Okay, okay, don’t have to take my head off,” the hunter complained. “I won’t mention it again.” He looked toward the hanging body wondering what he had gotten himself into. Knowing the Winchesters, he really did not want to get on the older brother’s bad side. He had heard stories of what happened to people who messed with Dean Winchester’s brother and he did not want to be looking over his shoulder until he caught up with him.

“So, where’s the bathroom?” one of the other guys asked.

“Out back,” Cobb nodded toward a back door.

“You’re kidding?”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere Duke, no power, no running water, get over it.”

“Better not be staying here long,” the guy mumbled getting up and heading out the back door to look for the outhouse.

“Did you bring in the camp lanterns in?” Cobb asked looking out the window and seeing it was getting dark outside.

“Yeah, over at the door.”

“Need to light a couple, it’s going to get dark pretty quick around here now that the sun is going down.”

“Alright,” the guy replied getting up to do as he was told.

“There’s two sets of bunk beds in the bedroom we can use. When my uncle owned this cabin, he would rent it out to hunters during hunting season. I never changed it out when I inherited the place.”

“Sounds good to me, as long as it’s a bed.”

“Are you going to leave him hanging all night? Might want to let him down to be sure he doesn’t die during the night.” The hunter looked to the youngest Winchester who was barely conscious and hoped he did not die before Cobb killed the oldest one or they might be in deep trouble. 

“Guess you’re right, hate for him to miss the party before it really gets started.” Cobb walked back over to Sam and walked around him before backhanding his across the face, snapping his head to one side and causing a stream of new blood to run down his chin. He used him as a punching bag as he drove his fist into his exposed stomach. Cobb finally tired and went to the chain to loosen it letting Sam drop to the floor in a heap. Sam hissed in agony and pain as each breath caused intense pain throughout his body. Cobb tied the chain off and left Sam laying where he fell.

With each punch, Sam remained quiet not wanting to give this bastard the benefit of hearing him cry out. He tried to stop his body from spinning since it put more strain on his shoulders and feet. The darkness was about to take him under again when suddenly chains holding him up were released sending his battered and bruised body to the floor. Sam could not stop the tears from dripping from his eyes as he lay there painfully trying to breath. He closed his eyes and prayed that Dean would find him before it was too late.


	41. Chapter 41

Bobby walked into the kitchen to see Dean sitting slumped at the table with an empty glass in his hand. He could tell by the contents in the bottle of whiskey he had not drunk much.

“Does Sam still have that program on his laptop to pull up traffic cams in the area?” he asked, breaking Dean from his trance.

“Pretty sure he does why? What have you got?” Dean asked straightening up and looking up at him.

“You have the last place Sam’s phone pinged a tower, and I looked at that picture on the burner phone again and got a general idea of what the car probably looks like. We can check to see if there are any cameras in that area and see if we can spot the car.”

“I’ll go get his laptop,” Dean nodded hurrying from the room to find Sam’s laptop. He came back down a few minutes later with it in his hand and sat it on the table before opening it up and turning it on. Dean waited as it booted up and went online to find the program Sam had set up. “He left here about three and where my car was found is about ten miles from here, so he was probably taken between three and three-thirty. The last location of his cell was on this road out of town twelve miles away. We should be looking for cars traveling that way between three forty-five and four thirty to play it safe. What have you got?” he asked Bobby.

“It’s a late model car maybe in the 80’s, tan or light brown in color. I’d say a four door, large trunk for your brother to be in it. Probably not taken care of by the trash I could see around Sam.”

“It’s a start,” Dean replied as he began to search for cameras and cued up the right time frame.

Bobby sat down beside him and while Dean watched one screen, he kept an eye on the other and would tell him when to stop to look at a car. Dean was going slow so not to miss any and when they had gone through it twice, he sat back and swore under his breath. They didn’t find anything that looked like it would match. There were a couple of possible ones, but Dean couldn’t get a good look at the license plates on either car. The only thing he could tell about them, they were out of state tags. He leaned back and huffed in disgust throwing his pencil down on the table. 

“It was worth a shot Dean; we can’t give up.”

“I’m not giving up; I just wish I could find something to point us in the right direction.”

They looked toward the other room when a cell rang and got up to see whose it was. Dean picked the burner cell off the desk and opened it. He saw a message had been sent and pulled it up. When he saw the photo of his brother hanging from a chain, he roared his anger and threw the cell on the desk before heading through the house and out the back door.

“Dean!” Bobby called to him picking up the cell to see what had caused the sudden rage. He growled his anger and headed after Dean. “Dean! Son!” he called again when he stepped onto the deck. He didn’t get an answer, but saw Dean disappearing toward the back gate with the dogs behind him. There was nothing he could do for him right now and let him go. He went back into the house knowing Dean would return when he calmed down and knew the dogs would protect him or him them. He headed to his office to make a call to a friend who practiced witchcraft to see if she might be able to help.

**spn**

Dean couldn’t hold the beast inside any longer and as he ran for the gate, he let it free. He ran for the forest with the dogs on his heels but didn’t stop them. He needed to release some of the rage building inside of him so he could have a clear head to decide what his next move was going to be. He had to be able to think straight if he was going to find who took his brother and where they were holding him. 

The scent of a wild pig caught his attention and Dean knew a kill would help calm the beast and the gnawing hunger that was building. He growled at the dogs his commands and started trailing the prey. The dogs obeyed their leader and broke off to help herd the unsuspecting animal toward Dean.

They chased it for miles before it was cornered, and Dean went in for the kill. He had gotten good at taking a grown male pig down and took his anger out on the beast. He ripped at its neck with his clawed hands tearing pieces of flesh away making the pig stumble as his life’s blood drained from its body. Dean threw back his head and howled a victory kill, letting it echo through the trees before dying away.

Dean pounced on the pig and tore out the heart devouring it quickly. He began to rip huge chunks of meat from its fat body, growling defensively at the dogs who stayed nearby. As his hunger abated, he tossed small pieces of meat to the dogs as a reward for their help. They woofed the meat down and waited as Dean stood and left the carcass for other predators that roamed the woods. 

The dogs fell into step beside him as they wandered through the woods for a while until Dean found a stream to quench his thirst and wash off. It was late, but he didn’t want to return to the house yet. He needed to think what his next move was going to be. If the kidnappers didn’t contact him soon with their demands, he needed to be prepared to hunt them down no matter how long it took. 

Bobby had gone to bed by the time Dean returned to the house and quietly let himself inside. He went upstairs for a hot shower and to try to rest a few hours before starting his search again for his brother. 

**spn**

It was after lunch and Dean was at the kitchen table with a map of the upper western states laid out on the table. He had marked where his car was found, the last place Sam’s cell pinged and started at it until his eyes crossed. He was trying to think like a kidnapper and figure out where he would go. He didn’t think Sam had been taken far since he got that photo last night about seven hours after Sam was kidnapped. He took off a couple of hours for them stopping, getting set up and lapse of time before it was sent. He looked at the main roads leading north and west estimating how far someone could get in five hours. It was a huge area to cover and he didn’t know where to start. 

Dean growled angrily as he threw the chair backwards but caught it before it hit the floor. He knew Bobby wouldn’t think kindly of him breaking his chairs. He went to the fridge and looked inside, not wanting anything really, but needing something to do. He looked up when Bobby hurried into the room looking to the table first and then turning to see him.

“Jody called. She’s got some news,” Bobby told him.

“What?” Dean asked closing the fridge and stepping toward him.

“A cop was attacked when he stopped a tan colored car that had been reported having trash coming out of its broken taillight.”

“Sammy,” Dean mumbled knowing that was what he would do.

“The patrolman said when the driver opened the trunk there was a guy tied up in there. He was knocked out and thrown in back of his car. When he came to, it was hours before he was found, and the report went out. Jody just got the report off the wire and knew it had to be Sam.”

“Where did this happen?”

“In between Presho and Vivian, South Dakota on a side road.”

“Did he get the license plate of the car?”

“Stolen, it matched a Ford Truck.”

Dean went to the map and found the two cities, marking them, noticing the location was about three hours away. 

“What time did the attack happened?”

Bobby looked at his notes for a moment before answering.

“It was about three and a half hours after Sam was taken,” Bobby said looking to his pocket when his cell starting ringing. “Hello…Yes…Hold on…” Bobby said looking around for a pen and paper. “Okay go ahead…” He started scribbling on the pad as he listened to the caller talk. “Yeah I do…You’re a gem Gena…Thanks.”

“Who was that?”

“A friend, she gave me a location spell we can try to see if we can find Sam.”

“You think it’ll work?” Dean asked anxiously. 

“We can only try. I need to gather the ingredients and get ready. You need to find something of Sam’s like hair.”

“That should be easy, he sheds like a dog,” Dean snickered before running for the stairs to find some hair.

Bobby started opening cabinets and drawers to search for the ingredients he needed to work the spell. He sat the items on the table and went to get a brass bowl from the basement. 

“Found his hairbrush,” Dean called with triumphant holding it over his head. He looked around for Bobby and spun around when he appeared from the basement. “Do you have everything?”

“Yes, but I need something from you too.”

“Anything,” Dean agreed quickly. He took Sam’s brush and pulled hairs from it for Bobby to use.

“Hold on to that for a minute. Let me get this spell started,” Bobby told him as he looked at the notes and started adding items to the brass bowl. He nodded for Dean to drop the hairs into the bowl and pulled out a knife. “I need some of your blood.”

Dean held out his hand so Bobby could cut his finger and let his blood drip into the bowl. Bobby arched his eyebrows when Dean’s finger healed on its own. Bobby mixed and mashed the ingredients before adding holy water and mixing again.

“Get a clean map we can use,” he told Dean.

Dean removed his map and went to a cabinet to dig around finally finding another clean map. He spread it out on the table and watched as Bobby poured the liquid across it and set the bowl aside so he could light a match. He dropped it onto the wet surface that suddenly flared up making Dean shield his eyes for a moment. When he looked back most of the map was gone and a small portion was left on the table.

“Hold on,” Bobby told him grabbing a trash can and dishcloth to wipe up the excess around the map portion.

Dean leaned over and looked at the area. He grabbed his map and folded it, laying it beside the small piece. There was maybe a fifty or sixty mile radius around the town of Pierre, South Dakota. It was a lot of ground to cover but a plan started coming together in his mind. 

“It’s a start,” Bobby said.

“We need help and I know who to call,” Dean stated with confidence. 

Dean pulled his cell from his jacket and pulled up his contact list. He hit a name and listened as it rang a couple of times before being answered.

“I need your help, Sammy’s been kidnapped,” Dean spoke into his cell as he looked intensely at Bobby not sure he was going to like who he called.

* * *

**A/N: Dean has called reinforcements and I bet you can guess who it is. They are narrowing down Sam’s location and the fight will be soon. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Over a thousand hits, this is amazing! Comments make my day. NC**


	42. Chapter 42

“I need your help, Sammy’s been kidnapped,” Dean spoke into the cell as he looked intensely at Bobby not sure he would like who he was calling.

_“Dean, I’m sorry to hear that, what can I do?”_ Mason asked without hesitation.

“I have an area of about a fifty or sixty miles radius that I think Sammy is being held. Is there any way you can check the area for isolated cabins or houses that could be used by the kidnappers?”

_“I can; we have people who can search land deeds and do an aerial search of the area and see what we can find. If you will send me everything you have, I will get on it immediately.”_

“Thanks, I’ll email you what we have and I’m heading to Pierre, South Dakota so I’ll be close if you find something.”

_“I’ll meet you there. You may need help with this situation.”_

“Thank you, Mason.” Dean hung up and grabbed his laptop to send everything that he had including the info on the possible car, attack on the cop, and coordinates for the search grid. “I’m going to pack. I figure we can take the Impala and rent a Jeep or SUV when we get there if it looks like rough terrain that my Baby couldn’t make it on.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” Bobby replied. He guessed he would be meeting this Mason that Dean had told him about and thought it would be an interesting meeting.

“Mason is going to help with the search. He’s got people who can look at land deeds and aerial views of the area. He’s going to meet us there. Maybe by the time we get to Pierre, he will have some news for us.” Dean headed for the stairs to pack so they could leave, not waiting on a response from Bobby.

“Good to have the extra help. I’ll get my bag.” Bobby headed for his bedroom to get his to-go bag.

With Dean driving, he hoped to get to the location sooner than four hours. This was the second day that Sam was being held hostage and he did not want to think about what his captors might be doing to him. Dean packed a bag for Sam too, knowing he would need clean clothes when they found him. He shouldered the duffels and grabbed his weapon’s bag before heading downstairs to find Bobby waiting on him.

“Jody’s going to keep an eye on the place and come by to feed the dogs while we’re gone,” Bobby told him as he shouldered his bag and waited for Dean to head out so he could lock the door behind them. 

The dogs came running around the house and pranced around Dean wanting to go. 

“You guys need to stay here and keep the place safe. You be good for Jody, now go guard,” Dean told them giving each a scratch and pat before sending them off. He opened the trunk to deposit their bags before getting in to drive. He had already mapped out the quickest route to take for them and memorized it. 

Dean was tense behind the wheel as he headed for the interstate to join the traffic heading west. He was on edge and worried about his brother. They had not received any more photos of Sam and did not know if that was good or bad. They could be beating him up more before taking another pic to send him. It was hard to keep his anger in check and tried to take his mind off that line of thought by turning on the radio and finding a station to his liking. He turned it down because of Bobby and let the music fill the silence.

Traffic was moving at a steady pace and Dean found a couple of semis to get between and sped down the highway. He did not bother with small talk and was glad Bobby did not try to engage him. Dean estimated they would be arriving around dark and would get a motel room for the night and wait on Mason unless he beat them there.

**spn**

The exit for Pierre was up ahead and Dean started moving over to exit off and head for the town. Pierre was busy with people heading home from work or out to eat as Dean drove into the outskirts of the city.

“We should get a motel room and something to eat for dinner,” Dean said knowing they could not do anything until Mason hopefully found a lead.

“Sounds good to me,” Bobby replied.

“Any preferences for dinner?”

“Any café or diner will be fine, I’m sure there’s one around here somewhere.”

“The next exit looks promising for both. I’ll text Mason and see where he is and let him know the motel we are staying at.”

“Think he will actually be able to help?”

“Yes, he has resources we don’t.” Dean pulled up to a stop sign and looked both ways before deciding on the motel to the right since the diner was only a couple of buildings down from it. He turned and signaled to pull into the parking lot and up to the neon sign that displayed Office to stop. He pulled out his cell and sent a text to Mason of their location and they were going to eat at the diner. 

It was not but a few minutes later Dean’s cell pinged with a reply. Mason told him they were about thirty minutes away and would come to the motel. He would send his room number when he got one.

“Okay, I’ll go get a room for the night and we’ll head down to the diner for dinner. Mason will be here in thirty minutes.”

Bobby watched Dean get out of the car and could tell he was strung tight. He was hiding it well, but he could not hide it from him. Bobby knew Dean was worried about Sam and what the kidnappers were doing to him. He only hoped they would find him in time and could save him. If not...He did not know what Dean might do. Hell, he did not know what he might do himself for that matter, losing one of his boys might send both of them over the edge.

It did not take Dean long to book a room and come back out to move the Impala behind the office to the rows of rooms that fanned out behind it. He was able to get a corner room near an exit. They took their bags into the room and then walked down to the diner for their meal. They got lucky and had caught a break between the customers’ arrival. A hostess seated them, and a waitress came by to take their orders. Neither tried to carry on a conversation, both knowing it was useless and would not help relieve their stress and worry. 

They ordered and dined on the buttered rolls brought out to them as they waited for their meal. The food came and they ate quickly, Dean barely tasting his. He fidgeted and could not sit still wanting to get to Mason and hope he had something for them. By the time they were done, Dean got a text from Mason telling them what room he was in. They paid for the meal and headed back to the motel.

**spn**

Dean and Bobby stopped outside of room seventeen that was across the parking lot from their room and a corner room too. Dean knocked and waited, hearing the lock turn and the door open. He could sense Mason in the room and another werewolf. Dean looked into the face of Mitch, the trainer from the gym, and nodded.

“Mitch, good you could come,” Dean greeted him shaking his hand.

“Dean, you’re clan, of course I came,” Mitch nodded barely glancing at Bobby as he stepped aside for them to enter.

Dean and Bobby walked into the room to find Mason sitting in an overstuffed chair by the window. He got up to greet them as they stopped in the middle of the room.

“Dean, it is good to see you, but I do wish it was under better circumstances,” Mason said clasping a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment as he let the calming influence of his Alpha flow through him but pushed it aside after only a few moments. He looked back into Mason’s face, as his became hard and steely again.

“Me too Mason,” Dean replied. “This is my surrogate father, Bobby Singer. Bobby, this is Mason, the leader of the clan.”

“Mr. Singer, a pleasure to meet you,” Mason said cordially, holding his hand out to shake being respectful to him.

“It’s Bobby, Mr. Singer was my Pappy and I ain’t him,” Bobby stated taking his hand as he gave him an appraising, measuring look.

Mason gave him an amused smile and just nodded at him.

“Have you found out anything yet?” Dean asked not able to hide the impatience in his voice.

“Not yet, but I have the best members looking. It may be morning before they find anything, but don’t worry, we will find where your brother is being held,” Mason assured him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Dean growled turning away to stare out the window. He knew Mason was trying to continue using his influence to calm him, but Dean was not having it. Not now, not when his brother’s life was at stake.

“Easy boy,” Bobby mumbled to him when he saw his rage brewing. 

“It’s fine Bobby, I understand Dean’s pain,” Mason told him looking to Dean’s back. “He is hurting, and no amount of comfort can console him right now.”

“We should talk about a plan,” Dean announced turning back to the others. He moved to the table and took out a map of the area they were searching and laid it out. “This is the area to be searched. Mason, have your people look for roads and see if there are any buildings off them. Sam was in the trunk of a car so it wouldn’t have ground clearance or four wheel drive. I’m sure where he was taken had to have access to a road. It might be a dirt or gravel one and maybe not used very often.”

“I will pass this along,” Mason nodded taking out his cell and sending a text. 

“When we find the location, we’ll go in under the cover of darkness and scope the place out. Depending on where he's being held, we may need additional resources, but we won't know until we find the place. We’ll take out the lackies, but the leader is mine, and mine alone. No one walks away from this. Any problem with that?” Dean glared at the others in turn to see if there were any objections. When no one spoke, Dean got up to leave. “We should get some rest and be ready as soon as any information comes in.”

“Alright son why don’t ya go on to our room and I’ll be there in a moment,” Bobby told him.

Dean looked at Bobby for a moment and then to Mason before turning and leaving them alone. He headed out the door and across the parking lot to their room.

“I need to know something,” Bobby questioned once Dean was gone. He looked to Mitch for a moment deciding whether to speak in front of him or not.

“Of course,” Mason replied casually. “Mitch, why don’t you go get us something to drink?”

“Alright Mason,” Mitch replied with a brief nod. He got up and excused himself heading out the door.

Bobby watched him leave and turned back to the leader of the werewolf clan before speaking.

“Dean told me what happened to him and what you did for him. For that I thank you. He also told me a little about your Community, I think you call it. Don’t worry, he never said where it was located, and I don’t really care. You’re not hurting humans from what he told me, and you even have your own laws you abide by and police your own.”

“This is true,” Mason said.

“What I want to know is about your law of not killing humans. Dean’s my boy and I don’t want him breaking one of your laws that might get him a death sentence. I wouldn’t take too kindly to anyone hurting him.”

“The law you are talking about is if a werewolf of the clan kills a human _to feed_ on them,” Mason explained. “I wouldn’t be here trying to help Dean if he were breaking our most sacred law. Dean is trying to stop a human from hurting or possibly killing his brother. He is defending his family from danger. That is not breaking our law. Dean is in no danger from us. We look out for our own and as an extension his brother.”

“Good to know,” Bobby stated. “Glad we got that cleared up. Those boys are all the family I have, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of them.”

“I understand Bobby, but you could look at it this way; since Dean is part of our clan now, that makes his family a part too. So, you actually have an exceptionally large extended family now.”

“Huh, never thought of it that way.”

“You have nothing to fear from us Bobby and Dean has all the support of the clan behind him. I think we both only want the best for him.”

“That we do. Good to have this talk. I better go check on him and be sure he’s okay.”

“Yes, that will probably be a good idea. I will let you know when I have any information about Sam.”

“Thank you for doing this for my boys.”

“Of course,” Mason nodded as Bobby let himself out and held the door so Mitch could come back in. He had been waiting outside until they were through talking. 

Bobby gave him a brief nod in passing and walked across to his room to check on Dean. He never dreamed he would be working with werewolves to save one of his boys, but if that is what it took; he would do it. Mason, the clan leader was nothing like he expected, and he mulled over what he had been told about the clan and family.

* * *

**A/N: Help has arrived, and they are close to finding Sam. The fight is forthcoming, will there be any causalities? Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**


	43. Chapter 43

Sam was brought to consciousness by the sudden intense pain that ran up his arm as he cried out in shock and agony, struggling to break free of the bindings that were holding him confused as to where he was. He panted hard and looked down at the taser burn on his arm. He pulled hard again and realized his arms were tied to the chair arms of a chair he was now sitting in. At least it was better than hanging from the rafters like he had been before. He looked up at the sneering face of his kidnapper who started laughing at him.

“Thought that would get your attention,” Cobb laughed watching Sam push away from the taser he held near his face as the arch sizzled and jumped from one prong to another. He held it close Sam’s eye and laughed evilly as Sam rolled his head away from it. “Think I should toss some more water on you and see how it feels then?”

Sam hissed in pain when Cobb jammed the taser into his thigh and he tried to pull back but only managed to make the ropes bite into his arms, rubbing them raw. He was shivering still from the ice bath earlier when Cobb woke him from his fitful sleep. Sam clenched his jaw tightly and almost bit through his lower lip as he forced himself to stay silent. He glared at his kidnapper with such hatred and disgust, if he could get loose right now, he would kill him, or die trying.

“Cobb, the rain’s stopped now, we need more beer,” another man said walking into Sam’s line of sight.

“Fine, if you want it, go get it,” Cobb growled mad at about being interrupted from his fun.

“I thought this was going to be a short gig, we’re already into day three here,” a second guy complained.

“Why don’t you go with Duke and get some beer. It’ll only be another couple of days, and I’ll have my revenge.”

Sam frowned when he heard the word revenge, wondering who this guy was. He had a feeling he was a hunter and at least maybe one of the other three men he had seen was too. He did not know what this Cobb guy thought his family might have done to him, but he thought he was crazy. He could see it in his eyes when he glared at him.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, his voice hoarse and raw.

“That’s right, you weren’t with old man Winchester and your brother all those years ago. You see, I’m a hunter just like you. I even hunted with your father once. He was one sorry piece of shit. Blamed me for what happened and black balled me with all the other hunters. No one would work with me and that’s why I now walk with a limp and can tell when a storm is coming. I continued to hunt on my own, but it’s gotten harder now. John’s dead, but your brother…He needs to pay for what he did,” Cobb spat madly.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Sam replied as serious as he could be.

Cobb stepped to his side and pulled out a knife to slash it across Sam’s chest leaving a thin trail of blood since he just broke the skin. He struck again slicing into Sam’s t-shirt and leaving another thin gash. The blood seemed to make him crazier and he lashed out again going a little deeper this time.

“My brother…My brother…” Sam gasped in pain. “Goin’ to kill you…” he hissed out as he bent over as far as the restraints would allow. He sucked in some long breaths before suddenly his head was jerked upward.

Cobb was tired of hearing Sam talk and grabbed a hand full of his hair, jerking his head backwards and punching him in the face, smiling when he saw the blood coming from his nose. He punched him in the stomach, making Sam expel all the air in his lungs. Sam coughed and gagged as bile filled his mouth and trickled down his chin and his bladder released, wetting his jeans. The unpleasant aroma of ammonia filled the air and with a final punch, Sam fell back into the void of blackness once again.

Cobb stepped back and pulled out his cell to take another shot of Sam. He pushed his head to the side to get a better angle so Dean could see how much his brother was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. He would send these couple of photos and tomorrow he would send the coordinates to lure Dean here and kill him, finally getting the revenge he so wanted.

Cobb walked away from an unconscious Sam and worked on getting the photos ready to send. He was bouncing the message off several servers so it could not be traced. Once he had it ready, he hit send and snickered wishing he could see the bastard’s face when Dean got the message. He smiled smugly and went to fix some coffee on the camp stove he had set up. 

“’bout time you got up,” Cobb said as the last of his crew stumbled from the bedroom, yawning and rubbing his face.

“Whatever,” he muttered ignoring him. “Got anything to eat ‘round here?”

**spn**

Sam started coming to when he felt needle pricks on his body. He rolled his head and looked down to see darts sticking from his biceps and chest. The henchman named Duke walked over to him and jerked them out being sure to twist them to cause more pain for Sam. He snickered as Sam grunted with each dart he removed. 

“Hey, Joe, want a turn? Bet you can’t hit the bull’s eye,” Duke asked the other guy slouched in a chair at the table flipping through a gun magazine.

Sam looked down at his t-shirt and saw a couple of circles drawn on the slashed fabric with a black marker. He could see little spots of blood up and down his arms and even though he could not see his chest, knew there were places on his chest too.

“Naw, too boring, let me know if you really want to cause some damage,” Joe replied going back to his magazine an ignoring the others.

Sam glanced at Joe with fear in his eyes and hoped to god he did not get to have a turn with him. He did not know what he might do but didn’t want to find out. Sam’s entire body ached from the abuse he had been subjected to. He was cold and still shivering from the water thrown on him earlier. The only upside was he was able to drink a little of the liquid as they tortured him. They had not given him anything to eat or drink since he had been kidnapped and he was feeling weak and dehydrated. He hoped they would grow tired of tormenting him and let him be, but he doubted it.

**spn**

Dean, Bobby, Mason, and Mitch were walking back from the diner after having breakfast when a cell started ringing and Dean dug around in his jacket pocket to find it. He pulled the burner out and brought up the messages. His face darkened as he looked at the two photos sent to him and read the message, _‘Everything that happens to him is your fault’._ They were both of Sam and he was looking worse than before. 

“Dean are you okay?” Bobby asked when he saw the expression on Dean’s face change to one of rage and murder.

Not able to speak, Dean shoved the cell in Bobby’s hand and stalked away, swearing under his breath, and growling deep down in his throat. Bobby fumbled with the cell and turned it to look at the screen seeing the photos of Sam. He passed it to Mason before heading after Dean. 

“Bobby, it might be better if you let me talk to Dean,” Mason said when he saw the photos.

Bobby stopped and looked back at him as he thought about it for a moment and gave in. 

“Yeah, you might be right,” he agreed, deciding Mason might be able to reason with him better than he could. Dean was a member of his clan now and liked him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure he’s okay.” Mason headed the way Dean had gone, picking up his scent and following it around the motel to a small area that had picnic tables and a couple of grills. He saw Dean was among some trees and was punching the trunk of one as he let his anger out. He stopped near him and let Dean tire as he leaned his head against the trunk when he could not stop the tears from falling. “I know you’re hurting Dean, but we at least know he’s still alive,” Mason said softly.

Dean sniffed and wiped his face before straightening up and turning away so Mason would not see his distress. He could feel Mason’s influence wanting to help but would not let himself give in. He did not feel he deserved it. Dean’s mind was swirling trying to figure out the message. Who would have Sam and why was it his fault?

“This was not your fault Dean,” Mason said, like he was reading his mind.

“You saw the message, whoever took Sammy did it because of me,” Dean growled slapping the tree trunk. 

“We’ll find him.”

“I just hope it’s in time…”

Mason’s cell chirped and he pulled it out to read the text.

“I have some information we need to go over Dean.”

Dean looked up quickly with hope in his eyes and followed Mason back to his room. They found Bobby and Mitch in the room waiting on them, one sitting on one side of the room and the other on the other side.

“I’ve got some info on the land deed search,” Mason told them. “They found five cabins in the area under the names of J Wilson, R Turner, A Cobb and E Stewart…”

“Wait,” Dean said when he heard the names. “Give them to me again.”

“E Stewart, A Cobb…”

“Stop, I know a Cobb; he was a hunter that was lousy at it. Dad and me worked with him one time and we swore we wouldn’t do it again. He got another hunter killed on a hunt due to his carelessness and no one would work with him after that. I ran into him a few months back and he was still holding a grudge claiming Dad had something to do with making him an outcast to other hunters,” Dean explained. 

“I think I remember him,” Bobby added. “He was a deadbeat and didn’t care who he hurt, monster or innocent when he hunted.”

“I’ve got the coordinates for the cabin. It’s about an hour and a half from here.”

“We need to pack and leave,” Dean said quickly.

“Hold up,” Bobby said. “Let’s get a little more information on the area and what we’re looking at. We may need to rent a SUV to get in there instead of the Impala. You can’t go in there half-cocked or you might get Sam killed.”

“Listen to him Dean,” Mason urged. “I will have my people get everything they can on the cabin and area, so we know what to expect. Why don’t you let Mitch rent a vehicle for you two to drive? We don’t know Sam’s condition and may need the space and I’m sure Dean doesn’t want to damage to his car.”

“That sounds good,” Bobby told him thinking they were resourceful and was going to take advantage of it.

“Get it fast, I’m not waiting until dark. They’re going to pay for what they did to Sammy,” Dean spat.

“They will. I’ll get the information we need.” Mason placed a call and stepped from the room to talk

Dean clenched his hands into fists and paced the room, itching to go find his brother. He was this close, and it was all he could do to not run for the Impala and take off. 

* * *

**A/N: Sam has been found, now all they have to do is get to him. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I hope you are enjoying the ride. I do like comments if you have a moment to leave one. NC**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Happy Halloween as a treat I am posting another chapter of this story. NC**

* * *

Bobby suggested to Dean that they go back to their room and wait until Mason heard from his people with the additional information they needed and for the day to pass. At first Dean rejected the idea, but when the walls started closing in and the presence of four bodies in the room, three being werewolves, got to him, he agreed. It was starting to rain as Dean and Bobby hurried across the parking lot to their room as a storm swept through.

The room was quiet as Bobby cleaned his gun, to have something to do and looked up when Dean stepped from the bathroom, letting out a cloud of steam in his wake. He could tell by his body language, that Dean was so tense and wound so tight that he was not going to wait much longer. It was all he could do to make himself sit here and let the time tick away knowing Sam was so close but having to wait to rescue him.

Dean gave him a glance and moved to his duffle to pack his dirty clothes. They would not be coming back here once they got Sam back. He wadded his clothes up and stuffed them in and looked toward the window to see the sun was still out, but it had moved across the sky, just not fast enough. He growled deep in his chest wanting the night to come, he did not know if he could wait much longer since the beast wanted to be free.

“I know son, but we’ll be able to leave soon,” Bobby told him. 

They both looked to the door when someone knocked. Dean walked over and knew it was Mason before opening it.

“We have what we need about the cabin,” Mason said. “I also wanted to give these to you.” He held out what looked like two folded t-shirts waiting for Dean to take them.

“What’s this?” Dean asked taking his and holding it up.

Bobby had gotten up and accepted one of the shirts from Dean, eyeing it cautiously.

“This was made by our research team. It’s a special blend of polymers that are woven together to make the fabric and it will stop a bullet or knife. You’ll still feel the impact of the slug, but it will not cause damage. I know regular bullets won’t kill us, but they can be messy and sometimes it takes longer for us to heal. It’s similar to the mesh that shark divers wear in case they get bitten by a shark.”

“Thanks,” Dean replied feeling the material and holding it up to his chest to see if it would fit. “We’ll be over to look at the info in a few minutes and I’m not waiting any longer. I want this over with and Sam safe.”

“This will come in handy, thanks,” Bobby added thinking most shooters aimed for the center mass of a person and maybe it would keep him from getting killed in the future.

“I thought you both might find them useful. Why don’t you put them on and come over to my room for the briefing? I will have everything ready. Mitch rented a Jeep for you to drive. Dean, you can take the Impala partway and we’ll leave it to be picked up after we get your brother,” Mason told Dean and nodded to Bobby before leaving.

“Let’s get these on so we can go to Mason’s room,” Dean told Bobby as he started to unbutton his outer shirt.

“Alright,” Bobby replied turning to remove his vest and shirts.

Dean quickly pulled off his t-shirt and slipped the thin, silky t-shirt on letting it settle over his chest. He honestly did not see how something so thin would work, but he was not doubting Mason’s word. He pulled his other t-shirt on and then his outer shirt, moving his shoulders around to see if there was any binding or bunching to deal with. It was like he did not have the extra shirt on as it gave with his moment.

Bobby slipped his other shirts on and slipped his vest back on. He had already packed his things and they dropped the bags off at the Impala before walking over to Mason’s room. Dean knocked and Mitch answered the door to let them in.

“So, what have you got for us?” Dean asked.

“I was sent by a clan member a map of the area and where the cabin is located. Seems Cobb’s uncle was the original owner and build the cabin. He rented it out to hunters after he quit hunting himself. When he died it was passed to his nephew Andrew Cobb,” Mason told them. He turned a laptop where they could see the screen showing the area.

Dean moved closer and studied the map, switching to the other shots that gave different views of the place. He was right there was a road, unpaved and unmaintained, that led back to it.

“I found a place to leave the vehicles where they won’t be spotted, and we can hike in the rest of the way. If we cut straight across instead of following the road, it’s about a quarter mile,” Mason explained.

“Sounds good and it looks like the forest comes close to the cabin so there’s not that much empty space to worry about. We can hit it from the front and back at the same time,” Dean offered.

“Maybe we can lure a couple outside and take them out. I wouldn’t think this guy would have more than two, three at the most helping him,” Bobby added.

“Yeah, we need to watch for traps set in the woods near the cabin. Cobb was a mean sonovabitch and I’m sure he’ll probably think I won’t come alone.”

“By the time we get there and get the cars hidden, the sun will be starting to go down. If we’re lucky, we can catch them by surprise. And if we don’t surprise them, we hit them hard and fast anyway.”

“I think we have a plan. Shall we leave?” Mason asked shutting the laptop and stowing it in a bag.

“Let’s do this,” Dean agreed eager to find his brother.

The four left the room and went to their vehicles with Dean being allowed to take the lead in the Impala. Bobby was driving the Jeep and Mason and Mitch were following. He headed out of town and toward the mountains where the cabin was located.

**spn**

Dean pulled over at an abandoned store and drove the Impala around back to leave it. They were at the fork that would take them up the mountain to the cabin. He thought his Baby would be okay here until they came back by to get her. He had already decided to let Mitch drive it to the Community, so they would have a vehicle there.

The Jeep crept up the hill and followed the overgrown gravel and dirt road until it leveled off. Dean found the spot Mason pointed out to hide their vehicles and pulled off the road and around some brush and trees before stopping. The other SUV pulled in beside him and they got out to arm themselves.

Dean checked his handgun before stowing it in the small of his back. He pulled out several knives, slipping one in his boot and the sheath of the other onto his belt. He looked up as Mason and Mitch joined them. 

“I have some basic first aid supplies if we should need them,” Mason said. 

“Good, your kit is probably better than the small one I have,” Dean replied. He looked to Mitch who had a bow and quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. Bobby was loading a sawed-off shotgun and stuck a handgun into the waist of his jeans.

“The cabin should be this way, I’ll send Mitch ahead to check for traps, let’s give him a few minutes and we’ll follow,” Mason told them.

Mitch nodded and disappeared into the trees while they finished getting ready and waited for him to clear a path. Dean shifted from foot to foot, anxious to follow, but knew he needed to be cautious. None of them knew if Cobb had booby trapped the woods around the cabin or not and they did not want to take a chance of one of them getting hurt. 

Dean cocked his head when he heard a soft howl and knew it was Mitch letting them know they could start. He took the lead and followed his scent, ever mindful of what was around him. They walked in single file because of the bushes and trees, being careful to make the least amount of noise as possible. The rain that day had wet the fallen leaves, so they did not crunch under their feet.

It did not take long before they caught a glimpse of the cabin through the trees. Mitch was waiting on them and stepped from behind the tree he was leaning against.

“I found several traps that had been set and disarmed them,” he whispered.

“I’m going to get a closer look,” Dean said as he slipped from tree to tree and then dropped to the ground to crawl the rest of the way to the edge of the forest. He lifted his head and pulled in deep breaths of air smelling for his brother’s scent. Dean dug his fingers into the wet dirt when he found it and also smelled blood knowing it was from Sam. He caught the other scent of who had left the note in his car in the cabin too. 

He concentrated hard on distinguishing other scents in the cabin and ducked when a man stepped out the front door. He was not the one Dean wanted; his smell was different. Dean’s eyes followed him around to the side of the cabin where two cars were parked and watched as he got something out of one of them and went back inside.

**spn**

“There are four in there with Sam,” Dean whispered when he got back to the others. “Two cars are parked at the side of the house and one is an old dirty tan car.”

“We should split up, two take the front and two the back,” Bobby suggested. “Think you could cause a distraction and get a couple outside to see what’s going on?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Dean nodded. “Mitch come with me.”

Mitch nodded and followed Dean back toward the front of the house. Bobby and Mason made their way through the trees and quickly crossed the road to get on the other side and moved to the back of the house. They found the back door and were getting ready to ease toward it when it opened, and a guy stepped outside and made his way to the outhouse.

Mason moved silently that way and when the kidnapper opened the door of the outhouse, he threw a knife burying it in his back making him fall into the building. Mason shoved his legs inside, jerked his knife out of the guy’s back, and closed the door. He moved to the backdoor where Bobby was waiting, and they listened as a sudden rattling noise sounded at the front of the house.

Dean and Mitch crept from tree to tree until they were near the cars and a couple of metal trashcans. Dean found some rocks and tossed them at the can’s hitting them. He did it again throwing it harder making a louder sound. They waited and a guy came out walking around the cabin to look at the cans. He turned and looked toward the trees but was not fast enough to dodge an arrow that struck him in the chest. A look of surprise crossed his face as he fell forward, face planting on the ground.

Mason nodded to Bobby when he heard a bird call and he carefully turned the knob of the door opening it. Bobby went in first and came face to face with a kidnapper. 

Dean and Mitch jogged to the front door. When he heard the blast of a shot gun, Dean stepped back and kicked hard, sending the door flying open and into the wall behind it. He stepped into the room and saw Sam tied to a chair and Cobb standing beside him with a gun to his temple. He had a hand full of Sam’s hair pulling his head backward and holding it still.

“Didn’t give you enough credit Winchester,” Cobb sneered. “Didn’t think you would find me this soon.”

“Let my brother go you sonovabitch!” Dean growled out as he stepped further into the room. The beast was coming out and he was not going to stop it.

“What the hell!” Cobb cried out and pointed the gun at Dean and fired when Dean began to change.

“No!” Sam yelled as loud as he could. He watched as Dean grunted and stepped back but did not go down. Sam saw Cobb getting ready to fire again and threw himself sideways into his body making him stumble and the shot to go wild. 

Dean roared his anger as he saw Cobb getting ready to fire again and saw Sam knock him off balance. That was all the time he needed to pounce on Cobb and rip the gun from his hand, breaking his fingers in the process. Mitch was right behind Dean and grabbed Sam’s chair before it hit the floor, straightening it back up. Bobby and Mason hurried from the back of the cabin and helped him release Sam. Dean grabbed Cobb and threw him into the cabin wall knocking things off the shelves that crashed around him.

The beast wanted its revenge and stalked toward Cobb as he tried to push himself away, whimpering and moaning in pain. Dean grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor as he threw punch after punch, breaking his jaw, knocking out teeth, blacking eyes, slashing with his claws and ripping through his shirts, until with a final triumph howl, he plunged a clawed hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

The body dropped lifelessly to the floor and the air was filled with fresh blood that Dean inhaled as he stood froze staring down at the warm, bloody heart he held. The need to feed was growing stronger and he was salivating as he slowly started to raise the heart to his mouth that dripped strings of salvia.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Mason had got to Sam and helped Mitch cut him loose and helped Sam stand on shaky legs. He saw Dean transform and watched as he attacked his kidnapper. Sam gasped in horror when he saw Dean rip Cobb’s heart from his chest and knew he had to stop him. He could not let him feed or that would mean his death.

Bobby started toward Dean, but Mason stopped him because he knew the only person in the room that could stop Dean from making a fatal, horrible, mistake was his brother. 

“Dean, no!” Sam cried out, his voice hoarse and raw and barely loud enough to hear. He wobbled toward his brother knowing he was the only one who could stop him. “Dean, please, don’t…Don’t…Dean…Help…” Sam rasped out as a veil of darkness descended over his mind and he started to fall to the floor.

Dean could not stop the craving that was building inside of him. He wanted to feed; he needed to feed. Nothing else mattered to him. As he began to raise the warm, bloody heart to his mouth, a body came into his peripheral vision and he heard his name being gasped out. He turned his head slightly and when he heard a weak, helpless _help_ and saw Sam falling. He dropped the heart, stepped on it, and rushed to catch him and gently lowered his limp body to the floor. 

The change back to humanity happened quickly, as Dean looked down at his brother’s beaten, bloody face.

“Sammy, can you hear me?” Dean asked frantically while pressing two fingers to his throat feeling for a pulse. He could feel it flutter under his touch and looked up as Mason hurried to his side.

“Mitch, will you bring our SUV up here, so we don’t have to move him so far?” Mason asked holding out the keys.

“Sure, no problem,” Mitch told him taking the keys and heading out the door breaking into a run once he hit the trees.

“Let me look at him,” Mason said. He knelt beside Sam and started with his head gently felling his scalp finding the wound and matted hair. “He has a laceration on the side of his head, but it has stopped bleeding.” He moved on down his body looking at his arms and seeing the burns and the raw marks on his wrists where the cuffs had dug in. “His wrists are raw and bloody, probably from handcuffs. They used a taser on him, and he has cuts on his chest and arms, but they’re not deep, except of one long gash.” Mason tore Sam’s t-shirt to look at the cuts. “Badly bruised ribs but I don’t think any are broken.” He continued his examination feeling his legs and looking at his feet. 

“What are those bloody little pricks on his arms and chest?” Bobby asked as he listened to Mason talking. “They almost look like needle marks.”

“I’m not sure, he was stuck with something numerous times,” Mason replied studying them.

“Maybe with these?” Dean offered holding up darts that had bloody ends as his eyes darkened.

“Bastards!” Bobby growled. His boy was covered in cuts, bruises, scraps, pricks, and taser burns.

“I’ll get an IV started to get fluids back into his body.” Mason pulled out the kit he needed along with a bag of saline solution. He took an alcohol wipe and rubbed it carefully over Sam arm at the elbow looking for a vein. “Hold his arm here Dean so I can find a vein,” he instructed. 

Dean did as instructed and watched as Mason slapped Sam’s arm and searched for a useable vein. He moved down the arm but could not find one that was work. 

“I’m going to have to put it in his neck. He’s dehydrated and his veins have shrunk. I can’t get a needle into any of them. I’ll wait until Mitch gets back before putting it in. We’ll get him settled in the SUV first.” Mason took some cream and gently rubbed it on Sam’s wrists before wrapping them with gauze. He did not want them to get infected. He quickly cleaned his chest wounds and used butterfly bandages to close the deepest gash before smearing cream over the others. 

Dean did not say anything, just nodded in agreement as he willed himself to stay calm. The kidnappers were dead, he did not have anything else to kill. He carefully gathered Sam in his arms when he heard the SUV pulling up outside and held him gently to his chest. 

“I got ya Sammy, it’s over you’re safe now,” Dean mumbled to Sam as he rubbed his cheek against Sam’s head. “It’s gonna be okay bro.” He turned to Bobby and stated firmly, “Burn it to the ground!” before continuing out the door with his brother cradled gently in his arms.

Mason followed and opened the backdoor of his SUV and helped Dean slip Sam into the back. Mason went to the other side where he had better access to Sam’s neck to put in the IV. Mason turned Sam’s head and wiped his neck gently prodding with his fingers until he found a vein and inserted the cannula and taped it down. He attached the bag and adjusted the flow before straightening up and looking at Sam. 

“We can take him back to the Community and the doctors can treat him Dean. He doesn’t seem to have any serious injuries that would require immediate attention. I can give him a shot for pain to help with the trip. There will be less questions asked that way.”

“Fine,” Dean whispered. He was careful of Sam’s neck as he lifted his upper body to sit in the back and laid Sam’s head in his lap. Dean brushed Sam’s hair out of his face and rubbed a thumb down his cheek. He though Sam felt cold and looked behind the seat to see a blanket. He grabbed it and spread it out over Sam tucking it around him.

“Bobby, Mitch will help you clean things up,” Mason told him. He rummaged in his pack and pulled out a syringe and bottle of pain meds filling it with the liquid. He used a port on the IV line and administered it to Sam.

“You take care of my boys,” Bobby whispered as he watched Dean fretting over Sam and hung the IV on the hook above the door.

“I will and I’ll have Dean call with updates on Sam. He’ll be okay, we have the best doctors in the area.”

“Good to hear,” Bobby replied shaking his hand before turning to help Mitch.

Bobby and Mitch pulled the other bodies inside the cabin and piled them in the middle of the front room. They found some gas in a can outside and used it to soak the bodies before Bobby tossed a lit match onto them. They moved to the doorway and watched it burn, being sure the fire was going to destroy everything. They went outside and Bobby opened the gas caps of the cars. He used a couple of rags he found and stuffed them into each opening, poured a little gas on the rags and lit them. Bobby and Mitch quickly moved away to the SUV as the cars blew up, taking part of the cabin with it.

Bobby got in the passenger side of Mason’s SUV and Mitch stepped onto the running board. Mason drove slowly back down the dirt road and stopped when he was at the Jeep. Mitch hopped off and waited for Bobby to get out.

“Bobby, go ahead and drive the Jeep home and turn it in. I’ll have Mitch drive the Impala and follow us,” Dean told Bobby as he started to get out.

“Don’t worry about rental expenses Bobby, it’s been taken care of,” Mason added.

“Alright and thanks Mason. You take care of your brother Dean,” Bobby told him looking back to his boys.

“I will Bobby,” Dean whispered not taking his eyes off his brother.

Bobby got out and gave a final wave as he climbed into the Jeep. He fell in behind Mason and followed them until their paths would split at the abandoned store. They stopped long enough for Bobby to get his bag out of the Impala and Mitch got behind the wheel of Dean’s Baby to drive it. Bobby went one way and Mason the other way as they went their separated.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Sam is saved and revenge taken. Now, to get Sam to the Community where he can be looked after. Thank you for coming along for the journey. I do like comments. NC**


	45. Chapter 45

Mason looked in the rearview mirror at Dean as he hummed softly to his brother. He had turned on the radio and lowered the volume hoping it would help calm Dean now that his brother was safe. They had been driving for about two hours and were getting low on fuel. He also needed to change Sam’s IV bag since it was almost out.

“Dean, I’m going to stop for gas up ahead. Why don’t you go in and wash your hands and maybe change your shirt?” Mason suggested. “I’ll need to swap out the IV bag for Sam too when we stop.”

Dean looked up quickly and frowned slightly as he let the words register. He looked down at the hand on his brother’s chest and saw the dried blood on it and looked at the front of his shirt seeing blood spatter. It was getting dark, but Dean could still see with his heightened sight.

“Okay,” he replied just loud enough to be heard.

Mason changed lanes so he could exit off in a couple of miles and watched Mitch following him in the Impala. The traffic had thinned out now since they were away from any towns and darkness had fallen. The SUV slowed and Mason took the next exit turning right to pull into a convenience store/gas station. 

Dean looked down at his brother’s pale face in the florescent lighting and he just sat there. The need to protect him was still strong and he did not want to leave him. Mason opened the door for Dean to get out and waited. He looked over at Mitch as he pulled the Impala to a pump beside them and get out. Mitch went to the pump and started filling the Impala before stepping over to Mason.

“It’s okay Dean, I’ll watch over him for you,” Mason assured him when he saw the unsure look on Dean’s face. “Mitch and I will stay here until you get back. No harm will come to Sam, we will make sure of it.”

Dean looked at the two for a moment before struggling out of his jacket and folding it where the blood stains were hidden before carefully supporting Sam’s neck and shoulders so he could slide out from under him and put his jacket under Sam’s head for a pillow. He went to the back and found his duffel to get out a clean shirt to put on.

“I won’t be long,” Dean told them as he headed for the door.

“I have to say, I’ve never seen such a strong bond between brothers before,” Mitch commented as he watched Dean go inside. “Especially since they are different now.”

“They are unique and very special. Even after Dean’s change, it never faltered. What they have; I don’t know if it can be broken.”

“Do you think the clan will accept him?”

“It won’t be the first time a human had been accepted into the clan; I think it will be a good thing for both of them.” Mason finished filling the SUV and looked up when he sensed Dean coming back out. He could tell Dean was focused only on his brother and his needs and nothing else.

“Before you get back in Dean, let me check his IV,” Mason told him when he got back to the SUV.

“Alright, I’ll watch,” Dean stated moving where he could watch Mason’s every move. His sharp eyes took in everything as Mason made sure the line was still flowing okay and the needle was still in place. He changed out the almost empty bag with a new one and adjusted the flow before stepping back.

“All done.”

Dean let Mason help lift Sam and he slid back in place and settled Sam back in his lap and adjusted the blanket over him. He felt Sam’s forehead and thought it felt warm. Sam groaned and tried to move until Dean quieted him with a touch and a few soft words. He laid his hand back on Sam’s chest so he could feel it rise and fall as he breathed for reassurance. 

Mason looked at them and reached out to Dean only to feel him resist, pushing him away. He was still in protection mode and was not going to let him in yet. He did not push any harder and let him be as he cared for his brother. Dean was a force that would not be stopped when it came to his brother and his safety. Mason could tell Dean still blamed himself for what happened to Sam and he could not be reasoned with yet.

**spn**

Mason pulled up to the gatehouse and stopped long enough for the guard to see him in the SUV and open the gate. Mitch waved to the guard as he pulled the Impala through the gate to follow Mason to the hospital. Mason had called ahead so the hospital staff would be ready for them and know they had an injured human. 

“Dean, we’re almost to the hospital. Sam will be in good hands and they will take care of him,” Mason offered.

Dean grunted a response as he finally looked around to see where they were. He started seeing familiar buildings lit by the outside lights. There were a few cars on the streets but most of the Community members were now doing what other people did, eat, watch television, play with kids, read, or prepare for the next day.

The side of the clinic where the hospital entrance was located had lights shining brightly as Mason pulled to the door and stopped. He beeped the horn and two people came out with a gurney they rolled to the SUV.

“Let’s get him out and looked over,” the doctor said looking in the back at Sam’s unconscious form. The hospital was staffed only with a doctor, orderly, and nurse during the night and when they did not have anyone staying there. 

“Easy with him,” Dean growled as he shifted and helped pull Sam from the back and place him on the gurney. He stayed by Sam’s side as they wheeled him into the small emergency room and to a curtained off cubical. They transferred Sam to a bed and moved the gurney out of the way.

Mason had Mitch grab the brother’s bags to take in knowing Sam would need clean clothes and Dean would too. Mitch had parked the Impala near the entrance and handed Mason the keys to give to Dean. He was not needed anymore and had called a friend to come and get him. Mason thanked Mitch for his help and bid him farewell.

“If you wait out there, we’ll check your brother out,” the nurse told Dean.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dean stated as his eyes changed color and a deep rumble sounded in his chest.

The nurse and doctor both looked up at Dean with uncertainty and over to Mason who stood to the side.

“It’s fine Doc, go ahead,” Mason told them.

“First, let’s see if we can move the IV to his arm and get it out of his neck,” the doctor noted. “Kelly, will you do that while I check his injuries and get his vitals?” He wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Sam’s other arm and hit the start button to pump it up.

“Yes doctor,” Kelly said going to a cabinet to get a kit. She laid Sam’s arm out flat and put a band around his bicep and wiped his skin before tapping his arm to find a vein. She skillfully inserted the cannula and taped it down, glancing at Dean who stood by the bed watching her every move. Once that was done, she removed the line from his neck and attached it to the new place on his arm. Kelly took several pieces of gauze and carefully pulled out the needle from his neck and pressed tightly to stop the bleeding. She took Dean’s hand and pressed his fingers to the gauze to hold it in place until it stopped bleeding.

“What happened to this young man?” the doctor asked as he checked him over seeing the many injuries all over his body. He had already been told he would be working on a human, but he did not expect him to be in this kind of shape.

“He was tortured,” Dean growled out making the doctor look up at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t see anything major, but I do want some x-rays of his chest to be sure there are no cracked ribs and I need to get a better look at his head injury. He’s running a slight fever, so I’ll start him on broad strand of antibiotics too,” the doctor explained as he looked at the monitor reading his vital signs. “Let’s get the portable x-ray machine in here and get some pictures. Mason can you bring the machine in here?”

“Of course,” Mason nodded looking around until he saw the machine off to the side. He rolled in into the room and let Kelly set it up before motioning for Dean to step back while she took the x-rays. Dean grunted his disapproval but moved out of the cubicle until she was done.

The doctor looked at the screen as the pictures came up, studying each one for several moments.

“No broken ribs which is good, but he does have a couple of small fractures on several of them that should heal on their own. He’ll be sore and in pain for a while. We’ll need to bathe him so I can see his surface injuries better.”

“Bring the stuff and I’ll do it,” Dean told the doctor. “He’s my responsibility, no one else’s.”

“Dean, why don’t you let…”

“He’s my little brother, my responsibility, I’ll take care of him,” he insisted. “I’ve done it before.”

“Kelly if you’ll get some water and towels for Dean,” Mason told her seeing Dean needed to do this for his brother.

Kelly nodded and left the cubicle to get what he needed. She came back with a tub of water, towels and washcloths on a rolling cart and stopped it by the bed. She stepped back as Dean rolled up his sleeves and moved to his brother’s side.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Kelly asked gently.

“No, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this,” Dean told her as he dipped a washcloth in the water, rung the excess water out and began to wipe Sam’s face. He wet it and put a towel under his head so he could squeeze water onto his matted hair and get the blood out of it. Dean did this several times until he was able to part the hair and see the gash on his scalp.

“May I look?” the doctor asked when he saw Dean had cleaned the area on Sam’s head.

Dean looked at it and nodded, moving out of the way so the doctor could examine it. 

“Doesn’t look too bad, I’ll put a couple of stitches and it should be good. He may have a mild concussion from the head injury so don’t be surprised if he’s woozy at first when he wakes.” He went to a cabinet and got a suture kit to quickly close the gash. “Can you tell me what caused these injuries?” the doctor asked looking at the small pricks randomly located on Sam’s body. 

“Darts,” Dean mumbled in disgust. “They used him as a dart board.”

The doctor looked up at Dean to be sure he heard right. “He’s going to need a tetanus shot then, I’ll go prepare it.” The doctor stepped through the curtain to get the shot.

“I’ll wait out here until you are done,” Mason told Dean. He did not want to be too far from him because Dean was still in fight mode and wanting to protect his brother. He did not think he would attack anyone here but did not want to take the chance of an accident happening.

Dean pulled a knife and cut the rest of Sam’s t-shirt from his shoulders so he could wash the streaks of blood from it and clean the knife wounds. He rinsed the cloth squeezing bloody water from it before wiping across his chest again. As he cleaned the wounds, they began to leak blood in a trickle that ran down his chest.

“I’ll clean those and put steri-strips on them. I don’t think they need stitching,” Kelly told him taking some gauze and wetting it with peroxide to wipe the cuts several times and drying them before closing them with the strips.

Dean nodded and continued to wash his arms. He took off the gauze and gently bathed each wrist allowing Kelly to apply an antibiotic cream and rewrap them to protect the injuries. He moved to his abdomen before taking a bath towel to lay over Sam’s hips so he could remove his dirty jeans. He tossed them aside and pulled off his briefs doing the same. 

“Will you look in the duffel on the right and get a pair of briefs out for me?” Dean asked Kelly who was finishing with the chest wounds. 

“Sure,” Kelly said going to the duffel and unzipping it to look inside. She dug around inside until she found some and handed them to Dean.

“Thanks,” he nodded and slipped them up Sam’s legs and under the towel to settle them on his hips.

“I’ll get a gown for him to put on.”

“Yeah, that’ll be good.” Dean wiped the wet cloth down Sam’s legs and noticed other taser marks, bruises and dart pricks and clenched his jaw tightly until it hurt. He finished with his feet, washing the dirt and grim off and drying them. Dean went to his pack and pulled some socks out to put on Sam since his feet were cold.

“Kelly could you hold him on his side so I can wash his back and see if he has any injuries?” Dean asked Kelly.

“Of course, Dean,” Kelly said. She moved to the other side of the bed and when Dean eased Sam on his side, she held him in place. 

Dean washed his back and looked it over seeing taser marks and dark, ugly bruises, but nothing serious.

“How’s it look?” Kelly asked.

“Nothing bad, bruises and taser marks.” Dean dried Sam’s back and eased him back down. With Kelly’s help, he put the gown on him and covered him up.

“Here we go, I’ll just give him this shot in the shoulder and the antibiotics can go in the IV,” the doctor announced as he came back into the cubicle. 

Dean watched every move he made as he moved to Sam’s side and wiped his shoulder so he could administer the shot. He hung the bag of antibiotics and attached it to the IV line, checking the flow. He checked his vitals again and looked over what the nurse had done, nodding his approval.

“I’ll give him something for pain and to let him rest easier. Why don’t we move him into a room for the night? Kelly put O2 on him to help with his oxygen level.”

“Number three is set up and ready,” Kelly offered.

They unlocked the wheels of the bed and began to roll it from the cubicle and down the hall to the end and into a room. Kelly positioned the bed and locked the wheels in place before attaching the blood pressure cuff back to Sam’s arm. She slipped an oxygen nasal cannula into his nose and plugged it into the wall and turned it on, adjusting the flow, and checking to be sure it was comfortable.

“Kelly, if you’ll give him a dose of morphine, four milligrams, and monitor his vitals for me, I’ll be back in the morning to check on him.”

“I will Doc,” she replied.

“Thanks Doc,” Mason told him shaking his hand. 

Dean pulled a chair over beside the bed where he could be close to Sam and dropped into it. He reached out to take Sam’s cool hand and adjusted the blanket over his body. 

Mason pulled a recliner away from the wall and sat down, putting the footrest up. He settled back and watched Dean mumbling something to his brother. He did not bother asking if Dean wanted to stay at his house for the rest of the night knowing he was not going to leave his brother.

Kelly came into the room and went to Sam to administer the morphine. 

“This should help him rest and help with the pain. If you need anything, just buzz me. I’ll be back in to check on Sam in an hour or so. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, water, or a soda?”

“Coffee would be good, black,” Dean replied giving her a brief smile. 

“I’ll be right back with it. Mason would you like something?”

“No thanks Kelly.”

She came back with a cup of coffee for Dean and left them alone. Dean sipped the coffee and kept a close eye on his brother waiting for him to wake up. His face was bruising now, and the blemishes were standing out against his pale skin. 

“You’re safe now Sammy, just come back to me,” Dean whispered. “I’ll be right here until you do.”

Mason heard his quiet words and hoped Sam would wake soon, to give his brother some peace of mind. 

* * *

**A/N: Sam has been treated and now all they can do is wait for him to wake. How will Sam feel about being at the Community? Thanks for coming alone on this journey. I do like comments. NC**


	46. Chapter 46

It was the early hours of the morning when Sam moaned and rolled his head and tried to move. He started to raise his arm, but it was caught in a gentle grasp stopping him.

“Hey, hey, Sammy think you can open your eyes for me?” Dean cooed to his brother as he rubbed his arm.

Sam squinted his eyes hard and turned his head toward the voice he knew so well, trying to do as asked. He could tell he was lying in a bed as his body trembled suddenly from a chill and finally pried his eyes open enough to see a blurry shadow leaning closer to him. Sam tried to jerk back, startled at first, until a hand cupped his face and whispered to him.

“It’s okay Sammy, I got ya,” Dean told him as he bent closer so Sam can see him. He pressed the call button to alert Kelly Sam was awake.

It was only a couple of minutes before Kelly opened the door and walked into the room.

“Sammy’s awake,” Dean told her smiling warmly.

“Well, hello there Sam,” she spoke quietly to him. “I’m Kelly and I’m going to get your vitals right quick.” She pressed the button to inflate the cuff and waited for it to pump up. “Can you tell me how you are feeling?”

Sam tried to wet his lips to speak and coughed lightly, wincing in pain. 

“Here Sammy, sip a little water,” Dean offered holding a straw to his lips so he could capture it and take a sip.

Once Sam had some water in his mouth, he held it for a moment before finally swallowing it. Dean let him have one more sip before taking it away. Sam coughed again and cleared his throat.

“Hurts to breath,” Sam whispered as he pulled in another pained breath.

“I would think so after what you went through. The doctor left orders that you could have pain meds if you needed them. Would you like me get you something?”

“I’m fine,” Sam replied.

“Kelly, go ahead and get him something,” Dean countered knowing Sam needed them.

Sam did his best to give his brother a bitch face, but it changed into a grimace as he tried to shift in the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” she chuckled looking at Dean with merriment. She had a big brother and knew how protective they could be.

“What happened?” Sam asked, his voice shaky and raw. 

“What do you remember?” Dean asked.

“I was kidnapped by some guy named Cobb. He said he knew Dad and you…” Sam paused and leaned his head back against the pillow, feeling drained and his head started to pound. 

“We found you and rescued you.”

“Where are we?” he asked as he started noticing things about the room and realized it did not sound like most of the hospitals, he had been in. It was too quiet to be a regular hospital with no overhead voices or the sound of staff moving up and down the halls or of other patients.

“Mason brought us back to the Community. You’re in the hospital here.”

“Hello Sam,” Mason greeted him as he raised the recliner and stood moving closer to the bed. “Nice to see you again, but I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Me too,” Sam answered him. “Dean, I need…I need to use…” Sam tried to say as his face reddened. 

“I’ll step out for a moment,” Mason told them knowing what Sam was trying to say.

Dean looked toward the door when it opened, and Kelly came back in carry a small cup with two pills in it and a small cup of fresh water. Dean raised the bed enough that Sam was sitting up so he could take the meds.

“Sammy needs a urinal,” Dean told her ignoring Sam’s hiss of embarrassment.

“In the cabinet there, Dean. I’ll let you handle that, just let me know when you’re done,” Kelly told him. She turned her back so they could have some privacy.

Dean got the urinal and helped Sam move and use it. When Sam was done, he took it to the bathroom and dumped it and rinsed it out. He washed his hands and stepped back into the room as Kelly gave Sam the pain pills.

“Here you go Sam, take these and try to rest some more. Doc will be back in a few hours to check on you.” She gave him the pills and water letting him take them. “If you need anything else just buzz me.”

“Thanks,” Sam whispered. He looked back at Dean as his vision started clearing enough for him to see his worried face. 

“You had me worried bro,” Dean said. “Doc said you have a mild concussion from the blow to the head and a couple of fractured ribs so take it easy and don’t move around too much yet.”

“So’ry,” Sam mumbled as he gave Dean a best puppy dog look as he dropped his gaze and looked back up at him.

“Are you warm enough?” Dean asked feeling his arm and putting a hand on his forehead to feel it. He still felt a little warm to him, but he did not want him to get chilled.

“I guess.”

Dean got another blanket anyway and spread it over Sam tucking it around his body and sat back down beside him. He rubbed Sam’s arm wanting that contact to assure him he was okay. He looked to the door and Mason stepped back into the room.

“Go on back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“’k,” Sam sighed as he let his eyes close back. It was not long before his breathing evened out and he went back to sleep. 

“Dean, if you want to go get a shower and put on some clean clothes, I’ll stay with Sam. You can use the locker room here in the hospital, so you won’t be far away. Kelly can show you where it is,” Mason offered.

“No, I should stay here.”

“He’s not going anywhere Dean and you know I’ll not let anything happen to him. You’ll feel better once you clean up.”

Dean looked to Sam and saw him resting comfortably and knew Mason was right. He was not going anywhere, and Mason would watch him, and he trusted Mason.

“Alright, yeah, you’re probably right,” Dean huffed and gave Sam one more look before getting up and picking up his duffel. “I won’t be long.” Dean went in search of Kelly so she could show him where the locker room was located.

**spn**

Kelly left Dean in the locker room after showing him where the towels were. He grabbed one and sat his duffel on a bench near the shower stalls. He was tired and he was still wired. He sat on the bench for a moment just letting everything wash over him. Sam was safe and he would heal that was all that mattered to him. He drew in some deep breaths and rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands as he worked on connecting with his inner beast and being sure it was calmed and under control. After a couple of minutes, he reached down and unlaced his boots to toe them off and then heaved himself up and went to the shower stall to turn on the water. 

Dean pulled his bathroom bag out to get shampoo and soap and sat it on the shelf in the stall. He dropped his clothes behind him and stepped into the stall adjusting the water before stepping into the hot spray. The spray was strong and beat into his tense muscles, helping to relax them. He wiped the water from his face and shampooed his hair and then washed his body. Once he was done, Dean turned and let the water beat on his shoulders and down his back for a few minutes before turning the water off and grabbing the towel to dry off. He cinched the towel around his hips and stepped out to find some clothes to put on. 

Once Dean was dressed and his duffle repacked, he pulled out his cell to call Bobby. He listened to the phone ring several times before it was answered. 

“Hey Bobby, we got Sammy to the hospital and he’s being taken care of….Yeah mild concussion and a couple of fractured ribs, but doesn’t look like anything serious….Are you home yet?...Okay, I’ll call you again later to give you an update….I will and I know. Bye Bobby.” Dean hung up his cell headed back to Sam’s room to check on him. He moved down the halls and found the room, letting himself quietly back in. He sat his duffel down and waited as Mason got up from the chair by Sam’s bed to allow him to sit down. 

“He has been resting peacefully Dean,” Mason said quietly. “I have called Mia and she will bring some food when she takes Marta to school.”

“Thanks, but she doesn’t need to bother. I can run out and get us something,” Dean offered.

“She wants to do it Dean. And Mia is someone you don’t say no to,” he chuckled taking his seat in the recliner again.

They both turned to Sam when he softly cried out in his sleep. Dean quickly cupped his face and mumbled to him before starting to hum an old Beatles song to him. He squeezed his hand gently and rubbed his finger down his cheek as he watched his chest heave a few times before slowing down. He watched Sam’s pinched face start to relax until he was breathing easily again. 

“That’s it Sammy, I’m here,” Dean told him sitting back down and reaching for Sam’s hand to hold it in his own. He hoped Sam would rest a little longer before stirring again and waking. He knew rest was the best thing for him to help with the healing process. He leaned sideways and tried to relax himself, closing his eyes and resting his head against Sam’s raised bed for a pillow. 

Mason watched the brothers and saw how quickly Dean could calm Sam when he was in distress. He reached out again to Dean and did not feel any resistance as he calmed him and coaxed him into sleep. Mason knew Dean was only letting him do this because he wanted to be alert and ready to take care of Sam when he woke up. He studied the two brothers noticing how Sam leaned toward his brother and their heads were touching. It was like the physical contact gave them both the assurance each needed allowing them to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Sam is mending and does not really realize where he is yet. It will be interesting when he decides to explore. Thank you for coming on this journey. I do like comments. NC**


	47. Chapter 47

The hand that was reaching for his brother was suddenly gripped tightly to stop its decent as Dean’s eyes changed color and he growled his warning deep in his chest.

“Dean, it’s me, Kelly,” the nurse said slowly and gently.

“Dee…” Sam slurred out as he started waking up seeing two arms in front of his face and not sure what was going on.

“Dean, you know Kelly is not going to hurt your brother,” Mason offered from the recliner he was still sitting in.

“Sorry Kelly, hope I didn’t hurt you. Still a little jumpy I guess,” Dean apologized as he let go of her arm. He could see the red marks his fingers had left on her skin, but they were already slowly fading.

“Dean?” Sam questioned again, his voice a little stronger this time.

“Hey Sammy. How’re you feeling today?” Dean asked gently as he touched his cheek and turned his head toward him to get a look at his pupils, concerned about his concussion, and let his hand move to his forehead to feel if he was still running a temperature.

“Sore and hungry,” Sam replied looking from Dean to the nurse trying to remember her.

“Hello Sam, remember me, Kelly, I took care of you last night? I just wanted to check your vitals before Doc came around to look at you.” She adjusted the blood pressure cuff and pressed start, listening to the hum of the machine. Kelly unsnapped one side of his gown at the shoulder to check the cuts on his chest, making sure they did not look infected. The machine hissed loudly as it let the air out of the cuff, and she noted his reading in a chart. “Not bad Sam. You still have a slight temperature, but it’s staying steady since we started IV antibiotics and hasn’t increased since you were brought in. Doc should be around shortly, and we’ll see what he says.”

“Thanks Kelly,” Dean offered giving her a half smile.

“Mia, my wife, is going to be bringing you some food Sam. They have a small café here, but she says hospital food is bad wherever you go,” Mason told Sam as he got up to stretch.

“Thanks,” Sam offered. “Dean, I need to get up,” Sam started trying to push himself up on the bed.

“I don’t think so,” Dean stated firmly planting a hand on his chest to hold him down. “Not until the doc sees you and says it’s okay.”

“But I need to go to the bathroom,” Sam insisted lowering his voice so Mason would not hear.

“I’m going to go wait for Mia and give you two some privacy,” Mason said since his hyper hearing heard his words. He turned to leave but paused and looked at Dean. “Sam is safe here Dean. No one will harm him.”

Dean just nodded his understanding and watched him leave, letting the door close behind him. He got up and went to the bathroom for the urinal and handed it to Sam.

“Let me know if you need help.”

“This is so embarrassing, you could just let me up,” Sam muttered as he took the container.

“Sammy, you were tortured for three days and probably not given any food or water. Do you think you could even walk to the bathroom?”

“Jerk,” he said under his breath giving Dean a bitch face.

“I could carry you; you have lost weight.”

“Screw you,” Sam answered when he saw the merriment in Dean’s eyes. He waited until Dean turned as he chuckled to himself before he was able to pee. After a few minutes, Sam spoke again, “I’m done.”

Dean turned back around and took the urinal to dump it noticing a hint of red in the color of it. He was sure it was from the beating Sam took and made a note to tell the doctor. Dean was stepping from the bathroom when the doctor from last night stepped into the room.

“Good morning young man, nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?” he asked taking the chart and skimming the notes from last night.

“Stiff and sore. When can I get out of here?” Sam asked.

“How’s the head? Any dizziness, lightheadedness, sever pain, or nausea?” He took his stethoscope and listened to Sam’s heart and lungs to be sure they were okay. He took a small light and checked his pupils and looked at his head wound.

“Hurts a little still, but nothing I can’t handle. Breathing is still painful; ribs are sore and tender and certain movements makes my chest ache.”

“I’d like to keep you here for another day since you’re still running a low grade fever and to give you more time to recuperate.”

“Really, I’ve had worse I ca….”

“You heard the doc Sammy, he thinks you should day another day or two,” Dean interrupted him. “He’s right, you do need to get your strength back before leaving.”

Sam glanced at Dean like he had said something crazy and saw the stern look he was giving him. Dean would be the first one to weasel his way out of a hospital stay and he was making him stay. 

“Don’t worry Doc, I’ll make sure he stays put,” Dean said.

Sam glared at him with his best bitch face and pouted as he started to open his mouth to say something snide.

“Isn’t that right Sammy? You’ll do what the nice doctor says,” Dean stated with an undertone of authority.

“Fine,” Sam mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and grunted with the pain it invoked. He looked to his wrapped wrists and images of being hung from a beam in the cabin came back. He huffed out a couple of short breaths knowing deeper ones would hurt like hell.

“I’ll leave orders for oral pain meds as you need them and when you start eating again, we’ll take the IV out.”

“Can I get up, walk a little?” Sam questioned.

“Only if someone is here to help you. We don’t need you falling and hurting yourself. I don’t think your brother would take kindly to that.” The doctor gave Dean a glance noticing he was watching every little thing he did to his brother. “I met Mason outside and he said Mia was bringing you some food. Take it slow and easy with your intake. We don’t need you getting sick.”

“I will,” Sam nodded. He had been through similar situations before and knew what to do. 

“I will check on you this afternoon. If there are any problems or you have questions the nurse can’t answer, have her page me.”

“Doc, I noticed a little blood in his urine this morning, do we need to be concerned?” Dean asked.

“It would be normal considering the beating he took. If it continues, let me know and we will run some tests to check it out.”

“Thanks for everything Doc,” Dean offered shaking his hand before he left.

Once they were alone, Sam questioned Dean.

“Are you getting me out of here?”

“Nope.”

“Why? You hate hospitals. The doctors literally have to drug you to make you stay.”

“You need to rest and get better. Think about it, we don’t have to worry about cops or be ready to run. You can actually take the time you need to heal with no worries. End of discussion.”

Sam pouted more and huffed a snort but grunted when it hurt doing it. He closed his eyes a minute to let his anger pass as a dull ache started behind his eyes. Sam hated to admit what Dean said was true; they did not have to worry about sneaking out of town and laying low. He slowly started checking his body out to see how bad his injuries were. He replayed what he remembered from his ordeal and guessed he was lucky to only have mostly minor injuries. 

“I talked to Bobby and he’s been checking the police scanner for any details about the fire and explosion. The bodies are unidentified right now. Bobby burned both cars to slow down any ID on them. We should be in the clear. He was going to talk to Jody too and make sure things are cool with her,” Dean told him as he watched him moving each section of his body like he was testing it.

“Good,” Sam mumbled sleepily but opened his eyes to look at Dean as he questioned. “Fire? Explosion? What did I miss?”

“We took out the kidnappers and Bobby burned the place down, blew up their cars. Nothing for you to worry about.”

He opened his eyes and thought for a minute, there was something he was missing here and then it dawned on him. He was at the Community and this was Dean’s clan, so that meant the nurse and doctor were werewolves. His eye widened with the realization and looked to his brother not sure what to say.

“Something wrong Sammy?” Dean asked when he saw the strange look on his face.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Mason stepped back into the room with a lovely, pregnant woman. 

“Sam, this is my wife Mia. Honey this is Sam, Dean’s younger brother,” Mason introduced them.

“Hello Sam, it is nice to meet you. I was so sorry to hear what happened to you and I hope you are doing better,” Mia offered stepping to the bed and laying a warm hand on his arm. “I brought you and Dean some food if the doctor said it’s okay for you to eat.”

“Nice to meet you Mia and yes, I can eat,” Sam said raising the bed and staring hungrily at the basket Mason was carrying.

“I know you should start off light, so I made you some broth and homemade applesauce and a fruit smoothie with a little protein powder to build your strength up.” Mia took a cup with a lid out of the basket and sat it on Sam’s rolling table along with another covered bowl, crackers and a plastic glass with the smoothie. She put out a plastic spoon and straws, opening both and fixing it for him to eat. “And this is for you Dean.”

Dean accepted the covered bowl and pulled the lid off to find several hearts that had been marinated in a broth. She also gave him several rolls and a slice of pie. He smiled happily and looked up at Sam who was eyeing his bowl and leaning toward him to see what he had.

“Mine!” Dean snapped hugging the bowl to his chest and growling at his brother. “You drink your broth and smoothie like a good little patient.”

“Don’t worry Sam, I’ll have Mason bring you something a little more substantial if you do okay with this,” Mia laughed as she watched the interaction between the brothers.

“Dean never did like to share his food,” Sam sighed. He carefully picked up the cup and used the straw to drink the broth. It tasted good and his stomach growled as the first swallows hit it. “Excuse me.”

“I’m going to walk Mia out and I have some business to attend to, but I’ll be back with lunch later,” Mason told them knowing Dean was okay now. 

“Can I have a roll?” Sam asked.

“No, you have crackers.”

“But I want a roll toooo…” Sam begged pitifully.

“Sometimes you can be a pain in the ass dude,” Dean snorted breaking a roll in half and giving it to him. He did not want Sam to overdo it and get sick. “Dip it in your broth, I know how tasteless broth can be.”

“Thanks bro,” Sam smiled dipping the roll in the broth and taking a bite. He leaned back and enjoyed the food wanting more but knew better. If he did not want to make himself sick, he had to take it slow and build back up to solid foods again. He liked Mia, she seemed like a nice person and he had to keep reminding himself that everyone he met was a werewolf and they were Dean’s clan. 

It was hard to imagine this, but knew it was true. 

* * *

**A/N: Sam has his first encounter with members of the clan. Dean’s being the protective big brother even if Sam doesn’t want it. Comments would be great. NC**


	48. Chapter 48

“Dean I’m fine, I can take a shower on my own,” Sam complained as Dean stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staying silent and letting Sam fuss to get it out of his system. “You can leave now.”

“You’re still unsteady Sammy, and you know a shower’s going to weaken you more,” Dean explained to him. “I’m not letting you face plant on the floor and hurt yourself.”

“You know you’re overdoing this mother hen crap dude. You’ve not left my side since you brought me here three days ago. The doctor cleared me and said I can leave. I just want a long hot shower to hopefully take some of the soreness and stiffness out of my muscles.”

Dean looked Sam up and down and saw the annoyance on his face and finally gave in.

“Alright, I’ll be outside. Call me if you need help.” Dean opened the door to the shower room and stepped out into the hallway. He leaned against the wall and listened to Sam moving around in the room being sure he was okay.

“He kicked you out, didn’t he?” Kelly asked, trying not to laugh at Dean as she smiled at him.

“What do you think? I was only trying to help, but nooo…He can do it on his own.”

“Maybe he does need a little space Dean, you can maybe help too much.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I can be a little overprotective at times,” Dean sighed looking down at the floor.

“I’m sure Sam knows you mean well Dean. Your heart’s in the right place.”

“Thanks Kelly,” Dean nodded giving her a brief smile before tilting his head to listen for his brother. He watched Kelly walk away thinking she was nice and had a gentle sense of humor. And a bonus, he would not have to hide who and what he was. Maybe he would see if she wanted to have dinner some time. He pursed his lips and hummed to himself listening to the water running in the shower and could feel and hear his brother’s sighs of contentment.

He glanced at his watch after fifteen minutes had passed wondering how much longer Sam was going to be. It was another fifteen minutes before the water shut off. 

“You doing okay in there?” Dean called tapping on the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Sam replied annoyance in his voice.

Dean pushed off the wall when Sam finally opened the door and stepped out with his duffel in his hand. He huffed at Dean and walked slowly down the hall to his room, trying not to act like he was in pain. The shower had helped some, but he was still moving slowly. 

“I see you’re getting ready to leave Sam,” Mason said when the brothers entered the hospital room.

“Yes, finally,” Sam replied. He moved to sit on the bed and Dean took the chair. “I’m just waiting on the doctor to write me a prescription for some mild pain meds if I need them.”

“I’m glad I caught both of you before you left. I have an offer for you two that I think you will like.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“There is a small two bedroom house below where I live that has come available and wanted to see if you would like to use it while you are here.”

“Really?” Dean asked a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he looked at Sam for a moment.

“I have also spoken to the elders of our clan and I am pleased to tell you that Sam has been accepted into the clan as an honorary member since you are one Dean. The Community will welcome both of you with open arms and you can consider this your home.”

Sam’s mouth fell open and he snapped it shut quickly when Dean glared at him. He could not believe what he was hearing that he was being accepted into the clan even thought he was human. This was mind blowing for him and he was not sure what to do.

“That’s really generous of you Mason, but we sort of have a home already,” Dean commented.

“I’m sure you mean with Mr. Singer and that is fine. I know with your jobs you will come and go, but why can’t you have two homes. We can offer medical treatment if you need it without worrying about having to dodge the police and a place to stay and you can stay with Mr. Singer when you need his help or are closer to him. You could have two extended families and Mr. Singer is welcome to visit if you like, as long as he swears an oath of secrecy about the knowledge he has of the clan. We have kept under the radar this long, I would not want to change that.”

Dean looked to Sam and arched his eyebrows seeing what he thought. Sam shrugged his shoulders with he was okay with it if Dean was.

“The house is furnished except for food, and linens so you wouldn’t need much to settle in. I am sure Mia can rustle up some sheets and towels for you until you can get some more. I can call her and have her go through our linen closet.”

“We can run by a store and pick some things up,” Dean told him.

“Nonsense, Mia would love to help. She wants me to bring both of you to dinner tonight and she won’t take no for an answer.”

“Sammy, sound good to you?”

“I mean, yeah, it sounds great,” Sam nodded not sure how to feel to actually have another place they could call home and to be included in Dean’s clan too. He was excited at the prospect of this. He would still be included in Dean’s new life without fear of being killed by the members of the clan.

“Guess we’ll take you up on the offer Mason. Thank you for this and accepting Sammy,” Dean said. He shook his hand and a silent communication passed between them.

“Here is the address and the keys for the house. There are also several vouchers in there for whatever you need to buy at the store. I know hunters don’t have a steady income and are prone to hustle pool or poker and since we do not have that here, I know your money situation may be tight. Don’t worry about paying it back, consider it a welcome gift from the clan. It has an attached garage you can park your car inside and we’ll be expecting you for dinner at six then.” Mason handed Dean an envelope with the items in it and excused himself.

“I don’t know what to say,” Sam told Dean.

“Yeah, this was a surprise to me too.”

“How are you feeling Sam?” Kelly asked stepping into the room.

“Ready to get out of here,” Sam told her, anxious to leave.

“Here is a prescription for your pain meds and your discharge paperwork with instructions. If you have any problems come to the clinic and we’ll see you.”

“Thanks Kelly,” Sam told her taking the paperwork.

“Yeah, thanks for _everything_ Kelly,” Dean added giving her his sexy smile making her giggle before leaving.

“Really dude; you’re hitting on my nurse?”

“Why not, she’s cute.”

“Can we get out of here. We’ve got some shopping to do, but we should probably run by the house to see the size of the beds and see what appliances are there.”

“Look at you getting all bossy thinking you’re in charge,” Dean chuckled taking their bags to leave.

Sam snorted at him and followed him from the room and down the hall.

“I know the perfect place to get lunch and it’s not far from here.”

“Alright, do they have salads?”

“Really Sammy? We don’t just eat meat, at least some of us don’t.” Dean guided them to the Impala and opened the trunk to drop their bags in. He went around to the driver’s door and got in and unlocked the passenger door for Sam. 

“So, where is this house located?” Sam asked once he eased into the passenger seat.

“About twenty minutes from here. I think you’ll be surprised; they take good care of their places around here. I don’t think there’s any slums and there are no homeless. Like Mason said, the clan takes care of their own and provides for their own.” Dean pulled from the parking lot and headed across town to the residential area where Mason lived. 

**spn**

Dean pulled up the driveway of a one story, clapboard house that was a soft grey color with darker grey shutters and door. There was a small porch at the front door, and he stopped in front of the garage door, shutting the car off. They got out and went to the front door and Dean used the keys Mason gave him to open it. He stepped into a small foyer and looked around before going left into a family room that had furniture scattered about. There was even a small flat screen television on a stand sitting in the corner. 

Sam walked through an archway finding a small dining room with a table and the kitchen on the other side of a bar. He noted a coffee machine, microwave, and toaster sitting on the counter and opened a door for the laundry room/pantry. Sliding glass doors led to a nice size deck in back that had a couple of lounge chairs, a picnic table, and swing sitting on it.

“I found the bedrooms,” Dean’s voice called to him from the other side of the house. 

Sam wandered that way and found him standing in a hallway looking right and left through two doorways. He stopped by him and saw a bedroom on each side and a bathroom straight ahead.

“Which one do you want?” Dean asked him.

Seeing they both pretty much looked the same with queen beds in each one, Sam stepped to the right and took that one. He found a dresser, nightstand, small desk at the window and a closet. It was perfect for his needs.

“Did you try your bed?” Dean asked. “It’s awesome!”

Sam sat down on the bed and was impressed with the comfort of it. 

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Sam replied. He got up and went to the bathroom to check it out finding a nice shower, double sinks, small linen closet, and plenty of room to turn around.

“We need to make a list of what we need,” Dean told him sticking his head into the bathroom to look around. “Can you believe this? And it’s ours to use when we want to.”

“Yeah, this is great. I can’t believe our luck and the clan’s generosity.”

“C’mon, let’s go get something to eat and we’ll shop afterwards,” Dean told him heading for the front door again. He snagged a remote for the garage door on the way out and headed back to the business district to the diner Dean liked. He wanted to show Sam around but knew if they went shopping, it would probably be enough for him since he just got out of the hospital. Plus, they were going to Mason’s for dinner tonight too.

“This place is nice,” Sam commented as they walked into the diner.

“Let’s sit in a booth by the window,” Dean told him leading them to a corner booth. He sat down with his back to the wall and pulled a menu from behind the napkin holder and handed it to Sam. “I know what I want, but you better look at the menu.”

“Well, hello stranger!” Sophie said happily when she saw Dean sitting in the back booth and headed over to him. “It’s good to…” she started but stop when she realized he was not alone, and that the person with him was a human. She stiffened and pulled her lip back in a snarl.

Dean grabbed her arm in a tight, steely grip and jerked her toward him as his eyes changed color and he growled deep in his chest as he sneered at her. Her face was mere inches from his and his features changed slightly.

“That’s, my little brother sitting there, and no one messes with him, understand this. The last guy who did, I ripped his heart out and mashed it under my boot.”

Sam stared wide eyed and kept his mouth shut, knowing it was not his place to say anything or do anything. He was out of his element here and did not want to make matters worse.

“Guess word hasn’t got around yet, he’s part of the clan now, per Mason, so you can retract your claws.”

Sophie glared at Dean but when she heard that Mason was allowing the human to be here and be part of the clan, she calmed and relaxed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve had some bad experiences with humans, well hunters. They killed my brother years ago only because they found out he was a werewolf. He never hurt anyone,” she explained rubbing her arm when Dean let her go.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but not all hunters are like that. My brother has accepted me like I am and he’s okay with it.”

“So, let’s start again; Sophie, this is Sam, my little brother. Sam, this is Sophie,” Dean introduced them.

“Hi Sam,” Sophie said giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry I overreacted like I did.”

“Hi Sophie, nice to meet you,” Sam replied, smiling back. He was glad the situation had not escalated and no one else seemed to be paying attention to them.

“Now I know what you want Dean, Herb’s special, and what would you like Sam?”

“Well, I’ll have…” Sam started glancing at the menu quickly. 

“Might I suggest a Cobb salad with rolls and fresh fruit for dessert,” Sophie told him.

“That sounds good,” Sam told her, surprised he could get human food here too.

“I’ll get this order in for you guys, will it be tea or coffee to drink?”

“Teas for both of us,” Dean answered.

After Sophie left to put their order in, Sam whispered to Dean, “They have a lot of human food here.”

“Yeah Sammy, what did you expect, all the entrees to be raw meats?”

“I didn’t know,” he shrugged leaning back when Sophie brought them teas before going to wait on someone else. Sam thought he had some adjustments to make and was eager to explore but knew Dean was going to make him take it easy for a few more days at least. He was feeling a little tired and was going to keep that to himself so Dean would not be a mother hen or maybe he should call him the big bad wolf. Either one, he was not giving Dean more ammo to hold against him. 

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and Sam’s first experience in the Community. I do not think anyone will mess with Sam and face Dean’s wraith. The end is in sight and I hope you have enjoyed the read. Thanks for traveling with me. Comments would make my day. NC**


	49. Chapter 49

The brothers had left the diner and went shopping for the house. They each got a set of queen sheets, comforter, and towels of different colors to be able to tell them apart. They would add to this once they saw what Mia gave them.

Then, they went for groceries, Sam had pushed the cart as Dean picked up some basic food items, coffee, filters, milk, bread, meats, soups, eggs, sugar, jerky, yogurts, fruit, and a few other items to get them through a few days until Sam felt better and could shop for them since Dean hated this chore. 

When they got back to the house, Dean had made Sam’s bed and insisted he lay down for an hour before they walked down to Mason’s for dinner. He had put away the food and made his own bed getting it ready for tonight. As a finishing touch, he hung their towels, blue for Sam and beige for him, in the bathroom and stepped back admiring his work. He still could not believe that this house was theirs to use when they wanted. They actually had a home, a real home, with their own bedrooms even.

Leaving Sam to nap, Dean stepped out onto the deck to make a call. He was a little apprehensive about making this call but knew it needed to be done. He listened to the phone ring on the other end waiting for it to be picked up.

_“Hello Dean,”_ Bobby answered warmly.

“Hey Bobby,” Dean replied.

_“How’s Sam doing, son?”_

“He’s out of the hospital and doing pretty good considering what he went through.”

_“Good to hear. Glad he was taken care of.”_

“I just wanted to let you know we’ll be staying at the Community until Sam is completely healed. Good news, Sammy’s been accepted into the clan. Mason even got us a house to stay in and we’ll have access to medical treatment whenever we need it, no questions asked.”

There was silence at the other end of the line and Dean heard a soft sigh. 

“No Bobby! Don’t get the wrong idea! We won’t be shutting you out at all. I figure we can divide our time between your place and here. Like you say, it’s always good to have a backup plan. And Mason told us you are welcome here anytime if you swear to never reveal the location of the Community and their identity. There’s no comprise with that, if you get my drift. Think about it Bobby, it’s a safe haven for all of us. Don’t look at it as a bad thing but as a good thing.”

_“Are you sure Sam will be safe there, Dean? That's what I'm concerned about. This isn't me being territorial or jealous. He is literally in the wolf’s den as the only human. What if some of this clan don’t like that?”_

“Mason is their leader; he didn’t decide it on his own. They have elders who he went to with the request and the decision was made. He gave us the choice; it wasn’t pushed on us or anything. Sammy is under Mason’s protection and mine. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

_“You boys are grown men and can make your own choices now. And I guess given the circumstances, I should have seen this coming. I am a little surprised about Sam being accepted, but I guess they see what I see. You two boys are a matched set. If you take one of you, you have to take the other. So, how long do you think you’ll be there?”_

“Probably a couple of weeks so Sammy can heal. I don’t want him hunting until he’s a hundred percent. I’ll let you know when we’re heading your way.”

_“Alright son, you take care of your brother and yourself too, of course.”_

“I will Bobby and you’ll have to plan a visit sometime; you’re still our family, our mentor, our surrogate Dad, and we won’t forget it.”

_“Alright Dean, I’ll see you two soon.”_

Dean hung up his cell and sat back in the lounge chair, sighing deeply, glad that was over with. He had to admit Bobby took it better than he expected. 

**spn**

“Hey Sammy, wake up, we need to be heading down to Mason’s for dinner in twenty minutes,” Dean said. He shook Sam’s shoulder until he started stirring.

“I’m up,” Sam groaned feeling stiff from being still for so long. He rolled his shoulders and groaned in pain.

“Sit up bro,” Dean told him waiting for him to comply.

Sam looked up at him wondering what he wanted and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. Dean moved and sat behind him where he could reach his shoulders and back. He began to massage his shoulders being careful as he worked around each joint feeling the knots and stiffness in them.

“Oh crap…” Sam moaned in delight as he let his head fall forward to his chest when Dean worked on his neck. 

“Oh, did I find your off switch? Feels good, right?” Dean chuckled as he massaged deeper into the muscles of his shoulders and neck, being careful not to rub too hard with his new strength. He knew Sam had been hung by his arms and was sure there was a lot of stress on his shoulders from that. He did not know how long they kept him like that. He moved down his spine and to his lower back for a few minutes before stopping. “That’s all the time we have for now. When we get back tonight, I’ll give you a better rubdown. Your back is full of knots. I’ll use some Tiger Balm, that should help.”

“Thanks Dean, that did help for now,” Sam sighed wishing he had not stopped. He rolled his shoulders again and could feel that they were looser. 

“Get your shirt and boots on, we need to head out,” Dean told him getting up heading out of his room. “Why don’t you take some Tylenol before we go? There’s some in my bathroom bag.”

“Alright, I’ll take some. Let me use the bathroom and I’ll be ready,” Sam called as he slipped on his boots and grabbed his button up shirt, putting it on as he walked to the bathroom. Sam smiled seeing the towels hanging on the rack ready for use. Their shampoos and soaps were sitting on a shelve in the shower and Dean had given him a sink putting his toothbrush and paste beside it in a cup. He felt like he was being spoiled or this was a dream and he was going to wake up in a two-bit motel room. Sam shook his head ridding his mind of those thoughts as he did his routine and brushed his teeth. He washed his face and dried it before giving a final look at his reflection and stepping out.

“Take your jacket, it may be cool when we walk back,” Dean told him pocketing the house key and tossing his jacket over his shoulder. “You’re calling it an early night tonight Sammy. I think you’ve done enough for today.”

“Really Dean, I’m fine,” Sam insisted grabbing his jacket from the closet at the front door.

“I’ll be the judge of that dude. You need to take it easy for the rest of this week and let your body heal. I’ll stay with you a couple of days and then I’m going to go work half a day at the garage. But only if you’re okay with it.”

“You can go back tomorrow dude, **I-am-fine** ,” Sam told him stressing the last words. “I can take care of myself. Maybe I’ll explore some of the shops downtown, do some laundry for us, take a walk; I’ll go crazy sitting around doing nothing.”

“We’ll see,” Dean told him. 

They walked up the walkway to the front door and Dean rang the bell. It was not long before the door was opened, and Marta looked up at them.

“Dean!” she cried jumping up so he could catch her.

“Hey there Lady Bug, how’s my girl doing?” Dean cooed to her as she hugged his neck. “Marta, this is Sammy, my little brother,” Dean introduced them.

Marta looked at Sam shyly and gave him a small smile. 

“But Dean, he’s bigger than you are,” she surmised studying Sam with a curious look.

Sam could not help but laugh at her remark. 

“I know, I should be the older one,” Sam chuckled to get a frown from Dean. “Hi Marta, nice to meet you.” Sam bowed his head to her making her giggle softly as she cuddled in Dean’s arms. 

“Marta, where are your manner, invite the boys in,” Mason said. 

“We should go in, Momma has dinner almost ready,” Marta told them squirming down Dean’s body and landing on the floor. She raced inside leaving them on the porch.

“Dean, Sam, I’m glad you could join us for dinner, please come in.”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Dean replied.

“How are you feeling young Sam?”

“Better, still a little sore and stiff, just glad to be out of the hospital,” Sam answered.

“I’m sure you are. I don’t think anyone likes a hospital stay. We can go on to the dining room, Mia was taking the food to the table when you rang.”

Dean and Sam followed Mason to the back of the house where the kitchen and dining room were located. The table was already set, and Mia was putting the last of the food on it.

“Hello Dean, Sam, I’m so glad you could join us,” Mia spoke gently and warmly.

“Thank you for having us,” Dean told her. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, no, it’s all done. Mason, honey will you get the basket of rolls and we’ll be ready to eat. What would you two like to drink? We have beer, tea, milk, coffee, water or juice.”

“Tea will be fine Mia, but you sit down, I can do that much,” Dean insisted. “Does everyone want tea?”

“Marta will take milk,” Mia told him.

“Dean’s right, Mia,” Sam agreed. He pulled out a chair for her and helped her slide it to the table.

“Thank you, Sam,” she sighed rubbing her swollen stomach.

“When are you due?” Sam asked.

“This week, and will I be glad. This little man does not like sleeping at night and he kicks my bladder constantly. I think he’s ready to be born.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Okay, here we go,” Dean said sitting the four glasses on the table so he could sit them at each plate. He went back and got a glass with a lid for Marta’s milk.

“Sit everyone,” Mason announced placing a basket of rolls on the table.

Dean and Sam took seats beside each other across from Mason and Mia and Marta sat near Dean. 

“Marta, say grace,” Mia told her daughter.

“Okay Momma,” she replied bowing her head and pressing her hands together to pray. “Thank you for the food and let my baby brother come soon. Amen.”

Dean and Sam smiled, looking up when she was done to look at her. 

“Thank you, Marta. If you want to start Dean, the meat to the right on the platter is medium and well done for Sam and the left side is rare for everyone else,” Mason said.

“Alright,” Dean replied. He took the platter and served Sam some rib roast from the side that was cooked more and took a piece of the rare meat for himself. “Lady Bug, would you like some meat?”

“She’ll take medium Dean. We ease the children into the raw meat over time so when they have their first change, it will not be as much a shock to them,” Mason explained.

Sam looked at Marta with interest, thinking she was just as adorable as a human child. He smiled to himself when Dean cut her meat and gave her some vegetables to eat remembering Dean used to do that for him at that age. Sam helped himself to roasted potatoes and onions, steamed carrots, and a roll. 

“Can I have ketchup on my potatoes and carrots?” Marta asked.

“Child! You put ketchup on carrots?” Dean asked her like he was shocked. “But I gotta agree, sometimes you have to disguise the veggies, so they taste better,” he teased Marta.

“It’s good,” she giggled at him.

“Marta wants ketchup on everything,” Mia laughed softly. She took a bottle and squirted a small amount across Marta’s vegetables.

“The food is really good Mia,” Sam complemented her.

“Thank you dear. I’m always trying new recipes to give us some variety. Dean, I’ve got a peach cobbler in the oven. I hope you’ll like it.”

“If it’s as good as this food, I’m sure I will.”

“Are you getting settled into the house?” Mason asked.

“Yes, we picked up a few things in town for now,” Dean answered. “I want to thank you again for the house. It’s more than we’ve ever really had growing up. We were never in one place long enough to have something like this.”

“I’m glad you’re settling in okay. If there’s anything you need for the place let me know and I’ll see if I can find it for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Sam, have you always been a hunter like your brother?” Mason asked him.

“Well, actually I went to college at Stanford for four years, but I never graduated. Something happened and I had to leave and started hunting again with Dean.”

“Stanford, that’s impressive,” Mia commented.

“Yeah, Sammy got the brains in the family,” Dean said.

“Don’t sell yourself short Dean, you’re just as smart in different things that I’m not. You can take a car engine apart and put it back together and I wouldn’t know where to even start. You’re smarter than you want anyone to know,” Sam praised him.

“You’re right on the car part,” Dean admitted feeling a little embarrassed by Sam’s praise.

“Do you have any plans for the next couple of days?”

“Well, when Sammy’s better, I thought I’d go see if Rich needs some help at the garage for half a day and maybe visit Mitch at the gym.”

“Like I told Dean, I’m fine and he can start tomorrow if he wants.”

“What about you Sam?”

“I thought maybe I’d check some of the stores out downtown and maybe explore a little if that is okay,” Sam asked.

“It’s fine. I think you’ll find some interesting stores to check out and you don’t need to worry about the clan. Word had been sent out that you are part of the Community, like your brother, and are not to be harmed in any way.”

“Is there by chance a bookstore here?”

“Yes, we have a used bookstore and a café/bookstore. They’re about four blocks from each other,” Mia told him. “We also have thrift stores, antique shops, clothing stores, restaurants, public library, drug store, pretty much like other towns.”

“Good to know. I’ll have to check them out,” Sam nodded.

They all glanced to the kitchen when a timer went off.

“Mason, will you get the cobbler out so it can be cooling?”

“Of course, dear,” Mason answered getting up and going to the stove. He took out the cobbler and sat it on a cooling rack. He got down the dessert plates and sat them beside it.

“Oh Mia, that smells heavenly,” Dean sighed drawing in a deep breath of the aroma coming from the hot cobbler. 

“Thank you, Dean. This is a new recipe I’m trying so I hope it’s as good as it smells.”

“I’m done Mamma,” Marta said. “Can I have cobbler and ice cream now?”

“Sweetie, it needs to cool a little first,” Mia told her. “Let everyone else finish eating, and we’ll serve the dessert.”

“Okay,” she said sitting politely and watched Sam with interest. He was the first human she had ever seen and was curious about him.

They finished their meal and Mason served dessert of peach cobbler and ice cream. Dean and Sam enjoyed the meal and the company. Marta wanted Dean to read her a bedtime story, which he did, and Sam talked with Mason and Mia until he was done.

Everyone sat around in the living room watching a movie. Dean and Mason talked quietly while watching the show. He looked to his brother when slowly he slumped into his side, with his head resting on his shoulder. Sam had dozed off and twitched gently in his sleep. Dean smiled at him and ran a finger over his cheek before gently pushing him back into the couch to make him comfortable. He continued to talk to Mason for a while longer allowing Sam to rest before rousting him to go home.

Mason and Mia watched the interchange between the brothers and smiled at each other as they lace their fingers together. He gently rubbed her stomach as the baby decided to kick and move around. Both could see the love and affection Dean had for his brother and was amazed how strong their connection was, even after Dean’s change.

Mia had two bags filled with bedding, towels, kitchen towels, bathroom rugs, couple of throws, and blankets. She wanted to give them more, but Dean told her this was more than enough for them to get started. He excused them early wanting to get Sam back so he could turn in early. 

They headed back down the street to their house with a promise to come back again for dinner another night. Mia offered to take Sam downtown when he felt like it and show him the best stores. He agreed to take her up on the offer but was concerned with her being so close to her delivery date. He did make a mental note to pick up a baby gift for her wanting to thank her for her kindness. 

Sam did not argue when Dean insisted, he go on to bed after they got home. Sam only agreed if Dean would go to the garage and work half a day tomorrow. He pleaded that he was okay to be left alone and if there was a problem, he would call him. With that settled, Sam went to brush his teeth and headed to bed. Dean was waiting on him, wanting to work on his back again to get the knots out of it. Sam stretched out on his bed on his stomach and let his brother work up and down his back, releasing knots and tense muscles. He was almost asleep by the time he was finished. Dean covered Sam and quietly left him alone.

Sam was so relaxed by the time Dean stopped massaging his back, that he did not want to move. It was kind of strange as he settled into the comfortable mattress. All the sounds were different, and he listened to the night noises coming in the open window as he finally drifted to sleep. One with no nightmares or worries. 

* * *

**A/N: The brothers are settling into the Community and Sam is healing. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. Comments would make my day. NC**


	50. Chapter 50

Sam woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He yawned and stretched carefully before sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment to let his lightheadedness pass before getting up. He shuffled to the kitchen to find Dean having coffee and small raw steak.

“Morning Sunshine, how are you feeling today?” Dean asked giving him a once over as he stood there.

“I’m getting there,” Sam replied, thinking better than to answer with their standby reply, _‘I’m fine’_. He knew Dean would see right through it.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself today? I could hang around with you at least one more day to…”

“Dean, stop it!” Sam interrupted with a huff. “I’m a grown man and can take care of myself. I think your change has upped your protective senses too much. I’m okay and wouldn’t mind some alone time. You’ve been sort of hovering since you brought me here and it is getting annoying.”

Dean did not say anything as Sam talked and he knew Sam was right. He had been holding on a little too tight. Sam was an adult and he was looking better now. Dean noticed that Sam’s bruising was beginning to fade now, and the dart marks had scabbed and healed. The wounds on his chest were almost healed and the strips were coming off on their own. 

“Alright, but only if you promise to call me if you start feeling bad or anything.”

“I will. I think I’ll hang around here today and relax. Maybe catch some rays, watch tv, get our laundry done. I’ll be alright, I promise.”

“I better get going then, Rich doesn’t like us to be late.” Dean got up and sat his cup in the sink before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. “I’ll be back after lunch. Do you want me to pick something up on the way back?”

“I can make us something, we don’t have that much money. It was nice of Mason to give us those vouchers so we could get stuff and not have to use what little money we have left.”

“Yeah, if I work while I’m here it will give us a little spending money that should last until we leave, and then I can hustle a pool or poker game.”

“You know maybe I can get a job too and that would double our income,” Sam suggested.

“You’re not doing anything until you are at a hundred percent. Gotta run, take it easy today.”

Sam gave a wave, but Dean was already gone out the door to the garage and he heard the door open and the Impala back out and the door close. He sighed happily and went to the fridge for a yogurt and poured a cup of coffee. He added sugar and milk and went out on the deck to have his breakfast. 

Sam looked around the backyard and saw some empty birdfeeders hanging out in the middle of the yard and a small area that had been tilled that could be used for maybe growing vegetables. He was going to talk to Mia and see if she knew anyone who could come and plow the plot next spring. Maybe he would plant something when they were going to be here longer. It was too late to plant anything this year. It was nice sitting in the sun and acting normal for a change. He had dozed off when the ringing of the doorbell woke him. 

Sam headed inside and to the front door to find Mia standing on the porch with a basket at her feet.

“Mia, hello, is something wrong?” Sam asked in concern when she grimaced and rubbed her back.

“No Sam, I wanted to drop off some food for you and Dean. I know how bachelors can be and you probably don’t feel like cooking for a few days. There’s a couple of casseroles and chicken salad. I also put in some seasoned beef hearts for Dean. He really liked them when I made them before when he was here.” She leaned against the door jam and rubbed her stomach. 

“Mia, why don’t you come in and sit down?” Sam told her picking up the basket and taking her arm to guide her inside. He sat her in an overstuffed chair in the family room and took the basket to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and brought it back to her. “Here, try drinking some water.”

“Thank you, Sam,” she replied accepting the glass and sipping a little water. “This little buddy is anxious to be born. I’m thinking it’s going to be any day now.”

“Do I need to call Mason?” Sam asked quickly, not sure what to do. “Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“No, I’ll be okay in a moment.”

“At least let me drive you home and I’ll walk back. Let me put the food away and I’ll be right back.” Sam hurried to the kitchen and took out the food to put in the fridge and took the basket back with him. “Are you parked outside?”

“Yes, I would have walked, but I didn’t think I could carry the basket.”

“I would have come and picked it up…No wait, you don’t have my cell number. I should give it to you in case you need help.” Sam looked around and found a scrap of paper to scribble his cell number down for her. 

“I guess I should get home now. Mason will be back to fix lunch soon. He always checks on me then, since I’m so close to delivery. I told him not to hover, but you know how that is.”

“Yeah, I finally convinced Dean I could be left alone. Alright, let me help you up,” Sam offered holding his arm out for Mia to grasp and gently pulled her to her feet.

“Here you go, and thanks for the help.”

“I should be thanking you; you shouldn’t have been making us food in your condition.”

“Well, the casseroles were frozen, so I just put together the chicken salad and Dean’s meats.”

“Doesn’t matter. You are very, very pregnant. I’d be happy to help if you need anything.”

Sam opened the passenger door of her car and helped her get inside. He went around to the driver’s side and got in, moving the seat back. He cranked the car and backed out to head to Mia’s house. He pulled up the driveway and parked near the house. 

“Thank you, Sam; this is most kind of you,” Mia told him as she carefully got out.

“No problem. You have my number if you need anything. I’ll be home the rest of the day.” He made sure she got inside before walking down the driveway to the sidewalk and strolling back to his house.

**spn**

Sam was making sandwiches when he heard the garage door opening and knew Dean must be back. He licked his fingers, getting the mayo off them, before putting the sandwiches on two plates. He added some chips, knowing Dean would want some and took the plates to the dining room table. He had sent Dean a text to see when he would be back so he could have lunch ready. Dean was working until twelve-thirty pm, so they were having a late lunch.

“I’m home Sammy,” Dean called as he came in the door.

“I’ve got lunch ready,” Sam replied looking up as Dean came into the room.

“You’ve been busy.”

“Thank Mia, she brought us some food this morning.”

“Bless her. What are we having?”

“Chicken salad sandwiches and chips.”

“Does it have the pickle chips in it like I like?”

“Mmmm…” Sam hummed as he pulled his sandwich open to see. “Yep, looks like it.”

“Let me wash up and I’ll be right back.” Dean headed to the bathroom to wash his hands and came back taking a seat at the table. “Looks good Sammy.”

“It is,” Sam replied taking another bite of his sandwich.

Dean bit off a huge bite and chewed for a moment before stopping and frowning and looking at the sandwich. He chewed a little more and swallowed most of it. 

“What’s crunchy in my sandwich?” Dean mumbled.

“Crunchy? Oh, you mean the diced apples, they do add a tart taste, don’t they?”

“Apples?” Dean asked in disgust, pulling the bread back slightly to look inside. “Whatever?” he shrugged and took another bite. Sam was right, the apples did make it taste better.

“I think Mia’s going to be having her baby in the next day or two. I drove her home after she delivered the food.”

“I’m sure Mason will be happy, and Mia will be too.”

“I want to get her something for the baby and as a thank you for the food and things she gave us.”

“Sure Sammy, we can run into town after we finish eating.”

“Think I can take you to work tomorrow so I can use the Impala?”

“I guess, what are you going to do?”

“I thought I’d check out the used bookstore and maybe a few other places and then I can come pick you up.”

“You can do that or, there’s a bus that runs every hour I think that will take you to town. I can call Mason and ask him about it. I know there’s a bus stop at the end of the street. The only reason I don’t use the bus line is it doesn’t run out to the farms and where the garage is located. Most of the ones that work on the farms live there too and don’t need the bus. They take a farm truck if they need to come to town.”

“That’s even better, I can come and go as I please,” Sam nodded liking the idea.

They were almost finished with their lunch when Sam’s cell started ringing. He got up to get it off the bar and answer it. 

“Hello,” Sam answered.

“Sam, this is Mia…Mmmm…” she groaned.

“Mia, what’s wrong?”

“My water broke, and Mason has left already. I need someone to pick Marta up from school at three and keep her until Mason can come by for her.”

“You’re in labor?” Sam cried out looking over at Dean. “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“I heard,” Dean said heading for the garage with Sam on his heels. They jumped into the Impala and drove up the street to Mason’s house to take Mia to the hospital. 

“I’ll go in and get her, keep the car running,” Sam told him. He hurried to the door and met Mia coming out trying to carry her bag. “Let me have that,” Sam insisted taking her bag and helped her waddle to the car and get in the back.

“Did you get Mason?” Dean asked.

“Not yet. He must be in a dead zone right now. I’ll keep trying, oh, oh, another contraction,” she grunted leaning over as Dean headed down the street toward the hospital. 

“Hang on Mia, I’ll get you there,” Dean said a hint of fear in his voice. He did not want to be delivering a baby.

“Is there anyone we can call, family or friends to be with you?” Sam asked.

“No, they will come when I get home. It’s sort of a tradition that the newest member of the clan helps usher in the next member and you two have that honor. Mmmmmm…” she tried to explain until a contraction started again.

“We don’t have to…You know…Be in there?” Sam asked warily.

“No, if you can stay until Mason gets here…”

“Of course, whatever you need Mia,” Dean told her.

**spn**

The hospital emergency room loomed ahead of them as Dean skidded to a stop and got out to get a wheelchair. Sam got out and opened the back door to help Mia out. Dean pushed a wheelchair to the car and helped Mia to sit before wheeling her inside. The nurse took her to a room to get her ready to deliver her son.

“Call Mason for me,” Mia called to Dean. “And don’t forget Marta at three.”

“We will to both,” Sam replied. He checked his watch and saw they had about an hour before Marta needed picking up. “Do you have Mason’s number?”

“Yeah, I’ll call him right now,” Dean nodded pulling out his cell and finding the number. “C’mon, c’mon answer,” he mumbled. “Mason, glad I got you…We brought Mia to the hospital, she’s in labor…Yes…Yes…I’ll tell her…Yeah we’ll stay here until you get here…Yeah Mia already asked…Okay I’ll let her know.”

“What did he say?”

“He’s at one of the outer farms and will be here as soon as he can. It may take him an hour to get here.”

“Sir, Mia is asking for you,” the nurse told Dean.

“Alright,” Dean said. He looked at Sam wide eyed but followed her to the room. 

“I’ll wait right here,” Sam told no one hoping Mason broke a few speed limits and got here before the baby came. He paced the small waiting room looking at the door and keeping an eye on the time. He would go pick Marta up and bring her back here if Dean wasn’t out. He looked toward the room when Mia cried out in pain and then heard Dean’s frightened cry too. The only thing he could think was he was glad Dean was in there and not him.

Sam looked toward the room when Dean stuck his head out and tossed car keys his way that he snagged in the air. 

“Go get Marta,” he rushed. “Any sign of Mason?”

“No, how’s it going?”

“Dean!” Mia screamed in pain. “He’s coming!”

“Crap!” Dean whined ducking back into the room.

Sam headed for the doors and to the Impala, meeting Mason running his way.

“Hurry, the baby’s almost here,” Sam called to him in passing. “I’ll go get Marta.”

“Thanks Sam,” Mason replied as he headed into the hospital. 

Sam got in the car and started it when he realized he didn’t know the location of the school. He was saved when Dean hurried out and dropped into the passenger seat, panting hard and sweating. 

“Thank god Mason got here. Did not want to be there for the birth,” he huffed, breathing hard.

“Okay so, which way to the school?”

“Go to the end of the road and turn left; I’ll tell you where else to turn.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll get back to you on that.”

Sam snickered loudly as he followed his brother’s directions to the school. He could not help but laugh at Dean’s earlier predicament but was glad Mason got there to see his son born. Dean was a pureblood, bad ass werewolf and was scared of the birth of a baby. He could not stop himself from laughing out loud and cut it off when Dean glared at him and growled loudly as his eyes darkened.

* * *

**A/N: The brothers have some excitement and a** **new member of the clan is born. Sam gets to explore a little on his own without his brother. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**


	51. Chapter 51

Sam and Dean walked back into the emergency room with Marta between them holding their hands. She was excited to meet her baby brother. Dean stopped and put his ear to the door to listen for a moment before knocking softly.

“Can we come in?” Dean called giving the door a little push to crack it open.

“Come in boys,” Mason replied looking up as they stepped into the room.

“Daddy! Momma!” Marta cried softly running to the bed where Mason sat holding his son.

“Hello sweetie, meet your new little brother, Quinn Mason?” Mason told her.

Dean reached down to pick her up so she could see better as she stared lovingly at the bundle in her Daddy’s arms. 

“He’s so little,” she whispered.

“Yep and you’re a big sister now and you’ll have to help look after your little brother,” Dean told him.

Sam stood slightly to the side watching the scene play out and watching Dean’s face soften as he talked to Marta and looked at the baby. 

“How are you doing Mia?” Dean asked.

“Exhausted. I want to thank you and Sam for your help,” she sighed not able to keep the weariness from her voice.

“We were glad to help,” Sam told her.

“Could I ask one more favor?” Mason asked.

“Sure.”

“Can you stay with Mia and the kids so I can run home and get the car seat and a few things? We’re going to stay overnight and take them home in the morning.”

“Sure, no problem,” Dean assured him.

“I won’t be long. Here you go Sam,” he replied shifting his bundle to Sam’s arms.

“No, no…I mean…I’ve not…” Sam tried to protest as the baby was put into his arms. Sam stood rigid not sure what to do as he looked down into the baby’s face. Quinn opened his eyes to start up at Sam for a moment before rolling his head and yawning.

“It’s fine Sam, just support his head,” Mia instructed him. She could not help but smile at him as he cradled her son in his arms with fear on his face.

“Why don’t you sit down Sammy? You’re less likely to drop him, and that would be a _really_ long fall,” Dean teased with a smile on his face.

Sam threw him a bitch face but carefully moved to a chair and sat down. He continued to stare at his precious cargo as the baby wiggled around for a moment before deciding to go back to sleep. Sam relaxed a little now that he was still and looked over at Dean smirking at him as he took the other chair and positioned Marta in his lap. 

“You’re doing fine Sam,” Mia assured him.

“Would you like him back?” Sam asked.

“No, he seems happy and content, so I think I’ll try and rest for a few minutes.”

“Okay sure,” Sam nodded. “Dean,” Sam whispered softly.

“What?” he replied.

“Switch with me,” he pleaded.

“Nope, he’s sleeping, don’t want to disturb him. Besides, you’re doing okay.”

“Jerk,” he mouthed to him.

“Bitch,” Dean mouthed back with a smile as Marta leaned back into his chest and hummed to herself as she looked at a story book.

**spn**

Dean looked up as Sam strolled into the kitchen the following morning. They had stayed at the hospital until Mason had returned and then left the happy family to get acquainted with their newborn. Dean had taken Sam by the store in town to pick up a baby gift for Mason and Mia’s new son. He had let Sam do the choosing and after thirty minutes of looking at everything in the baby section, Sam picked out an outfit, little pair of shoes, and a soft bunny with floppy ears. Dean would not let him look at anything else and insisted that was fine and shooed him toward the checkout.

“Are you still going into town today?” he questioned.

“Yes, I found a bus schedule while we were in town, so I know the times it runs,” Sam replied.

“Just be careful okay?”

“I know, I’m the oddball here. I’ll watch myself.”

“I’ll be home about the same time as yesterday.”

“Do you wanna meet in town for lunch at that diner you like?”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

“I bet there’s a waitress that’d be happy to see you.”

“Don’t know about that. She didn’t much like the conversation last time.”

“She knows now; I’m sure things will be different. Text me when you leave work and I’ll meet you at the diner.”

“Okay, don’t overdo it or anything today. You’re still getting your strength back.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m almost healed Dean.”

“I’ll text you and let you know when I’m off.” Dean headed into the garage to the Impala to head for work.

Sam fixed a cup of coffee and scrambled a couple of eggs and made toast for his breakfast. Since he was going into town, he wanted to have something more substantial to hold him over until lunch. Once he was done, Sam got ready to leave. He was going to drop the gifts off at Mason’s and head down to the bus stop. He was looking forward to getting out on his own and exploring the town. He wanted to get a feel of the area and learn where things were.

Sam walked up the walkway to Mason’s front door and rang the bell. He looked around as he waited for someone to answer. He looked up smiling but it turned into an uncertain expression when a stranger opened to door.

“Umm… Hi…I’m Sam, I live down the street,” Sam started not sure exactly what to say since he had not met anyone else from the town.

“Oh, you’re the human,” the woman said sniffing softly toward Sam. “Nice to meet you Sam. I’m Kia, Mia’s cousin.”

“Mmm… Okay, well…” he stammered. “I just wanted to drop this gift off for the baby.” 

“That’s so nice of you,” she cooed. “Would you like to come in?”

“No, no, I’ve got to catch the bus into town. Just tell them I stopped by.”

“I will Sam, nice to meet you,” Kia told him taking the bag from him. 

“You too, goodbye,” Sam waved heading down the steps and to the sidewalk. He walked at a fast pace wanting to get to the bus stop so he would not miss the bus. He caught his breath as he leaned against the cover for the bus stop. Sam looked down the street as a bus came his way and stopped beside him. 

The doors opened and the driver looked to Sam before asking, “Need to head into town?”

Sam cleared his throat and got his breath. “Yes please,” Sam replied. He stepped up the steps and stopped. “How much?”

“It’s free, find a seat,” he said closing the door behind Sam.

Sam moved down the aisle to the first empty seat and sat down. He tried to act natural and not be nervous being on a bus filled with werewolves. There were ten other clan members seated around him and he felt small and unprotected since he did not think carrying a gun would be a good idea. He did have a knife in his boot, but it would not be of much use since he was outnumbered. 

He bit his lip as he kept his eyes straight ahead trying to ignore all the eyes on him. He could hear soft mumbling and whispering behind him and knew they were talking about him; he was the new subject for the entire clan. He meant to ask Mason when was the last time they allowed a human to join the clan when he got a chance. Sam was sure this was not a common occurrence and knew it had to do with Dean being a member now.

**spn**

The bus stopped at one end of the beginning of the business district. Sam got up and quickly exited the bus and looked around trying to decide where to go. He was surprised when an older woman stopped next to him and offered him a map of the business area. She gave him a warm smile and pat on the arm, before she strolled down the street without saying a word. 

“Thanks,” Sam called to her feeling a little better. He opened the map and checked it out before deciding where he was going first. He started walking down the street looking into glass windows of the different businesses. If something looked interesting, Sam took the time to go in and check the store out. The one he really wanted to visit was the used bookstore knowing it would be cheaper than trying to buy new books. 

Sam was amazed at what he was seeing around the town compared to other towns he had visited over the years. And everywhere he went, he noticed people would take one sniff and know who he was. He was not sure how he smelled different and was going to ask Dean about it. It was like this is actually the place where everyone knows each other, and he liked it.

This was the first time Sam did not have to hide or pretend to be someone else, but it was weird too, when they have always tried not to let people know who they were. So far, no one seemed upset or seemed threatening toward him; they were more curious than anything. It was like he was the shiny, new toy, and everyone wanted to see him. Most of his fears were fading away now that he got out among the locals actually seeing them and not seeing monsters but town people.

The cleanness of the streets and alleyways made the town look like a storybook place. There was no litter around the trashcans, in the drains or curbs, or scattered anywhere in the grassy areas. It was almost like the town was not real but make believe. Sam pondered how a bunch of _‘monsters’_ could create and live in such a Utopian society, with no real crime, no unemployment, and everything kept so clean and neat. 

There was a large park near the middle of the blocks of businesses and he wandered toward it seeing benches, picnic tables, an area fenced off with a playground for kids with all kinds of equipment for them to enjoy. There were shade trees planted throughout and a small pond that had ducks floating around along the edge. He stopped to watch a small group of people doing Tai Chi. This was something he had wanted to try but they never really settled in one place long enough for him to find a group and try it. He knew Dean mentioned there was a gym that he worked out at and wondered what other activities they might offer. Checking the time, Sam decided to find the used bookstore so he would have time to browse before having to meet Dean for lunch.

Sam pushed the door open to the used bookstore and ducked when a loud jingling sounded over his head. He looked up at the bell that rang and slowly let the door close. He looked around at the shelves and tables of books that filled the room and moved to a table to look at the titles. It was laid out neatly and orderly with no mess.

“Hello, can I help you?” a female voice asked from behind Sam. 

He turned to see a young woman around his age walking toward him. She had long, honey brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, but strands hung down framing her oval face and huge grey eyes that took in everything. She was not what he would call gorgeous, but she was good looking. She was taller than most women and he did not have to look down to her as much as usual. 

“Oh,” she said when she got close enough to smell him. “I mean, can I help you?” she asked again trying not to sound flustered or nervous.

“Hi,” Sam told her giving her a shy smile. “I was just looking around.”

“Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“I like nonfiction, true crime stories, serial killers. Do you have any really good sales by chance? I need to watch my money.”

“Let me see,” she hummed looking around at the tables. “I think you might find something over here on this table. They’ve been marked down to almost nothing.”

“I’m Sam, by the way,” he offered introducing himself.

“Talia, and it’s nice to meet you,” she replied giving him a small smile.

Sam stopped beside her at the table and began to look through the titles of the books. He could sense her standing close by and wanted to say something but was not sure if he should. 

“How long have you been working here?” he asked trying to make small talk.

“Oh, since I was five. The store has been passed down in my family for a long time. I’m the fourth generation to work here. It’s not a booming business, but people like the prices and my brother and father go out looking for good deals and bring boxes of books back that we sort and stock the shelves with. Any we don’t think will sell goes to the public library, so there’s no waste.”

“Wow, a family business. Are a lot of the places like that around here?”

“Well, haven’t really thought about it, but I guess some are. We’re a tight knit community. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Your brother, he was bitten and turned.”

“Yes, by a rogue werewolf from your clan.”

“And you didn’t have any doubts or uncertainties or fears of him? You were able to accept him when you found out, aren’t you afraid he might turn on you one day?”

Sam looked at her and saw the curiosity in her eyes. She was not trying to be cruel or disrespectful, but curious.

“No, that would never happen. I mean I was shocked and scared at first, but I knew Dean would never hurt me no matter what he was. He’s my big brother and pretty much raised me when our Mom was killed. He’s been my protector all my life and still is. I guess the bond we have couldn’t be broken, even after what happened.”

“Sounds like you have an interesting story. Is it true that you are a hunter?”

“Yes, we both are.”

“How did you get into that?”

“We were raised in it. Our Dad was a hunter and he taught us so we could protect ourselves and help others.”

Talia did not ask any more questions as she picked up a couple of books and looked at them for a moment before putting them back and picking up another one.

“You might like this one,” she offered holding it out to Sam.

“Thanks,” Sam replied taking the book and looked up at her face when their fingers touched and neither wanted to let go. Sam felt a tingling that ran up his arm from their lingering touch.

“I might have a couple of books in back if you’d like me to look,” she quickly said pulling her hand back.

“Sure, that would be great,” he nodded picking up another book from the table. He followed her to the checkout counter and waited as she disappeared through a door behind it. He let his eyes wander around the store lost in thought about what he was learning about this Community that his brother now belonged to and he did too.

“Here we go,” Talia said. She sat two more books on the counter for Sam to look at and waited as he read the back cover of each. 

“We’re running a special, buy two get one free,” she offered.

“Really? That’s a good deal. You know I’ll take these three.”

“Good choices. If you give me your phone number, I’ll be happy to call you when we get any new books in I think you might like.”

“That would be great,” Sam nodded. He took a pen and pad and wrote down his cell number for her. “Do you work here every day?”

“I alternate with my brother, this week I’m working the next three days and get two days off and work four days. I know it’s a weird schedule, but it gives me a break to do other things.”

“Maybe you’d like to have lunch in the park one day?” Sam asked cautiously not sure if he was overstepping here or not. He did not know how she would feel by the request, if she’d want to go out with a human.

“That sounds like fun. I’d like that.”

Sam picked up a card for the bookstore with their number. 

“Why don’t I give you a call in a couple of days and we’ll set it up?”

“Alright, let me ring these books up,” she told him scanning the books. “That will be three dollars and sixty cents.”

“Okay,” Sam said digging into his pocket for four dollars. He handed her the money and took his change and the bag with the books. “It was nice to meet you Talia. I better run; I’m meeting my brother for lunch.”

“The same Sam, I look forward to your call.”

“Bye,” Sam told her, nodding his head. “And thank you for your help with the books.” Sam left the store and checked to see how far the diner was from the bookstore. He hurried down the street toward the diner hoping to get there about the same time as Dean. He was smiling and thinking today was a good day and he could see why Dean liked it here. They did not have to pretend here; they could be themselves and no one cared who they were. His steps were lighter, and he had a smile on his face when he found the diner and stepped inside to see if Dean was there.

Dean could see Sam walking down the sidewalk toward the diner from his seat in the back booth. He studied him and thought something was different about him. He had a lopsided smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He was walking with a bounce to his steps. Something must have happened to put him in a really good mood. Dean waved him over when he stepped inside and waited for him to sit down before interrogating him.

“So, what did you do today?” Dean asked arching an eyebrow and studying him closely.

“Nothing, I just explored the town a little,” Sam replied.

“Something has got you in a better mood than usual?” Dean calculated. “You didn’t?” he asked in shock. 

“What?”

“You met a girl, didn’t you?” he whispered. “I know that look.”

“No!” Sam insisted, but could not lie to his brother. “Maybe,” he said sheepishly, hanging his head with a small smile on his face.

“You do know that she’s…”

“Well, hello you two, good to see you back,” Sophie greeted them, her eyes only on Dean as she tried to get his attention.

“Hey Sophie, we’ll have the same as last time,” Dean told her, not paying attention to her flirting.

“Coming right up. Boy you guys are an easy table,” she mumbled, walking away as she scribbled on her pad.

“Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, you know everyone here is, you know,” Dean asked Sam.

“Yeah, I know, but she’s really nice and it’s only lunch in the park.”

“I’d just be cautious Sammy, everyone seems accepting, but I don’t know how they’ll feel with you dating one of their own.”

“It’s only lunch,” Sam huffed rolling his eyes at his brother. It was only lunch, he thought, wasn’t it? He leaned back in his seat as he mulled his thoughts over in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sam is impressed with the town and the members of the clan. He does feel a little uncomfortable by all the attention since he is the only human there. Of course, I would have him meet a female werewolf and like her. We will see where that goes. I do like comments. NC**


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.** _

* * *

It had been over a week and a half since Dean had brought Sam to the Community for medical treatment. Sam had explored most of the town and had confirmed a lunch date with Talia from the used bookstore. He was looking forward to meeting her in the park the following day. He was sitting on the deck reading a book in the afternoon sunlight when he heard the doorbell. He looked toward the sliding glass doors figuring Dean would answer it, he hoped. 

Sam stood up when Mason stepped out onto the deck with Dean following behind him. He looked to each one not sure what was going on. Had he done something wrong? Was Mason going to tell him he could not see Talia? Had he crossed the line? So much was swimming through his head he could not think straight.

“Hello Sam,” Mason greeted him shaking his hand and feeling the uncertainty in his mind.

“Mason,” Sam replied. “Is something wrong?” he asked cautiously.

“I’d like to offer you a job,” Mason told him.

“Really?” Sam asked perking up but then wondered what it would be. He hoped it was not some lame job that he would hate but could not turn down because he did not want to insult him.

“How would you like to work at the public library in town? It would be a part time job, like your brother’s, since I know you will be coming and going. You could work the same hours as Dean if you like so you would still have time together in the afternoon.”

“I think I’d like that,” Sam agreed as he thought over the answer.

“He’s always been the nerdy one,” Dean commented with a smirk. “I can drop him off on my way to work.”

“Or I could take the bus,” Sam countered. “I don’t think the library opens as early as the garage.”

“Got a point there Sammy.”

“You can start tomorrow if you like. I’ll let Addie, the manager of the library, know to be expecting you if that is okay.”

“Yes, that’d be fine,” Sam replied as he made a note to call Talia and see if she would mind a later lunch.

“Mia wanted me to thank you for the baby gifts. She loved the outfit and shoes. Quinn is already sleeping with his rabbit. You two will have to come down and visit again.”

“We’ll do that, won’t we Sammy?”

“Oh, and we’ll set you up with a bank account Sam and your pay will be direct deposited into it weekly like your brother. You’ll be receiving a debit card in a few days that you can use. There will be some money put in the account to get you started.”

“Wow! It is so kind of you to do all that for me Mason. I really appreciate it,” Sam nodded shaking his hand.

“I better get back to Mia and the kids. Good to see you boys,”

“You too Mason. Tell Mia we’re usually free in the afternoon if she needs any help or wants us to run any errands for her,” Dean offered.

“Thank you, I’ll let her know.”

“Thank you for the job, I appreciate it,” Sam told him sincerely.

“There you go Sammy,” Dean said after Mason left. “I told you everyone does their part around here. And it’s right down your alley, working in a library. You’ll be around books, your favorite pastime.”

“It’s great, but right now I need to make a call.” Sam headed inside to his bedroom to find the card for the used bookstore. He wanted to be sure Talia would be okay with a late lunch. He would see how far the library was from the park and the diner. Sam had no idea what Talia would want for lunch so decided to meet her at the diner and let her choose and then they could walk down to the park to eat. He had to keep telling himself it was not a date, just lunch with a new friend. He was happy when Talia had no problem meeting him a little later. She was excited about his new job when he told her about it. It was so easy to talk to her and be himself.

**spn**

The library was a large whitewashed, brick building with plenty of windows to allow natural light into the front part of the inside where couches, desks and chairs were arranged for people to use. Sam stepped to the automatic door and waited as it opened for him. He walked inside and looked around seeing a checkout desk, information desk, a rack of magazines and newspapers and rows of shelves filled with books. There was a room off to the side that had computers for patrons to use and a copier stood nearby. 

Sam walked up to the information desk when a middle-aged woman stepped behind it.

“Hi, I’m looking for Addie, I’m…”

“You’re the new hire Mason called us about and you’re the human that has been allowed to join the clan,” she said with no malice or discontent. “I’m glad to meet you and welcome.”

“Ummm…Yes to both,” Sam replied giving her a small shy smile. “And nice to meet you.”

“I’m Andrea, I’ll let Addie know you’re here. She was excited to meet you.” She picked up a phone and called to the office to let Addie know Sam was here. “She’ll be up in a moment. If you’ll step over here, I’ll get a photo for your ID that you’ll need to wear when you are working.”

Sam followed Andrea to the checkout desk and waited as she started typing on a keyboard. 

“Your full name?”

“Sam Winchester.”

“If you’ll stand one the blue line and look at the camera,” she instructed pointing to the line in the carpet.

Sam looked down and saw the line and stepped to it. He turned to look at the camera and waited for her to take a picture.

“Very good, now let me get it printed out and attached to a lanyard for you to wear. This has a chip that will give you access to restricted areas in the library and to the employee only area. The employee entrance is in the back and you can come in that way from now on. There’s a clock back there to clock in when you come in. Use your badge for that too.”

“Okay,” Sam said taking the badge and slipping it around his neck.

“Hello Sam,” an older woman said as she approached. “I’m Addie and I’m happy to have you working with us.”

“Hi, and I’m happy to have the job. My brother says I’m a nerd, but I love to read and learn.”

“Well, why don’t we get you started with cataloging the new arrivals and shelving them. I believe Mason said you would be working until lunchtime the days that you are here. I understand that you and your brother are not permanent residents, yet.”

“Correct. We will be coming and going, so when I can I’ll be happy to work here. I’ll call and let you know when I am available. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Alright then, Andrea has a badge for you already I see, and if you’ll come with me, I’ll show you the storeroom and you can get started. Do you know about computers?” she asked swiping her badge to open the door.

“A thing or two,” Sam said. He did not want to tell her about his hacking skills and how he used the computer for hunts. He followed her to the back of the library and through a door marked ‘Employees Only’. 

“This is the breakroom and the employee bathrooms are over there and this is the receiving room,” she told him. 

Sam stepped into a large room with boxes stacked on a table on one side and a large desk with a computer station sat across from it. There was a rolling cart for the books once they were entered into the data base and the jacket pocket was added to the back with the checkout card. 

“I’ll set you up a password, but for now I’ll sign on so you can use the program. I’ll show you how to log the books and get them ready to be put on the shelve as new arrivals.”

Sam pulled a chair up and sat beside her to watch Addie log in a book. He studied the program and found it fairly simple and did not think there would be much issue with doing it. He watched her stick the jacket pocket in the back with a card that was printed from a printer sitting nearby. She wrapped a label at the bottom of the spine so it would be easy to shelve. 

“There you go. I know it’s boring work, but it has to be done. If there is time, I will show you how to check books out to visitors and check them back in. If not, we can go over that tomorrow. If you have any questions, call me. There’s a list of extensions by the phone. Do you have any questions?”

“No, I think I’m good,” Sam told her. He took her place at the computer and took up the next book to log in. It was not a thrilling job, but it was a job and he was earning honest money. Sam finished one box of books before standing to stretch and take a ten minute break. He went to the restroom and stopped at the breakroom to grab a water from the machine. He headed back to the receiving room and started on the next box working quickly now that he had the hang of it. Once he was done logging the books in, he rolled the cart out to the racks and began to put them shelves for new arrivals. Time went by quickly and he looked at the clock to see it was time for him to stop and head for the bus stop to get a ride to the diner and to meet Talia.

“So, how was your first day?” Andrea asked as Sam parked the empty cart at the checkout desk.

“Fulfilling,” he answered. “I enjoyed it actually. Yeah, it’s not exciting work but I’m a fast learner and hope I can help out more here.”

“That’s good to hear and I’m sure Addie will have doing all sorts of things. We’ll see you tomorrow then, have a good afternoon.”

“Thanks, I will.”

**spn**

Sam hurried from the bus stop toward the diner hoping he was not late. He was almost to it when he saw Talia walking from the other direction toward him. They smiled at each other and met at the door.

“Hi, how was your first day of work?” she asked letting him open the door for her.

“It was good,” he replied. “I enjoyed it.”

“Working in a library, does that mean you won’t be visiting the used bookstore?”

“Nope, I think there’s something there that will bring me back,” Sam teased giving her a warm smile. He was happy to receive a shy smile back from her.

“Hello there,” Sophie greeted them at the takeout counter. She looked between them for a moment before continuing. “What can I get you?”

“Talia, go ahead,” Sam said. 

“Okay, I’ll have the number four, rare with oil and vinegar, chips and a tea please,” she ordered.

Sam quickly scanned the list of subs on the wall before choosing one for himself.

“I’ll have a number six, no mayo, oil and vinegar, chips and a tea.”

“Got it I’ll get this in for you. Is your brother coming by today Sam?”

“Don’t know he might. If he does, tell him I’m in the park.”

“Sure, I’ll be happy to. That will be twelve, fifty-seven.”

Sam dug some money out and gave her a twenty and waited for his change. He dropped two dollars in the tip jar before moving down to the pickup spot where Talia was waiting on their food. The wait was not long, and Sam took the bag of food while Talia took their drinks. They headed out and walked down the street to the park to find a shaded spot to sit and eat.

He talked to her like he would any other girl and it did not cross his mind that she was different and not human. They talked about music, books, movies, food, likes and dislikes. He felt like he could be himself with her and not have to hide who he really was from her. They laughed and talked quietly not noticing how much time had passed, their subs finished much earlier. 

Talia sensed him first and looked behind Sam to a guy staring at them for a moment before walking toward them. She stiffened slightly checking him out as he drew closer and was sure this must be Sam’s brother.

Sam saw her body language and facial expression change and looked behind him to see what she was staring at. He stood and offered her his hand to help her up and waited for Dean to get closer.

“Hey Dean, this is Talia, she works at the used bookstore. Talia, this is Dean, my brother,” Sam introduced them.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“Hey, nice to meet you. You’re right Sammy she is cute,” Dean smirked seeing Sam redden with the remark.

“Dean!” Sam hissed giving his best bitch face as he glared at his brother.

“Just wanted to see if you wanted a ride back to the house,” Dean shrugged.

“I really should be going Sam. I promised my Mom I would come by and help her this afternoon,” Talia told him.

“Can I call you and maybe we could go out again?” Sam asked taking her hands in his. 

“I’d be upset if you didn’t. You know my number,” she whispered leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “Nice to meet you Dean. Goodbye Sam.”

Sam sighed as Talia walked away and was brought out of his thoughts by Dean slapping him on the arm.

“Let’s go bro. You can moon over her in the car,” Dean snickered giving him a push in the direction of the Impala. 

Sam just rolled his eyes but followed Dean to where he had left the Impala and got in to head back to their house.

**spn**

The next couple of weeks passed quickly and the brothers fell into a routine. Dean drove to the garage and worked, and Sam took the bus to the library to work. They both enjoyed their jobs and were settling into their house. Sam had seen Talia a couple more times and even doubled with Dean and Sophie. They had visited with Mason and family to see how their new son was doing.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Dean was watching a ballgame while Sam was on the deck checking the search engines, he had set up to find possible cases. Dean did not say anything, but Sam knew he was getting restless and was ready to take a hunt. He was surprised he had lasted this long. It had been over a month since he was first brought here unconscious. 

Sam started scrolling through the list to see what the site had found and stopped on one here and there to read the article before moving on. As he neared the bottom, Sam was wondering if he would find anything when the headlines of one article caught his attention. He pulled it up and read through it twice before getting up and going inside to show Dean.

“Hey Dean, wanna look at this?” Sam told him holding out his laptop to him.

“What?” Dean asked glancing away before looking back at the television screen. 

“I found us a case.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked sitting up and taking the laptop. He read the article and looked up at Sam. “Guess it’s time to hit the road.”

“Yeah, and we can go see Bobby afterwards maybe.”

“I’ll call Mason and let him know we’ll be leaving in the morning. I’ll have him contact the garage and library to let them know we’ll be gone for a while.”

“I’ll throw in a load of laundry, so we’ll have clean clothes.” Sam got up and took his laptop back before heading to the bedrooms to gather their dirty clothes. He was excited and sad at the same time. Sam wanted to start hunting again, but they had a good life here and he really like Talia. He was going to miss her. The good thing was they could come back when they wanted. 

* * *

**A/N: The brothers have settled into the Community, but it is time to find a case. One more hunt and we will be ending this story. I hope you have enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do like comments. NC**


	53. Chapter 53

The Impala was cruising down the road toward Valentine, Nebraska, and a possible case. Sam could feel Dean’s eagerness as he hummed along to the music playing on the radio. He stole a sideways glance at his face and saw a look of contentment. He knew Dean was in his element now as they headed for a possible hunt. 

The article Sam had found that got his attention was the headline, _‘Murder Suspect In Two Locations At The Same Time’._ It told of a businessman accused of killing his boss and was arrested. There was video footage of him going into the building before the death. He claimed to have been out of town and there was footage of him at a restaurant two hundred miles away right after the time of death. Cops were stumped how he could be in two places at the same time and were looking at the possibilities of a double or someone who just looked like him, but they were still holding the man until it could be proved. 

It was going to be late afternoon by the time they got to the town so they were going to stop at a gas station to change and hit the locals to see if they could talk to the suspect and get copies of their reports and videos of the case. The brothers hoped there would be something there that would help them zero in on the real killer. 

“Dean, can I ask you something?” Sam asked out of the blue.

“Sure, go ahead,” Dean replied giving him a quick glance to see the seriousness on his face.

“Have you ever maybe thought about, I don’t know, retiring from hunting one of these days and settling down at the Community? Maybe even starting a family?” Sam asked cautiously.

Dean stared ahead out the windshield as he mulled over what Sam had asked. He rolled it around in his head and if he had been asked this before he was bitten, the answer would have been no, no way. But now, things were different with him. He could actually see himself doing something like that.

“You know Sammy, I honestly can’t answer that. I don’t really know.”

“Fair enough. And I understand, you’ve been doing this nearly your entire life. It would be hard to give it up. But maybe, you know, it could be a possibility for us.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s possible.”

Sam looked out the side window deep in thought as he thought about what their life might be like if they settled at the Community and worked full time. He shook his head dispelling the dream and pulled himself back to the present. It was a dream, but who knew, no one knew what the future would hold. 

“I’m going to stop for gas up ahead, so stretch your legs, restroom, drink, whatever,” Dean told Sam.

“Alright,” Sam nodded pushing up in his seat and checking their location. 

Dean signaled to change lanes as they drew near the exit he wanted. He slowed and drove up the off ramp and turned right and pulled into a convenience store and to the pump. 

“Go do your business bro,” Dean told him getting out to fill the car.

“Yep…” Sam grunted as he got out and stretched popping his back. He headed for the front door to find the restrooms and snag a drink and snack on the way out.

Dean finished filling the Impala and moved it to the front of the store. He got out and headed in seeing Sam looking at snacks as he walked to the back where he saw the restrooms sign. After using the facilities, he headed for the drinks and grabbed a Gatorade and a bag of jerky. He paid and went outside to the Impala to find Sam waiting on him munching on trail mix. He dropped into the driver’s seat and opened his drink to sip some before cranking the car and pulling out to get back on the road. He merged into the traffic and headed south toward Valentine. 

**spn**

The town of Valentine sat near the middle of the state of Nebraska in the northern part close to the state line. Traffic was picking up around the town since it was nearing quitting time. Dean found a gas station for them to change into their suits before going to the police station to see if they could get in to see the suspect being held there. 

Sam wanted to see the video footage that they based the arrest on. He had been eliminating monsters and had a feeling he knew what they were going to be looking for and it was not an easy one. They had dealt with several in the past, but he would keep quiet until he was sure.

It did not take Dean long to find the station and the visitor parking slots. They headed inside hoping that the officer in charge would be cooperative and not a dick. Dean walked up to the counter and gave the female officer his number one smile before speaking.

“May I help you?” the female officer asked letting her eyes roam over Dean and glanced at Sam.

“Hello Officer Miller, I do hope so; we’re FBI, Agents Wilson and Shaw,” Dean replied pulling out his badge to show her. “We’d like to speak with the person in charge of the Stone murder case.”

“One moment,” she said. The officer picked up the phone and called back to someone, listening for a moment as she glanced back at Dean. “If you’ll have a seat, Captain Harper will be out.”

“Thank you,” Dean told her glancing around and seeing chairs sitting against one wall and strolled over to sit down.

Sam followed along behind him, glancing at the officer as he sat. She was still eyeing Dean with lustful eyes, and he wondered if being a werewolf attracted more women to him. Maybe he put off some scent they picked up on like pheromones. 

“Might want to dial the flirting back a notch,” Sam mumbled to Dean.

“What?” Dean asked frowning at him.

“That officer is about ready to jump over the counter and attack you. She’s already undressing you with her eyes.”

Dean looked back toward the female officer who smiled and batted her eyes at him. He gave a brief smile back and looked away not sure what to do. She was nice looking, but he did noy really have any interest in her. He picked up a magazine pretending to look at it and was glad when a middle-aged man dressed in a uniform stepped from a door beside the counter. He approached them and stopped.

“Captain Harper,” he introduced himself as they stood. “What can I do for the FBI?”

“We’d like to talk to you about the Stone case Captain,” Dean replied.

“Why don’t you come back to my office?”

He led them through a squad room and to an office in the back. The brothers took seats in the two chairs in front of a desk as the Captain moved around it and sat behind it. 

“What interests the FBI in a murder case we’ve already solved?”

“The case is similar to one we worked several months back, and we were sent to see if there’s a connection,” Sam told him. “We’d like to interview the suspect you have in custody and get a copy of your files.”

“How sure are you that you have the right man?” Dean asked. “The newspapers said there was evidence the suspect was out of town.”

“We’ve got video of him going into the business, twenty minutes later coming out with blood on his shirt and running away. He was seen at a convenience store four blocks away buying beer. I’m quite sure we have our guy.”

“How was the business owner killed?” Sam asked.

“He was slashed up with a knife and stabbed ten times. It was brutal. There was blood everywhere.”

“You think we can talk to the guy?”

“Sure, I’ll set you up in interview room two. It’s just down the hall and I’ll have Roberts make copies of our files.”

“We’ll need a copy of that video too.”

“No problem. Always willing to help the FBI.” The Captain showed them to a room with a desk and three chairs in it. It had a large mirror on one wall that they knew was a two way and a camera in the corner to tape everything. “I’ll have an officer bring the prisoner up.”

Dean and Sam took a seat with their back to the mirror and waited for the prisoner to be brought in. They did not have long to wait as an officer opened the door and allowed a man in shackles to walk into the room. He handcuffed him to a bar on the table and stepped out of the room.

“Who are you?” the man asked in a weak and discouraged voice.

“We’re with the FBI and want to question you about the murder,” Dean said.

“Like I keep telling the cops, I didn’t kill anyone,” he pleaded with them.

“Mr. Frost, can you tell us what you know?” Sam asked.

“I went out of town and when I came back the cops were staking out my house and arrested me for murder. They say I killed my boss. I didn’t like the man, he was an asshole, but I didn’t want to kill him. I told them where I was and they could check it out, but they said they have a video and witness that can put me here when the murder took place.”

“Mr. Frost, has anything strange or weird happened to you lately?” Dean asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you meet someone that struck you as peculiar? Or has anything happened to you leading up the murder?”

“Well, I think someone was in my house about a week ago.”

“Did you report this to the cops?”

“I couldn’t find anything missing but a couple of shirts and jeans. I mean nothing of value was taken. They couldn’t do anything about it, and I didn’t want to waste their time.”

“Is there anyone who you’ve had a run in with or argued with lately?”

“No, I don’t know of anyone who’d want to frame me for this, but I am telling you the truth; I did not murder my boss.”

“Alright, thank you Mr. Frost. We’ll see what we can do to prove your innocence. Guard,” Dean called through the door.

The guard came back in and escorted Mr. Frost back to his cell. The brother’s headed back into the squad room and found the Captain talking to another officer.

“Is he still claiming his innocence?” he asked.

“Yes, and I tend to believe him,” Sam replied. 

“Here’s our files on the case and the video footage.”

“Thank you for your help, we’ll be in touch.”

“You be sure of that. If you do find any new leads let me know.”

“We will Captain.”

After another handshake, the brothers were led back to the front and to the foyer. Dean only glanced at the female officer as he headed for the front doors and out into the parking lot. They got into the Impala and Dean cranked her up as Sam opened the folder and started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Dean questioned

“I think this is for you,” he snickered handing him a piece of paper that was folded inside the folder with a kiss in red lipstick on the outside. He glanced at it before Dean jerked it from his hand.

Dean took the note and read in arching his eyebrows before folding it back up and tearing it up. 

“Don’t you want to keep that number? I mean she did note some interesting moves she wanted to put you into,” Sam chuckled. “I’m not really sure you could even do the last one.”

“Shut up bitch!” Dean growled as he cranked the Impala. He was going to find a motel so they could go over everything and see if the cops missed anything, 

“You’re not going to call her jerk?”

Dean growled a warning again in his beast voice as he pulled into traffic a little too fast slinging Sam against the side door. He smirked when he heard Sam complaining and thought it served him right.

**spn**

“I think I know what we’re looking for, but I need to see the video to be sure,” Sam said. They had stopped at a diner down the street and grabbed takeout before going to the motel nearby. Sam had gone in and gotten a room for them.

“Yeah? What?” Dean asked dropping his bag on the bed nearest the door. 

“I think it’s a shapeshifter or skin walker. They both take on the appearance of someone else. What better way to commit murder than to look like someone else?”

“Okay, well, let’s eat first and then we’ll see what that video shows.” Dean opened the plastic bag and removed two containers of food, pushing one Sam’s way, and taking the other. 

“At least it smells good,” Sam commented sitting a drink close to Dean as he sat down and opened his food.

“Smells not everything, need to see how it tastes.” Dean took a bite of his burger and chewed thoughtfully. “I guess it’ll pass.”

“Don’t know about yours, but mine is good.”

“You’ve killed your taste buds with all that healthy crap you eat.”

“And I won’t die of a heart attack at an early age either,” Sam shot back. “No, wait, food won’t kill you anymore will it?”

“Nope, I can eat what I want,” Dean smiled smacking his lips as he took another bite of his rare hamburger.

“I never thought about it, but will you be aging differently now too?”

Dean stopped chewing and pondered the question before answering.

“Don’t really know. Guess that’s one question Mason can answer for us.”

“Yeah,” Sam said slowly. He had never thought about that aspect of Dean’s change. Did it slow the aging process down for him now? Would he turn grey headed and feeble and Dean still be fit and strong? He shook his head ridding him of those worries. They had more important things to worry about, like if this was a shapeshifter how were they going to find it? It could be anyone by now.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence and cleared the trash away so Sam could sit his laptop on the table and plug in the flash drive with the video. He keyed it up and waited as they watched the scene play out on the screen. People came and went and until everyone was gone, but the boss was left inside. 

Dean sat forward as a person that looked like Mr. Frost appeared on the screen, but he was looking down and they could not see his eyes. Sam fast forwarded and slowed it as Frost exited the building and then he saw it. He rewound it a few seconds and played it in slow motion, frame by frame, stopping on the one that showed the eyes flashing white.

“Now we know, it’s a shapeshifter.”

“But why Frost and why kill his boss? What’s the motive?”

“What’s more important, how do we find him before he kills again?”

“You think he’s changed bodies already?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s get some sleep and think on it. Maybe we can figure out where he’s hiding out or maybe we can track him on the cameras around here with facial recognition?”

“Good idea, I’ll see if I can set something up to run for the last twenty-four hours and see if it spots him.” Sam began to type quickly on the laptop as his mind whirled. He pulled up several programs and searched for cameras around the town he could hack. He decided to look around the crime scene and pan out from there. Once he had what he wanted, Sam set it to running hoping it would turn up something by morning. He got up and got ready to turn in. He turned down his bed and slipped between the covers, turning to see the television and what Dean was watching. Sam was not surprised to see Dr. Sexy, MD, playing and began to watch it too until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, the guys know what they are hunting, now to figure out how to catch him. I’m throwing a twist in to make it more exciting. Hope you enjoy it. Two more chapters to go and we will be ending this journey. I hate to see it end, but I am working on new stories to keep the SPN memory alive. I do like comments. NC**


	54. Chapter 54

Sam woke the next morning to hear Dean moving around in the room getting dressed. He stretched and yawned widely before pushing himself from the bed to head for the bathroom first before getting ready for a new day. He got some clean clothes from his duffel and got dressed. Sam checked his program and found several hits on the shapeshifter posing as Frost and pulled them up on a map to see where they were.

“Dean,” Sam called to him, as he looked at the map. 

“Yeah, what have you got?”

“Where would be the safest place for the shapeshifter to hide out?”

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

“Don’t keep me in suspense here dude.”

“How ‘bout Frost’s house? The cops have already processed it, so….”

“He goes back to the house,” Dean replied when it dawned on him. “Okay Sammy, you have to do something for me first.”

“What?” Sam asked fishing around for his jacket.

“I want you to put this on,” Dean replied holding out the shirt that Mason had given him. “You might need this more than me. Mason is going to have one made for you and will mail it to Bobby’s.”

“What is this?” Sam asked taking the T-shirt and shaking it out.

“A special shirt, bullet proof. Mason gave Bobby and me one when we came for you after you were kidnapped.”

“Really?” Sam said. He looked at it closer, surprised about the shirt. It seemed so light and thin, he did not see how it could stop a bullet.

“Put it on so we can go,” Dean insisted waving his hands at him. He turned and grabbed a gun from the weapon’s bag loaded with silver bullets.

Sam laid it down on the bed and pulled off his two shirts so he could slip the silky shirt over his head. He pulled it down and adjusted it, thinking it was a little tight, but it would do for now. After he redressed, he got a gun with silver bullets and tucked it into his jeans before slipping on his jacket.

They headed out the door and to the Impala to check out Frost’s house for the shapeshifter. Sam got the address from the file and found it on the map. He gave directions to the house and twenty minutes later Dean pulled up in front of the home. They got out and paused to look at the one-story house that sat on a small plot of land.

“Why don’t you take the front Sammy and I’ll go around back?” Dean told him, thinking if the shifter was in there, he would head out the back. He wanted to keep Sam safe if he could. He needed to get closer to get a scent so he could track the shifter.

“Alright, be careful,” Sam told him in a serious tone.

“Always bro,” Dean offered giving Sam a smirky smile. He headed around the side of the house as Sam moved for the front door. 

Sam waited a moment so Dean could get around to the back before knocking on the door and listening for movement inside. When he did not hear anything, he tried the knob finding it locked. Sam pulled out his lockpick and looked around before picking the lock and slipping inside.

The foyer was dim as Sam looked around seeing a family room on one side and a hall that led back into the house. He stepped into the family room and looked around not seeing anything and turned toward a dining area when Frost stepped from the kitchen. Sam quickly reached for his gun but was not fast enough when Frost grabbed a gun off the counter and shot him. He felt the bullet hit his chest and a searing pain went through his body as he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

“Sam!” Dean yelled from behind Frost.

Sam could not breathe for a moment as he tried to grab at Frost as he raced past him and out the front door. He tried to yell for Dean but only squeaked out a noise. Dean came running in with his gun drawn and knelt by Sam.

“O’y, door,” he wheezed pointing that way. “Go…”

“I’m not…”

“Go…” Sam said as loud as he could.

“I’ll be back,” Dean replied heading for the front door to chase Frost. He picked up his scent and ran down the street after him. He cut through a yard of an empty house and went out the gate picking up speed as he raced down the road. All he could think about was that Frost had shot his brother and he was going to pay for that. 

The scent was getting stronger and he turned the corner into a vacant lot and found an opening to get through. He stopped and surveyed the area as he drew in a couple of long breaths. He began to cautiously look around trying to determine where the shifter had gone. 

Dean moved toward a dumpster and some stacked boxes when he got the scent again. He tensed and made ready to pounce when suddenly the shifter appeared and shot him. Dean looked down at the dart sticking out of his chest before suddenly everything went dark and he slumped to the ground. 

**spn**

Sam made Dean go after the shifter and dropped his head back onto the floor as he raised his hand to feel his chest. He jerked his shirts from his jeans and pulled them up out of the way to look at a red, swollen, already bruising circle below his sternum. He touched it and pain radiated out from it. Sam sucked in a sharp breath and pulled his shirts back down. He did not know if a rib had been cracked or not, but he pushed past the pain.

After a moment, Sam pushed his body up and used the couch for support as he made sure his legs would support him before stumbling toward the door to go after his brother. He almost fell down the steps as he made his way out in the yard and looked both ways not seeing Dean.

“Dean,” he cried softly. “Where did you go?” He started down the street one way and when he got to the end, looked for Dean or the shifter. Sam did not know which way to go and turned to head back to the Impala. He stopped and leaned against it as he worked on pulling in a breath, while holding his chest where he was shot.

If he had not put on the T-shirt Dean had given him, he would probably be dead now. Sam did not know why Dean had given it to him now, but he had saved his life.

Sam did not know what to do. He could not track Dean and did not want to go wandering around and head in the wrong direction. He could not leave because he knew Dean would come back here for him. He found the spare key and unlocked the Impala to sit down in the passenger seat. He felt helpless and useless, swearing to himself trying to decide whether to try calling him. Sam pulled his cell out and pulled up his contacts, holding his finger over his brother’s name. His concern was he would alert the shifter of Dean’s presence and could get him attacked.

When nearly thirty minutes had passed, Sam started getting anxious and worried. He should have heard from him by now and used his cell to try and trace Dean’s cell. He watched the program searching and when it came up empty, he tossed his cell madly into the seat beside him. He did not know how much longer he could sit here and wait. It had been nearly an hour now since he had been shot and Dean had disappeared after the shifter.

The only comfort Sam had was that Dean was a new version of himself that was stronger, faster, and could heal himself. He had to believe his brother could take care of himself against the shifter. He tried to trace Dean’s cell every fifteen minutes hoping to get a ping from it. He was starting to panic when it was nearly another hour before he finally got a ping about four miles away. Sam slid across the seat and cranked the Impala and headed for the red dot.

**spn**

Dean began to stir from the dart and was suddenly hit by a taser, knocking him out again. The shifter quickly stripped him of his clothes and tied him up. He moved to a wire grate and took off the clothes he had on as he started to roll his shoulders and began to pull huge strips of skin off his body. He pulled on the hair and at the ears peeling his skin away from his face. His bones shifted and the new skin underneath started to take the form and shape of the hunter. But he did not know Dean’s secret or that the beast inside of him was protecting him, not letting the shifter know his true form.

After the change was finished, shifter/Dean grabbed a gallon jug of water and poured it over his head to wash away the blood coating his body. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself down before taking Dean’s clothes and putting them on. As he slipped on his jacket, he looked back at the real Dean tied to a steel post.

“It’s been fun, but gotta run, I’m going to have me some fun with your brother before I kill him,” he laughed. The shifter wondered why he did not think of posing as a hunter before. It was the perfect cover and it seemed this one, Dean Winchester, was well known and liked. That meant he could lure other hunters in and kill them. 

The shifter climbed the ladder and pushed the cover out of the way so he could climb out. He replaced the cover and started walking toward the street. He had not walked far when a black car pulled up beside him. He knew this was Winchester’s car and driving it was his brother.

“Dean, what happened man?” Sam asked with concern as he stepped from the car. “Did you find the shifter?”

“No, no, he got away. I’ve been looking for him.”

“Guess we should head back to the motel and regroup,” Sam told him. He waited for Dean to get behind the wheel and frowned when he started to get in on the passenger side. “Don’t you want to drive?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” shifter/Dean nodded moving around the car to the driver’s side.

Sam got in on the passenger side and watched Dean drop into the seat, looking at the car for a moment before cranking it back up. He put it in gear and pulled away from the curb. He drove slower than usual and was acting sort of strange. Sam kept his mouth shut and bided his time. He was not sure if his suspicions were correct or not.

“Thanks for the T-shirt,” Sam told him.

“Shirt, oh yeah, anytime Sammy,” the shifter feigned trying to pull up that memory, but not finding it. “You can borrow my clothes anytime.”

“Where do you think the shifter has gone?”

“No idea. He may have already changed again.”

“We need to find him before he kills again.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Why don’t you drop me at the diner, and I’ll grab some lunch for us so we can work on finding the shifter.”

“Sure, I’ll head on to the motel or do I need to wait on you?” Dean pulled up the memory of where the motel was and how to get there. 

“It’s fine, I can walk on to the motel. Do you want tea or soda to drink?”

“Here we go,” he praised when he saw an ABC store on the corner. Shifter/Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked leaving the car running. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam watched Dean jog to the door and go inside. He knew Dean did not drink as much hard liquor anymore and this was sending red flags up. He waited, watching as Dean came back out with a bottle in a paper bag. Dean got back in and sat the bottle between them.

“God’s nectar, hey Sammy?” he said.

“Yeah sure,” Sam replied trying to act casual. “What do you want for lunch?”

“Just get me the usual, it’s fine,” shifter/Dean told him.

“Alright, you can let me off at the corner is good.”

“See ya in the room.” Dean pulled over to the curb and Sam hopped out and turned to walk to the diner. He had one sure way of knowing if he was dealing with the shifter. Sam went into the diner and ordered their food. On his way through the parking lot, Sam replaced the hidden spare key on the Impala.

Shifter/Dean parked at the motel and got out searching his pockets for a key. He finally found it and looked at the room number to be sure he had the right room. He let himself inside and looked around the room noticing a couple of duffels and another bag sitting on the table. He knew this was a weapon’s bag and walked over to look inside and smiled widely. Now this was perfect, he thought pulling out a wicked looking knife. He checked out other items in it and looked to the door when someone knocked. He went to the door and opened it to let Sam in.

“That didn’t take long,” shifter/Dean commented.

“Hadn’t got crowded yet,” Sam replied moving to the table and sitting the bag of food on it. He pulled out two containers and placed one at the other chair as he sat across from it. He opened his container and waited as Dean sat down across from him. 

“I’m starved,” Dean noted rubbing his hands together. He pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from the paper bag and opened it to pour a generous portion into a glass, taking a long swallow. He pulled the container to him and opened it expecting food. Shifter/Dean jumped from his chair, knocking it to the floor, and started at horror at a raw piece of liver. “What the hell Sammy? Is this some kind of joke?”

“Where’s my brother?” Sam growled at as he held his gun on him.

“What’s going on Sammy? I’m your brother,” shifter/Dean demanded angrily.

“No, you’re not. The real Dean would have loved the raw liver. Now, where is he?”

Shifter/Dean thought quickly and flipped the open container at Sam and threw his body sideways when Sam fired, missing him. He tackled Sam to the floor, knocking the gun from his hand. He tried to restrain Sam, but he was fighting back with all he had.

Sam thought he had the shifter until he threw the liver at him making him miss his shot. Before he could recover, the shifter was on him and Sam threw punches connecting to shifter/Dean’s face and body. He tried to throw him off but could not get leverage to do it. He felt shifter/Dean’s body bearing down on top of him and pushed his arms out to hold him back. Sam saw the knife the shifter was trying to stab into his chest and locked his arms. The knife moved closer as the shifter used his weight to press downward. Sam could feel the pressure on his chest as the knife tried to break through the shirt he was still wearing. It was near where he was shot, and the pain was getting intense and he did not know how much longer he could hold him off.

**spn**

Dean woke with a start and jerked on his hands that were tied behind him. He looked down at his bare body and knew the shifter had captured him. That meant that he had turned into him and was with Sammy. His growl turned into a roar of anger as the beast came out in him and he transformed and broke the ropes holding him. He got up and looked around for anything to wear knowing he could not run out in his briefs. He found a pile of clothes in a corner and quickly went through them finding pants and shirt. Shoes would have to wait. 

Dean headed down the tunnel following the shifter’s scent and found the ladder. He climbed to the top and tore off the cover so he could get out. He looked around and pulled the beast back enough so no one would notice as he headed to the street to see where he was. He began to run down the street dodging people as he headed for the motel. He just hoped Sam saw through the shifter and took him out. 

As Dean neared the motel, he saw his car parked in front of the room. He went to the car and dug his hidden key out to open the trunk. He looked around until he found a silver knife and closed it back. A shot ran out from the room making Dean jump into action as he ran for the door and shouldered it open.

He let his beast free again when he saw himself pinning Sam down and forcing a knife into his chest. He roared his anger and in two steps was to them. He grabbed the back of his own jacket and threw the shifter off Sam and slammed him down onto the floor knocking the knife from his hand. 

“What…are….” the shifter gasped out before Dean plunged the silver knife into his chest. He pulled it out and did it several more times as his rage continued.

“Dean, Dean, I think he’s dead,” Sam called to him. “I’m okay.”

Dean was breathing hard as he looked down at his own face laying on the floor. He pulled back the beast before turning to his brother.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked seeing Sam rubbing his chest and wincing in pain.

“Yeah, we need to get out of here. I don’t know if anyone called the cops, but people had to have heard the shot and we shouldn’t be here.”

“Right, I’ll get us packed,” Dean nodded grabbing clothes and stuffing them in the duffels. 

“We’ll need to get rid of the body since it looks like you,” Sam told him tossing the food away. He pulled a sheet off one of the beds and spread it out by the body. Sam could not help but pause and look at his brother’s dead face for a moment before quickly jerking Dean’s jacket off the shifter before it got blood on it, knowing it was his favorite and emptied his pockets so Dean wouldn’t lose his possessions. He rolled the body onto the sheet and wrapped him up. 

“You get the bags and turn the car around, so the trunk is facing the door and open it. If the coast is clear, I’ll bring to body out and put it back there.”

“Okay,” Sam said. He grabbed the keys from the dresser and headed outside to do as ask. He backed the Impala as close to the room as he could get before jumping out and opening the trunk. He looked around to be sure no one was around and there were no cameras nearby. “It’s clear,” Sam told Dean when he opened the door and double checked before letting him come out.

“Good,” Dean replied. He picked up the body and quickly got it in the trunk before anyone saw him. He closed it and looked back into the room to be sure they had not left anything. He went around to the driver’s side and got in as Sam got into the passenger seat. “We’ll get rid of it somewhere between here and Bobby’s. I’m sure we can find a desolate place to bury or burn the body.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Let’s put some miles behind us before we do that.”

“Alright, off to Bobby’s we go.” Dean pulled away from the motel and headed out of town. He looked back over at Sam as he adjusted his body and grimaced in pain. Dean was going to make Sam let him look at it when they stopped.

“Now that I know it’s you, thanks for the shirt, it saved my life,” Sam noted. “Twice.”

“Good,” was all Dean said. He did not want to think about how close he came to losing his brother. 

* * *

**A/N: The hunt did not go as planned but the monster was killed in the end. One more chapter and this will be the end of the journey. Thank you to all who took the ride with me. I do like comments. NC**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Here we are at the end of the journey. I hope you have enjoyed the story and will come back for the next one. I do like to know your thoughts and comments would be great. Until next time…. NC**

* * *

Dean found a road that led to an isolated, wooded area off the highway past O’Neill to get rid of the body. It did not look like it had been traveled in a long time and found a place to pull off.

“This looks like a good place. I’ll get a hole dug before moving the body,” Dean told Sam.

“Let me help.”

“Nope, you’re in pain and I’m not going to let you make it worse,” Dean stated firmly. “After I’m done, I want to see your chest.”

“It’s fine,” Sam insisted.

“I’ll decide that. You stay here and keep watch. If anyone comes by, tell them you’re…I don’t know you’re lost and stopped to figure out where you are.”

“Right,” Sam replied rolling his eyes, but was glad Dean was not letting him dig. While he was gone, Sam dug some Tylenol from his duffle and took three, hoping it would help ease the pain he was feeling in his chest. He was trying to hide it from Dean because he did not want him going overprotective again. 

Sam got out and gazed both ways up and down the road to be sure no one was coming. He looked the way Dean had gone but could not see him. He paced around the car, getting impatient and glanced at his watch. He sat back down and sipped on some water and quickly stood up when Dean came back through the brush, groaning softly because he moved too fast.

“Hole’s done, now to get rid of the body,” Dean announced, going to the trunk. He stopped and flared his nostrils drawing in the scents to be sure he did not smell anything or anyone. When he was satisfied, Dean opened the trunk and hoisted the body over his shoulder and disappeared back into the brush.

Sam checked the sun in the sky, watching it slowly sink toward the horizon. It was late afternoon and he realized he was hungry. Sam rummaged around in the car and found a granola bar to eat. He finished it off and the water by the time Dean got back.

“Okay, all done,” Dean grunted tossing the shovel in the trunk. “Now, stand up and let me see,” he told Sam stopping in front of him sitting in the car.

“Really Dean, I’m fine,” Sam protested pulling away from his hand.

“Don’t make me go big brother on you. Now, let me see.”

Sam pouted and huffed a breath out before standing and unbuttoning his shirt to take it off. Dean moved closer and helped him take off both the T-shirts to expose his chest. Sam looked down at two large bruises forming and tried not to wince when Dean examined them. He felt warm fingers gently press on the areas and could not help sucking in a sharp breath. 

“Sorry bro, I need to check them,” Dean said softly. He pressed again very carefully. “I think the bullet might have cracked a rib. You may need to see the doctor Bobby knows. We’re only a couple of hours away. I’ll call him and see if the doc can wait on us and go there first.”

“Dean, it’s bruised and yeah, hurts like hell, but I’ll live. Nothing seems broken at least.”

“Have you taken anything?”

“Yes Mom, while you were burying the body, some Tylenol.”

“I think you need something a little stronger. I’ve still got some of your pain meds from your other injuries, how ‘bout at least one.” He opened the back and found his duffel to dig around in until he found the bottle. “Here, one since you took the other stuff.” He shook one pill into Sam’s hand and found a bottle of water in the back for him to drink. After Sam took the pill, Dean helped him get his T-shirt on and Sam put on his button up. 

“I’m good now Dean, let’s get out of here okay?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Dean agreed, waiting for Sam to take his seat and closed the door for him. He went around to the driver’s side and got in cranking the Impala and headed back to the highway. 

With the steady motion of the car, the hum of the engine, and along with the meds, had Sam nodding off. Dean gently pushed him a little, so he was leaning against the window and not straining his neck. If he did not seem better by morning, Dean was making him go see the doc if he had to hog tie him to do it.

**spn**

Darkness was moving across the land by the time Dean drove into the outskirts of Sioux Falls. He drove through the town looking at familiar sights and thought it seemed like a lifetime ago that he was here. He took the road leading to the salvage yard with a feeling of excitement and anxiety. He knew Bobby said he was okay with them staying at the Community part time, but had a feeling he was leery and worried about them being there too, especially Sam.

“Hey, wake up, we’re almost there,” Dean called to his brother, shaking his leg.

Sam grunted and began to stir, looking bleary eyed as he tried to sit up. He groaned in pain when he moved to quickly or the wrong way. He wiped his eyes and tried to clear his vision before looking out the windshield trying to see where they were.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked him once he saw he was awake. 

Sam drew in a breath before answering. 

“It’s better, but still sore,” he replied being honest with him.

“Maybe some more pain meds when we get to Bobby’s and you go to bed.” Dean turned onto the road that ran by the salvage yard and could see the outside lights ahead. He slowed and steered the car through the gates and around to the front of the house. He saw the porch light was on and smiled to himself.

The brothers got out of the Impala and Dean was almost bowled over by Bobby’s Rottweilers as they attacked him, with excited yips, whines and gruffs. They danced around him trying to get closer until he clicked his tongue and growled at them to behave. They stood by his side waiting to see what he did.

“Let me get your bag Sammy,” Dean told him taking it from his hand when Sam picked it up.

“I’m not helpless Dean,” Sam huffed in annoyance.

They turned to the door when it opened, and their surrogate father stepped into the lit doorway. Smiles spread across their faces as they walked toward him. Dean snapped his fingers and the dogs trotted off to guard. 

“Hey Bobby,” Sam said. He gave him a warm smile before stepping closer, careful of his injuries, and wrapping his arms around the older hunter. 

Bobby looked at his boys and a tightening started in his chest. He waited as they approached, and Sam stepped to him and hugged him. He returned the hug and blinked back to tears. He heard Sam grunted softly when he tightened his hug and pushed him back.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Bobby asked looking to his pained face.

“He got shot and stabbed,” Dean commented from behind Sam. 

“Shot and stabbed?” Bobby cried looking Sam over for the injuries. “Get in here and tell me what happened.”

“Honest Bobby, it’s not serious,” Sam told him following him inside.

“Getting shot sounds pretty serious to me and stabbed too. So, what did you two step in this time?” Bobby asked with a grunt. “There’s coffee in the kitchen and Jody brought some beef stew and homemade bread by earlier. It won’t take a minute to heat back up. And I picked up some meat for you Dean.”

“Thanks Bobby. You don’t need any coffee Sammy; you can have water or milk. Meds and some food are what you need.”

“I am a little hungry,” Sam agreed.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Bobby asked as he got the stew from the fridge to heat up. He dished two bowls and stuck them in the microwave to heat. While the food was heating, Bobby sliced off four pieces of bread for them. He sat the bowls on the table with the bread and took a seat.

“Caught a hunt on the way here. It went sideways, but it was a good thing I had Sammy wear that T-shirt Mason gave me. It saved his life. Shapeshifter was taking on people’s identities and going on a killing spree. We tracked him and he shot Sam, but the shirt stopped the bullet like it did for me. He got the drop on me and turned into the human me. My werewolf side protected me, and I broke free. Found shifter me trying to stab Sam and killed him. He’s sore and bruised, may have a cracked rib but he’s too stubborn to have it looked at.”

Bobby sipped his coffee as Dean talked and listened without interrupting. 

“Guess your quick thinking came in handy and Mason’s gift. I’m just glad you boys are okay.”

“We thought we’d hang here until Sam’s better and look for another hunt. You got any cars that need fixing?”

“There’s a couple in the garage you can look at tomorrow if you like.”

Once they had finished eating, Dean looked at Sam and could see how tired and weary he looked.

“Okay Sammy, go on to bed.”

“But…”

“Sammy,” Dean cautioned him in his big brother voice.

“Fine, nite Bobby,” Sam pouted getting up from the table and heading into the other room, taking his bag this time, and heading for the stairs. He did not feel like arguing but he knew Dean was right.

Dean and Bobby watched Sam trudge slowly up the stairs before turning to pour more coffee and remain at the table.

“It’s good to be home,” Dean sighed leaning back in his chair and relaxing.

Bobby looked at him and saw the contentment on his face and it made him feel happy. He thought back on what Mason had told him when they went to rescue Sam, _‘since Dean is part of our clan now, that makes his family a part too. So, you actually have a very large extended family now’._ Maybe this was not a bad thing having an extended family like this. It gave the boys more support and gave them another home if anything ever happened to him. He knew now they would be taken care of and being accepted into the clan made that a sure thing. Bobby felt some of his worry and stress had been taken from him now and he knew his boys would be okay, even with the changes that had happened to Dean. His boys had both changed, but it seemed all for the better. He could rest easier now.

**The End**


End file.
